Love is a Battlefield, Volume 2
by CommanderHusky
Summary: The boys from South Park have gone trough a lot together, but now, as they start their teen years, a lot of things change. Multi volume, multi chaptered novel focused on the lives of the four main boys from South Park as they discover new things about themselves. Mostly focused on Kyman. Angst, comfort, hard themes and lots, lots of fluff. Rated M but with some MA content later
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 1  
**

 **Sealed with a kiss  
**

June 30

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Hi sweetie!

Hello my big and beautiful teddy bear! How are you doing?

I'm sorry that I couldn't write to you any sooner. The flight was pretty long and we got held up at the airport because of a system failure on the customs office computers... So we barely managed to get to the cruise on time. Then, we had to unpack and get settled in our rooms. Eric, you should see the rooms! They are beautiful and really big. I thought that we were going to be cramped in here, but we have lots of space and the beds are really comfortable. I'm sharing a room with Ike of course, but he keeps to himself most of the time, always reading and watching the room's T.V.

I wanted to write to you last night, but mom asked me to stay with Ike because he was feeling a little seasick, so I couldn't get to the computers room. I had to excuse myself earlier from dinner today so I could get some time to tell you that we got here safe and sound.

Sweetheart, how I wish you were here... I know you would love the boat and the many fun things there are to do in here. And the food is delicious! Although not as good as yours of course... :)

I can't write something too long right now because I know that mom and Ike will come by here soon before going to our room again, but I want to know, how are you doing now? And please, be honest with me okay?

I know that you don't want to make me feel sad while I'm here, but I'm your boyfriend and I need to know how are you really feeling. So don't refrain from telling me anything.

I'm missing you so much, and when I look through the window and watch the moon reflecting on the sea, I wonder if you are watching it too... Because if you are, then I could feel like we are, at least, a bit together... I know it sounds silly, but that's how I feel...

I hope that you're doing fine and even if this trip promises to be fun, I'm already anxious about going back and kiss you again...

But for now, I send to you a lot of hugs and kisses over here...

I love you.

Kyle.

June 30

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Hi Sweetie!

Hi my precious little guy! :D

I can't tell you how happy and relieved I am for getting this letter from you. I was worried sick, thinking that something could have gone wrong... I mean, it's not like you have to write to me everyday, but with the flight and then the cruise I...

Sorry for that, I'm glad that you are having a nice time already and that everything there is going well. I would absolutely love to be with you on that boat, I bet we could have so much fun, but most of all, I would love to see your beautiful smile whenever we found something nice to do or see.

You have to send me pics :) I would love to see that place and you having fun... By the way, try to take some pics of you at the beach ;)

Well, to answer your question, I am doing okay I guess... I won't lie to you, I'm feeling sad and missing you so much that it hurts, specially at night... But I'm trying to be strong and to think that you are having fun in there and that thought makes me happy. Because the most important thing to me is that you are happy. When you left, I cried a lot, I was really glad that Stan was there to take me back home, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do it... I never imagined that I would be writing something like this, but I don't feel so bad anymore talking about me doing this kind of feelsy things, at least not with you.

Kyle, promise me that you will have fun okay? I am here, feeling a little lonely, well a lot actually, but to me it's really important that you enjoy your trip, so don't feel bad about me.

Setting all that aside, you're still using that old email address? XD I thought you had deleted it already because you didn't liked the name I signed you in with... But you know, the instant that the notification came to my computer with that address I felt so happy...

I hope that you can get some privacy there, I know that this trip is about being with your family but I bet that there's so many things in the cruise to do that are way funnier without parents...

You know, I really liked that thing about the moon that you wrote, I do watch the moon at night. I used to do it a lot before, and now, I will do it even more. Because you're right, it is nice to think that with that, we are a bit closer...

You are so romantic and cute, I gotta warn you though, there are lots and lots of hugs and kisses waiting for you here :)

I wish I had something nice to tell you about things in here, but so far I've been boring my ass off, playing games and watching T.V. Sorry that your boyfriend is so boring...

Well, I bet that you don't want to read a book when there's so much fun to be had there, so I won't write more for today.

I'll wait your next letter anxiously and I send you millions of kisses and hugs over here.

I love you Kyle.

Eric.

July 1

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Re: Hi sweetie!

Hello my gorgeous big boy... How are you doing today?

First of all, yes, I'm still using this old email address. My mother doesn't even knows it exists so it's perfect to write to you. And about the name... Well, I didn't loved it then, but I think it's kinda cute and the fact that you created it gives me this warm feeling while I'm writing...

I'm glad that you felt a little better with my letter. I was worried that you might be concerned because I hadn't wrote before. It's a little difficult for me to get on the PC to write because they are shared and there are only 20 of them and most of the time they are occupied by people doing business or something. I don't get it, they're on a cruise on vacations and they still keep working...

Anyways, today I got to try the water slide and the wave machine in the cruise's pool. It's amazing! I had so much fun, even if I was alone. You were right, I wouldn't have had so much fun with my mother telling me to be careful all the time... I still had to take care of Ike, who's still having trouble getting used to being in the sea. But he just spent the time sitting in a chair by the pool and reading.

I couldn't take any pictures yet. My father took some of us getting in the cruise and stuff, but since both mom and dad are on their own most of the time and my dad has the camera, I hadn't the chance to take some pics. But I will, I promise.

Even having so much fun, I'm missing you so much... When I read about how you cried at the airport I couldn't help but to cry too. I never thought that I could feel this way before, yet here I am, on a beautiful cruise in the middle of the summer and all I can think of is you and how much you miss me and how much I miss you...

Don't get me wrong, I am having fun, don't worry. But I just feel that a great part of my heart and soul is still back in South Park. Because you are that part Eric, you are the only thing that can make me really happy.

Just now I'm picturing you there, sitting at your desk in your pajamas and that makes me smile because it's a beautiful image, but it also makes me yearn for being there next to you, or waiting for you to join me in bed...

I never had sighed so many times in such a short while... Hehehe...

Eric, I know that you're hurting because we couldn't spend our first summer as boyfriends together. I am really sad about that too, but I want you to think about how many things we will do together after this summer... I know that I've said this to you many times before, but I just want you to have fun too, even if there's not much to do in our town during summer, I bet that there's gotta be something to for you to do...

I guess I'm a little scared still about you feeling sad... I'm sorry, we promised to leave all that behind and I really tried, but now, being so far from you I can't help but to worry, because I couldn't stand something happening to you while I'm here...

I don't know why I'm bombarding you with all of this. Maybe it's because I always thought I could make it fine by myself, but since you showed me how safe and protected I could feel beside you, being alone is starting to be really difficult.

I'm sorry, I didn't wanted this letter to be so gloomy... Actually, this is the third time I read it and I considered erasing it and just writing something else. But I don't want to be keeping my feelings from my own boyfriend, so I left it as it was.

Tonight I'll be watching the moon again from my bed... I hope that you do it too because I'll ask her to send you all my love for it is too much to be sent just through a letter...

Still, I send you millions of kisses and hugs and I take your words, I'll be waiting for those kisses you warned me about...

I love you Eric.

Kyle.

July 1

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hi Sweetie!

Hello again my little and precious guy :)

I hope that you're not thinking that you have to write to me every day... I mean, I love it, but the point of you being in that cruise is that you spend the time having fun and doing a lot of things, and not just siting in front of a computer writing to your annoying boyfriend...

It makes me really happy to hear that you had a great time at the pool. I figured that you were going to like that. Although I think that I would be pretty much like your brother and just stay in a comfy chair watching you play in the water... After all, that would be a really enticing view ;)

You're right about me having to look for something to do. I know that you left just three days ago but this is already starting to get to me. Being alone in here all day is making a mess in my head. Even playing games is starting to be boring and I can't stop thinking about how much I need to hug you and to sleep next to you... Even just to see your smile would be enough to make me feel alive again...

Don't be scared about what I just said though, I'm not having those kind of thoughts again... It's just that everything seems so gray without you around to light up my days...

Honey, I'm a little worried about you though. I don't want you to spend your vacations thinking about how I may be feeling, or scared about what I might be thinking... I may be sad about not having you for a long time, but I'm strong, or at least I want to be for the both of us. You're right about us having a lot ahead of us. Many more summers to spend together.

Now I'm thinking about that, because before we started to date, before you showed me that good things could actually happen to me, I just dismissed hope as something stupid. I even hated it, because every time that I hoped for something, it would turn out to be completely the opposite, always making me sink even more in the shit that was my life before... But now, I've learned that hope can be a great thing, and that I can look to the future in a positive way. Because every time I look forward, I see you there with me, and that makes me feel a lot better about the future, even if right now things seem a little difficult or sad.

I hope that you see how sincere I'm being right now. I'm not telling you all this just to sound reassuring. It's the truth, and I want you to concentrate on having a great time, knowing that I'm waiting here for you, a little sad sometimes maybe, but really happy about you having such a nice experience. Because what matters to me is that you are happy. So toss aside all the grim thoughts and have some fun on my behalf okay? :D

I loved what you wrote again about the moon... You're such a romantic guy, I love that :) I read that part so many times and I reckon that I probably did it with a big and dorky smile...

I can't tell you with words how much I love you Kyle, even reading your words makes me feel really warm and fuzzy inside. I'll be sure to watch at the moon today, and I'll ask her to send my love to you too... Not all of it though, we don't want to overload her right? ;)

So I'll save the rest for when you come back...

By the way, I'm glad that you liked the address in the end... I still remember when I created that account when we wanted to play that online game... We had been studying those turtles at school and I thought that the name suited you perfectly. Those are really cute and small creatures, but if you mess with them, you may end up losing a finger... Kinda like you XD

Anyways, I won't take much more of your time with my ramblings now. I just want you to know that everything is fine over here and that I'm missing you a lot and waiting for you to come back with a lot of stories to tell while I hold you and kiss you a lot... :)

I send millions of kisses and hugs to you.

I love you.

Eric.

July 3

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Finally a picture! :)

Hello my big and beautiful teddy bear. How are you doing?

I know that you said that I don't have to write to you every day, but I wanted to anyway. Although I decided to wait a little this time because I wanted to send you something...

 _A picture of a really big pool, filled with people having fun can be seen. In the middle of the frame, Kyle is standing by the pool, waiving at the camera. Clad in a green and white swim short that obviously doesn't fit him so well as when he bought it. His really pale skin glistening under the fierce Florida sun and many drops of water can be seen falling off Kyle's body and messy hair as if he had just stepped out of the water. Kyle's smile is wide and warm and it really transmits the joy he is feeling at that moment._

I thought a lot before sending you this picture; I'm just so embarrassed of it... Those shorts are really tight now that I gained a little weight since I got them last summer... Mom already told me that we're gonna look for another one at the cruise's shop.

Anyways, I wanted to show you a little of what's become my days in here. I spend most of them at the pool, I never thought I could enjoy it so much! At night, we always have dinner in the cruise's restaurant while the ship's band plays live. They're pretty good and they mostly do covers of popular songs.

I caught Ike having some bacon from the buffet counter today, while mom and dad were distracted... He was so scared about me telling them, but I told him that I wasn't gonna tell if he didn't tried to do it again.

At least is reassuring that he's feeling okay enough to eat that after spending most of the past few days throwing up... So we just left it at that and now he owes me one.

There are so many things to do in here Eric... I'm loving this place! Although I haven't done much besides staying at the pool, I will explore the ship some more tomorrow.

Have you been alone all of these days sweetheart? I thought that at least your mother would be there. I know that it's not the best company, but at least it could be, I don't know, safer for you?... I'm really sad and mad about all of that... I know that you told me not to worry about it but I just can't help it. I love you, I don't want you to be forced to spend most of your time alone, having to do all by yourself. I wish I could do something to help you, just getting mad about this doesn't solve the problem and I feel so impotent right now...

I was about to tell you to at least call Stan over or something, but I just remembered that he was leaving today...

I'm feeling like the worst boyfriend now, leaving you all alone for the whole summer... I know that it wasn't on purpose and I know that I should be glad about this trip and I really am. But I would also like to do something to make you feel better.

Sorry for starting over with this again, it's really hard for me to write to you without thinking about the person I love so much being all alone while I'm over here having fun. I promise I'll try to not be such a downer from now on...

Tell me about what you've been doing, even if you think it's nothing, I would like to know anyways. And stop telling me that you're annoying or boring already! You're nothing like that. You are the most beautiful and precious guy I've ever met and I love you, so don't say that again okay?

I laughed a lot about the turtle thing you wrote... You really think that of me? I mean, I know I'm smaller than you and that I have a temper... But I'm nothing cute like that...

I'm glad that you liked what I said in the last letter. I was worried that you could find that really corny and stupid... I don't know what came over me, I never thought myself as a romantic guy, but thinking about you just makes all those words and feelings to come out.

I have to leave now, it's pretty late and they're closing this area for the night. I'll go back to my room to think of you until I fall asleep like I always do...

I send to you millions of hugs and kisses my sweet big guy.

I love you.

Kyle.

July 4

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Finally a picture! :)

Hello my gorgeous little guy!

First of all... WOW! That picture was amazing! I couldn't stop staring at it for like an hour or so. You're so beautiful Kyle, I've never seen anyone so handsome and hot as you... And those shorts man... :P

Thank you so much for sending me this. I was so anxious and needing to see you again, even like this.

I'm happy to hear that you're having a great time at the pool :) Yesterday I was thinking of going to the public one in here to at least do something, but it's closed until at least one more week because the filters got broken or something like that. So there goes one of the few decent things to do in here during summer...

Sorry for not replying sooner, I went to bed early yesterday and slept like a log until 10am. I've never slept so much in a row. Somehow I was feeling really tired yesterday after we came back from saying goodbye to Stan. Kenny got some free time at the shop and we went to Stan's house to spend at least a little while with him before they left.

I may go by Kenny's today again, since his father is not opening the shop for obvious 4th of July reasons... By the way, are they gonna do something special on the cruise for today? I would love to see some real fireworks. The ones people use in here are always kinda crappy.

To answer your question, yes, I've been alone all week. My mother was supposed to come back today but I haven't seen her so far.

Honey, I've been alone for years now, having to fend off myself and even if it stings a little still, I've become used to it. The only thing I really miss is you and hanging out with the guys... So don't worry about me. My mother wouldn't be of much help regarding security issues, and it's not so easy to break in here or something after all...

The only thing I'm starting to worry of is that I haven't felt like cooking anything elaborate these days, so I've been living off pizza and burgers again... But I promise I'll do something about it.

At least being alone here has its advantages. The days are starting to get really hot in here; people are already saying this could be the hottest summer in South Park's history. So I spend most of the day with little clothes on (or sometimes nothing at all :$) in the living room where it's cooler than the rest of the house.

So I see that you're not the only sneaky Broflovski in there... ;) I laughed a lot at your brother trying to get some bacon behind your parent's backs, I guess he's one of my people now... XD But jokes aside, I'm glad that he's feeling better now. You know? I never told you before but I like that little Canadian stump... He can be weird sometimes but he's funny and very clever, I respect that.

Sweetie, don't worry about sounding corny sometimes, maybe I don't look like it but I really like that stuff :$ I mean, I've been feeling the same way since I started to fall in love with you. Never got to the point of writing poems and stuff, but many times I've found myself thinking really corny things about you and seeing that you feel the same way feels so good to me. :)

I don't know what I could tell you about my days in here, I mostly wake up, eat something, play video games, eat some more, watch TV, eat some more, play again and then go to bed... (Sometimes I eat some more before going to bed...) I haven't done anything remarkable as of now, but I'll get out of here tomorrow. I've decided to spend the day outside the house to at least do something else than lazying on the couch all day. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm not even enjoying it anymore. I miss you so much and doing that only makes my mind to get messed up again and I don't want that.

Kyle, I don't like to repeat myself but I'll tell you again: You're not a bad boyfriend for going on vacations with your parents. Yes, it sucks for both of us to be apart, it hurts to know that I won't be able to kiss you again for a month, but this is something that we gotta get used to. I really get it now. We're not gonna be able to spend the whole day with each other in the future, even if we were living together. And there's gonna be a time when we're gonna have to spend another time like this being far from each other, but that's just a part of what a couple is. Because we're together but we're also two guys that have their own lives and I think it's great that we do things on our own sometimes. So don't think like that anymore okay?

Well, I guess that by now you must be enjoying something nice on the cruise's restaurant before the festivities, so I'm gonna get something done in here and then I'll head to Kenny's...

Before I leave, I want to tell you that I also think of you every night. The poor Clyde Frog must be really tired of me squeezing him all night... :$ I really miss you and I love you much more than what words can transmit.

I send you millions of kisses and hugs.

Love you.

Eric.

July 5

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Re: Finally a picture! :)

Hi my sweet teddy bear.

I'm really glad that you liked the picture, even if I'm still embarrassed about it, I think it didn't came out so bad as I expected. Mom bought me a new pair of shorts earlier today and they fit me really well now. Although I haven't gotten rid of the old ones as she wanted, I see that you liked them so I may show them to you in the flesh when I come back...

Oh my god... You're not only bringing out a romantic side in me, but also a flirtatious one...

Anyways... The festivities for the 4th of July were pretty nice. There was a huge dinner and toast at the restaurant and then, when the night fell, we all went to the main deck to watch the fireworks that were being launched from the cruise itself. They were so awesome! You know that I don't like the sound of them, it just gets in my nerves and most of the times I end up with headaches, but this time it was really worth it. My dad filmed some of the show so I'll bring it to you when I get back.

Thanks for caring about Ike by the way. I really appreciate that. I never thought that you could get to like him, but it makes me really happy. He respects you too you know? He would always repeat what you said when he was littler and some times that we have talked before, Ike always said that he was pretty sad about you being so mean, because you are so intelligent and knowledgeable... But I think that now you two could actually get along even better. That would be really great for me, because you and him are two of the people that I love the most in the world...

I'm sorry about the pool thing... I know how you liked that and it would have been great to get your mind off those sad thoughts... But at least you say that they're gonna open it again in a week? Maybe you could still have some fun there before summer ends.

And even if that doesn't work, I bet you will find something else to do...

How things went yesterday at Kenny's home? I hope that you had fun in there and that Kenny's father is not being too hard on him. Kenny is a hard worker but he deserves vacations too...

I hope that Stan is okay too, he must have arrived to L.A. already so I think I'll write to him too.

You know, I'm still a little embarrassed about it, but what you said about being alone in your house with no clothes on... That got me thinking some pretty... Hot things all night long... I still think about it now and I have never felt like this before. I mean, I know that I've been telling you that I want to wait before we do that kind of things, but a part of my mind is like desperate to finally see you like that... This is worrying me a little to be honest. Because I love you, I like you like I've never liked anyone before and I feel the desire to be with you like that. But at the same time, every time that I think of it, I have this strange and kinda horrible feeling through all of my body that freezes me and makes me feel uneasy. I don't know what's happening to me, and I don't want you, or even me, to think that I don't like you...

I'll try to think about all this to see if I can make any sense of it, because I don't want anything to mess up with the wonderful feeling I have when I think of you...

Sorry for going into the gloomy side again... It's not my intention but I feel that I can tell you anything and I often have those kind of thoughts in my head... Although I wouldn't want to annoy you with them or get you worried...

Anyways, there's another image that has been constantly in my mind since your last letter and it's the one of you sleeping while holding Clyde Frog... My precious and cute teddy bear... That is so sweet, I felt my heart melting when I read that and still feels like that whenever I think about it. You are a really sweet and tender guy Eric and I love that, because it makes me realize that I have everything I wanted in you... You are strong and caring and that makes me feel protected and safe, but you're also so sweet and cute which makes my heart to feel warm and at peace... I love you so much Eric...

Well, I don't want to annoy you anymore with my mellowness... So I'll be going now, hoping that you are feeling better after spending some time outside your house...

I send you millions of hugs and kisses over here.

I love you my sweet big guy.

Kyle.

July 5

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Finally a picture! :)

Hi little sweet guy :)

I just got up from a pretty long nap and came straight to see if there were any news from the cutest and most beautiful guy in the world and lucky me, here was your letter :D

It's like if we had been synchronized or something...

I'm happy that you liked the fireworks yesterday. It must have been quite a bother to you since the fireworks must have exploded pretty close... I hope that you're feeling better now. I still remember how bad you felt last year when we were at Stan's house and his father lit those big multi-layered ones that Stan's uncle bought in the border... You probably don't remember about it, but when you went to lay on Stan's couch while we were eating, I covered you with a blanket because you were kinda shaky and I thought that you maybe were having a fever or something...

Anyways. Things in here went pretty smooth. I stopped by Kenny's around 4 pm and we spent the afternoon playing games. That guy is still annoyingly good, even after many days without practicing... Just before the sun had set, we went to the grocery store to buy some burgers and we ran into Butters on the way back. Man... You should have seen their faces... Neither of them could look at each other, Butters was hella embarrassed and Kenny was just looking pretty sad. I sped up things a little and said that we needed to go back quickly.

Back at Kenny's, after the fireworks (which were pretty lame as I had thought) we went to Kenny's room and I asked what the hell was happening to him. The guy tried to evade the issue but I insisted and he finally said that he had been thinking about Butters since that incident at your birthday party and that he couldn't get him out of his head. And that running into him had just made things worse.

I think that our Kenny is falling for Butters and I don't know if I find that amusing or plain worrying.

I mean, I never imagined Butters being with anyone, he's like, I don't know... Too slow or something... And him pairing up with Kenny could be something worth to be seen... But on the other hand, I know that Butters doesn't really want anything with Kenny, which is a bust because I can see that Kenny is getting into him pretty deeply.

I'll try to talk some sense into Kenny if I can see him again this week. I can't let him to fall in love for the first time with someone that won't reply.

Oh Jesus... I'm becoming a softie... This is your fault Kyle, being with you is making me turn into a chick flick character or something. XD

You know, now that I think about it, I'll may ask Butters to come one of these days. It could be a good way to not spend the summer alone and I really want to know what happened between him and Kenny.

And now to the spicy stuff... ;) You're saying that you're up for some modeling on those tight shorts just for me? I love that idea... :P

In fact, I've watched your picture many times now... And I must admit that it brings some thoughts to my mind that I don't know if you would be comfortable if I wrote them in here... :$

Being serious now, honey I need you to know and understand that there's nothing wrong in us waiting to do those kind of things. After all, we're really young still and even if other people may be doing it already, we don't have to live by their rules or anything. We said that our relationship was going to go slowly, taking things step by step, being careful not to mess it up. And that's exactly what we're doing by waiting.

I don't think that you're not liking me just because you don't want us to make love just yet. I mean, the last times we made out, I could sense that you were really liking that and I can assure you that I was loving it too. So I don't think that we'll have any trouble with that when the time comes.

Maybe that feeling you're getting is just your mind telling you to enjoy things slowly, letting our relationship to settle before we move on with the next big step...

I think you should really appreciate that. I don't want to bring your mood down with what I'm about to say but, that chance was taken away from me years ago and now that we're together, I greatly regret that. I would have loved to feel all that excitement about thinking of this for the first time, but I can't anymore, and that's why I want to protect you, I want to protect your innocence because you are the most pure and beautiful thing in this world and I want that everything you do with me to be as perfect as I can make it.

One more thing, don't you ever think that you annoy me by talking about your thoughts. Hearing you talking about what happens inside your mind, knowing what you think and like and don't is like the most interesting thing to me. I mean it Kyle, I'm really happy that you think you can talk to me about everything because you can, I'm always here to listen to you, even if it's some random stupid thing, I will give you my full attention because I love you so much and nothing makes me feel better than to know that you trust in me to open your heart to me. Well, maybe that and a lot of kisses from you would be even better... :D

Well, concerning the thing about my nights in here... I hate to admit it but I'm embarrassed as hell right now... I mean, I don't even know why I wrote all that :$ But I'm glad that you found it cute and stuff, because well, you really bring all that in me and I'm happy to let your love make such an impression in me.

I don't know if I'm really that sweet as you say, but you can be sure that protecting and caring about you are my priorities and that I will do anything I can to make you feel happy and safe with me.

I too feel like that when you're around. I never felt so safe and at peace as when we're cuddling and I really feel that you make me complete.

I really love you Kyle...

I won't keep you any more from having fun now, so it's time for me to say goodbye for now.

I send you trillions of kisses and hugs 3

I said it already but here it comes again: I love you.

Eric.

July 7

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Earth calling Kyle...

Hello my sweet little guy...

I hope that you're not bothered by me writing again. It's just that two days have passed since I wrote to you last time and I got a little anxious. I feel like I'm annoying you now, if I am I'm sorry.

Just wanted to know how are you doing and if everything is alright in there.

I'll wait for your next letter and I'll try to be a little more patient this time...

I love you Kyle.

Eric.

July 8

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Earth calling Kyle...

Hello sweetie!

I'm so sorry for not writing before! I'm feeling really bad about it now... The thing is that we finally arrived to the Bahamas and we spent these days on the beach and touring around the islands. By the time we came back to the boat, it was pretty late and I couldn't find a moment to sit and write to you.

Except for yesterday that we came back a little earlier but I was feeling so tired and sleepy that I even skipped dinner and slept all night.

Sweetie, you won't believe the beauty of these beaches! I was astounded when we got here. The water is so clear and warm that I could spend hours in it. Well, I kinda did... And the little shops around the beach are really nice. We had lunch in a different place each day and now I'm fearing that I'll gain even more weight because I'm eating a lot. Although it could get even with how much energy I spend in the water and walking around. At night I feel so tired that I fall asleep almost instantly but the next day all of that disappears and I feel great again and wanting to do even more than the day before.

I'm really happy to hear that you had a nice time at Kenny's house the other day. How are you feeling now? Did you got to do something else to keep yourself occupied?

I'm kinda worried about Kenny too now that you told me all of this... The guy has always played like he didn't cared about love, but I know that he is just wanting to meet someone who's really worth it and it would be really bad if he were to fall indeed for someone who's not feeling the same.

I hope that you get to talk with Kenny about this and I also hope that you get to talk to Butters. Kenny deserves to at least know why Butters rejected him so all of this ends well.

Honey, don't feel like you're bothering me by writing. I get that you got worried and anxious, I was wanting to write to you so badly too...

You are completely right about the thing with me wanting to wait before we make love... Now that I've been thinking a lot about it, I realize that I shouldn't feel so bad about it. We have a lot of time ahead of us and we will get there. Because I really want to, but I also want it to be perfect. Not just for me, but for you too, after all, it would be our first time...

I won't lie to you now, I cried a lot when I read your letter the other day. Sometimes I'm so immersed in loving you and in the wonderful things that we've done and will do, that I kinda forget about all that you lived before... But now, when I read that it hit me again and I felt so impotent for not being able to at least hug you. Because even if you say that it's over and that you want to get over it, I know that it still hurts a lot and I wish I could do something to ease that pain...

But even with all of that, you still think about me. I can't express how loved I felt reading your words about wanting to protect me like that. I want you to know that I will protect you too and I will take care and love you with all of my heart and soul. Your happiness is my priority too.

I don't think that you've become a softie... You're still the toughest of us all, you may have become more gentle and open to show how much you care about people. That is not a bad thing at all. In fact, that shows you are a wonderful person that can be really strong but still be kind without being naive.

I love that about you, because it tells me that you were true about wanting to change and it should make you proud, because all your hard effort is giving you rewards already, in the form of affection and care from the people around you.

And believe me, I know how much effort you're putting into this... I'm no fool, I've seen how sometimes you really have to control yourself before saying something too harsh or when you have to show your concern towards someone. And even more when people asks you about how you're feeling... But let me assure you that you're doing great and that you can lean on me if you feel the need to.

Even if you don't think the same, I still think that you are the sweetest and cutest guy I've met honey. You've done so many beautiful things for me and for others too, and imagining you laying in your bed holding Clyde Frog will always be one of the cutest images I'll have in my mind and you shouldn't be embarrassed to share those things with me, after all we're meant to share all of ourselves with each other right? Besides, I love to know these kind of things because they warm my heart and makes me love you even more...

And don't worry about repeating that you love me, I will never get tired of hearing it or of telling it to you.

I love you Eric, you're the most wonderful thing that has happened in my life.

I send you millions and millions of kisses and hugs.

Love you.

Kyle.

July 9

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Re: Earth calling Kyle...

Hi sweetheart! :D

I'm so happy to see that you wrote back! I woke up pretty early today, like I've been doing every day now, to see if there were news from you and I felt so relieved and happy when I saw your letter...

Sorry for being so clingy... Sometimes I think I need you too much and I don't want you to feel suffocated by that or anything.

The thing is that I do need you pretty much...

Anyways, I'm glad that you're having a great time at the beach :) I bet that place is wonderful and that there's so much to be done. I would love to be there with you...

Don't worry about not being able to write back honey, you are in there to have fun and to enjoy the beach and stuff. I don't want you to feel forced to write to me. I mean it, even if I do get anxious, that's just because I've always been impatient and I have to learn to control myself better. So don't feel bad if you can't write or if you don't feel like it. I mean it.

So you say that I will have a little rounder guy to hold and kiss when you get back? :P I mean, you already look amazing, but I'm kinda intrigued now with what you said ;)

But sweetie, I know that you don't want to be chubbier than you already are, so don't take my words too seriously okay?

I think you're right, maybe you are eating more than usual, but that may be because of all the things you're doing now. Remember that you spent like almost two years doing nothing more than going to school and lazying around. Now that I think about it, you turned into me XD

I got some news for you regarding our two blond lovebirds...

I called Butters to come here and hang around on Monday. He came and we had a really great time playing video games and talking about random stuff. I didn't wanted to be too blunt about the thing with Kenny but in the end, seeing that he wasn't going to bring up the issue, I had to ask him what had happened.

You should have seen his face! I had never seen Butters so flustered and... I don't know, sad maybe?

I kinda freaked out a little when he just stood mute for like a long time, I really worried then.

Finally, Butters told me that he was taken by surprise when Kenny asked him if he wanted to dance and told him that he was cute. Maybe Kenny is losing his touch or he was just too affected by Butters because he told Butters that he wanted to kiss him right then... Butters of course freaked out but just told Kenny that he felt flattered by that, but that he couldn't do it.

And here's where the thing gets really interesting... After pestering him a little, I finally got out from him the reason for that. The guy has a crush on, listen to this, not one but TWO guys!

Gotta admit that I was really taken aback by that and couldn't reply for a while. When I came to my senses, Butters face looked like if he was gonna explode from the embarrassment and he didn't dared to look at me... I kinda felt bad for him but my curiosity was too big and I asked him who they were.

Of course that Butters didn't wanted to tell me, he barely confessed that already, but I managed to get that he has been crushing on a guy for like years now, but he started to feel that he has zero chances with him. Then, a little while ago, he started to feel something for another guy and he hopes that it could be at least a little easier with him...

I don't know who those guys are but I'm pretty sure that they're from our school, although I'm not sure if they're from our own grade or not...

After a while, Butters was looking really stressed and for a moment I thought I was talking to Tweek there... So I laid off the issue and changed the subject, I didn't wanted the guy to faint or have a breakdown or something.

We spent the afternoon pretty fine, but after that conversation I could feel that Butters was feeling a little uncomfortable, so I told him that I was tired and he went back home. I was wanting us to watch a movie too but I could see that the guy wasn't feeling quite alright after his confession.

I tell you Kyle, this thing of me being good is really hard... I mean, I have like the biggest news in my hands right now and it tempts me to reach even deeper into this. But at the same time, I really care about Butters. After all, he has always cared about me, even when I did a lot of horrible things to him before and now I feel like I don't want him to feel bad...

Besides, I still gotta talk to Kenny about this. But again, I don't know if it will be really better for him to know that Butters likes someone else...

I wish you could help me with this, you always know what to do about this sentimental stuff... Even Stan would know what to do... I feel so overwhelmed now. It kinds of embarrass me to admit all this. I've always said that I can handle everything, but now, I have two of my best friends torn because of their feelings and I'm here, not knowing how to handle it. I'm so useless when it comes to things of the heart...

Anyways, I'll see what I can do about all of this. I just hope that I don't mess it up like always.

Sweetie, about the thing from my past... You're right, it still hurts. I think it will hurt forever... But that belongs to another life already. I have a new one now. A life full of new and wonderful things and people, a life that I had never imagined I could have. I owe that life to you Kyle, so don't you ever feel like you're not doing anything to make me feel better, you gave me a new life. To me that is worth much more than you could understand.

It makes me truly happy to know that you see how much of myself I'm giving to change... I can't tell you with words how much that helps me to keep going with all of this.

Sorry, I'm just a little too moved right now to keep writing...

I love you Kyle Broflovski. You are my life...

Eric.

July 9

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Sorry...

Hello again sweetie.

I'm sorry about ending the last letter like that. I regret not having waited a little to continue with it. I was feeling really moved by all of what I was writing...

Knowing that you can see how much I've changed and the hard work I'm doing to keep it up is what keeps me going on this track, the one that I know now it's the right one. But that also brings things upon me that I'm not quite prepared to handle, at least not in a calmed way.

Dealing with feelings has never been my strong point. Even less if those feelings involve realizing and feeling guilt about all I did in the past. But that's not the only thing that has been on my mind now.

I've been thinking about us, a lot. About how things are going now and about our future... Kyle, I've never been more sure about anything before than the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life beside you. I already told this to you but the thing is that thinking about that also scares me. Reading what you said in your last letter I take it that you're aware that this change is not a simple matter to me. Changing the way I act is starting to be less difficult with each day, but what's really worrying me is what happens inside my head.

Before I started to change, I used to cope with the world around me by detaching myself from it. I used to even enjoy the feeling of not really belonging to this world. Seeing that all the other people were just like some kind of game character that I could play with, made me feel so powerful and also allowed me to just shrug all the sorrow I caused to them.

But now I'm starting to feel tied to this world and to the people around me. When I see you sad or crying I can feel that pain inside my heart too. Even if I'm not the reason of it. I guess my mind filled itself up with so many disgusting stuff that now it's struggling to find some space for the good things that have started to happen to me, and also for the regret of what I did.

That struggle often takes a heavy toll. I always try to keep it cool, to remain calmed on the outside even if inside my head things are moving insanely fast. Sometimes I'm scared of that making me snap one day and hurt you... You've seen that I sometimes react violently to things overwhelming me. I'm really afraid of one day, instead of punching a wall, that I could hit you...

Kyle, I need help. You're doing a wonderful job keeping me on the right track and I don't want to put this kind of pressure on you, but I don't know if anyone else could help me like I think you could...

I've thought of going to a therapist, but that requires a level of trust I'm not willing to give to a stranger and without that, no therapy can work.

I hope that all of this that I'm writing now doesn't bring down the great mood you are having, but I do want to talk about this when you get back. In the meantime, I'll try to keep my mind away from these thoughts by maintaining me occupied.

I love you Kyle...

Eric.

July 10

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Sorry...

Hello my sweet big guy.

I've spent like a whole hour in front of the PC trying to find the right way to begin this letter, but I see now that there is no right way so I'll just start with what's concerning me the most.

Eric, I'm not afraid of you. You shouldn't be afraid of yourself either. The fight you're keeping now, against that old you who didn't cared about people, who enjoyed with the pain of others, who hurt us and you a lot, is the biggest you have fought. I know that and even if you can't see it now, I want to tell you that you're winning it. Never before I saw so much love, care, kindness, selflessness and sincerity in you like I'm seeing now. It is a scary thing having to fight against one's own mind, but let me assure you that you are in control of yourself. I know this because when we talk, when you hold me, when I see you doing something nice for our friends, I can see that the one doing all of that is the real Eric Cartman.

I've seen you acting before, I've seen you lying, deceiving and I know that this is not the case. On the pretty scarce moments of sincerity you've had before, I always could see a beam of passion and pride on your eyes that was unmistakable. Whenever you acted nice just to get something, even if your performances were flawless, I could never see that shine on you.

But now, since you started to change, since we started to be together, I can see that shine easily, even more when you're feeling happy about doing something right. That's what is making me believe in you having the strength needed to overcome that toxic way of thinking you had before.

I've been really worried when you have shown those bits of rage whenever something goes over your head. Sadly most of those times it's me who has been responsible for triggering them. But let me tell you that I believe in you, I believe that you have what it takes to really take control of your life and not let your violent past to take over.

I'm glad that you're asking for help... Not because of what's making you needing it, but because that is another sign of you leaving your past behind. I want to help you Eric, although most of the times I feel pretty useless because I don't know how to really do it. But be sure that I will try, I'll be there for you and will do all I can to help you with whatever you need.

I've thought many times about suggesting you to go see a therapist... But I reached the same conclusion as you. I know there are some issues that you wouldn't want to discuss with a stranger, even if there's a supposed confidentiality... And sadly, without going over all of the things that did you so much damage in the past, there's no way to really solve the matter.

Maybe, when some time has passed and you have some freedom, you should go to see one without the possible repercussions of the things from your past.

You're right about us talking over all this when I get back. A letter doesn't give one the freedom to really express all that needs to be said about this and sometimes, mere words aren't enough and I think us being close to each other could make talking about these issues more easy.

I want to talk about the other things that you mentioned but first, I wanted to let you know that I love you and I believe in you. We'll talk about the other stuff once I know that you are feeling at least a little better...

I'll wait anxiously for your response.

I love you Eric.

Kyle.

July 11

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Re: Sorry...

Hello again little one.

I'm sorry for making you wait for a response. I wanted to write to you as soon as I got your letter but in the end I decided to wait a little more so I could write with my head clearer.

First of all, I am feeling better now. Telling you all those things that were going around in my mind was like easing a pressure valve. I feel a lot less stressed about it because I know that being able to tell you that kind of stuff, is the first step to fixing them.

But what made me feel a lot better was all that you said. I can't tell you how important all that is to me, because I've been really scared about not being able to maintain this change, but you're telling me that you believe in me, that you really see that I can pull through this... Kyle, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you...

I know that I'll have to wait a little longer, but I want to hold you so badly now... And I want you to hold me...

Honey, I'm so sorry about putting you through this when you're supposed to be having fun in there... I won't do it again, I promise.

Don't worry about me anymore. I'm fine now and I'll try to keep these kind of things out of my mind, at least for now. After all, I want to be able to enjoy this summer too...

I love you Kyle.

Eric.

July 12

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: A little something...

Hello again my big and precious teddy bear.

I'm really happy about you feeling better. I was really worried and sad about how bad you were feeling... I wish I could do more than just write to you now, but what I wrote before, I did it pouring all my heart in each word. I really believe in you and I want you to know that I'm here for you, to help you and love you and to build our happy future together.

Honey, don't apologize for telling me how are you feeling okay? I want to know if you're feeling sad because I want to at least try to do something. I really want you to be happy and telling me about your feelings is the only way we both can make that possible. You're not ruining my summer or something, don't think like that. Yes, I cried when I read about all that was happening to you, because I feel your pain too and I wish I could do something to ease your grief. But like I said before, I don't want you to refrain from telling me if something's wrong or if you're feeling sad. We are a couple and we should deal with all of that together.

Well... Now I'm gonna try to change the mood a little here... Since you were so happy when I sent you the first photo days ago, I thought it was time for me to give you a little something again...

 _Pasted on the email, there's a photo of a huge and colorful beach. Luminous, almost white, sand reflecting the ardent summer sun in contrast with the deep aquamarine blue of the ocean. The beach seems to be teeming with people. In the middle of the shot, Kyle is standing with his back to the ocean. A huge smile on his face and his hand raised, waiving to the viewer. Wearing only a pair of lime colored swim shorts, Kyle's skin doesn't looks so pale anymore and a light pattern of freckles has started to appear on his shoulders._

Again, I had to ask Ike to take me a picture because I feel it's kinda obvious that this photo is meant to be seen by someone special, since It's only me in it... So I'm sending it to you and then erasing it from the camera... Feels kinda stupid to do that kind of thing, but I don't want to take an unnecessary risk.

Ike's being great about this whole thing though... He kinda knows that I'm seeing someone, although I haven't told him who of course. But I'm feeling way better now because he's showing me that he is cool with that and he has promised not to tell anyone until I'm ready.

I really want to tell him everything but I think that it's still pretty soon. Not because of us, but because of even if he is a great guy, no one is completely safe from a slip up and I wouldn't want to put that kind of pressure on him or having my parents finding out about us that way.

I've been thinking about our friends a lot too. Were you able to talk with Kenny lately?

That thing about Butters left me a little in shock. I mean, I kinda imagine who he could have been crushing on all these years... But I'm not completely sure so I won't say anything, it feels kinda strange... The other one I have absolutely no idea who might be. He's always hanging out with Craig and the others lately, when he's not hanging out with you... Maybe it's one of them?

I didn't want to say this but... I told you Butters was gay...

I hope that he's feeling better though. I know how stressed out he can be sometimes.

I wrote to Stan yesterday but he hasn't replied. This thing about all of us being separated really sucks...

All the worries aside, I'm happy that you got to spend some time having fun with Butters. It makes me feel better to know that you're not so lonely and bored in there. Try to go out more, it will do good to clear your head.

Although I gotta say that I'm kinda jealous again... I hate to be feeling like this. Especially when I want the guy to be our friend. But it's just that I miss you so much and I'm afraid of losing you...

There, I said it... Eric, sometimes I'm really afraid of losing you. I feel so boring and lame next to how awesome and easygoing you are. I'm scared of you getting tired of me...

I know that you told me many times that it won't happen, but I still feel that way sometimes.

I need to hold you too so much sweetheart. I need to feel your arms around me and to press my head against your big and soft belly and kiss you for a long time...

I love you Eric.

Kyle.

July 13

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: A little something...

Hello my little sweet guy! :D

Thank you so much for that picture! It is awesome and dude... You're soooo beautiful... I'm never gonna get tired of telling you that.

It's really cool that you have Ike on your side with this... Although, does he already know that you're dating a guy? Because that's the really heavy thing right now... But I think you're being wise in not telling him everything yet. He is mature and all but he's still little and way too honest to keep something like this from your parents...

Anyways, I'm really happy about you having fun in there. It already shows that you spend quite a lot of time under the sun ;)

I bet that swimming in that ocean must be really great... Have you done some scuba diving or something? I would love to do that.

I haven't got to talk to Kenny yet. I went by his house today but he was too busy and I didn't wanted to bother him. I'll try to call him tomorrow.

By the way, I went on a walk by myself today... I never got the will to do it before but I was feeling really sick of being inside the house and so I took some food with me and went to the train station that Kenny showed us. I actually had a nice time in there, although I kept myself away from that huge ledge at the old office...

About Butters... You spiked my curiosity even more now. Who do you think Butters has a crush on? Tell me... Although, maybe you're right, it's never good to jump to conclusions based on a hunch.

I may try to ask him again about that. I thought of calling him again to do something together, he's been boring his ass at home too...

Speaking of him. Honey, you're not gonna lose me okay? Not to him nor to anyone. I'm yours. I mean that. I don't want you to feel bad about this because I know how much jealousy can hurt and I really want all of us to be friends, so it would be really horrible to put you through something like that.

I don't know why you still think that you're boring. Kyle, don't you know that I adore you? I admire you. I did it even before this whole thing between us started. You are the most funny, smart, interesting, cute, hot, caring and kind guy I've met or will ever meet. I love you Kyle, I really do. I will never get bored or tired of you. Never.

I don't want you to think that I'm hiding things from you sweetheart. I just said that I didn't wanted to tell you those things now because I don't want to make you sad or worried about me now. But I also do that for me. Because being constantly thinking about all that while I'm all alone in here only makes it worse. So don't worry, we'll get to talk about this when you come back, because for the first time I really feel that I can talk about all that happens to me with someone and I'm not gonna ruin this again by hiding within myself anymore.

So you just have to worry about having fun now okay? :)

I love you so much honey...

I send you millions of kisses and hugs :D

Eric.

July 14

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: News from the beach...

Hello my sweet big guy.

How are you doing honey? I hope that you're fine and staying clear from the dark stuff... It's really good to hear that you want to keep your head free from all the sad things for now, at least until we can talk about it in a better way. Don't take me wrong, I'm not saying that you can't deal with this, you are a really strong guy and I believe that if someone can endure all of this is you. But I really think that it would be better to wait until we're together again. I want to be by your side on this and share that burden so you can feel better and so we can find a solution together. I don't want you to deal with this kind of stuff alone anymore.

But all that aside... I met someone. I was drinking a soda at the little snacks bar near the spot on the beach we go to every day when a guy bumped into me from behind and made me spill all the soda over myself. I was so pissed off by that. But he apologized a lot and looked really sorry while he offered to buy me another one. After that we started to talk and we ended up having a real nice conversation.

His name is Thomas, which made me laugh a little because that's kinda an old man's name, although he's only 14... Turns out that we have a lot in common and when my mom called me to dinner, I realized that we had been talking for a couple of hours...

By the way, he's on the same cruise as me! Although I hadn't seen him around before. But that may be because he told me that he always kept to himself, mostly spending the day as far away as possible from the crowds.

Anyways, we agreed to meet up again tomorrow since we both think that it would be way more fun to hang around together on this beautiful place than being alone all the time.

I haven't tried any of the other activities on the beach yet. I just enjoy swimming in the ocean too much, but I will try to do some scuba diving later on, although it kinda scares me a little to be under the water for too long...

Like I said before, I don't want to tell just yet who I think could be the guy that Butter's crushing on. Probably it's just a silly thought anyways.

By the way, did you managed to talk to Kenny? I'm worried about him. He's always cheerful and it seems like nothing could affect him but I know that some things can really get to him, and I think that this one may be one of those.

Stan finally wrote back! He's having a great time in L.A. although they're always doing tons of stuff so he's got very little time to sit and write, that's why he hadn't done it yet. You know? He seems to have become really fond of you. He sounded really worried about how you were doing back in South Park and told me that he's really happy that you changed so much and got closer to us.

I have been thinking about my whole jealousy thing... You're right. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I can feel how much you love me and I trust in you. But maybe I still have those thoughts because you're honestly the best thing that has happened to me and you know how insecure I can be sometimes... I wouldn't want to lose you and I become paranoid... But I will try to erase all that from my head. I really want Butters to be our friend.

I'm so glad that you got to get out of your house and have some fun! That makes me really happy sweetie. Even if that place was kinda creepy at first, I think I would like to go there again with you and just spend some quiet time together enjoying the view... It's really romantic and well, I kinda like those things...

I hope that you can do more stuff like that these days...

I send you millions of hugs and kisses.

I love you.

Kyle.

July 15

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: News from the beach...

Hello my little precious guy! :D

How are you doing?

I gotta tell you, when I started to read that second paragraph on your letter, my heart almost stopped...

I had to get up from the PC and sit on my bed for a while until I felt brave enough to continue reading. Maybe this will sound stupid to you but I thought that I had lost you right then.

Because... It is something stupid to think like that right? I mean, he's just a friend right?...

I'll better talk about something else...

Well, I finally got to talk with Kenny and I told him all about the thing with Butters. He did looked hurt when I told him that Butters had a crush on someone else (I omitted the part of that someone else being actually two someones...) but in the end he said that maybe it was better that way. I don't know why, but he insisted in that he couldn't have been in a relationship with Butters. I didn't wanted to pry more because I could notice that he didn't wanted to talk anymore about that, at least for now.

We agreed to meet as soon as he got a break from work and do some stuff together. I'm really missing just goofing around with him like before...

After leaving Kenny to work again, I went to Butter's house and as we had planned the night before, we went on a walk through the mountains for the day. I really didn't wanted to spend the day at home since my mother came back and I wasn't in the mood to be in there.

So, Butters and I went to the north mountains and into the hiking trail that leads to the gorge near the limits of the town. Our plan was to get to the picnic area before the overlook, but your boyfriend, being a stubborn mule as always, decided not only to take a "shortcut" but also not to take a map with us and we ended up lost in the middle of the forest for at least five hours... :S

Butters was really nervous at first and almost cried when I told him, after going in circles for about three hours, that we were lost. But then, he stood up and said that he wasn't going to lose his temper and that he was going to get us safely back home no matter what.

I was really surprised by how brave he was the rest of the trip and now I have a new found respect for the guy. Although now I feel like shit because we were supposed to be back home before sunset but barely managed to get to Butter's house at 8pm and now, Butters is grounded for a week...

That's all my fault, even when he tried to get us into the right direction, I kept being an asshole and ended up getting ourselves more lost...

I wish I could stop being like that. I thought I had improved, but I'm still an asshole...

Anyways, even with the getting lost thing, we did had a great time and a lot of fun. That guy has a great, although a little weird, sense of humor and we laughed a lot during our walk.

I came back home so tired that I went straight to bed and just woke up a little while ago.

I liked what you said about Stan. I feel that we are indeed getting closer and I'm also very happy to finally be his friend, like really his friend... When the whole thing with Wendy happened I felt really bad for him, so I tried to do my best and I'll never forget how much he helped me when you and I had that... Thing about the hypnosis... Well, he even did so much for me, for us later... Stan is a really great guy and I'm really happy to be his friend.

I don't know why but I'm getting really emotional with these letters... XD It's kinda scary because it's something really new, but at the same time it feels great because when I remember all that has happened this last year, at least the good parts, it gives me a warm and wonderful feeling of finally belonging to something that makes me happy.

All of this is thanks to you Kyle, my sweet little guy...

I love you so much...

I send you trillions of kisses and hugs :)

Eric.

July 16

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Re: News from the beach...

Hello sweetheart.

I'm so sorry about what I said... My god, that was some horrible wording... Honey, Tom is just a friend. Really. I'm really sorry about making you believe otherwise... I hope that it didn't made you worry too much...

Well, speaking of him, we met again like we had arranged. We spent the whole day walking around (he doesn't like the water too much) but I still had so much fun!

I was so immersed into spending the day at the beach that I didn't noticed the so many other things that were available in here. Tom had already come to Nassau last year so he knew his way around the town. A little away from the beach and the usual touristic trails, there was a big and wonderful flea market that had the most amazing and weird things to sale. By the way, I may have bought you something...

After that, we went to a community arts center where there was a really big group of people playing music. I was fascinated by those sounds Eric... That was such a beautiful music. We spent a lot of time in there, looking at the paintings that were hanging on the walls and at night there was going to be a play, but obviously we had to be back on the boat by that hour...

I don't know why but I feel so at ease with Tom. It's like we can talk about anything... Although I haven't told him that I'm with you yet... I don't know, maybe I just don't want to ruin this...

Honey, I know that again I'm maybe talking in a confusing manner but, let me assure you that Tom is only a friend. Yes, I would love for him to be a really good friend; I can see that we could get along more than fine. But I love you, I really do and I only want to be with you...

It makes me really happy to know that you got to spend the day outside and having fun! Maybe it's something stupid to you, but I feel proud of you for taking the lead and not be just a hostage of your loneliness...

I couldn't stop laughing when I read about you two getting lost... Sorry but, it was a funny situation and it made me recall our own "lost in a cave" time... Although at that time I didn't found it funny at all...

I'm a little surprised by Butters reaction too, although maybe we have been underestimating him too much over all of these years. He has been through a lot of things and he never lost his innocence or cheerfulness, which takes a great deal of might.

Honey, you're not an asshole. I mean, you are stubborn that's right, but you weren't doing that on purpose. Maybe you just have to learn to trust in other people's judgment and maybe just follow them instead of always wanting to take the lead. And I know that you're feeling really guilty and sorry for Butters being grounded, but at least you can make things right for him the next time.

I'm really worried about Kenny... It's not like him to surrender so easily when his mind is set on someone. Maybe this thing about Butters affected him more than we thought... Maybe the best thing right now would be for you two doing something to ease his mind on the subject. I know that working all day can be really bad if someone is holding such thoughts inside...

I hope that you get to do something together soon.

By the way, I love that you get to explore that sentimental side of yours... I think that it's really nice to see that you have all that inside you. I mean, you've been so cute and tender when we're together and that really makes me love you even more...

I send you millions of kisses and hugs sweetheart.

I love you

Kyle.

July 17

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Hello sweetie...

How are you doing my little and precious guy?

I must tell you that I felt so relieved when I read that last letter... I was really worried about that honey... I'm sorry, I know that's something stupid for me to think of, but I'm really afraid of losing you and you sounded so happy to have met that guy and it looked like you were having so much fun...

I'm feeling kinda stupid, well, hella stupid actually. I keep telling you that you have nothing to feel worried or jealous about me and the first thing I do when hearing about you meeting someone is to think that I may lose you... It's not that I don't trust you Kyle, but you gotta understand that you're so important to me. You're my happiness, my life... And most of the times I think I'm not enough for you...

Sorry for that. I didn't wanted to be a downer again... It's just that I love you so much...

I'm really happy that you're having fun in there and that you got to know something new and really interesting. I would love to be there with you. I promise that we will go there again someday and I want you to show me all there is to see. :)

I'm not gonna write too much today. I've been feeling really weird since that trip through the forest. I spent almost all of yesterday sleeping and now I'm still feeling my head a little dizzy.

Maybe it was the sun or that I'm just not used to walk that much... I'm gonna go back to bed now, although I would love to cuddle with you in there...

I love you sweetie.

I send you millions of hugs and kisses.

Eric.

July 18

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Hello sweetie...

Hello my big and gorgeous teddy bear... How are you doing?

I hope that you're feeling better already. I must tell you that I'm really worried about that. Is not common to see you feeling like that. I mean, thinking about it, it's not common to see you sick at all...

If you're still feeling like that today you should call a doctor. I know that you hate that, but please, do it...

Well, I'll try to ease your mind (and mine too) a little by telling you about the things that has happened here...

I finally talked to Tom about us... I don't know why but I felt like I could trust in him and didn't want to keep that as a secret any longer. And he was really great about it! More than that... He's gay too... But don't worry honey, Tom is in love with someone already and besides he told me that he likes his guys skinnier... More importantly, I love you and only want to be with you, so there's no danger in this.

Tom asked me a lot of questions about our relationship and always kept telling me that all that was so cute... I felt embarrassed at first but then it was great to finally be able to talk freely about this, because what we have is beautiful and I love to share it with others, although I'm still thinking that it's best to keep it from the people we know...

Anyways, Tom told me that he has never been with anyone yet but he has been having a crush on the guy that lives next door to him and that has been his friend since they were 8. But the guy doesn't seem to be gay and Tom is really afraid of people finding out about him because his parents are really homophobic and stuff... That's so sad but at least he seemed so happy to be able to talk about it with me...

Oh! I'm sure you're gonna love this... We were talking about our hometowns and guess what? When I told him that I lived in South Park, he immediately asked if I had heard of "The Coon"... Yes! He knows you!

I was so shocked about that... Tom told me that he always have loved superheroes and when he heard about a real one living in Colorado, he immediately tried to look as much as he could about him. He's a big fan of you and I was surprised to realize that so many people have heard about you... I mean, I remember us being on T.V. when that thing with Cthulhu happened... By the way, I still think it was a really dick move on your behalf to use him just to get revenge on us...

I didn't tell Tom that you were "The coon" though... It felt like I would be betraying you if I did that. I know that you didn't want your secret identity to be known... Still I would have loved to see his face if he knew that I'm the boyfriend of a superhero...

Aside from all that, I finally got to try the diving stuff... And dragged Tom along with me too... It was so amazing! We got to swim around these huge coral reefs and look at so many beautiful fishes... I was afraid at first, but then I realized that it felt great and got to enjoy it so much. I regret to have done it so late... Today is our last day at the beach. Tomorrow we go back to Miami.

Still, I had so much fun in here and I'm really looking forward to come back with you and to enjoy this beautiful place together.

Honey, I'm still pretty worried about you though... Please, let me know how you're feeling and don't be stubborn about the doctor...

I love you sweetheart.

I send you millions of hugs and kisses.

Kyle.

July 19

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Re: Hello sweetie...

Hello my beautiful little guy.

I'm sorry that you worried so much about me... I'm feeling much better now, although the heat is making everything more difficult for me. But at least I'm not feeling dizzy anymore and the headache disappeared.

I'm not just stubborn about the doctor... I hate that guy always ripping on me for being fat. I mean, he's supposed to help people but he just acts like an asshole. I wish there was another doctor around here...

Anyways. I'm really happy that you got to have fun diving :) Told you that it was going to be great. I would love to do it sometime too.

Don't be sad about leaving the beach honey. You got to have fun in there, made a friend and enjoyed it a lot right? I'm sure that you're gonna have a great time in Miami too.

So the guy appreciates a good hero? I like that ;) I have more respect for him now... XD

I'm glad that you didn't tell him who I was though... I don't want that to be known... I mean, aside from the obvious thing with having to answer for the destruction I caused of course, I don't want people to know that because... Well, I'm not sure why, but I feel that it's better to keep that as a secret. Thank you for respecting that.

I really feel bad about Tom now that you told me about his family. When I was trying to figure out about my own feelings, I talked to a lot of guys over the internet that had it really hard at home and even at that time I could sympathize with them... Maybe it's because I feel I'm part of that for liking guys also, but I really think that people shouldn't suffer for liking someone of their same sex.

I know that we used to say things like "That's so gay" or "You're a faggot" I know that I was the worst when it came to insulting people with that kind of stuff, but even then, I used the words themselves as an insult and not because of what they meant...

Sorry for my ramblings...

I got to hang out with Kenny today :D We went to the arcades and spent the day just roaming around downtown, talking a lot and we even got to eat at Taco Bell. We even bumped into Clyde in there, who then joined us because he had been stood up by someone, although he didn't wanted to say who...

Anyways, we had a great time and I'm glad to tell you that Kenny's back to his usual mood. Of course I avoided the Butters issue and he never brought it up either...

Still, I think it would be better to keep an eye on him, I'm with you in that he has never surrendered so easily so there's gotta be something else to this.

I'm pretty excited about tomorrow because the pool is opening again, so I hope to spend some time in there the next week. Although I gotta buy a new short because my old one doesn't fit me anymore...

Stan is coming next Friday and I'm gonna see if I can get him and Kenny to come here on Saturday so we all can do something. I was thinking on inviting Butters too but maybe it would be best to wait a little more... I'll call him to see how's he doing though, I'm a little worried for him because I know his parents are really hard on him and every time he was grounded for something big like this he would be really quiet and a little zoned out for a couple of days after... Sometimes I think his parents are more than just strict... I may have a talk with him about that when we get together again.

I hope that you get to do a lot of things in Miami and be sure to go on every ride you encounter there :)

I send you millions of hugs and kisses.

I love you.

Eric.

July 21

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Arrived to Miami

Hello my sweet and beautiful teddy bear. How are you doing?

I'm happy that you're feeling better now. Maybe you were right and that was just because of the heat and the long walk? Still, if you ever feel like that again please go see the doctor right away.

I know that the guy is an asshole about that issue... He was the first one to tell me that I should lose weight when I started to gain and even got my mom worried about that. It took me a whole month to convince her that I was feeling well and that I didn't wanted to do any kind of diet or something. Still, he's the only pediatrician in the clinic and we have to endure that until we're old enough to see another doctor.

Well, I'm finally in Miami... I didn't thought that the trip back would be so short, after spending more than a week at the sea on the way to the Bahamas... But I guess that was part of the package of the trip.

Anyways, we arrived at night so we'll have to wait until tomorrow to step on land again, but I don't mind that, I'm so tired actually that I'm only still awake because I didn't wanted to spend another day without writing to you...

Today I spent the day with Tom going around the boat and exploring it a bit since it is our last day in here. We walked a lot and got to play at the arcade room for a while. Later we went to the sports area and played a little one on one, which I won by the way... I'm glad to see that I still got a touch for basketball... Then we went to the front deck and watched the sunset just talking. I was worried about boring him because I couldn't stop talking about you and how much I love you... Not because you're a boring subject of conversation of course, but because I realized that I sounded so immersed into you... But he just told me that it was cute how well our relationship was going, even after the little fall outs we had...

Don't worry, I didn't tell him about that day before my birthday... I mean, I told him that we fought and that it devastated us... But I think that what happened is something really personal and I wouldn't tell anyone that kind of stuff without asking you first...

Still, Tom told me that it was great that we got to reach an understanding and went back to be together again, fighting against what had done us wrong...

In the end we talked a lot about him and about the guy he's got a crush on. Maybe Tom and I get along so well together because we're pretty similar... We even like similar guys. I mean, his crush is so like you in many ways...

Although you're so unique and I don't think I'll ever find someone like you...

I'm so happy that you got to hang out with Kenny again. And I'm glad that he's being his usual self. Although I would like to have a talk with him about what happened. Not mourning forever about that kind of things is good, but denying them and not talking about them is not so good...

Well sweetheart, I'll be going to sleep now because it's pretty late and they're closing in here for the night. I hope that you get to go to the pool this week by the way and I too want to see you in those new shorts when I come back... Or maybe in the old ones? (I'm blushing so hard right now by the way...)

I send you millions of hugs and kisses honey.

I love you.

Kyle.

July 22

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Arrived to Miami

Hello my gorgeous little guy :)

I'm sure that you're already enjoying Miami right now. I'm happy that you got there safe and sound and I hope that you have a great time in there.

That thing about watching the sunset at the deck of the boat made me feel a little envious of Tom... I mean, I never thought of myself as a romantic guy, but I would have loved to be there holding you and whispering how much I love you to your ear as we watch the sun going down... :$

You know, I've realized that what happened to you with Tom yesterday is happening to me too. I mean, at least with the people I can talk about this stuff freely. The other day when Kenny and I went out, I couldn't stop talking about how much I love and miss you... I know I did it before, like Kenny let me know many times... XD But now it's like I need to do it not only because you're always on my mind... But also because it makes me feel a little closer to you now that you're so far away...

I've been watching the Moon every night you know? Maybe you already forgot about that and I must admit I'm feeling a little stupid about telling you this... The thing is that I miss you so much that I hang onto anything that can ease this emptiness a little...

I don't want you to worry. I'm not feeling depressed like in the first days, but still I miss you greatly...

Anyways... It made me laugh what you said about my shorts... XD I don't think that you want to see me in those old shorts... It's not that they're tight because I gained weight, I just outgrew them. I can't even pull them all the way up and it's not a sexy view at all... u_u

Today I got a headache again but I think it's because I spent too much time playing video games... I haven't left the house since I hanged out with Kenny, but don't worry, I'm just not feeling like going out. I'm kinda comfortable here for the first time in quite a while.

I've been feeling like cooking again and I've tried a couple of delicious recipes I got from the internet that I hope to make for you someday...

In fact, I've been feeling better these last days. Maybe it's because the initial shock of seeing you going away has finally passed and now, even if I'm still missing you like crazy, I'm finally able to think straight and positively. Or maybe it's because there's just two more weeks until you come back... :)

I don't want to sound too clingy or dependent of you. But the truth is that I do need you so much... It's not an obsessive thing, like before. It's more like, when I'm with you, I feel like I'm a different person, a better person and like I said to you before, you always manage to soothe me and make me think nice things...

Well... I hope that you get to have loads of fun in there and if you go to Disneyland, try to pay a visit to the Jolly Holiday Bakery. I loved that place so much when I went there, they make delicious cakes and pies... :D And don't worry, they have a sugar free menu too ;)

I send you millions of hugs and kisses sweetie.

I love you.

Eric.

July 24

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: At land again.

Hello my sweet and wonderful big guy. How are you doing?

After a day and half of going around Miami I finally got some time to write to you again. And what day and a half has been... After leaving the boat we headed directly to the hotel where we're gonna stay for the rest of our trip. Even if the place is huge, it kinda has this cozy look and feel that I loved instantly. The rooms are really spacious and the beds are incredibly comfortable. The only thing that could make my nights better in here would be having you in bed with me...

On the first day we unpacked everything really quickly because my parents wanted to start exploring the place right away. We took a cab to the center of the city and walked around quite a lot.

This city is amazing Eric! It's so big and colorful and even if sometimes can be a little noisy, that doesn't diminishes the wonderful things that are to be seen in here.

I was a little surprised to find a little truck that was selling Kosher food and we got our lunch there. After that, mom wanted to do a little "shopping reconnaissance" as she called it, which only meant that she wanted to have a look at the incredibly wide assortment of shops that sit on the main street of downtown, always saying that she planned to go back again with more time later on the week.

After that we took a cab to the David T. Kennedy Park, which is a really beautiful place with an amazing view directly on the coast. I would like to come back there with you someday...

At night, we had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant that thankfully didn't looked fake like most of the others we're used to. Both the food and the general mood of the place were great.

We finally went back to the hotel pretty late and I immediately crashed into bed and fell asleep.

Today we got up pretty early and went again to the coast. This time, while mom and dad were going around the shops, Ike and I walked around the coast and found a nice place that overlooked the Dinner Key. We spent a while just looking at the docked boats and talking. I can see that Ike doesn't like the crowds so much and to tell the truth, I wanted to just relax for a while too.

For lunch we went to nice restaurant with a nice view of the coast and later we visited the Kampong botanical garden. I must say that it was very damp and the heat didn't helped much to our after lunch sleepiness... But still, the place is really beautiful and I loved it.

Now we're back at the hotel, resting for a bit before going out to dinner. This time we'll come back earlier since tomorrow we'll go to Disneyland... I never thought I would be this excited to go there, but I am!

I'll look out that place you told me about and make sure to try some of the things in there, I mean, if you say they're good then they must be amazing...

But enough of my ramblings... I'm so happy that you're in a good mood again! I'm really glad that you're feeling fine and that you've regained your will to cook, since I know that you like that a lot and because it shows that you're not feeling sad anymore... At least not so much...

I'm already excited about trying those new recipes you talked about...

Even if you don't feel like it, you are quite a romantic guy Eric. I mean, you've done such beautiful and sweet things for me... That night at Stark's Pond, even if we weren't together yet, felt amazing and made me want for more, I'm still wanting to do those kind of things... All the dinners you made for me, cuddling at your sofa while watching movies or playing, all those sweet and soft words you have said to me... Your birthday gift and all you went through to give it to me... Honey, you are the sweetest and most romantic boy I have known, and probably will ever know...

When I think about all that, sometimes I feel so bad for not doing the same... I mean, I know this is not a competition, that I don't have to do something just because you do to get even or something... But still, you give so much of you into this relationship, into me and I feel like I've only caused you trouble or sadness...

I know that you will say that I'm wrong by telling you all this, that I make you happy and believe me, I can see that you're happy when we're together. But still, I feel like I'm not being so thoughtful and considerate with you as you are with me.

I want to change that and I'll do my best to do it.

I haven't forgot our little moon thing... In fact, it warms my heart that you kept doing that, because I've been doing the same, even if we didn't talked about that anymore. Every night I try to look at the moon and I tell her that I love you with all my heart and soul and I ask her to send you my love...

I need you a lot too sweetheart. Every day that passes by I feel like a void when I wake up and can't feel your arms around me... I don't think you are being clingy Eric. We love each other right? I mean, we're supposed to feel like that. I'm glad actually that we're feeling this way, because it means that our love is real and that, even if we can be without each other and still be fine, we're only complete when we're together and that thought is so beautiful...

All that aside... Eric, those headaches are starting to worry me... If you feel like that again go to the doctor, please... I don't want to be annoying with that but I don't want anything bad happening to you...

I have to be going now because I still gotta shower and get ready for tonight.

I send you millions of kisses and hugs.

I love you.

Kyle.

July 25

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: At land again.

Hello little cute guy...

I'm so glad that you're having a great time in Miami :) All those things sound wonderful and I'm sure that you still have lots of fun things to do in there.

That park with the coast view seems like a nice place. I would love to go there and just sit in front of the water, holding you and watching at the stars...

You know, that night at Stark's Pond, I had imagined all that so many times before we got to do it. Since I started to like you, I always dreamed of taking you there and just have a quiet moment together...

Kyle, even if I do nice things for you, even if you think they're great, I only do them because I want to show you how much I love you. I want you to understand that you don't need to do such things; you're already giving me the most precious thing anyone gave to me in my whole life... Your love...

I don't care if you don't tell me that you love me as many times as I do, or if you don't prepare dinners for me or if you don't give me nice gifts (By the way, the gift you gave me for my birthday was the best I ever got in my life and you know it), I only need one look from you, one kiss, one hug to know that you love me. Because maybe you don't realize about that, but every time we're together, when you do those seemingly little things I can feel your love for me and I know it's real.

So I don't want you to think like that anymore okay? Promise me that you won't think like that anymore.

If you want to do things for me, do them because you really feel like it and not because you think that you're not giving anything to the couple. Because you are giving us the stability and safety that we both need and that is more meaningful than any gift or romantic scene...

Well... I feel it's time to change the subject now because I don't want to become a bundle of tears again while I write to you...

Yesterday I went to wait for Stan at his house. Thankfully I managed to drag Kenny along for a while but we couldn't stay for long because they were all pretty tired and wanted to rest. Still we arranged to meet today so I'm waiting for Stan and Kenny to come here in a couple of hours.

After getting back from Stan's house, I walked Kenny to his home and then went to the pool and spent the afternoon in there. It felt great to swim again and luckily for me, it wasn't as crowded as always, so I got to relax a little.

I tried to call Butters but we were able to talk just for a couple of minutes. He's still grounded and that means that he can't talk to his friends on the phone... He assured me that he's okay, but I tell you, something is not quite right in that house... I got this feeling that there's something really wrong happening in there and that Butters is a victim of all that and with everything that happened to me well... I couldn't stand to see that he's going through something like that...

Tomorrow I'll go by Butter's house and see if he needs something. At least I want him to feel that he's not alone if something bad is happening to him.

I'm happy to tell you that I haven't got any more headaches so you can relax about that already. But if I get more I'll go to the doctor... I don't like that but I don't like to get you worried either...

Well, I better go start preparing everything for this evening, I still have so much to do...

I send you millions of hugs and kisses.

I love you my little piece of sunshine... :$

Eric.

July 28

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Sorry for taking so long...

Hello sweetheart. I'm really, deeply sorry for not having written to you in so long. I've been out of the hotel almost all the time and couldn't find a quiet time to sit and write to you.

That sounds like a lame excuse and sure feels like it. I'm really sorry Eric...

Well, aside from all that, I've spent the last two days in Disneyland, trying to get into as many places as I could. You were right, I do love the place! I thought it would be overly corny and stuff, but there's so many cool things to do. The only downside to it are the really long lines that you have to do at every ride... Still, it's worth the wait.

I found the bakery you told me about and after a long work of convincing, I got everyone to go there and have breakfast at it. Again, you were so right... The cakes are so delicious, although I only tried the sugar free ones, didn't wanted to risk having an attack and ruining everyone's vacation...

I ran into Tom at the gates yesterday! I knew he was going to come too but didn't imagined that we were going to bump into each other inside such a huge crowd. We spent the whole day together and had a lot of fun.

I hope that your Saturday evening with the guys went well. It was time that you had some company in there, although I must say that for what you tell me, you handled pretty well the whole thing... That makes me really happy and proud of you Eric.

Maybe I never told you this, but I've always admired your ability to make an overwhelming situation into something you can manage... I don't know if I could have been able to do the same in your situation.

How are Stan and Kenny doing? I know that there's just less than a week until I get to see you all again, but still I want to know...

Honey, that thing you told me about Butters is really worrying me... Do you think that he could be going through something similar to what you experienced?

To tell you the truth, I always thought that Butter's family was kinda messed up. All those times he got grounded for really small things, all the times that he seemed so nervous, even to the point of almost having a breakdown, about what his parents might think about anything he did... Specially that thing about the Bi-Curious camp...

I hope that you got to talk to him about this and I will do the same when I get back. I couldn't stand to see that such a nice guy is having such a hard time at home.

I'm really glad that you got to go to the pool again. I can see you love that and I would love to swim with you someday too. You know, to be a guy that always appeared so lazy you sure love to do a lot of things...

Sorry to have been such a downer about the whole affection displays thing... You're right about this not being a competition or something. I know that people show their affection in different ways. Still, I would like to do more romantic things. Maybe it's just because I'm still getting used to having a boyfriend.

I really love you Eric...

That little thing you wrote at the end of your last letter... Sweetheart, I can't even begin to describe how I felt when I read that... I never imagined that someone could make me feel such a huge tenderness overload with just a few words. But if I'm a little piece of sunshine to you, Eric, you are a whole constellation to me. Lighting up my life with each of the wonderful things you have to give to the world; that you chose to give to me.

I'm probably looking really stupid now, with my eyes full of tears and a huge and dorky smile on my face... But I don't care, because I'm like this from all the happiness I'm feeling for being your boyfriend...

I love you Eric.

I send to you millions of kisses and hugs.

Kyle.

July 29

From: awesome_me_4ever

To: red_snappingturtle

Subject: Re: Sorry for taking so long...

Hello my little sweet guy :)

First of all, I hate having to repeat myself so get this into your thick skull: You don't need to apologize about not writing every day.

I know that you're busy doing tons of stuff and having fun with so little time to actually rest, and those moments should be spent doing exactly that, so you can continue enjoying your vacations.

I'm so happy that you liked Disneyland. I mean, aside from the last time I went there, which turned out to be fun in the end, the other times I had so much fun. I told you that the bakery was great :) I'm glad that you liked it too.

So you met your friend again? That really is a big coincidence, but still I'm glad that you had him to make you company. When I went there I was alone and even if I did have fun, it would have been better to have gone with some friends...

Last Saturday evening was a blast! :D Kenny and Stan came over and we played a lot of video

games at first. That bastard Kenny is still pretty good at games, even if he didn't practiced a lot during these days, but I managed to finally win some of the matches I played against him. Aside from that, he seems to be doing really well and I can say that he's not faking his good mood.

Later on, after spending a lot of time playing and just as the sun was setting, we decided to take a walk since the air was so hot inside the house because the dammed AC wasn't working well... So we all went to Stark's Pond because we figured it would be nicer in there and luckily it was.

We started to talk about a lot of things and I finally thought it was a good moment to ask Kenny about the thing with Butters. He hesitated a little but in the end, Kenny told us that all that thing had hit him really hard, much more than he had expected. Kenny says that he doesn't know if he has an actual crush on Butters or is it just the fact that the guy said no what's making him so attractive.

The good thing is that Kenny is trying to get over this and he understands that Butters likes someone else and wishes the best for him. Still, Kenny asked us to help him a little to avoid running into Butters for a while.

In between all that, Stan told us a lot about his time in LA, in fact, he kinda wouldn't shut up with that XD But it didn't bothered us because he had some pretty interesting stories to tell.

I'm sure you'll want to hear them in person but I can tell you that he really had a great time in there, even if he missed Wendy a lot... You know, Stan was great about the matter of us being apart for this whole summer... He kept asking me if I was doing okay and telling me nice things to cheer me up, even if I told him a lot of times that I was feeling fine. I guess he understands how much missing someone can hurt and it moved me a lot to see that he was so worried about me.

After spending some time at the lake, we went back home and had dinner, which I had cooked of course... Later on we watched a horror movie and for once I was glad that you weren't here with us... That shit was disturbing... Even for me...

On Sunday I went by Butter's home and talked to him for a little while. It seems that he's not grounded anymore but he still doesn't want to leave his house... Kyle, I'm really starting to worry here. We were talking and he offered me a drink, so we went to the kitchen and when he tried to reach for a glass, he almost yelled and grabbed his ribs as if he were in pain. I immediately tried to help him but he jumped back and didn't let me touch him. I was so worried that I grabbed my phone to call a doctor but he asked me, almost pleaded me, not to do that. Then, he just smiled and said he was fine, that he had got bruised on his side while helping his father move some stuff from the basement... I know that he was lying, but he seemed so terrified that I was afraid to make things even worse. After that, he told me that he had many things to do and asked me to leave.

Kyle, I'm beginning to think that someone is beating him... I don't know if it's his parents or someone else, but I'm betting on the former from how worried he always seems to be about not pissing them off. I know that they used to slap him and yell at him a lot before, but this is different, if they wrecked him so bad now I think this goes well beyond the crap they used to do.

God, I'm so furious! But I don't want to do anything rushed; I know that these kind of things have to be handled really carefully and with a cool head.

In the meantime, I'll try to talk to Butters again, somewhere quiet and far from his home, to see if I can get to the truth or at least to let him know that he can count on me, on us hopefully, to help him...

Well, I'm gonna change the subject now... I've been going to the pool every day and I'm getting pretty good at swimming. I mean, I already knew how to do it, but now I'm becoming faster and less sloppy. I'm starting to consider taking actual classes to better myself at this...

Honey... I don't know why you even worry about not being romantic with me after all that you wrote... When I read what you said on that last letter I... Well, I cried... A lot. I don't know how you do it but you have managed to make me spill more tears in six months than I spilled in years... And the best part is that most of the times, those tears were of joy... I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for being your boyfriend and how much you mean to me...

I know that these are just simple words that are often misused but; I love you.

I hope that you get to have lots of fun on these last days of vacations you still have. And I'm sorry, but I also hope that they go by really fast because I'm needing to see you again so badly... :$

I send you millions of kisses and hugs.

I love you.

Eric.

July 31

From: red_snappingturtle

To: awesome_me_4ever

Subject: Re: Re: Sorry for taking so long...

Hello my big and beautiful teddy bear...

Well, I just wanted to write to you before we start making our bags again. We still have this whole day but mom insisted in having everything ready for tomorrow because we leave pretty early.

Still, we're going out for dinner tonight to say goodbye to the city.

I'm really happy about your day with Stan and Kenny and I hope that we get to do the same once I'm back in there. We still have a couple of weeks before school starts again...

Honey, I'm really worried too about the thing with Butters. Maybe we should all go to talk to him, although he might feel overwhelmed by that and perhaps it's better for you to make the first approach, since he seems to trust you more...

I can't write a lot now but we will have lots of time to talk about all this and more when I get back.

We'll be arriving at Denver airport around 8pm tomorrow, so I guess that we'll be at home by 9pm or so...

Well, I know we'll see each other in a short time but still, I send to you millions of kisses and hugs sweetheart.

I love you.

Kyle.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

 *****Chapter title's song is Sealed with a kiss by Brian Hyland  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 2  
**

 **I don't wanna miss a thing  
**

August 1

The huge crowd of busy and hurried people at the reception area of the airport was making Eric more nervous than he already was. Fidgeting anxiously, Eric looked at the crowd and back at his watch for the tenth time and sighed.

\- He's not gonna be here any sooner just because you keep doing that you know? - Kenny said chuckling a little but not in a mocking way.

\- I'm just too anxious... - Replied Eric with an exasperated tone - I can't bear to wait much longer to see him... - Eric grabbed his hands together and held them over his lap trying to stop himself from keeping moving them around, not knowing what to do with them.

\- Hey, there's only ten more minutes until they let the passengers to come in here - Stan said with a reassuring tone while patting softly Eric's back - Everything's gonna be fine -

The chubby boy looked at the ceiling and then to his friends, smiling a little said - Thank you guys. I know that you're here to wait for Kyle because he's your friend, but I appreciate a lot that you're putting up with me... I must be really annoying to you right now... -

\- You're annoying to us a lot more than just now - Laughed Kenny. Eric rolled his eyes but kept his smile - But we're not here just for Kyle you know? - Continued Kenny with a grin.

Eric looked at his friends with a puzzled frown and asked - What do you mean? -

\- We're here for you too dumbass - Chuckled Stan - We would never let you bear this alone. We know how impatient and anxious you get over small things, so we know for sure that this must be almost unbearable to you... -

Eric looked to the floor for a second and then a big smile appeared on his face - Thank you guys... -

\- Besides, we have to watch over you two and be sure that you don't make a scene right here - Said Kenny with a smirk - I mean, that would be a sight to be seen... But I don't think the people in here would appreciate having you two tearing the clothes off each other unto the floor and just doing it right there... Especially Kyle's parents... - Added the blond boy deepening his smirk.

\- Quit it with that Kenny! - Said Stan smacking the back of Kenny's head - They're not some kind of desperate sex hounds always thinking about humping each other -

Stan looked at Eric and saw that the chubby boy's face had gone fully red and he was averting his gaze - At least not ALL the time... - Eric almost whispered with an embarrassed smirk on his lips.

\- The things that I have to put up with... - Sighed Stan shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, but with a light smile. Then, his expression went serious and said - Kenny's right about it though... I know that you must be dying to kiss your boyfriend again and such but, Kyle's parents will be in here too... -

\- Ugh... I know! - Pouted Eric crossing his arms over his chest - This sucks. I can't wait for at least hugging him again, but I know you're right - Eric looked to the floor again and sighed - I wouldn't do anything to put Kyle in danger of his parents finding out about this. No matter how much I want to be with him right now -

\- Don't worry dude, you'll have plenty of time for that later - Said Kenny, this time with a warm and reassuring smile - You still have at least two more weeks to catch up on all those missed kisses and hugs you didn't gave to each other over this whole month -

Eric smiled at the blond boy and said - You're right about that and I'm gonna make sure to make up for all this time we spent away from each other... -

\- Already have planned something special? - Asked Stan.

\- I've been thinking about a couple of things I would like to do with Kyle, yes... - Eric replied smiling. Then his smile faded a little and continued - I just hope that he's up for doing stuff... I mean, we still have two more weeks of summer vacations but I bet he will be really tired and such... -

\- I wouldn't worry too much about that - Said Stan - I think that giving Kyle a day to rest after the trip will be more than enough for him to be filled with energy again - Stan chuckled a little - I don't know anyone as cheerful and energetic as Kyle... -

Eric chuckled too - You're right about that... He always seems to have a backup battery hidden somewhere that keeps him going even after all of us have long died out... -

\- I bet that you would love to search where that battery could be... - Said Kenny smirking.

\- If he lets me... - Replied Eric smirking too but completely blushed and looking away.

\- Hey! You're talking about my friend here! Have some respect - Said Stan frowning and pushing Eric playfully - I will have to protect him from you two perverts... -

\- Hey! I'm his boyfriend you know? - Said Eric bumping Stan with his elbow softly - I'm the one protecting him... - Eric chuckled - But you don't have to worry about this. I would never do anything that could make him feel bad or uncomfortable -

\- I know... - Stan nodded with a smile - I mean, I can see that your love is true and I'm really happy for the both of you. Still, I'm not fully used to you and Kyle being together - Stan put a hand on Eric's shoulder and said - But you know? Now that I've seen the real you, I'm really happy that you two got together. I can see that you do so well to each other... -

\- Thanks for that dude... - Eric smiled warmly at his friend - I will always do my best to keep Kyle happy and well -

As Kenny had said, ten more minutes passed by until the big screen over the center of the room announced that the passengers from Kyle's flight had already finished their time in the customs and baggage claim area. Soon, the doors of the reception area opened up, letting all the passenger to enter.

Eric jumped from the bench where he had been sitting and ran towards the cordoned entrance of the reception room. Kenny and Stan joined him as the chubby boy desperately scanned the incoming crowd looking for the person he had been waiting for an entire month. Suddenly, a flash of an intense red made Eric's heart skip a beat and he stepped on his tiptoes trying to see more clearly. Luckily, as some people moved away, Eric's face brightened up with a huge smile as he matched that bright tuft of red hair with a beautiful face that was also scanning the welcoming crowd, looking for something with a mix of concern and hope on its frame. Then, bright and intense emerald eyes crossed sights with deep and shining chocolate brown ones and Kyle's face beamed with a huge smile as he started to walk, almost run, towards his boyfriend.

Eric couldn't stand behind the cordon anymore and passing under it, started to walk towards Kyle feeling his heart beating faster than ever before. Dodging the sea of people that stood between them, Kyle and Eric finally met and for a split second it looked that neither of them was going to stop going forward, as if they were trying to just fuse into one another. But they did stopped, just a couple of feet away, breathing hard and with their hearts racing, not because they had almost ran to each other, but from the excitement of finally being so close after such a long time.

They both stood in front of the other, huge smiles on their blushed faces and gleeful, beaming eyes never breaking contact. Both Eric and Kyle needed to just throw their arms around each other bodies and close that unbearable gap that seemed to be continuing their separation for even a little more time, but they were also pretty much aware of their surroundings, so Eric, fidgeting nervously and with his hands pressed to his sides (so they could not go and involuntarily hug Kyle) said softly - Hello... -

Kyle's smile grew even more and letting out a sigh of pure joy replied - Hello... -

Eric bit his lower lip a little and said with the same joyful sigh - God... Your voice is so beautiful... - He chuckled nervously - And I needed to hear it again so much... -

Kyle blushed even more and looked away with such a cute embarrassment that Eric felt his heart melting. The ginger looked again to his boyfriend's eyes and said softly - I was needing to hear your beautiful voice to... - Kyle could feel his heart beating so hard and fast that it could pretty well have passed as a boat's engine. His hands felt slippery as he was fighting an actual physical urge to wrap his arms around Eric's waist and to press his needy lips against the soft and inviting ones of his boyfriend.

\- Fuck... I need to kiss you so much right now... - Finally said Eric going back and forth with his gaze from Kyle's eyes to his lips - Like... I NEED to do it... -

Kyle exhaled loudly as his whole body and mind felt overwhelmed by pure and raw thirst and need at the sound of those words and the hungry tone that Eric had spoken them with - Dude... You're making it unbearably hard for me not to jump all over you right now... - Kyle finally let out chuckling nervously and biting his lower lip. But then, his smile faded and he looked around, not really seeing anything but feeling a thousand eyes spearing him and said - I missed you so much Eric... But... -

\- Shh... Don't say anything more sweetie - Eric said putting a somewhat hesitant hand on Kyle's shoulder - We both understand our situation and there's no point in being sad about it now right? - His tone sounded so reassuring and calm to Kyle that it actually soothed his racing heart a little, but mostly it washed away the sadness that was trying to crawl into it.

Kyle nodded slightly and Eric's smile deepened. Squeezing gently Kyle's shoulder he continued - Today is a happy day and I won't let anything dampen the joy that we should be feeling now. Because I'm more than just happy to see you again my sweet and beautiful little guy... -

The red haired boy shook his head from side to side with a big smile and said - I don't know how you do it but you always manage to make me feel better with just a couple of words... - Kyle looked into the shining eyes of his boyfriend and said - I'm much more than happy to see you again too my gorgeous big guy... -

Just as Eric was about to say something, he saw Ike coming their way and immediately took a step back, suddenly realizing that he had been standing really close to Kyle the whole time. Seeing Eric's movement, Kyle frowned surprised and noticing that the chubby boy was looking at something behind him, Kyle turned around just as Ike was reaching them.

\- Hey, why did you left like that? - Asked Ike with a concerned look. Then, he looked behind Kyle and saw Eric with his face completely red and gazing at the ceiling trying to look inconspicuous - Oh I see why... Hey Cartman - Ike said with a wide grin.

\- Um... Hey Ike... - Replied Eric not wanting to look directly into the jet black eyes of Kyle's brother that were fixed on him with an almost wicked look.

Kyle looked at Eric for a second, noticing his obvious embarrassment and then back at his brother saying - I'm sorry Ike, I just saw the guys and wanted to come right away... -

\- What guys? - Asked Ike still with a devious grin on his face - I only see Cartman here... -

\- Um... Stan and Kenny are... – Eric started to stutter turning around to point at where he supposed his friends were still standing, but as he did that, he could see them coming closer and visibly relieved said - The guys are right there... They're just pretty slow... That's all -

\- Kyle! - Exclaimed Kenny going directly towards his friend and wrapping his arm around Kyle's shoulders - How's our tropical adventurer doing? - The blond boy looked down and said with a grin - Hey Ike, had a nice trip back? -

\- Hello Ken - Replied Ike smiling - I don't know about the trip, I slept the whole flight... -

\- I get ya... That can get very boring... - Said Kenny ruffling Ike's hair with his free hand.

\- Hey dude! - Said Stan smiling to Kyle - Wow, you're tanned. Spent much time at the beach I suppose? -

\- Hello guys - Replied Kyle smiling too - You're right, I spent a lot of time at the beach or just walking around... I guess I had never spent so much under the sun before... -

\- Well, that was the point of going to the Bahamas right? - Said Eric smiling warmly and looking much more relaxed.

\- Of course - Replied Kyle, then he chuckled a little - But now I'm glad that I came back here... I mean, that place is beautiful but I understand now that I wasn't made for a tropical weather... -

\- Yeah... I bet that it must be awful not getting to freeze your ass most of the year... - Said Kenny sarcastically - Or not having to wear like ten layers of clothes just to go to school... -

\- Never said that South Park's weather was perfect, but I tell you, too much heat and humidity can ruin you... - Replied Kyle - I mean, I had a great time in there, but the heat was so exhausting... -

\- I get what you're saying - Said Stan nodding - Even in LA the heat was really bad and at the end of the day I was so tired. It's nice to go for a couple of weeks but I don't know if I could live in there -

\- Kyle! This is where you've been? - The boys turned around to see a very distressed Mrs. Broflovski standing behind her sons - Why did you left like that? I was so worried! -

\- Sorry mom... - Replied Kyle looking down - I saw my friends and was so happy that I came running and didn't told you about it... -

\- Well son, we understand you - Said Mr. Broflovsky smiling - But please, at least tell us first the next time okay? -

\- I'll do that dad - Nodded Kyle smiling too - Sorry I got you worried... -

\- Just be more careful next time bubby - Said Kyle's mother - You never know who might be hiding in such a crowd waiting to take you away... -

\- Don't be so paranoid - Said Mr. Broflovski - Still, you gotta be careful son -

\- I know dad - Said Kyle.

Kyle's father nodded and then, looking at the other boys smiled and said - Hello guys. You all came to wait for Kyle? -

\- Hello Mr. Broflovski - Smiled Stan - Yeah, we all came to wait for him... -

\- Aww that's so cute - Said Mrs. Broflovski smiling - You have such nice friends bubby... They all came to welcome you... -

\- Well, not all of them... - Said Kyle giving a quick glance at Kenny and then looking down a little.

The blond boy looked away and Kyle's mother asked - Who's missing? I thought that you four were the closest ones to each other... -

\- Um... Butters couldn't come... - Said Eric. He looked at Kenny a little apologetically and continued - He didn't wanted to leave his house... Said he wasn't feeling okay... -

Kenny looked at Eric worriedly and asked - Really? - Eric nodded looking away.

\- Butters... - Said Kyle's father thoughtfully - You mean the Stotch's boy? -

\- Yeah - Replied Kyle - He has become very close to us lately... -

\- I'm sorry that he wasn't feeling okay... - Said Mrs. Broflovski, then she exchanged a worried glance with her husband who had the same look on his eyes.

Kyle noticed that and asked - Why do you two have that look? -

\- Oh it's nothing bubby... - Replied Kyle's mother - We're just hoping that he he gets better, that's all... -

\- Well people, we should get ourselves moving now - Said Mr. Broflovski - We should get home soon so we can have some rest... -

\- Of course - Said Eric looking at Kyle - I bet you must be tired... Sorry for keeping you in here... -

\- Don't apologize - Kyle chuckled a little - It was really nice that you all came here. We still have to pick a cab to go back home, how are you gonna get back? -

\- My dad brought us here - Answered Stan - He's waiting in the car like the other time -

\- Oh right - Said Kyle - Well, maybe we could do something tomorrow? -

\- Bubbe... Shouldn't you get some rest? You still have a lot of time to be with your friends - Said Mrs. Broflovski.

\- Yeah but... - Started Kyle.

\- Hey, your mother is right... - Interrupted Eric - Even if you were on vacations you must be really tired and you should have at least a quiet day to rest. We still have time to do things together -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend's warm smile and nodded smiling - You're right... - Kyle looked at his friends and said - Thank you again guys for coming here -

\- Don't thank us so much dude - Smiled Kenny - It's nice to do this kind of things for a friend -

\- Let's get going then - Said Kyle's father grabbing again the bags he had dropped on the floor - Don't you want me to walk you to your father's car? I could do it after carrying the bags to the cab... -

\- Oh no, we don't want to bother you - Replied Stan - We're fine by ourselves, it's not that far anyways -

\- So um... Goodbye then... - Said Eric looking at Kyle and trying not to sound too disappointed.

Kyle stared at the husky boy for a couple of seconds, he was feeling tired indeed, but the need to spend at least a little more time with his boyfriend was so huge that an idea came to his mid. Turning around to look at his parents Kyle asked - Mom, dad... Could I go back home with the guys in Stan's dad's car? I'll help you carry the bags to the cab and I promise to help carrying them when we get home too... -

Kyle's parents looked at each other and then Mr. Broflovski smiled to Kyle - That's okay son. But after we carry the bags to the cab you will let me walk all of you to the car okay? -

\- Sure! Thanks dad - Kyle said with a big smile on his face. He turned around and saw Eric with a huge smile on his face too and beaming with joy knowing that they would have a little more time together that night.

All the guys immediately grabbed the Broflovski's bags and they all went to the cab stop outside the airport. Mrs. Broflovski approached the first cab on the waiting line and talked to the driver and asked him to open the trunk to get their bags inside. Then, the others loaded the bags into the cab and Kyle's mother and brother got inside the cab to wait for Mr. Broflovski.

Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Eric walked to the airport's parking lot accompanied by Kyle's father and reached Stan's father car. They all got inside while the two boy's parents talked for a little while. Mr. Broflovski approached the passenger window on the back of the car where Kyle was sitting and said - Well, take care and we'll see you at home. If you get there before us wait there okay? I've already asked Randy for that -

\- Okay dad - Nodded Kyle - See you later -

Kyle's father walked back to the cab as Stan's father started the car and left the parking lot. As the car was leaving the airport, Eric, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat with Kenny and Kyle to each side, looked at his boyfriend and whispered with a big smile - Thanks for asking your father to come with us... I was needing to spend some more time with you so badly... -

Kyle looked at Eric's eyes and whispered - I was needing to be with you a little longer too sweetheart... I've missed you so much... - Then, looking to the front and then down to the seat where his thigh was making contact with Eric's, to make sure that no one could see them, Kyle hesitantly grabbed Eric's hand and held it tightly as a shy smile appeared on his lips and his cheeks turned red.

Eric was caught by surprise by that, but immediately made his and Kyle's fingers to intertwine while his cheeks also became red and his heart started to beat faster at the so needed and awaited contact - I've missed you too so much... - Whispered huskily Eric while squeezing Kyle's hand gently.

The boys spent the rest of the journey holding each other's hands and looking at one another as much as they could. As if with that, they could make up for the lack of hugging and kissing they were feeling at the moment, because both of them needed so much to feel the other's body pressed against their own and to have their lips fused into a warm and loving kiss.

Kyle was feeling like a pressure pot that was accumulating heat with every glance he took at Eric. Every little smile, every knowing wink, every lip bite that the chubby boy displayed was making Kyle's heart beats to rise in speed so intensely that he could hear it thumping on his head, making his judgment to become number with every second and a loud voice screamed inside Kyle's head that he should at least steal a quick kiss from those plump and juicy lips that looked so inviting and delicious.

Things weren't going easier for Eric either. All those gestures that were making Kyle's need to rise were produced by the husky boy's own almost unbearable need to just grab Kyle into a tight embrace, squeezing the red haired boy's body against his own while his lips and tongue relished into the softness and warmth of Kyle's mouth.

But not all of it was raw lust between the two boys. With every laugh, every dumb joke and every quick glance accompanied by reddened cheeks and glistening eyes, the boy's hearts grew and their chest felt warmer and filled with love and the immense joy of finally, after such a long time, being able to look at each other and to hear one another's voices.

As they were entering South Park, a turn around the mountains finally cleared the view of the sky and a beautiful and huge full moon shined over them, illuminating Kyle and Eric's faces as they looked to each other. With the sudden increase in the light, Kyle looked outside the window and stared at the moon smiling. Then, he turned around and squeezing Eric's hand gently whispered - Look, our friend came out to see how we were doing together... -

Eric chuckled and stared at Kyle with an adoring look on his eyes and whispered - Well, we should thank her for keeping us a little closer all these days... - Eric sighed and caressed the back of Kyle's hand with his thumb - I know I gotta thank her for keeping me a little more calmed... I mean, I really felt like we were somehow connected... - The chubby boy chuckled again - Well, it's a satellite after all -

Kyle chuckled too and felt the usual butterflies in his stomach that he felt every time that Eric did something cute. He had missed that feeling so much and being able to have it again made his happiness to reach even higher. Looking at the beautiful brown eyes of his boyfriend, Kyle whispered - Your jokes are so lame sometimes... - Eric raised an eyebrow and then turned around his head in faked disgust. Kyle chuckled again and continued - But I love them... And I missed them so much -

Eric couldn't help but to smile and desisted from maintaining his expression. He turned his head again and said - Well, I missed hearing you laugh a lot... So you can expect much more lame jokes coming from me... - Kyle smiled warmly and caressed the back of Eric's hand with his thumb.

Not long after, the boys reached their neighborhood and Stan's father said - Well, I think it would be best if we stop by Kenny's house first right? -

\- Sure, thanks a lot for doing it - Said Kenny - Although I could walk there too... It's no big deal -

\- It's almost 9pm, I won't let any of you to walk back home so late - Replied Mr. Marsh - I know you're growing up but you're still kids -

\- I know... Thanks again - Nodded Kenny.

The car finally pulled over in front of Kenny's house and he got out of the vehicle. Going around to the window where Kyle was sitting beside to, the blond boy knocked on the glass and waived to his friends yelling with a smile - Call me if you want to do something these days okay? -

Kyle lowered the window and replied - Of course. We have to do something together soon - He waived to Kenny and said - See you Kenny, thanks for going to the airport -

\- No need to thank me - Said Kenny smiling - See ya - He waived once more and headed to the front door of his house.

After Kenny got inside the house, Stan's father drove away and to Eric's house. Kyle felt a slight sting on his heart because he knew that there were only just a few more minutes to spend with his boyfriend, at least for that night, but after such a long separation, he was needing to spend a lot more time than the couple of hours they have had just now.

Eric was having the same thoughts and he sighed sadly, gently squeezing Kyle's hand when the car stopped in front of his house. Looking at his boyfriend's eyes Eric said with a sad tone - Well... This is my stop... -

Kyle looked at him with sadness on his eyes and said - I know... - Then, a light smile appeared on Kyle's lips and whispered - But at least we got to spend a little time together... -

Eric's expression lightened up too and said - You're right... Even if it were for just a while it was still awesome -

Kyle gently let go of Eric's hand and opened the door to step outside the car so the chubby boy could also get outside. They stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other with longing on their eyes and the need of spending that night together growing to unbearable levels on their hearts.

Eric looked inside the car for a second and saw that Stan's father was looking in the opposite direction, so, taking a deep breath and gathering his strength, the husky boy got closer to Kyle and gave in to the need he had been having during all their trip. Hungrily but still softly, Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck and pressed the smaller boy to his body, letting out a big sigh as the warm and so needed embrace both calmed his anxiety and made his heart beat faster.

Kyle immediately wrapped his arms around Eric's torso too and hugged his boyfriend tightly, finally fulfilling the desire he had been feeling since he saw the chubby boy standing at the airport waiting for him.

The embrace only lasted for a couple of seconds though. Both boys were needing each other madly but they were also pretty much aware of Mr. Marsh's presence. They let go of each other gently, taking as much time as they could as their hands brushed each other's bodies. Finally, they stared at each other with big smiles and reddened cheeks, feeling their hearts beating crazily both with the rush of finally being together again and with the joyful and immense love they felt for one another.

\- I should be going now... - Said Eric trying to sound nonchalant but his smile had faded a little - We don't want anyone to be suspecting anything... -

Kyle looked to the floor and sighed sadly - I know... -

\- Hey... Don't feel bad about this - Said Eric softly - We'll have plenty more time to be together -

\- I know that - Replied Kyle looking at his boyfriend's eyes with a couple of tears on his own - But this sucks... I mean... -

\- I know what you mean - Said Eric reassuringly while putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder - But it's better to keep things like this for a little while. Until everything is ready... - Eric squeezed gently his boyfriend's shoulder and smiled - Now, give me a smile okay? I don't want to say goodbye to you if you're all sad... -

Kyle chuckled lightly and smiled at Eric - Yeah... I don't wanna say goodbye like that either... - He took a deep breath and said - I'll call you tomorrow okay? And we'll arrange something for the week... I don't want to spend any more time away now that I'm finally back -

Eric nodded smiling and said - Sure, but get some rest okay? You need it. - He let go of Kyle's shoulder and said - Goodnight Kyle... -

\- Goodnight Eric... - Replied Kyle smiling - And thanks for coming to the airport... It was great to have you there... -

\- I wouldn't have missed that for anything - Said Eric with a grin. Then, he started to walk to his house and once at the door, he turned around and waived to Kyle who had already gotten into the car. The red haired boy waived back smiling and Mr. Marsh started to drive away.

Just a couple of minutes after, they were pulling over in front of the Broflovski residence. Kyle's parents hadn't arrived yet so he and Stan got out of the car to wait for them outside since there was a nice breeze blowing in the night air.

The boys sat at the entrance of Kyle's house and he said - Thanks dude... I really appreciate that you went to the airport today - Kyle blushed a little and continued - And I should really thank your father also for letting me come with you... I was... Needing that -

\- We all could see that - Chuckled Stan - For a second I feared that Kenny was going to be right about you and Eric... -

\- What do you mean? - Kyle asked puzzled.

\- Well, he said that we would have to separate you two before you started to make a scene right there in the waiting hall... - Stan was trying to suppress a laugh - And dude... When Eric just went under the ropes and towards you... And the way you two were staring at each other... I mean, that was almost palpable you know? -

Kyle's face had gone completely red and was looking down with embarrassment. He chuckled a little and said sheepishly - Um... It took a lot of self-control to not end up like that indeed... When I had him in front of me, all blushed and cute but at the same time with that... I don't know... Kinda hungry look on his eyes... - Kyle exhaled deeply and chuckled again - I never thought it could be possible to feel something so strong... I never imagined that I could be feeling something like that. And even less than someone else would be feeling like that towards me... - Kyle looked at the sky and smiled deeply - You know... This time we spent separated... It made me realize how much I love Eric. I mean, I knew that I loved him before, when he started to do all those wonderful things for me and we got to spend some time together, as friends and as something else... But this last month, being away from him for so long... I woke up every morning and went to sleep every night thinking that I needed him right there with me... And not only that. We wrote to each other a lot, almost every day and every time that he said to me that he wasn't feeling okay, I felt my heart aching and a huge need of being there by his side, doing all I could to make him feel fine and happy... - The red haired boy looked at his friend and said with a deep honesty - Stan... I think I'll never love anyone so much in my life... I'm still amazed at how, in the span of just six months we went from sworn enemies to besotted lovers... But this feels so right. As we came here in the car, holding hands and whispering nice things to each other, I really felt that if this wasn't true love, then it doesn't exists... -

Stan just stared at his friend for a couple of seconds and then said - Dude... That was... Beautiful - He chuckled a little - I knew that you were kinda crazy for each other. That was easy to see. But now I see that there's so much more - The black haired boy smiled and continued - I'm so happy for you. For both of you. I must admit that I had a lot of doubts about all this, especially after so many years of fights and confrontations... But now, it's like you're both completely different persons, and in the best way possible. I gotta give it to Kenny, after hearing you talking like this I gotta admit that he was right... You two were made for each other -

Kyle looked at his friend with somewhat watery eyes and said - You really think that? I mean... - He smiled again - I feel that too sometimes... When we sleep together, when we hug... It's like even our bodies fit together so well... And when we're talking or doing something nice and he smiles to me I just feel so complete... I really love him - Kyle chuckled a little - And the best part is that I feel he really loves me so much too... Sometimes I even feel he loves me even more... - With those words, Kyle's smile faded a little and he looked away.

\- Hey... Don't say that - Stan said looking at Kyle and putting his hand on the red haired boy's shoulder - He loves you greatly, that is so obvious. It's like he devotes his life to you, which sometimes it frankly scares me a little... But even if you don't realize about it, both me and Kenny can see how much you love him also. And I know that he's feeling loved. He's not been anywhere near as happy ever as he has been on these months since you two started to go out. And when you finally asked him to be your boyfriend all of us could see a completely different Eric. It's like he's shinning with joy and that is your work. Not only because he loves to be with you, but because for the first time in his life he feels really loved -

Kyle laughed a little and wiped the tears from his eyes - Fuck... And here I was thinking that we were so good at hiding everything and you're telling me that we're so obvious... -

\- Just to us that we know about it all - Chuckled Stan - Don't worry. I don't think anyone at school has the slightest idea about you two -

\- Well, that's good to hear… Kinda… - Said Kyle sighing – Stan, I'm feeling so bad for hiding all this. I know that it's for the best, that we gotta wait for the right moment to come out with this but, I feel so guilty – The green eyes of the boy turned watery again and said – Why I always have to be so difficult to everyone? If it's not my mother not letting me do something with you guys, it's my own fears and insecurities ruining things, or even worse, my hot headed stubbornness that blinds me with anger over some stupid paranoid thing that I make up inside my mind and that almost got Eric… - Kyle stopped talking before his voice completely broke and just started to sob angrily, clutching his fists while tears ran down his cheeks.

Stan squeezed Kyle's shoulder and said softly but firmly – Hey, look at me – Reluctantly, Kyle looked at his friend and Stan continued – This is not your fault. Sometimes things don't go the way we want and you can't control what your mother or other people do or think, so stop feeling guilty about not being able to show everyone what you have with Eric. That is not something you chose. We all know that it's better to play it safe for now because we all know that things could go very wrong about that and the last thing anyone wants, specially Eric, is something bad happening between you and your family because of this. So stop feeling bad and just enjoy that you have a nice boyfriend that loves you and supports you on your decisions. Yes, it sucks having to be hiding something like this, but someday you will be able to tell everyone and you'll see that the wait was really worth it… -

Stan smiled reassuringly to his friend and Kyle nodded slightly – Of course you're right about this – Said Kyle – Still feels like shit… -

\- I know – Replied Stan – But sometimes great things can be a little challenging – The black haired boy knitted his brows worriedly then and said – Hey… About what happened that day, I thought you were over it –

\- How can anyone be really over something like that? – Asked Kyle looking away with frustration and sadness on his eyes – I'm just not letting it consume me anymore. But I will never forget what I did to Eric – Kyle took a deep breath and then scoffed – Fuck. I can't believe he still loves me after all of that… I mean, he was giving me all of his love in one of the cutest and most tender ways I've ever seen and I just… Crushed him… - Kyle was starting to have some trouble breathing and his body was starting to tremble with anguish and self loathe. Even if he had tried to fight against those horrible feelings since his talk with Eric on the night of his birthday party, Kyle would always feel like that whenever he thought about their fight and the dreadful consequences of it.

Stan visibly worried and feeling the pain of his friend, gently grabbed both of Kyle's shoulders and said firmly – Kyle stop with this now – Kyle looked at him with reddened eyes full of tears and the sadness painted on his face. But he tried to control himself and started to breathe more calmly. Stan's expression eased a little and continued – Listen, what happened that night sure was horrible and you're right, none of us will ever forget about it. But you said that you're not letting it consume you and now you're doing exactly that. Kyle, I'll never truly understand what you're feeling about this, but I do know that you can't let the sadness to take over your heart again. If there's something good you can take from that night is the knowledge of what you must never let happen again. It's true, sometimes you let your anger to take the best of you and bad things happen. But you can't let something like this to crush you, instead use this to remind you to always keep a cool head. Especially when it comes to Eric – Stan chuckled - We all know that the guy needs a lot of patience from the people around him… -

Kyle's expression eased up and a light smile appeared on his lips – You're right again… - Kyle said sighing – It's just that, I want to take care of Eric so much… I need to protect him so badly and still I did this to him… - The red haired boy took a deep breath and continued – But I gotta be strong, for him at least. I don't want that night to define our relationship – Kyle looked at Stan's eyes and said – Do you know that the night of my birthday party we almost broke up? –

Stan's eyes widened and he asked surprised – Really? Because of this? –

Kyle nodded looking away and said – Yeah… I was feeling so overwhelmed about what had happened and thought that the best I could do to be sure that something like this never happened again was to keep myself away from him… - The emerald eyed boy scoffed – But he didn't let me do it… He said he wanted to fight for us and that he wanted me to fight too. He said that being together was the best that had happened to us and it would be a mistake to lose it for a fuck up… - Kyle looked at the sky and wiped his tears as a light smile appeared on his lips again – And he was right of course. Being with him is the best that has happened to me and it would have been a real shit to lose him… But still, I'm kinda, I don't know, afraid maybe? Of how devoted he is into us… Don't get me wrong, I'm not having doubts and I want to fight for us, but sometimes I fear that he could do something crazy just for us to stay together… -

\- Are you afraid for you or for him? – Asked Stan frowning a little.

\- The latter mostly… - Replied Kyle looking at his friend – I mean, at first I was afraid that he was going to be a possessive boyfriend, like those idiots that doesn't let their couples do stuff if it's not with them around and such… And knowing him there was a really big chance of that happening. But he has been incredibly mature and great about that and I'm really happy of it. But what worries me is that sometimes it seems that he loves me so much that he could bear with things he don't really like just to keep me around… Maybe he is possessive and jealous but he doesn't want to tell me because he fears that I'll go away… And I can't stand that thought either. Because we're together to be happy and if he's doing something like that then it wouldn't be true love but more of an obsession… - Kyle frowned and sighed exasperated – Fuck! Why I can't just feel happy about being with him? Why do I have to be always thinking shit like this? –

\- Hey, don't feel bad about thinking stuff like this – Said Stan reassuringly – It doesn't means that you don't love Eric or that you don't enjoy being with him. On the contrary, this shows that this relationship is really important to you and that you want it to be perfect. I understand all of your concerns, they also wandered through my head when Wendy and I were about to break up… But the best you can do about this is to talk with Eric. Tell him all of this; let him know how you're feeling. That is the best way to take all those thoughts out of your head and to be closer to each other –

\- It feels like the words are losing meaning for saying them so much but, you are right… - Kyle chuckled – I was wanting to talk with Eric about this and some other things that we wrote each other over this last month – The red haired boy smiled and wiping the tears from his face said – You know? I'm really proud of him… He's been so mature and nice since he started to change. I know that it's difficult for him, but he's really giving his best into it and every day I can see how a great person he is – Kyle chuckled - And it's not just my spellbound heart who's talking here. Even if we were just friends, I could still see how nice and good Eric is and how great he will be if he keeps growing like this –

\- Well, as a friend whose heart isn't blinded by Eric – Said Stan laughing – I can see that too. He has become such a great guy and the best of it is that he's still the same driven and passionate guy from before, but now, instead of using all his abilities to do evil shit, he's found something better to set his mind on to –

\- Well, it wouldn't have been the same if he just had gone numb… - Said Kyle – I mean, I love this gentle and nice Eric, but I also love the passion he shows for the things he cares about –

\- He's a strong guy – Said Stan – It wouldn't have been easy for him to just become a softie… -

\- He's kinda scared about it – Chuckled Kyle – He talks often about his feelings and he says such nice things and to him that's kinda softie territory still… -

\- That must be terrifying to him – Laughed Stan – But I'm sure that he will feel better about all that with time. He's still the toughest of us all and I think he will always be and it doesn't matter how much he talks about his feelings or how many nice things he does, Eric Cartman will never be a softie… - Stan scoffed – Don't tell him I said all that though… He's being a great guy but he would still love to rip on me about all this… -

\- Well, you're right about that – Kyle laughed – His jokes have become more playful and less insulting but he still loves to be all smug and to feel superior – The ginger glanced at the sky with a thoughtful look – I'm not sure anymore if that's a bad thing… I mean, the confidence he shows almost all the time is so unnerving sometimes but also so inspiring… I wish I could be a little more like that –

\- You are a really confident guy – Replied Stan – You just don't like to brag about things but you show a lot of confidence when it's needed. Besides, Eric is very headstrong and doesn't hesitate a lot, but I think he's kinda insecure… -

\- You've noticed that too? – Asked Kyle looking at his friend – For a guy that has gone through the stuff that happened to him, Eric sure looks to have a great self-esteem. But sometimes I too see him so vulnerable and insecure… You know, that's one of the things I like the most of him. Even if he has those fragile moments, he doesn't let them drown him. He just keeps pushing forward. Especially when he has a goal on his mind –

\- Still, he has become more contemplative right? – Said Stan – At least I don't see him so reckless as before. Even when he was set on being your boyfriend, he never pushed beyond the limits you had imposed and he showed a lot of patience and control… -

\- Yeah, even at some moments when I almost lost control, he always kept us in line – Replied Kyle smiling. Then he chuckled – If it weren't for the fact that he doesn't have a weird beard on his face I would say he's the Eric from the other dimension… -

\- He could have shaved it – Laughed Stan.

Kyle joined in the laugh and then, a little more calmly said – Do you think we'll be able to maintain this happiness? –

\- Are you having doubts about your future together? – Asked Stan worriedly.

\- God no! – Replied Kyle shaking his head. Then he sighed – It's just that we had our little moments of peace before, where we got along really fine and enjoyed a lot being close to each other. But those moments were so fleeting and they always ended up in a big fight that got us a little more apart each time… - Kyle looked to the floor and continued – I'm just a little afraid that something could take this beautiful thing from us… -

Stan gently patted Kyle's back and said – I wouldn't be so worried about that if I were you… Dude, the seed of your relationship was born on a night full of pain and sorrow and it flourished on the barren grounds of all the years you spent fighting and hating each other, slowly making your time together to be a fertile ground again for the many beautiful things that can happen in the future. That flower even braved the awful hail of that night before your birthday and it became even stronger than before. Now it even went through a month long dry of missing each other and the very second that you laid eyes on one another again tonight you realized that the roots of this relationship are stronger than you have imagined and I'm sure that it will become a huge and beautiful tree someday, thanks to the nourishment of the love you have for each other –

Kyle stared at Stan for a while with wide eyes and his mouth a little agape, his face with an expression of total awe. Slowly and quietly Kyle said – Dude… Where did all that come from? – Kyle blinked a couple of times as Stan looked away blushing a little – I mean, that was so freaking beautiful! I'm sorry; I'm still surprised by all that… I never thought you had such a poet inside you… -

\- I don't know about being a poet… - Chuckled Stan with embarrassment – But I do like to read a lot and well… Sometimes I like to write a little too… -

\- You write? – Asked Kyle really surprised and with his eyes widening even more – But why I didn't knew anything about this? Why you never told me you liked to write? –

\- I don't know… - Replied Stan looking to the floor – Maybe because I'm embarrassed of it a little… Maybe because everyone thinks that I'm just another dumb simpleton that will only triumph in life by being a quarterback and that if I stray from football I will just end up being a poor idiot with a shitty job and a regretting wife… -

\- Who's that "everyone"? – Asked Kyle with a deep frown – Because neither me nor the other guys think anything near that. We all know that you are a really smart and great guy who could do anything he wanted –

\- Well… Mostly my parents… - Answered Stan looking away sadly – At least when they do think about me… - The black haired boy sighed – My father says that I shouldn't waste my time reading and that I should only concentrate in football practice and in getting a football scholarship on a good college team so maybe I could be spotted by some NFL team… He says that's the only good chance I have of being someone –

\- That's a load of crap and you know it! – Exclaimed Kyle getting very angry – Maybe you don't have the best grades at school but I know that if you applied a little more to it you could get into any college you wanted in the future and you could choose any career you liked. And yes, you are a great football player, but you have many other talents too. Just look at the beautiful things you said right now. That was some Dickens' grade stuff dude! – Stan smiled a little and Kyle continued – If this was just a little example of what you can do, I'm sure you can be a great writer in the future if you keep going with that –

Stan raised his eyes and smiled warmly at Kyle – Thanks dude. I've been having all this inside me for a long time and I thought everyone would just laugh at me if I told them I liked this kind of stuff… - The black eyed boy tilted his head a little and looked away – I'm not sure still if I really want to be a writer in the future. I just know I like to do it now and I like to think that I could have a life outside sports… Don't get me wrong, I love football and I want to keep playing at least until I finish high school. But every day I'm surer that I don't want to play for the rest of my life as a professional –

\- Well that's understandable – Kyle nodded – And rest assured that whatever you wanna do with your life, we'll support you all the way. You can count on us okay? –

Stan nodded with a big smile on his lips – I know. Thanks… -

\- And now that I know about this… - Said Kyle with a devious grin – You won't get away without showing me at least a little something of your writing… -

\- I knew I shouldn't have said anything… - Chuckled Stan. Then he rolled his eyes – Well, maybe someday I'll let you have a look… But I'm too embarrassed about it still –

\- I won't pressure you of course – Replied Kyle smiling – But you shouldn't feel embarrassed about something like that. You know that I love to read and I think that writing is one of the less recognized yet most important crafts for the human being. And even if you feel you're not as good as you would like, you should know that even by just writing a little piece of something that comes from your heart you'll have accomplished something great and should be proud of it –

Stan chuckled a little and said – Hey, you're not bad at this either… Did you ever considered getting into the writing world? –

\- I don't know… - Chuckled Kyle – I love to read a lot, so sometimes that particular way of expressing what's inside my head comes out like this… But I don't know if I could actually be a writer… That takes a patience and hard work that I don't know if I could manage to handle… -

\- What are you talking about? – Asked Stan knitting his brow – You're one of the most applied and hardworking guys I've ever known. This should be a piece of cake to you –

\- Maybe I'm applied when it comes to school stuff – Replied Kyle – But I don't know if I could actually write a story out of nothing… And even if sometimes I can manage to organize my words when I need to do a lecture or a speech, I don't know if I could have the kind of passion that a writer needs –

\- I'm getting your point – Said Stan nodding – Still, you should give it a try sometimes. At least for me it's something really calming and always manages to get me out of a bad mood if I'm having a shitty day… -

\- I'm really happy to hear that you found something like that… - Said Kyle smiling – I wish I could find the same too… I mean, for now, that something is Eric… - He blushed and chuckled a little – But I would like to have something to do on my own too… -

\- I'm sure you'll find that dude – Smiled Stan – There are tons of things that could give you that same feeling, you just gotta try the ones that could seem more appealing –

\- I know – Nodded Kyle – But for now I'm happy to have Eric and you guys for that –

\- Hey, thanks again for being so supportive with this – Said Stan.

\- Of course I was going to be supportive dude, you're my best friend – Smiled Kyle – And you've been so great to me with a lot of stuff before… This is the least I could do –

\- Nonsense – Replied Stan shaking his head – You've been great with me to so many times. We've always backed each other up and I just hope that that never changes –

\- I hope so too – Said Kyle smiling warmly.

Just then the boys saw a cab approaching and finally pulling over in front of Kyle's house, just behind Mr. Marsh's car. They stood up and walked towards it as Kyle's family got out of the cab.

Kyle hurried to the back of the car to help with the bags and Stan helped him. They carried the bags towards the front door of the house while Kyle's father paid the cab driver.

\- Thanks for letting me come with you and for waiting out just now – Kyle said smiling at Stan.

\- Don't mention it – Replied Stan – You know, Eric is not the only one that missed you – The black haired boy chuckled – But I'm sure that he's the only one that missed you in THAT way… -

Kyle chuckled too and said – I've missed you too dude. I really hope we get to hang out a lot before school starts again –

\- Same here – Said Stan – Well, I should be going now. I'm sure you need to rest and to be honest, I'm a little tired too –

\- Sure – Replied Kyle – I'll call you on the week and we'll arrange to do something okay? –

\- Yeah, of course – Smiled Stan –Good night dude, it was great to see you again –

\- It was great to see you too dude – Replied Kyle smiling.

Stan went to his father's car and waived to Kyle before going inside. The red haired boy waived back as the car was starting to leave and then he turned around and got inside the house, carrying one of the bags that were still at the door.

Feeling really tired from the flight but also greatly happy from the little talk he had with Stan just now and mostly from the whole trip in the car next to Eric, Kyle carried his bag to his bedroom and just left it next to the bed as he started to undress, needing a good night of sleep.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

 *****Chapter title's song is I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 3  
**

 **Together again  
**

August 2

It was 10 am and the hot rays of the sun were entering the room through the open window, slowly raising the already warm temperature of the air. Such concentration of warmth started to bother Eric who finally woke up as a ray of light slowly crept through his bed and rested on his face. The chubby boy grunted displeased as he turned around in the bed to escape from the light, trying to grasp at least a couple more minutes of sleep. But the conscious side of his brain had already settled in and no matter how hard he struggled to go back to sleep, it was just a lost battle.

Sighing heavily, Eric rubbed his eyes with his fists and sat on the bed, knowing that he wanted to get out but not able to do so. Maybe it was the warmth of the air around him but he just stood there for a couple of minutes, looking around the room but not really seeing it through somewhat blurred eyes.

Then, Eric heard the muffled sound of the phone ringing and looked at the door, thinking that he should get up and answer it, but instead he just sighed and waited for his mother to do so.

After a couple more rings, the phone didn't made another sound and Eric supposed that his mother had gotten it up, or maybe whoever was calling didn't deemed said call to be so important. Just a moment later, the chubby boy heard the voice of his mother calling for him - Eric! Phone for you! - Eric rolled his eyes and heavily got out of the bed. Who could be calling at that hour asking for him? As if she was reading his mind, Eric's mother said - It's your friend Kyle! -

The husky boy completely opened his eyes and a smile came quickly to his lips at the mention of his boyfriend's name. He hurried to the door and opened wanting to run downstairs to pick up the phone immediately. Then, Eric stood frozen at the door and closed it again quickly getting his face completely blushed. He remembered that due to the warmth of the previous night, he had decided to sleep completely naked and he had just been on the brink of going downstairs like that - I'm coming! - Shouted Eric to the door and quickly looked around for his boxers and a t-shirt. Finally ready after a couple of seconds, the chubby boy hurried to the living room and grabbed the phone his mother was handing to him without even looking at her.

Eric looked as his mother left the room and when he heard the sound of the kitchen door closing, said with a smile - Hello sweetie! -

\- Hi honey! - Said Kyle almost whispering, although his excitement was obvious - Did I wake you up? -

\- Kinda - Replied Eric - I had woken up a few minutes ago but I was sort of slumbering on the bed, not really able to fully wake up... -

\- Oh, sorry... - Said Kyle apologetically - Do you want me to call you later? -

\- Not at all! - Said Eric chuckling - I told you I was already awake and in fact, thanks to you now I'm finally out of the bed. But what about you? I thought you were going to be pretty tired after coming so late yesterday -

\- Well, I was pretty tired but I woke up like, half an hour ago and I just didn't felt like going back to sleep - Replied Kyle - Besides, I was needing to talk to you... -

\- Has something happened? - Asked Eric getting a little worried.

\- No dummy - Chuckled Kyle with that sweet and cute sound that always made Eric's heart to get all fluttery - I was just wanting to hear your voice again... I've missed it so bad -

The chubby boy smile grew wider and sighed - Sweetie... I've missed you too a lot. In fact, as soon as I heard that it was you calling now I immediately jumped from the bed to come downstairs - He blushed again and said - Though it was a good thing that I stopped before going out of my room because I was... Well... Not dressed enough... -

\- Since when does it bother you to go around your house with little clothes on? - Asked Kyle puzzled - And specially to answer the phone -

\- Well, try with "no clothes at all" instead... - Replied Eric with an embarrassed chuckle.

\- Oh... - Replied Kyle and after a couple of seconds whispered - You were sleeping naked? -

Eric could almost hear him blushing too and chuckled again very amused - Well, it was pretty hot last night and even having the window opened didn't helped... -

\- Well, I bet that you looked pretty hot last night... - Said Kyle with a low and husky voice that Eric had never heard him talking with. The chubby boy stood for a couple of seconds with his eyes opened wide from the surprise. He had never expected Kyle to say something like that and in that way. Still, those words and specially that tone ignited a fire inside Eric and he felt the need for more of that as he was feeling that not just him had fully woken up by then.

Not wanting to sound so surprised by Kyle, Eric spoke again with a lower tone - Well well... What do we have here... Looks like our little guy is getting into this pretty quickly... -

Kyle laughed nervously and said - I don't know what came over me... That image of you sleeping like that just came on my mind and just... - He stopped talking but Eric could hear his hasted breathing - I don't know, I was trying to sound... Sexy? -

Eric chuckled at the cuteness of his boyfriend being so flustered after his attempt of a sexy talk. Although he couldn't lie, Kyle had gotten him more turned on with those simple words and that exquisite tone, than any amount of smutty stuff he could get his hands on - Well, if you wanted to sound sexy, I can tell you that you damn right accomplished your goal... - Said Eric still with his low and husky tone.

\- It's a good thing that I'm alone at home right now then - Replied Kyle chuckling - Because I couldn't stand anyone seeing me like this -

\- Not even me? - Asked Eric dragging the words seductively. He laughed a little internally at the sound of Kyle's heavy breathing. Although Eric was feeling hot as hell too and he wasn't sounding flustered just thanks to years of experience of controlling himself to not show what was happening inside him. Still, the thought of having Kyle so cutely flustered for trying to act sexy for him was making it really hard for Eric to keep that self-control.

\- Dammit Eric! - Exclaimed Kyle - Let's please stop this because my parents are gonna be back at any minute and there's no way that I can... -

\- What? You need something to soften in there? - Asked Eric with a devious smirk on his lips and very amused at Kyle's reaction.

\- Well yeah... - Replied Kyle with a quite audible embarrassment on his voice - Fuck Eric, how do you manage to be so cool while talking about this stuff? -

\- Who said anything about being cool? - Asked Eric chuckling - I'm hella hot right now... I just happen to be a little more experienced in controlling myself when speaking... -

\- Really? - Asked Kyle shyly - I mean, did you got hot because of this? -

\- Of course I did - Said Eric smiling at how innocent and cute Kyle had sounded - I don't want to get you even more riled up but I gotta tell you that there's no way I can lower things down again in here without properly taking care of them... -

Kyle laughed and said - You make all of this to sound so... I don't know, easy and well, it feels so right to be talking with you like this... - Eric smiled again and Kyle continued - I was so scared of sounding lame or stupid... But you made all of this to come out on me so naturally, even if I never thought of myself doing this kind of stuff -

\- Well, I'm happy to hear that - Said Eric warmly - Even if you never thought about it, you are very sexy Kyle... And I'm glad that you're discovering that by my side... -

\- I'm happy about this too you know? - Said Kyle - I mean, I love being with you, I love you, so much... But all the, well, sex related stuff is still kinda scary to me... At least when I think about it by myself. But when I'm with you, all of that sort of comes out naturally and it feels really good -

Eric smiled and said - That's really good to hear sweetie. I know that these things are still a little hard for you - He chuckled – Pun totally intended... But seriously, I would never want to pressure you with any of this stuff and you saying that you're feeling it naturally makes me happy. And don't you ever think that you could sound stupid because you won't. Even if you never thought about all this, you're so effortlessly fucking sexy... -

Kyle laughed shyly again and said - Well, I'm not the only one... Maybe I never thought about something like this because I hadn't known someone who could really wake up this kind of feelings in me. But when I look at you it's like... I don't know, I get this burning feeling of needing to see even more, to be close to you, touching you... - Kyle took a deep breath and said - Wow, it's happening again... We better change the subject or I will have to spend like half an hour sitting on the couch to not let anyone see the state I'm in... -

Eric laughed at that and said - That's fine sweetie... We better let that for when we're together again... -

\- You're right - Chuckled Kyle - Speaking of that... I want to see you again... -

\- Me too honey - Replied Eric sweetly.

\- I would love to do something today, but I'm still kinda tired - Said Kyle sounding disappointed - I'm sorry... -

\- You don't need to apologize for that Kyle - Replied Eric - I thought you would be tired after such a long trip. It's okay if you want to take the day to rest -

\- But I want to do something tomorrow okay? - Asked Kyle - At least I want to see you again for a while... -

\- I would love that - Said Eric smiling - Maybe we could go for a little walk? As long as the day isn't so hot as today... -

\- That would be great - Replied Kyle happily - Maybe we could get together around 3 or 4 pm... When the day starts to get a little cooler... -

\- Sweet! - Said Eric - I'll be by your house at 4 then, okay? -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle smiling - I'm so happy to be here again... -

\- Me too honey - Said Eric warmly - I'll see you tomorrow then? -

\- Yeah... I will go back to my room now before my parents come back - Said Kyle, then he chuckled a little - I'm still a little embarrassed of them seeing me here like this... -

\- Ah yes... Hard things are hard to come down on their own... - Said Eric lowering his tone a little but clearly amused.

\- Stop saying the word "hard" like that! - Chuckled Kyle embarrassed - I better go now before you keep on going with that... - The red haired boy sighed - Still, it was so nice to talk with you again... -

\- It was indeed - Replied Eric smiling - I love you my cute little guy... -

\- I love you too my beautiful teddy bear - Said Kyle - See you tomorrow... -

\- See you tomorrow - Said Eric and waited for Kyle to hung up. After a moment of silence, Eric heard the click of the call coming to an end and he also hanged up the phone, smiling widely and with an urgent need of taking care of the business inside his boxers.

After spending the rest of the morning playing and generally just lazying around in his room, Eric heard his mother calling him to have lunch around midday. Even if Eric's relationship with his mother was very messed up and even with all the bad stuff she had done, Eric's mother had always managed to make appearances work so to everyone else; and sometimes even to themselves; they seemed to function like a normal family. One of the little things she kept doing to maintain those appearances was to always have an strict schedule with the meals and, even if as of lately they had stopped doing it, she always tried to have a little of small talk at the table during said meals. But as Eric grew up and realized the implications of everything that had going on in his house and what really meant all the things his mother had him do for all those years, the chubby boy had spent the last two years just maintaining their contact to a necessary minimum, avoiding the talks that somehow intended to mask the awful situation he had been living in. Eric had thought that his silent point had been made clear long ago, so he was very surprised when in the middle of the lunch he heard his mother saying - So... You started to hang out with your friend Kyle again? It has been a while since he came in here... At least before your birthday -

Eric stood frozen for a few seconds at the unusual talking at the table and just stared at his plate silently. Then, with a deep frown, he tried to just keep eating without even thinking about answering to that. What was with that question anyways? Since when did she cared about him having friends? Eric rolled those questions inside his head as a bitter and toxic anger corroded his heart at the thought of how his mother was daring to talk about his friends when the things she had done to him had been one of the main reasons for his lack of friends during such a long time.

\- Anyways... I'm happy that you're getting along with him again - Said Eric's mother knowing that her son wasn't going to answer - I always liked that boy. He's so polite and nice... It was a shame that things went sour between you two for so long - Eric concentrated on eating although he could barely swallow since the anger and disgust at the whole scene was forming a lump on his throat that made it very difficult to do it - I'm... I'm sorry about that... - Eric's mother finally said with an unmistakable apologizing and sorrowful tone that he couldn't remember coming from her ever before.

Eric lowered his fork and without raising his head looked at her with an expression that showed both surprise and anger. The chubby boy was feeling a turmoil of pain and fury inside him at the thought of his mother talking so lightly about such a thing when she had been one of the main reasons for his loneliness. But then, a shard of guilt? Pity? Hit Eric at the sight of his mother's eyes clouded by tears as she looked at him with visible regret painted on her face. The large boy hardened his grip on the fork he was still holding, his hand becoming a little shaky with the force at which he was gripping the utensil as his mind played red tinted memories of him crying alone at night, after some client had just left him both disgusted by physical contact but craving for a warm and protective hug.

Eric closed his eyes for a second and tried to breathe deeply to control his feelings. The last thing he wanted was an argument with his mother to taint a day that had started so nicely to him. Eric had successfully avoided such arguments for a long time, assured on the silent agreement he had with his mother of practically ignoring each other for a long time and he wasn't going to fall into that now. Finally letting go of his fork, the chubby boy opened his eyes and with a killer glare that was directed at no one in particular said - I'm going out - Strangely, he had expected his mother to say something, to at least scold him for not finishing his meal, but instead, she just nodded defeated and stared at her plate. Eric stormed out of the kitchen and then out of his house, slamming the door on his way out.

Not even acknowledging where he was going, Eric walked down the street with a maddening fury ravaging through his heart and tears stinging his eyes. Just a couple of blocks later, when the horn of a car made him notice he was about to cross the street on a red light, he managed to look around and realized that he had been walking in the direction of Kyle's house. With a light chuckle, Eric wiped the tears from his face and started to walk again, at a calmer pace. For a moment, he tried to detach himself from what had induced him to such a raged state and just set his mind on walking to his boyfriend's house. Somehow that thought managed to cool off his anger a little and strangely soothed his heart.

After ten minutes or so, Eric finally reached Kyle's house and just stood there, staring at it for a while, not sure about what to do next. The husky teen had the urge to call out for Kyle and ask him to spend the rest of the day together, especially if they could hug each other for a long while... Eric was really needing a hug right then. But letting out a sigh of disappointment, Eric thought that Kyle was probably resting, maybe even taking a nap and he wouldn't dare to disturb Kyle's resting day.

The chubby boy thought that, even if he was resting, Kyle would be up for being with him since he really was needing it. That idea warmed Eric's heart, understanding that he had already ingrained on his mind the fact that Kyle would be there for him. Even if sometimes Eric did had some insecurities about the couple, now he was feeling that trust issues were being replaced by a somewhat scary but mostly wonderful feeling of letting himself fall into Kyle's secure and protective arms without the fear of hitting the ground.

But at the moment, the chubby boy felt that it was better to let Kyle rest. After all, Eric had endured worse storms before while being completely alone; and now, he had the added strength of knowing that if things became too overwhelming, he could come to Kyle or to the other guys for a little help. Eric smiled wide thinking how much his life had changed in so little time, now having the knowledge on his heart that he could count on those wonderful people to ease his pain if he really needed it.

With that thought on his mind and his previous rage almost completely smothered by a calming and beautiful warmth in his heart, Eric started to walk again, giving one last look at Kyle's house before heading to Stark's Pond.

August 3

Even after a full day of resting, Kyle couldn't help but feel a little tired when the morning sun hit him in the face, finally waking him up from his sleep. The red haired boy sat on his bed and yawned deeply before lazily stepping out of it and putting his slippers on, he started to walk towards the bathroom, hoping that a little of fresh water on his face could end the slumber that stubbornly clouded his mind and movements.

The sting of the cold water did managed to put him on a more conscious state, but Kyle still yearned for the comfortable bed and could have slept through the whole morning easily. But then, the red haired boy remembered what was in store for him on that day and the thought of spending the afternoon with his chubby, cute, funny and loving boyfriend finally awoke all of his senses and the excitement quickly filled Kyle's body.

Wearing a huge smile, Kyle went back to his room to get dressed. After that, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen to have some breakfast. To his surprise, Kyle's mother wasn't there making breakfast for all of them as usual. Maybe the trip had left her more tired than they had thought... Ike was already sitting on his usual chair and watching TV though. Kyle chuckled internally at the sight of his brother in front of the news show; he was almost just another part of the furniture of the kitchen for spending so much time in there.

\- Hey Ike - Greeted Kyle reaching for a bowl from the counter, intending on having some porridge for breakfast since that was pretty much his extent on the culinary arts. Aside from what he had learned with Eric of course, but Kyle thought that some spiced rice wouldn't make such a good or easy to make breakfast.

\- Hi brother - Replied Ike still watching the TV - Mom's still asleep? -

\- I think so... - Said Kyle starting to pour the oats over the water that was already heating up on the hotplate - I was about to ask you the same since she wasn't in here... -

\- Well, that trip did got all of us pretty tired... - Said Ike, then he turned around to see what his brother was doing and asked - Could you make some of that for me? -

\- I was making enough for both actually - Replied Kyle with a smile. Ike smiled back and Kyle said - You're right. I mean, the trip was meant for us to rest but, at least I spent it all walking and swimming and doing stuff... It was awesome, but we barely stopped to rest for a long time... -

\- Yeah, although I spent most of the time laying down and reading - Chuckled Ike - Those walks we took around the city and specially on Disneyland were amazing but tiresome -

\- Did you had a good time in there? - Asked Kyle while stirring the porridge that had already started to boil - I noticed that you're not very fond of the crowds... -

\- I never thought that I would hate that so much - Answered Ike - The crowds I mean - Added with a light chuckle - Disneyland was awesome, but having to practically swim on a sea of people really got into my nerves... I felt kinda suffocated -

\- Well, I don't like tight crowds either - Said Kyle serving the porridge on a couple of bowls and putting some sugar and cinnamon on Ike's bowl and a couple of pieces of orange peel and some vanilla on his own - But on such a situation I just try to concentrate on what I'm doing at the moment - Kyle handed the bowl to his brother and sat beside him on the table.

\- Thanks - Smiled Ike stirring the porridge and taking the nice scent of it as he waited for it to cool off a little - I know, that sounds pretty logical... But I prefer to avoid crowds if I can -

\- That's good to know - Chuckled Kyle - I'll never invite you to a concert then... -

\- Maybe it's for the better - Replied Ike smiling and taking a sip of his porridge said - This is great! Better than mom's actually -

Kyle blushed a little and smiled - Thanks... I guess I could do a little more around the kitchen now... I mean, I'm taking a liking to it -

\- Wow, that's a sudden change... - Laughed the black haired boy - What made you take an interest in cooking? -

Kyle's cheeks reddened even more and looked away, thinking if it would be such a good idea to say more about that whole thing. Ike was really smart after all and Kyle knew that he would figure things out pretty quickly if he let out more information. Still, the red haired boy was feeling that Ike had been acting pretty cool with him and so, staring at the bowl with a somewhat sheepish smile said - Eric actually... -

Ike stared at his brother for a couple of seconds with his eyebrows raised in a look of puzzled surprise and then said - Cartman? Really? - Ike's surprised look turned into a suspicious one and with a light frown said - Don't tell me that the guy is making you cook for him... -

Kyle quickly raised his eyes and shot a puzzled look at his brother - What?! No! - Said Kyle, then he rolled his eyes and added - It's quite the opposite in fact. He has been cooking amazing stuff for... All of us... - Kyle was about to say "for me" but thought that saying that would have been more obvious than what he wanted.

\- Cartman cooking? - Laughed Ike amused but mostly surprised - I thought that the guy was lazier than a sloth -

\- Sloths aren't lazy, just slow - Replied Kyle looking down at his brother - And Eric can be lazy sometimes, but he actually does a lot of stuff. Like cooking... He's been cooking for himself for years now and... - Kyle stopped talking and looked down. Saying anything more would mean entering into a territory that he didn't wanted to discuss with his brother, at least not at that moment.

\- But what about his mother? - Asked Ike puzzled again - I thought that she did everything for him... At least that's what it always looked like -

\- She's been away a lot over the past few years... Working... - Replied Kyle still staring at his breakfast but feeling the hunger leaving as a knot was forming on his throat from the sadness of thinking about Eric's life and the things he had gone and still was going through - Eric has learned to do a lot of things for himself - Kyle finally said.

\- Kyle, what's happening? - Ike asked worriedly at the grim look of his brother - Is there something wrong with him? -

Kyle looked at his brother and tried to control himself to not show his sadness so blatantly - I'm just sad at the fact that he's been alone for so long... Even hanging out with us he didn't really felt like a part of the group and the things at his house haven't been so great either and... - Kyle let out a big sigh and continued - Eric is a great person you know? All the evil stuff he did was just his way to deal with a world that hit him so hard all the time... And now that he's started to change, sometimes I even feel like an asshole for the things I've done because he has so much kindness and gentleness inside him and I think that he could have been easily the best of all of us if his life had been a little different... -

Ike stared at his brother thoughtfully and then said - Maybe you're right... And even if he did pretty awful stuff before, at least now it seems like he's making up for all of that right? - Kyle looked at his brother's eyes and nodded with a light smile, feeling his heart warming at the sight of his little brother understanding Eric even faster than himself - I've seen that he has changed you know? - Continued Ike - That other night when all the guys came to dinner... He looked like a completely different person -

\- He really feels like it - Replied Kyle smiling.

\- I hope that he stays this way - Said Ike smiling too - He could be a pretty cool dude -

Kyle felt the lump on his throat finally disappearing, replaced by a warm feeling in his heart - He is a cool dude - Kyle chuckled before starting to eat again. Ike smiled and started to eat again too.

After finishing his breakfast, Kyle went up to his room again so he could play a little on the computer, trying to distract himself until the hour came when he would see his boyfriend again. Despite spending the whole morning playing, Kyle couldn't shake the anxiousness off of him and so, when the clock marked that it was already 2:30 pm, the red haired boy practically ran to the shower to start preparing himself for the long awaited moment. After taking a nice and refreshing shower, Kyle went back to his room and tried to pick some nice clothes to wear. Since the day was pretty warm and they were supposed to take a walk together, Kyle thought that he should wear something light so he picked a pair of mustard bermuda shorts that he rarely got the chance to use (since even the summers at South Park could be pretty cold, although this one was a rare exception) and a nice teal polo t-shirt. They were going to spend the afternoon together, probably until the sun had come down, so the ginger boy also grabbed a light sweater just in case that the air turned a little colder towards the night.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Kyle hoped that he would look nice enough for Eric and he giggled a little at that thought. Just the summer before it would have been unthinkable for him to imagine that one day he was going to be worried about looking good for Eric. Kyle smiled at the mirror and let out a sigh, feeling that he had never been happier with such an abrupt and weird turn of events before as he was with this one.

Since he was ready pretty early, Kyle went downstairs to sit at the couch and watch some TV while he waited for Eric to come. During lunch, the red haired boy had told his mother that he was going to spend the afternoon with Eric and she didn't even tried to put an argument. Kyle felt really glad at that and thought that there could be a real chance of things going alright with him telling his parents about what he had with Eric. Still, Kyle didn't wanted to push things too far and realized that the best he could do was to let them become used to Eric being around more and more, as a friend, before taking the next step.

The green eyes of the boy had been traveling from the TV to the clock on the wall every five minutes for the last half hour while he fidgeted nervously, awaiting for the doorbell to ring. So it wasn't a surprise that when the bell finally rang and Kyle jumped from the couch and raced towards the door, opening it almost desperately.

On the other side of the door, a very surprised Eric took a step back at the abruptness of the door movement and just stared at a visibly excited Kyle for a second before saying - Wow dude... That was quick... - Then, his lips formed an amused and teasing smirk and said - Someone might say that you were anxious about something... -

\- Yeah... I was anxious for a certain guy to finally appear at the door - Replied Kyle chuckling at the realization that his actions had been maybe a tad exaggerated.

\- Finally? - Asked Eric raising an eyebrow, he took a glance at his watch and added - I was just three minutes late... -

\- Three minutes, three hours... - Said Kyle giggling - It's all the same when someone is anxiously expecting something... -

\- I didn't think that you could be so eager to see me... - Said Eric softly with a light smile and a little red on his cheeks.

\- Of course I am dummy - Replied Kyle smiling warmly to his boyfriend - I'm always wanting to see you and to be with you -

\- That's... That's so nice to hear - Eric almost whispered looking down shyly as his cheeks turned even redder.

Kyle felt his heart melting at the cuteness of the scene and took a deep breath before the need of hugging Eric grew so bigger that he wouldn't have been able to contain it - Well, are we gonna stay at the door all day long? - Kyle asked with a playful smirk.

\- Of course not - Chuckled Eric and looked up again, his eyes meeting his lover's ones and said - Let's get out of here -

Kyle nodded and turned around a little to shout - Mom! I'm going out now! -

Kyle's mother appeared through the kitchen entrance and said - Alright bubbe. Just be careful and don't come back too late okay? -

\- Sure mom - Replied Kyle and turned around again to step out of the house.

After closing the door behind him, Kyle took a moment to just train his eyes over his boyfriend, thinking that he looked so handsome in his white and navy blue bermuda shorts and his red "Linkin Park" band t-shirt. On his back, Eric was holding his trusty backpack, which told Kyle that the boy had probably prepared something for them to munch on during their time together.

\- What? - Asked Eric with a puzzled smile - Why are you looking at me like that? -

Kyle looked into Eric's beautiful brown eyes that, in the shine of the summer sun had turned into a lighter, almost greenish tone and said - I was just admiring my beautiful boyfriend... - Then he smiled and asked - Is that a bad thing? -

Eric blushed again and looking away a little chuckled - You thinking that I'm beautiful could be a bad thing... It may mean that you're not thinking straight... -

\- If thinking that you're beautiful means that I'm crazy, then I should be locked into an asylum already because I think you're the most beautiful guy in the world... - Kyle replied with a warm smile and Eric smiled shyly again - Besides - Continued Kyle with a smirk - I haven't been thinking "straight" for a long time now... -

Eric chuckled again and getting closer to Kyle said with a husky voice - You're so perfect... I can't understand why you're with a wretch like me... - Eric's lidded eyes trailed from Kyle's eyes to his mouth - But I'm so glad that you are... -

Kyle could almost touch the want on Eric's voice and somewhat ragged breathing, his own desire and the increasing beating of his heart made Kyle want to forget everything and just throw his arms around Eric's waist and press his lips to the chubby boy's plump and soft ones. But they were still in the middle of the street and just a couple of steps away from Kyle's house, so the red haired boy took a deep breath and closing his eyes to draw himself from that so tempting image said - Ugh! We gotta get out of here now... I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist the urge to kiss you... -

\- You're not the only one desperate for a kiss in here, little one - Replied Eric still huskily, but then he took a step back and sighed - But you're right, we don't wanna make a scene just in front of your mother right? - His tone was playful but Kyle could still feel the longing in Eric's voice.

Opening his eyes, Kyle nodded and smiled at his boyfriend - So... Where are we headed? Have you thought about something or we're just gonna roam around? -

\- I thought that we could go to Stark's Pond - Replied Eric returning the smile to Kyle - If you want of course. We could go somewhere else too... -

\- That sounds really nice - Said Kyle warmly.

Eric nodded happily and said - Let's get going then -

The boys started to walk down the street in the direction of the park. Just as Eric had hoped, the day was pretty warm but not unbearable like some of the days he had spent on that summer. They walked pretty close to each other, talking about random stuff and stealing glances of one another often, sometimes even getting their hands close enough so their fingers ghosted over the other's and even if there was no contact between them, those chaste moments felt exciting and wonderful. Halfway through their way, Eric started to look over at Kyle more and more, looking at his boyfriend from head to toe. Kyle noticed that and asked with a little smirk - Now you're the one staring... -

\- It's just that... There's something that has been bothering me since you came back... - Replied Eric thoughtful.

The red haired boy looked at him with a light frown of concern and asked - What is it? Is there something wrong? -

Eric stopped abruptly, making Kyle to turn around. The chubby boy trailed his eyes all over his boyfriend's body a couple of times and then said quietly, almost to himself - You're wearing your usual shoes... We're on the same level of the street... - Eric got a little closer to Kyle and looked directly into his eyes for a second and then took a step back again.

The red haired boy was starting to feel pretty nervous and worried about such sudden and strange behavior. Knitting his brow again, Kyle sighed tiredly - Eric, will you tell me what's going on? You're making me really worry in here... -

The husky teen clicked his tongue a couple of times and with a thoughtful and maybe even disappointed tone replied - Fuck I knew it... You've grown already... -

Kyle raised his eyebrows and with a puzzled tone asked - What? What are you talking about? -

\- You've grown dude - Sighed Eric biting the inside of his mouth - You got taller this last month... We're even on height now -

The green eyed boy stared at his boyfriend for a couple of seconds. He was expecting anything else than this. Kyle shook his head a little and chuckled mildly annoyed - That's what this is all about? Really? I thought there was some big deal happening... -

\- It is a big deal - Replied Eric knitting his brows a little - At least to me... - The chubby boy looked away and Kyle could see a hint of sorrow on his boyfriend's eyes.

\- Honey... Are you sad about this? - Kyle asked softly, getting a little closer to Eric.

The bigger boy looked at Kyle again and quietly said - Maybe... - Then he let out a sigh and continued - You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for making such a big deal out of this but... I don't know... The thing about you being a little smaller than me made me feel... Better somehow - Eric rolled his eyes and took a step back while turning to the side and crossing his arms over his chest - It felt so good to have you curled up against me as we hugged and having you resting your head on my chest while I held you... One of the first things that made me realize that I was in love with you was the fact that I started to feel the need to protect you. And somehow being bigger than you, even if it was just a little bit, made that feel easier for me to do -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend with a look of absolute love on his eyes as his heart felt melting inside his chest from the overload of tenderness he was feeling at the words of the chubby boy. Kyle couldn't help but to let out a giggle and Eric turned around again with a serious expression on his face and asked - What's so funny? Are you mocking me for opening up? I thought this was what you wanted... -

\- What's funny is that I thought you couldn't get any more cuter than you are... - Said Kyle softly and getting closer to Eric again - But you just did it again... - With his heart racing wildly and the accumulated need of being close again to his boyfriend, Kyle let himself go of any inhibitions and shutting out the voice in his head that screamed for him to stop, the ginger wrapped his arms around Eric and hugged him tightly.

The chubby boy gasped surprised at the sudden move from Kyle, but the closeness of the smaller boy's body and his wonderful smell, that Eric had been missing so much even if he hadn't really thought about it before, made his mind get clouded into a blissful heaven, making the uneasiness and slight sadness that he had been feeling disappear. Replaced by the comfort and happiness that Eric could only feel when he was wrapped in Kyle's loving embrace. The husky teen wrapped his arms around Kyle too and the two of them held each other closely for a while, finally having the moment they had been waiting for so long.

But as Eric knew very well, good things, specially the really wonderful ones as that embrace, can't last long in a situation like theirs. So, feeling a deep regret in doing so but knowing that it was the best thing to do, Eric eased his embrace on Kyle and softly whispered - Sweetie, we shouldn't do this in here... -

\- I know... - Kyle sighed sadly into Eric's ear - But I needed this so badly... And I didn't want you to keep feeling like that - The ginger eased his arms and slowly took a step back looking into Eric's eyes - Maybe I did became a little taller. Perhaps in the future I will grow even taller than you - Kyle smiled warmly at his boyfriend and continued - But you'll always be my big and gorgeous teddy bear and I'll never feel safer than how I feel in your arms... -

Eric blushed a little and a shy smile appeared on his lips as he looked to the ground - I'll do my best for you to feel safe with me... - Then he sighed and looked at his boyfriend - Sorry for being such an idiot about all this -

\- You weren't an idiot - Replied Kyle reassuringly - It is really sweet that you want to protect me and make me feel safe. I love that, really - The red haired boy chuckled a little and smirked - Although now that you say that, I kinda want to know how it would feel to be taller than you... I wouldn't have to be the one standing on his tiptoes to have a kiss... -

\- I'm not gonna do that - Chuckled Eric, standing with his arms over his chest and a defiant smirk on his lips - You're gonna have to lean down if that happens... -

\- I could just tease you from above and wait until you're desperate to kiss me... - Replied Kyle with a defiant tone of his own - I could wait until you give in... -

\- You really think so? - Asked Eric raising an eyebrow.

Kyle tried to maintain his firm and proud smirk but looking at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked and already feeling a desperate need to again feel those plump and soft lips of his with his own, couldn't help but to admit - You're right... I couldn't wait for too long to kiss you again... -

Eric laughed, visibly proud about winning the match - I knew that you couldn't resist me - Then, his smug smirk turned into a smile as his cheeks reddened and added - But I gotta admit that I couldn't resist the urge to kiss you either... -

The boys stared at each other with warm and loving smiles on their faces for a while, just enjoying getting to see the other after such a long wait. Finally, Eric took a deep breath and said - Well, I don't know about you but even if I could stare at you all day long, I would prefer to do it somewhere else... Like, not in the middle of the street... -

\- We must look like a couple of idiots... - Kyle chuckled - You're right, we should get moving again - Eric nodded and they started to walk again.

They finally arrived at the lake and started to walk by the shore. Kyle recognized where they were heading to and asked - So, we're going to your place? -

Eric smiled warmly to him - Well, it's kinda our place now... - He blushed a little - I mean, I feel it that way... -

Kyle felt his chest warming and butterflies swirling in his stomach as he looked to the chubby boy thinking that every time that he thought he could not love his boyfriend more than he was already doing, Eric proved him wrong doing these kind of sweet and beautiful things. With a big smile on his lips, Kyle said - That's really sweet Eric... - Then he sighed a little exasperatedly - God, I really need to kiss you... -

\- Well, we're pretty close now - Chuckled Eric - Just a couple more minutes - Added winking an eye to Kyle.

The boys reached the small lush part of the shore where they had that so special night together many months ago. Like that time, Eric raised the heavy branch of the tree that blocked the entrance and with a big smile, signaled Kyle to get inside. The red haired boy did so and waited for his boyfriend to join him. Eric got inside and closed the entrance once more, but as he was turning around, he was surprised by a couple of arms wrapping around himself as Kyle hugged him tightly.

\- Wow, someone's a little eager today... - Eric giggled.

\- Shut up and hug me - Chuckled Kyle.

\- You don't need to tell me that - Replied Eric smiling and wrapping his arms around Kyle, pulling the other boy closer to him.

Their hands were holding each other's backs as if they feared the other could go away if they didn't held strongly enough, but their embrace, even if it was filled with the need accumulated for an entire month, was a gentle and loving one. Their faces were close to one another, cheeks pressed together as their heads rested on each other's shoulders.

Kyle giggled a little - You're right. It really seems that I got taller - Eric huffed a bit and Kyle chuckled - But now it's more comfortable to be like this... At least for me -

\- Well, it does feel nice - Replied Eric turning his head to gently kiss Kyle's cheek - And I'm happy that you're feeling more comfortable. Really -

Kyle opened his eyes and looked into Eric's beautiful ones - I bet that this won't last long though. I'm sure that you're gonna be taller than me again in no time -

\- You think so? - Asked Eric slightly raising his eyebrows.

\- Yeah... I mean, everyone in your family is at least a little taller than in mine - Kyle replied softly caressing the tip of Eric's nose with his own.

Eric giggled a little at that and said - Well, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter who's taller. Right? -

\- Absolutely - Replied Kyle smiling warmly. Then, his eyes traveled from Eric's ones to his lips. Those soft and plump lips looked so inviting and Kyle was feeling a real thirst for them. The red haired boy looked again into his boyfriend's eyes with lidded ones and whispered with a husky tone - Can we kiss already? - Eric's lips formed an amused smile as he got closer to Kyle, making their lips to slowly press together.

They stood still for a second first, just basking in the wonderful feeling of finally touching each other's lips again. Then, Eric pressed Kyle against him even more as he started to caress the red haired boy's lips with his own, slowly parting them a little to fully taste them. Kyle let out a sigh of relief and started to imitate Eric's movements as they both let their hearts to finally roam free after a long time of expectation. As Eric's hands were moving slowly over Kyle's back, gently but firmly pawing at it, Kyle tried something that he had wanted to do before, he grasped Eric's lower lip between his and just barely touched it with the tip of his tongue. This made Eric moan a little as a wave of pleasure traveled through his body. Kyle giggled at that beautiful sound and so, he took a liking to do that a couple more times, eliciting more moaning from the chubby boy each time.

Eric's heart was beating so fast, that he was sure it could be heard all over the lake as he was feeling an intense heat rising inside his body. Finally having Kyle in his arms again, kissing him in such a wonderful way, was clouding Eric's mind in a turmoil of blissful happiness. And even if he had wanted to keep their first kiss after their separation to be somewhat chaste, that thing Kyle was doing to his lip was making it really difficult for Eric not to be incredibly aroused. Then, Eric felt Kyle's tongue starting to caress his lips and slowly trying to get farther inside his mouth. The chubby boy took that as a sing of Kyle getting more and more heated as well and so Eric just gave in to his want and started to caress Kyle's tongue with his own. After all, his lustful need for Kyle wasn't an empty one, it was just another representation of his love and Eric thought that as long as Kyle enjoyed that, he didn't had reasons to not do the same.

Kyle let out a little gasp when Eric seemed to suddenly wake up and his kissing grew more passionate and heated. Of course, this was what Kyle was wanting, since he was needing so much to feel again that passion and want that Eric had showed for him before. Because Kyle, even if he still was firm in his intent of waiting a little more to make love with Eric, still had been feeling an ever increasing need for the chubby boy, not only for his love and care and affection, something that Kyle loved to feel, but he was feeling a strong and fiery need for the husky teen's body as well.

Their kiss grew more heated with every second as their lips melded into each other's and their tongues danced together in an amazingly warm caress, only interrupted by the boys separating their mouths just enough to catch some air before being pressed again as if oxygen were just a formality and the only real thing that they needed to keep living was their kiss.

The boys didn't knew how long they had been making out like that, they didn't cared either, but in the end, they separated their mouths and just stared at each other, cheeks fully reddened and huffing as they tried to catch their breath through warm and adoring smiles.

\- I was needing that so fucking much... - Kyle panted as he caressed Eric's love handles.

\- Me too sweetie - Replied Eric and kissed the tip of Kyle's nose - This felt so amazing... I don't know how I was able to go through a whole month without dying from the need -

Kyle chuckled a little - You're an exaggerated dumbass as always... - Then, he rested his head on Eric's shoulder and whispered - But you're right. I was dying to kiss you again... -

Eric gently caressed Kyle's head, running his fingers through the red curls - I love you so much Kyle... -

The green eyed boy smiled and softly kissed Eric's cheek - I love you too Eric -

\- Hey, wanna sit down? - Eric asked.

Kyle raised his head and nodded - Sure, that would be nice - Then he looked away and groping Eric's sides said - Although I don't want to stop hugging you... -

\- I can still hold you if we're sitting you know? - Replied Eric with a grin.

\- I hope you do - Said Kyle looking again into his boyfriend's brown eyes.

\- Let's not waste any time then - Chuckled Eric as he eased the embrace on Kyle, a little reluctantly perhaps. He didn't wanted to let go of him either, but Eric knew that they still had plenty of time to be together. Kyle eased his embrace also and took a step back to allow Eric to take his backpack off of his shoulders.

Eric opened the backpack and took out a roll of some plastic mat. Then he extended it over the ground in front of them and left his backpack on a corner as he sit on the center.

Kyle sat beside him and took a glance around, really looking at the place since he had been concentrated only in Eric before - This looks almost like on that night... I thought that with the storms and stuff this place would be wrecked, or at least more ragged or something -

\- Well, I've been taking care of it... - Replied Eric. Kyle looked at him a little puzzled and the chubby boy continued - I told you, this is a special place for me and since that night, it became even more special - Eric chuckled - Still I've been lucky, it seems that no one has found it, or at least taken an interest in it. I barely had to clean some fallen leaves and branches yesterday... -

\- You came here yesterday? - Kyle asked raising his eyebrows with surprise - Don't tell me you came just to clean it up for today... -

Eric lowered his gaze and sighed - Well, I didn't come specially to do that... But I ended up cleaning a bit anyways -

\- Wait, why did you came here then? - Kyle asked, this time with a little of concern on his voice.

\- For the same reason I came here so many nights before... - Replied Eric still looking at the ground - I needed to be away from my house... -

Kyle felt a stab of sadness in his heart at the words and certainly sad tone of the chubby boy - What happened sweetheart? - The ginger asked as he got closer to Eric and caressed his back softly.

Eric took a deep breath to gather his strength and said - Well, I was feeling really great yesterday, after our talk on the phone and the prospect of seeing you today... But during lunch, I was eating as always in the kitchen with my mother, both in silence - Eric looked at Kyle - You know that we don't talk to each other much - The green eyed boy nodded and Eric continued - So I was really startled when she started to talk... And I would have just ignored her if she had said something stupid or trivial, like the other times that she tried to have some small talk with me - Eric stopped for a second and then sighed - But she talked about you... - Kyle tilted his head a little, surprised at that - She asked if we were hanging out together again... - Kyle felt Eric starting to shiver a little and when he looked at him, he saw that the chubby boy had a deep and angry frown on his face - Then she said that it was a pity for us to have spent so many years fighting... And then... Then she said she was sorry about it... - Eric said those last words with a very angry but also sorrowful tone - I couldn't stand all that. It wasn't just what she said but how she said it. Like if she was really sorry about me having no real friends for so long... And what freaks me out the most is that I didn't even think she had noticed that. I thought she didn't cared for me, so I didn't imagined that she would even know what was happening between us before - Eric's eyes were starting to become watery and his voice sounded ragged - And now... Now I don't even know what to feel. I hate her, but at the same time I hate that I can't even be sure about that. Because she apologized. I know that she didn't said those words casually, I know that she knows she's the one to blame for the misery in my life, for the most of it at least and I'm disgusted at myself because now I'm feeling some kind of pity towards her and I can't stand that... - Eric stopped talking as his words started to become angry sobs.

Kyle's heart was feeling completely crushed and immediately wrapped his arms around Eric, making the chubby boy to rest his head on Kyle's shoulder and caressing his back softly. Kyle didn't knew what to say, all of that had taken him by surprise too and the image of Eric being so broken was so heartbreaking to Kyle that his mind was pretty clouded with sadness and a deep rage and hate towards the chubby boy's mother. But still, the need to protect and make Eric feel better was far greater and so, after letting Eric to just let his frustration out, Kyle said - That was pretty fucked up... I know that you must be feeling insecure and angry at all that... But you're safe now. And you don't need to feel a certain way or another, sometimes people just have mixed feelings and that's okay. More so if you look at your circumstances... Still, that was some heavy shit on her part... - Kyle had tried to sound calm and reassuring, but those last words showed the hatred he was feeling towards Eric's mother.

Eric had stopped sobbing and when he heard Kyle's tone becoming very angry, he sniffed and said - Kyle, don't waste your energy in hating her... I do that pretty much for a lot of people's worth - The chubby boy raised his head and looked at Kyle with a serious expression - She's not worthy of having such a good and noble guy like you to be tainted by so much hatred -

Kyle felt taken aback a little by those words, but then he replied with a serious look too - You can't expect me not to hate the person that hurt so much the boy I love... - Eric's expression eased a little at that and so did Kyle's - But you're right about one thing, there's no use in wasting our energies in hating her so much. And I mean that for both of us. I could never ask you to forgive her, I don't think I'll ever will, but you have so much to set your mind into now. There's a bright future for you to look up to and, if you let me, I want us both to make it come true... So let's just focus on that okay? -

Eric's lips turned into a smile as his eyes became watery again, although this time, those tears came from a different place - If I had to say what I love the most about you I would say that it's this... You have such a great ability to make people around you feel better... And you're the only one that can turn my sadness into pure happiness and love in just a few seconds... Like you just did now... - The chubby boy hugged Kyle tightly and as the tears ran down his cheeks, said - I love you Kyle -

The red haired boy smiled greatly and tightened the embrace on his boyfriend - I love you too Eric... -

\- And of course that I'll let you help me to make that happy future to come true - Said Eric kissing Kyle's cheek - I want to do my best so that our dreams come true and I couldn't be happier than to reach that moment while holding your hand... -

Kyle turned his head a little and gently kissed Eric's lips - I really want that too honey - They started to kiss again, more calmly and slowly than before, but feeling their love running through their hearts and basking in the wonderful thought of being able to make each other incredibly happy.

After kissing for a while, Kyle separated his lips from Eric's, giggling a little when the chubby boy whined a little and looked at him with puzzled and begging eyes, not understanding why that wonderful kiss had ended. The red haired boy stared at his boyfriend's eyes for a couple of seconds and then asked - Why you didn't called me yesterday? If you were feeling so bad, why you waited until today to tell me? - Eric lowered his look and Kyle continued - Or you weren't going to tell me that this had happened? -

The chubby boy looked up and into Kyle's eyes again quickly, with a little hurt on his eyes and said - I was going to tell you today. I don't have anything to hide from you - Then he sighed - When I went out of my house, I walked by yours and for a second I thought of asking you to at least hang out for a little while... But yesterday was supposed to be your resting day and I didn't wanted to disturb that or to make you feel sad about what had happened. So I just kept walking and came here -

Kyle sighed, shaking his head a little and said - You know that you can call me if something happens to you... Even if I'm supposed to be resting or doing something else. At least I want to know if something has happened to you and if I can, I would like to do something to make you feel better... - Kyle cupped Eric's face on his palm - Honey, I'm not scolding you for not telling me about yesterday when it happened, but I really want you to know that you can count on me and that I don't want you to deal whit these kind of stuff alone anymore -

\- I know that - Replied Eric leaning a little on Kyle's palm, enjoying the soft touch and the safety he was feeling from it - But even if you say that, I don't want to bother you with stuff if I know that you're doing something, even if it's just resting. I've dealt with worse stuff before and frankly, even if what happened yesterday really got me upset, the mere thought of knowing that I could call you and that you would respond just calmed me... - Kyle smiled slightly and Eric chuckled a little - You have really changed me Kyle... Things that in the past would have left me really angry and disturbed, now only manages to upset me, because I know that I'm not alone anymore. I know that I have you there... - Eric caressed Kyle's hand with his own and smiled to him.

The green eyed boy smiled back warmly - I mean it when I say that you can come to me whenever you need it. But still I'm happy to hear you saying something like that. You are a really strong guy, you always were, but it's nice to see that you don't deny the possibility of asking for help when something gets to you -

Eric nodded and then leaned forward to give Kyle a quick peck on the lips - I won't try to handle something alone if it really overwhelms me. But I can deal with stuff by myself a lot better than before now, because you give me the strength I need to do it -

\- Are you feeling better now? - Kyle asked playing with a lock of Eric's hair and tucking it behind his ear.

\- Much better - Replied Eric nodding - Thank you -

\- You don't need to thank me - Chuckled Kyle - I love you silly, I want you to feel good and I'll do whatever I can for that to happen -

\- I love you too sweetie - Said Eric softly kissing Kyle - So... Do you want to do anything in particular now? - Eric asked.

\- Could we just stay like this for a while? - Kyle asked back - I really like just being here next to you... -

\- Of course we can - Replied Eric smiling - I really love this too -

Kyle leaned onto Eric and rested his head on the chubby boy's shoulder. Eric kissed Kyle's head and then rested his own head over Kyle's while gently caressing his boyfriend's side and back with one hand and holding Kyle's with the other, intertwining their fingers and resting them over his belly.

The boys spent a good while just snuggling and enjoying the warmth of the day. Luckily, inside their little tree made cave, the air was fresher because that spot hadn't been touched by the fierce sunlight during the day. The couple was completely in silence, no words were needed since they were so happy to finally be together in that so wonderful way and neither of them wanted to lose that quiet and blissful moment. Still, at one moment, Kyle couldn't help but to let out a little yawn and Eric chuckled - Are you still tired? - Then, Eric couldn't hide a little concern on his voice - Or maybe you're just bored of this? -

\- I'm not bored Eric, don't say that - Kyle raised his head and looked firmly into Eric's beautiful brown eyes - Please, don't say that again. I never get bored when we're together. This is really wonderful and I'm having a great time - Then he sighed and looked to the ground - But yes... I'm feeling a little sleepy... Maybe it's because I spent all day with a huge excitement about seeing you again and just now I'm getting to slow down a little... -

Eric smiled shyly and asked - You were really excited about getting to see me? -

\- Of course! - Kyle replied quickly raising his eyes again - Why would you ask something like that? - Kyle knitted his brow a little.

\- I don't know... - Eric looked away and bit the inside of his mouth - I don't know why I just can't get used to you really wanting to be with me... - The chubby boy sighed and looked to the ground - Maybe it's because I spent so many years thinking that you could never get to like me... I finally convinced myself that this day, the day where I could hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you and being loved back well... I thought that this day would never come... -

\- And yet here I am - Replied Kyle softly while squeezing Eric's hand gently - Holding you, loving you with all my heart, wanting to spend my life with you... - Eric raised his eyes and smiled, Kyle kissed the chubby boy's cheek - It doesn't matter what you thought in the past, we're here now, this is real and it's beautiful. We're loving each other like we never imagined could be possible and we both want to keep on loving each other for as long as we can. So get this into your head okay? I love you Eric Cartman. You're the most wonderful and gorgeous guy I've ever met and I'm yours -

Eric closed his eyes for a second, still with a huge smile on his lips and took a deep breath - Even in the countless times I've imagined this moment, it never felt so great as right now... - Eric opened his eyes and stared into his boyfriend's beautiful emerald ponds with an intensity and passion that Kyle had rarely seen before - I love you Kyle Broflovski. You are the most precious star in the universe and my whole life is yours -

\- Well, that certainly beats my lame phrase... - Kyle scoffed playfully.

\- It wasn't lame - Said Eric rolling his eyes - It was beautiful. Besides, I didn't know that this was a competition... -

\- Shut up and kiss me already would you? - Chuckled Kyle.

Eric didn't hesitated a second at those words and softly pressed his lips against Kyle's soft ones. They immediately got immersed into a passionate and loving kiss that finally washed away the insecurities that Eric was feeling at the moment.

Eric gently pulled out from the kiss and this time it was Kyle the one who whined a little in protest of such soft and delicious lips getting separated from his own. Eric chuckled - Don't worry honey, there will be more kisses coming from me... -

\- I hope so - Chuckled Kyle - Or I'll have to incite them... - The red headed added with a smirk.

\- Sounds fun... - Smirked Eric, then he just smiled and said - Honey, do you want to go back and have some more rest? - Even if he had wanted to sound casual, Eric couldn't hide a little disappointment in his voice.

\- No way - Replied Kyle shaking his head - I want to be with you as long as we can today. But it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some rest... -

\- Um... Would you like to... - Started Eric getting blushed - Would you like to lay down with your head on my lap? -

Kyle smiled warmly at the cuteness that his boyfriend was showing and said - I would love to do that -

Eric smiled greatly and gently let go of Kyle, moving a little to the side so his boyfriend would have enough space to lay down on the mat. Kyle laid down beside Eric, resting his head on the chubby thighs of his boyfriend and said - This feels really good... But what about you? -

\- I'm fine like this - Replied Eric softly, caressing Kyle's head - I'm more than fine. I love having you like this... - Kyle smiled and Eric said - Go ahead sweetie, take a nap if you want. I'll be here keeping you safe -

The red haired boy giggled a little, feeling his heart melting at those words and said - I love you -

\- I love you too - Replied Eric smiling as Kyle closed his eyes, feeling the familiar and great comfortableness and safety that he could only feel being next to Eric.

The chubby boy spent the next hour practically immobile, just staring lovingly at the sleeping figure that laid beside him. From time to time, Eric would softly play with one of Kyle's scarlet curls or gently caress the outline of his ear, having extra care not to wake him up. Eric had never been a guy that could remain quiet for such a long time, he was always needing to do something and the times when he did stop, were just because he was feeling too tired and usually on those occasions he would drift into sleep fairly easily. But now, he was feeling a peace so great and his mind was completely soothed and concentrated on Kyle that he didn't even registered how much time he had spent like that.

Despite the peacefulness of the whole situation, Kyle started to wake up and Eric smiled a little. Even if he was enjoying that moment so much, the chubby boy didn't felt disappointed, because he loved to be with Kyle no matter if he was sleeping or awake.

Kyle slowly turned around, still using Eric's chubby thigh as a pillow but looking up and let out a long yawn before opening his eyes - Hey there... -

\- Hi sweetie - Replied Eric smiling - Enjoyed your sleep? -

Kyle nodded smiling - It was wonderful... How long did I slept? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Eric and took a glance at his watch - An hour maybe? I didn't looked at the time when you went to sleep but it's almost 6pm now -

\- And you spent all that time just sitting there? - Chuckled Kyle.

Eric nodded - Yup, I love to watch you sleep remember? - A little grin adorned the chubby boy's lips.

Kyle's cheeks turned red and looked away - Yeah... I remember... - Then he slowly got up and scooted closer to his boyfriend - It was so nice to sleep like this... -

\- It was wonderful indeed - Replied Eric kissing Kyle's cheek - Hey, I'm feeling a little hungry now... Want to eat something? -

\- Sure, sounds nice - Said Kyle.

Eric grabbed his backpack and took out the thermos he had brought that other night they were at the lake and a Tupperware which he opened and presented to Kyle - I brought some apple juice and some cookies that I baked early in the morning -

Kyle could smell the delicious scent of the cookies and grabbed one. Taking a bite he instantly loved them and exclaimed - They're great! -

\- Really? - Asked Eric with a somewhat shy smile - I'm not used to bake sweet things... I mean, they're not actually "sweet", they don't have any sugar on them because they were meant for you obviously but... -

\- Honey - Interrupted Kyle, amused at the cute reaction from his boyfriend - They're delicious. I love them - Eric's smile grew and he also took a cookie for himself.

The boys spent a while just eating and enjoying the nice moment they were sharing. After finishing all the cookies, (Eric ate the most, even if he was somewhat embarrassed about that but Kyle insisted amused) they spent the next hour snuggling and talking. Kyle told Eric about a lot of things that he had seen and done during his vacations, although they had said so much on their various letters that Eric felt he had been there with him all along. Still, the conversation never turned boring and Kyle reveled in the attention he was getting from Eric, who was really interested in hearing all about his boyfriend's trip.

Finally, around 7pm, the sun started to disappear behind the mountains and the boys looked as the lake, that had been tinted in red and orange for a few minutes, was turning darker. With a heavy disappointment on his tone Kyle said - Would it bother you if we get going? Even if it's summer and it isn't night yet, my mother will get mad if I'm not back soon... -

\- I would love to spend more time with you sweetie - Said Eric disappointed too but trying to sound reassuring - But we don't want you to get in trouble. I rather say goodbye to you now and get to see you tomorrow than having you grounded a week for getting another hour together today -

\- That's pretty wise - Said Kyle nuzzling Eric's neck and planting a little kiss there, making Eric to shiver a little in sheer pleasure - I would love to see you tomorrow too... Although what I would really love would be sleeping with you again... -

\- Me too honey... - Sighed Eric a little sadly - But I don't know if my mother will spend the rest of the week in the house and... Well, I just don't feel comfortable taking you there with her around... - Eric looked to the ground and sighed again.

\- I understand sweetheart - Replied Kyle gently caressing Eric's cheek - We'll get to do that again soon... - Now it was Kyle's turn to sigh, although he did it with an exasperated tone - I wish we could do it at my house... -

\- Maybe we will get to do it there someday - Said Eric smiling reassuringly at Kyle - I would love to. But for now we gotta settle with what we have... - The chubby boy got closer to Kyle and gave him a soft kiss on the lips - We should get moving now... -

Kyle nodded and they got up. Kyle helped Eric to roll the mat and getting it into the backpack again. Like the last time, Eric lifted the heavy branch of the tree that served a door to their secret lush place and Kyle got past it, quickly giving Eric a peck on the lips as he walked by. The chubby boy smiled and then lowered the branch again from the other side.

The boys started to walk back to their houses with a slow pace, trying to prolong their time together as long as they could. After 20 minutes or so, they finally reached Kyle's house and they stood at the driveway for a while, wanting desperately to hug and kiss each other one last time.

\- Well, here we are... - Said Kyle visibly disappointed - I wish I could at least give you a goodbye kiss... -

\- I would love that too sweetie -Replied Eric also disappointed. But then he smiled warmly at his boyfriend and said - But we'll get there Kyle, we just have to wait a little longer -

\- I know - Nodded Kyle and smiled too - I had a really great time today -

\- Me too - Replied Eric - I always have a great time when I'm with you -

Kyle blushed a little and said - Same here... Um, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can get together again -

\- Sure - Said Eric - I hope that we can do something tomorrow -

Neither of the boys wanted to be the first to say goodbye, but just standing there, staring at each other and knowing that they couldn't even have a hug was starting to be painful. Eric took a deep breath and said - Goodnight sweetie -

Kyle smiled adoringly at him and said - Goodnight my gorgeous teddy bear -

Eric smiled while his cheeks turned red - I love you... -

\- I love you too - Kyle said softly.

Eric turned around and walked a couple of steps before turning his head back to watch Kyle walking towards the door. Kyle stood at the door and waived to him. Eric waived back and once Kyle got inside the house, the chubby boy started to walk towards his house.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

 *****Chapter title's song is Together again by Emmylou Harris  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 4  
**

 **One call away  
**

August 4

Eric woke up a little tense that morning. Even after the great time he had spent the day before, he couldn't shake off of his head the feeling that the very air inside his house had gotten pretty dense since that "talk" with his mother two days ago. And that thought bothered him very much, since he had wanted to have Kyle come over and spend the night with him, but there were no signs that his mother would leave the house soon and like he had said to his boyfriend, Eric didn't felt comfortable bringing Kyle to spend the night with his mother around.

The chubby boy walked heavily to the bathroom and got ready for a morning shower, something that he hated but still did when he was feeling more grumpy than usual after waking up, hoping that it could give him some more energy to get past the morning. After said shower, that indeed managed to at least finish to wake him up, Eric headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for himself.

Luckily for him, his mother was still sleeping in her bedroom and so, the chubby boy didn't had to worry about her ruining his breakfast too. Eric prepared some toasts, bacon, eggs and some coffee to eat while watching some TV.

Morning television on a week day was pretty boring, at least to Eric, so he decided it could be better to just use that time binge watching some series. The brown haired boy spent almost three hours just watching the TV absentmindedly, actually thinking about how great it would be if instead of being with his mother, he could have Kyle snuggled on top of him and spending the morning in that peaceful and blissful way that he loved so much.

Still, Eric wasn't feeling the cringing, almost desperate need that he used to feel whenever he thought about Kyle on the days before they had started to get along better. The chubby boy let out a light chuckle, thinking that he was missing Kyle, of course, but that for the first time he could just let his mind and heart rest a little on the knowledge that he was only a phone call away from at least talking again with his boyfriend. Not having to worry if Kyle would insult him for calling over or if the red haired boy would just ignore him greatly annoyed.

It wasn't like if Eric was just laying back now that he had finally got to be with Kyle. On the contrary, he was more alert and willing to do everything he could to make Kyle feel great. But he was doing it with a peace of mind that he had never felt before, reassured in the thought of Kyle actually liking what he was doing and really feeling something deep for him.

Still, Eric wasn't free of his moments of desperation. Sometimes the chubby boy would think that he was saying or doing something annoying for Kyle, and that his boyfriend didn't told him to stop to no hurt his feelings. Actually, that was the thought that Eric despised and feared the most. The possibility that Kyle could be hating what he was doing but just pretended to like him was something that made Eric's heart to sink in despair. But, there was now a voice in Eric's head that reminded him that Kyle was a very strong guy and that he wouldn't do something like that, he would have the courage to tell Eric if something he was doing was wrong. And Kyle would never lie to him, saying things just because the truth could hurt Eric... The chubby boy desperately held on to that voice when those kind of thoughts came roaming inside his mind, but that voice was still pretty small and so, Eric would fall often into that desperation of losing the most precious thing that he had, his relationship with Kyle.

The brown eyed boy was about to fall into one of those moments when he heard the phone ringing. A little startled at that, Eric got up from the couch and headed towards the little table where the phone was charging on its base. Eric didn't usually answered the phone in his house, but today there was the possibility of Kyle being the one calling and Eric didn't wanted to repeat what had happened two days before.

It turned out that Eric was right and as soon as he answered the phone, a huge smile appeared on his face as he heard the voice that he loved the most in the world - Hello? I'm Kyle Broflovski, could I talk to Eric please? - Eric chuckled a little at the formality with which Kyle had spoken.

\- Hello, this is Eric Cartman speaking, what can I help you with? - Eric answered with a pompous voice.

\- You don't have to make fun of me like that - Kyle chuckled and Eric could imagine his boyfriend blushing and smiling in a cute and beautiful way.

\- I wasn't making fun of you sweetie - Replied Eric chuckling too - I just found very cute the way you talked... -

\- It sounded too much like you were mocking me... - Said Kyle and Eric could almost see him rolling his eyes - Anyways. How are you honey? -

\- Much, much better now that I'm talking to you... - Eric replied - How are you doing little... Oh right... Um, sweetie? -

Kyle chuckled again - You still can call me like that you know? I really liked that... -

\- I don't know... - Said Eric sighing - It feels kinda weird now... -

\- You know, even if I do get taller than you, I still want to be your "little one"... - Kyle said in a soft and somewhat shy tone.

Eric's lips formed a warm smile and he felt his heart warming too - You're so fucking cute Kyle... - The chubby boy chuckled a little - I love you... Little one... -

\- I love you too my big teddy bear - Kyle replied softly and warmly - And you're the cute one here, always saying those beautiful things and making me feel so protected and loved... -

\- You make me feel like that too sweetie - Said Eric still with a big smile on his face - So tell me, how are you doing today? -

\- Pretty fine - Replied Kyle - I got up pretty late and just finished having breakfast - Kyle's tone became more excited - Hey, I got some good news... Today at breakfast my mother said that she's gonna spend the day out, she has some errands to run or something, so I gotta stay in here and look after Ike, but I asked her if I could bring some friends over and she said yes! - Kyle stopped for a second to catch his breath since he had said all that pretty fast. Eric chuckled a little to himself at that - Of course that I want you to come over so we can spend the day together... - Then, Kyle's tone turned a little hesitant - Um... I hope you don't mind that I have to invite Stan to come over too... I didn't wanted my mother to suspect anything because I was going to invite just you... -

\- Of course I don't mind honey - Replied Eric honestly - I love it when we're all together too you know? Is Kenny coming too? -

\- Oh well, that's great then - Said Kyle visibly relieved - And no... I talked to him yesterday to see if we could do something this week but he said that they were pretty overloaded with work at the garage and it would be impossible for him to hang out with us at least until Sunday -

\- Fuck... - Said Eric with a serious tone - I think it's great that his family is doing so well and all but sometimes I think his father is exploiting him... -

\- That's exactly what I told him yesterday - Replied Kyle - But he said it's the opposite, his father wants him to go out more, but Kenny knows that a streak of good work like this can never repeat itself and he really wants to help as much as he can so that they all can have some stability for once... - Kyle's tone turned a little sad - I think we underestimated how bad things were at Kenny's house... I mean, we all knew he was really poor, but I see now how desperate he is to not go back to those days again and I wish I could do something to help him... But he insisted in that he needs to do this on his own and that yes, losing a whole summer working can be a real shit, but he knows that this will really help all of his family in the future... -

\- He is right you know? - Said Eric quietly - Maybe before he didn't thought like this because of how desperate his situation was, but now that he's actually earning his family a stable means to get out of poverty, he needs to do it by himself, to restore his own pride and will to keep going on... - Eric walked towards the couch and sat on it - He is such a strong and heavy willed guy... But living like that for so long had started to undermine him... During the last year before his father started to work on his shop, Kenny's mood and will had been slowly deteriorating. Maybe you guys couldn't see it so clearly because when we were all together he always tried to be cheerful, but sometimes, when we were alone and just talking, he seemed so lost and sad... But now he is full of energy again and he's genuinely full of hope and I think we should all support him on this. I'm with you in that we should help him, but let's face it, we would be just a bother to him at the shop, so maybe the best we can do is to let him know that we're here for him if he needs us and do our best for him to feel cared about -

For a few seconds no one told anything, until Kyle let out a quiet whistle and said - Wow... I never thought I would hear you talking like this... Well, at least never before you started to change... Still it kinda surprises me -

\- What can I say? - Replied Eric chuckling a little but blushing intensely - He's one of my best friends and yes, I have changed and now that I see how important friendship is, I really want to do my best for the people that has given me so much -

\- I'm amazed but mostly proud and immensely happy at how much you've changed Eric - Said Kyle with an honesty in his voice that made Eric's chest to feel full of joy - You've become such a great person... Or better said, you've finally let out your true self. I'm really happy to see this Eric -

\- I'm really happy that you think that way too sweetie - Said Eric feeling a couple of tears wanting to come out like always that he heard someone, specially Kyle, acknowledging the hard effort he was making into being a good person - But let's talk again about today okay? I don't want to make a scene in here... - Eric chuckled but he was being really honest about it.

\- There's nothing wrong if you need to express what you're feeling - Said Kyle warmly - But I understand you... Alright, so, as I was saying, do you want to come over and spend the day with me? -

\- Do you really have to ask? - Eric asked chuckling - Of course I do! When do you want me to be there? -

\- Well, my mother leaves around midday, so I guess that 2 pm will be okay. That will give us enough time until my father comes back from work at 7pm... - Replied Kyle, then, his tone turned a little shy and said - And yes, I had to ask... I mean, I still gotta get used to being with you... Just a year before I wouldn't have even called you... Even less to invite you to my house to spend the day together... -

\- I know... - Eric sighed looking down - Sorry for that... -

\- You don't need to apologize sweetheart - Replied Kyle warmly - It's great to know that you really want to see me and spend time with me. It makes me feel great -

\- I'm really happy to hear that - Eric smiled - So, we're settled for today at 2pm okay? -

\- Sure! I'll wait anxiously for that - Kyle replied.

Eric could hear Kyle's excitement and he was already feeling exactly the same - I'll see you later then... -

\- See you later honey - Replied Kyle - I love you... -

\- I love you too sweetie - Eric said and waited for his boyfriend to hang up. Like the last time, there was a silence for a couple of seconds and then Eric heard the call ending. The chubby boy got up to leave the phone on its base and with a huge smile, went to prepare himself to see his boyfriend.

It was 1pm and Kyle's mother had just left. The red haired boy had been incredibly anxious because he thought that his mother would back down at the last minute and stay in the house, which would have been a disaster since he was so excited about getting to see Eric again. Finally, as his mother left the house, Kyle ran upstairs to have a shower and get some nice clothes on. Being that the boy had lived in a town where the temperatures are below 0ºc for the most part of the year, he had few light clothes, so Kyle frantically rummaged around his closet for something nice to wear, since he always wanted to look nice for his boyfriend. Finally, Kyle found a pair of orange bermuda shorts and a green t-shirt to wear and then ran to the kitchen to prepare at least something light for the evening.

Just as Kyle was finishing with the snacks selection, the doorbell rang and his heart leaped as his excitement was about to drive him crazy. The red haired boy ran to the door and opened pretty quickly, on the other side there was Eric, waiting with a big smile on his face that got even bigger when he saw Kyle opening the door.

\- Hey! - Greeted Eric, then he lowered his voice and asked - Are you already alone right? - Kyle nodded smiling and the chubby boy added - Sweet! How are you honey? -

\- Fine. Well better now that you are here... - Replied Kyle almost jumping in his place for the excitement - Come on in already! -

Eric wasted no time getting into the house and Kyle closed the door behind him - I'm so happy that you're here - Said Kyle with a huge smile on his face.

\- I can tell - Chuckled Eric, amused at the very visible excitement of his boyfriend.

Kyle blushed and looked shyly to the floor - I don't know why but I'm really excited about you being here... - He looked up again and saw that Eric was looking at him adoringly and with a warm smile - I mean, I know why... I really love being with you but, we've already been together yesterday and we talked just a few hours ago and all but still I got this rush all over me for getting to see you again and... -

Kyle was abruptly interrupted by Eric's lips pressing against his own in a soft and loving kiss. The green eyes of the boy opened wide with surprise and when Eric pulled out he exclaimed almost in a whisper - Eric! My brother is still in the house! -

Eric blushed and looked around as if Ike were standing behind him, then he looked to the ground and his smile disappeared. His tone was very apologetic and a little sad when he said - I'm sorry about that... I just... I couldn't resist. You were being so incredibly cute and I just needed to kiss you and... -

Now it was Kyle's turn to interrupt Eric, gently putting a hand on the chubby boy's arm - Still, we gotta be careful around here Eric, you know that... - Eric sighed defeated and Kyle couldn't help but to feel a sting in his heart from the hurt look on his boyfriend - Hey... Look at me... - Kyle said softly and Eric raised his eyes to meet a warm and loving smile from his boyfriend - It's okay. Don't feel bad sweetheart - Kyle's eyes turned a little sad now - It's me who's sorry about all this. Having to be constantly hiding... You were just being a loving boyfriend and I reacted badly... It's just that, I'm really afraid of things going down the drain now that we're so good together... - Kyle let out a sigh.

Eric closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath - Look Kyle, I don't want you to apologize for this. It was me who crossed a line that we both knew shouldn't be crossed. I'm really sorry about it. You're completely right, if your brother had just walked in it could have been a disaster - Eric fidgeted with his shirt for a second and added - I know that I was wrong and I'm sorry. But please, don't apologize for trying to keep things as they're now. Your parents finding out that we're together could be a really bad thing for you, at least if our fears are right. I would hate it if something bad would happen to you because I was just reckless and stupid - The chubby boy's eyes looked deeply into Kyle's emerald ponds - You're not at fault here for trying to control this situation. So please, don't feel bad about it and you have every right to get mad at me if I do something like what I just did -

Kyle closed his eyes as a couple of tears were wanting to come out. He was both, very moved by his boyfriend's attitude of apologizing and trying to protect what they had (something that wouldn't have happened just a year before) and very angry at the whole situation of having to be hiding his love for the chubby boy. Kyle took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, staring intensely into Eric's beautiful brown eyes - I know that this is not my fault. I hate to be scared of anyone finding out that I like guys. I didn't made society to be so stupid as to brand this as a bad thing, but I can't help to feel guilty about having to hide our love - Eric looked like he was about to speak again and Kyle raised his hand, gesturing him to stop - I know that we're doing this because it's the best thing to do, for now at least, until I know for sure that it's safe for me to let my parents and everyone else to know... But still it feels like shit and I hate it - Kyle looked to the ground for a second and sighed - You're right, you crossed a line and we were just lucky that my brother didn't caught us... - Kyle looked again at Eric's eyes and smiled warmly and reassuringly - But I'm not mad at you. It just took me by surprise, but I loved that... - Eric let out a slight smile - I was wanting to do that too and I think that we should never have to be sorry about showing each other affection... Still, we do have to be careful for now -

Eric nodded with a serious expression - I know and this won't happen again. I promise -

Kyle giggled a little and smiled warmly at his boyfriend again - I love you, you know? -

\- I love you too - Smiled Eric.

Kyle was going to suggest them to go to the living room but then, the doorbell rang again and Kyle opened the door. On the other side there was Stan, who smiled at him - Hey dude! -

\- Hi Stan - Smiled Kyle - Come in -

The black haired boy stepped inside and greeted Eric - Hi Eric, how are you? -

\- Fine, just got here... - Replied Eric smiling. His tone was cheerful but his previous sadness was still slightly visible on his eyes.

\- Dude... you're okay? - Stan asked a little concerned.

\- We were talking about the whole thing in here... - Said Kyle quietly as he closed the door - About being careful to not get caught by my parents and stuff... -

\- I see... - Said Stan understanding - Man... This really sucks. It's a shit that you have to be always careful and such... It shouldn't be this way. I wish I could do something to help... -

\- You've done a lot to help us dude - Said Kyle smiling slightly at his friend - And there's nothing any of us can do at the moment about this - The red haired boy looked away and grabbed his left arm with his right hand feeling uneasy and sad - Well, I could do something about it... I could just tell them all and just deal with the consequences, if there's any... -

\- Dude no! - Said Stan knitting his brow - Not until you're sure it's safe at least. I don't want to scare you but you know that people in here can be pretty close minded. Look at what happened to Butters when his parents thought he was gay... I know that his parents are kinda messed up and that yours aren't like that. But we all know that your mom can be very close minded sometimes... -

\- I know that - Sighed Kyle looking at his friend again - That's what's keeping me from telling them. I don't want things in here to get sour and I sure don't want to go to a camp or something... - Kyle looked painfully to the ground - But above all, I don't want to lose Eric... -

\- You would never lose me - Eric said firmly, getting closer to Kyle. The red haired boy looked up again and stared at the serious and impetuous expression on his boyfriend's face - Doesn't matter if your parents don't want us to see each other, I would find the way to see you anyways. And if they send you to a heinous place like that camp, I will do whatever it's in my power and even beyond that to get you out of there and take you to a safe place... -

\- That's very sweet of you Eric... - Kyle smiled warmly at the brave statement, then, he looked away - But we're just kids and we can't fight my parents forever... Still, it's nice to dream... -

\- I'm not dreaming Kyle - Eric spoke in a serious, almost dark tone that startled Kyle a little - You know what I'm capable of when I want to achieve something. I may have changed but I'm still the same relentless and driven me. I'm not just saying all this to make you feel better, I would really do anything I can to see you happy -

Kyle felt tears running down his cheeks and the urge to just sink into the warm embrace of his boyfriend's became painfully strong. But he wouldn't be so hypocritical to just do what they were saying he shouldn't. Kyle wiped the tears off his eyes and smiled lovingly to his boyfriend, feeling completely loved and protected by that beautiful husky boy - I love you so much Eric - Kyle's voice sounded somewhat ragged but his honesty was almost palpable.

Eric smiled warmly at Kyle - I love you too Kyle... More than anyone can even imagine -

The boys stared at each other with loving eyes for a while. Then, Kyle looked to the side at where Stan was standing and chuckled a little - Sorry dude... We keep pulling this kind of thing on you all the time... -

-Don't fret about it Kyle - Laughed Stan - Actually, I used to be even more inconsiderate towards you when Wendy was around... -

\- Just a little bit - Laughed Kyle - But let's get going to the living room, we can't stand at the door all day -

The three boys headed towards the living room. Eric and Kyle sat beside each other on the big couch and Stan sat on the small one next to it - So, do you have anything planned for today or we should see on the run? - Stan asked.

\- Well, we can't go outside since I'm supposed to stay here and look after Ike... - Replied Kyle - But we can play for a while or watch a movie or something... -

\- That sounds nice - Said Eric - The air outside it's pretty hot anyways and it's been a while since we just chilled out like this -

\- It's a pity that Kenny couldn't come too - Stan looked to the ground - He's working so hard at the shop and he really deserves some time off -

\- He's doing it for his family and for himself - Replied Kyle - It's hard but at least they will be able to afford a better lifestyle and that will be great for him and his siblings... At least if his father doesn't spends all that hard earned money on alcohol... -

\- I can assure you that that's not the case anymore - Said Eric - I've been at Kenny's house a lot on the last year, somehow we became even closer... But the thing is that I can tell that Kenny's father has changed a lot. He's working really hard and they're being really cautious about what they spend their money on. Kenny says that they've even started to save something for him to go to college... Even if it's a community one he'll need money to move around and stuff. And since he's the one that has gotten better grades amongst his siblings, they think that he's the one that has more chances to be the first one in the family to have an actual career -

\- That sounds great! - Exclaimed Kyle - Kenny's a really smart guy and I'm sure that he will be able to attend at a good college. I thought that the only problem he would have was the money, but if what you say is true then that won't be a problem anymore -

\- Well, it's a matter of hoping that they keep doing as well as they are now then - Said Stan smiling - If someone really deserves to have a nice and well paid job, after all he's been through, that's Kenny -

\- As I was saying to Kyle earlier - Said Eric - Even if we can't help Kenny with his work, we should do our best to help him at school. He really is pretty smart, but sometimes he gets stuck with school stuff and we should help him overcome that -

\- Well, we actually did something of the sorts... - Replied Kyle - Remember that time after our final exams, when we went to help him at his house? - Eric nodded - He told us exactly the same you're telling us now and together we helped him getting more confidence towards his skills on school stuff. He got pretty nice grades and I think he will continue to improve. But you're right, we gotta be there to help him keep himself free of doubts and self-blockages -

\- It's somewhat thrilling to be talking like this - Said Eric with a grin - I mean, it feels like we have a mission to help each other and that makes me feel so good. Like if I actually fit in here and that I do have a meaning, other than being the villain of course... - The chubby boy blushed a little and looked to the floor - Maybe it sounds stupid to you but that's how I feel... -

\- It's completely the opposite - Said Stan. Eric looked at him and saw that the black haired boy was smiling at him - I never thought about all this like that, but it does feels great to think that each one of us has a part into bettering the other's lives and in helping one another -

\- And it's great that you're feeling a part of this Eric - Added Kyle smiling - Because you are an important part in our lives. At least I feel it that way. You've done so much for all of us lately... - Kyle chuckled a little - And even before, we wouldn't have gotten to live the amazing things we experienced if you hadn't been there... I gotta say it, it was really frustrating sometimes... - Eric blushed even more and looked down again - But we did spent wonderful times together too. And now things are going even greater. I'm really happy that you are part of our lives Eric... - Kyle got closer to his boyfriend and whispered - And I'm happy that you are the most important part of my life... -

Eric raised his eyes and met Kyle's beaming and loving ones. The chubby boy smiled to his boyfriend and sighed - It really means a lot to me that you're saying all of this... - Eric lowered his voice - I love you Kyle -

\- I love you too sweetie - Replied Kyle smiling.

\- Kyle's right dude - Said Stan - You were always a vital part on all of our adventures and none of the things we did would have been the same without you -

Eric smiled at his friend - Thanks dude. Even if I did and said horrible things to all of you a lot of times... I would have never pulled through the shit that happened in my life if it weren't for our constant adventures and the times we spent together. I didn't felt really a part of your group at the time, but at least I could get distracted by hanging around with all of you -

\- I'm sorry that you felt that way Eric - Kyle looked down a little - Even with all that you did, we still are to blame for making you feel so left out... -

\- Well, I think that all that is behind now - Said Eric smiling warmly and reassuringly at his boyfriend - So let's concentrate on what we have now and let's just enjoy that he have each other to keep us going on -

Kyle looked up again and nodded smiling - You're right. Now we are closer and we have to look over each other... - Then, his eyes turned a little sad and worried again - Speaking of that... Eric, I've been thinking about Butters... Those things you wrote about before I came back... I'm really worried about him -

\- What happened to him? - Stan asked with a concerned frown - I didn't knew that he wasn't doing okay -

\- Sorry, I should have told you before Stan - Replied Eric looking down a little - The thing is that the last times I spoke to him, he looked really... Sad and disturbed about something... -

\- Really? - Stan asked raising his eyebrows very surprised - I mean, he does tend to be nervous sometimes but he's always so cheerful... -

\- Yeah, but he does has his dark times too you know? - Said Eric looking at his friend - Maybe you haven't been close enough with him to notice, but every time that he gets grounded by his parents, he comes back looking pretty bad... I doesn't lasts too long and usually he's back at his cheerful mood pretty quickly. But every time it seems to take him longer to smile again... - The chubby boy looked away and sighed, a visible sadness on his eyes - I talked to him on the phone yesterday to know how he was doing and he barely talked back... Although he seemed really happy to know that I was worried about him, but he didn't wanted me to go see him - Eric looked at Kyle, this time with anger building up on his gaze - Kyle, the thing I told you about his parents... I'm pretty sure there's something really wrong about them and the way they treat Butters. I've been thinking too and every little thing that I didn't noticed before seems to point at the same thing... -

\- What do you think is happening? - Stan asked getting really worried - You don't think it's something like... Well... Like what happened to you? - Stan sounded really uneasy and concerned.

\- Not quite - Answered Eric looking at Stan, then he scoffed visibly angry - But if it's what I'm thinking of, then it's almost as horrible -

\- Eric thinks that Butter's parents are... - Started Kyle with a great sadness and anger on his voice - Well, that they are beating him... -

Stan looked at them with wide eyes and a look of complete disbelief. Then he frowned deeply - You really think that? I mean... - The anger was building up on his tone - Fuck! What is wrong with people? First what happened to you Eric, and now this?! - Stan balled his fists with fury - And I bet that he doesn't want to say anything about it right? -

\- Of course not - Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to not start hitting things - Think about it, he's the most innocent and nice guy we know. He probably thinks he really deserves it... And he would never get his parents into trouble... -

\- Guys... Let's not get over ourselves now... - Kyle was very angry too but his tone sounded more calmed, although there was a fire inside him that was getting harder to control at the thought of his friend going through something so fucked up - We don't know for sure if all of this is happening... I mean, we can't just go assuming something like this. We gotta be careful and not do anything without being sure about it okay? -

\- I know that Kyle - Sighed Stan, still angry but getting calmer - But Eric is right. There's a lot of signs that we missed at the moment but now they all seem to point towards something like this. You're right about being careful, the least thing we want is to get Butters into more trouble if all of this turns out to be true, but we gotta do something -

\- I've tried to talk to him but he just avoids my questions - Eric said resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself - I don't want to be any more rough because if he's really going through something like this, that won't work... - The chubby boy raised his eyes and looked at his friends - But maybe he would talk to you? I mean, we have gotten closer lately, but maybe he still doesn't feels safe enough around me to speak about something like that... - Kyle could see the sadness and hurt in Eric's eyes - Please, try to talk to him... -

\- Of course we will - Kyle said softly, putting a hand on Eric's back and softly caressing it - He's our friend too and we want to help -

\- But it may be hard... If he's in denial or something it will be difficult for us to get anything out of him - Stan declared thoughtful.

\- The first thing we have to do is to get him out of his house - Kyle spoke seriously - If this is really happening, then he will never admit it being in there... We gotta make a place secure and comfortable enough for him to feel safe and willing to tell us what's happening -

\- And we have to be careful not to make him feel pressured - Said Stan - Butters is pretty easy to scare and that would play against him telling us the truth -

\- Fuck... I feel so useless here... - Eric muttered looking away.

\- Why are you saying that? - Kyle asked surprised and worried for his boyfriend.

\- Because if I hadn't been such a shit to him during all of these years, maybe I could be able to help him better now... - Eric let out with a raspy tone - I harassed him so much that I'm probably the last person he would talk about this to... And he always tried to be a good friend to me... -

\- Eric, don't do this to yourself - Kyle said softly - You said that we must leave the past behind and even if what you say is true, you're the one that first alerted us on this and the one that has been wanting to help Butters the most -

\- Maybe... - Eric sighed - I shouldn't be whining about me when this is supposed to be about Butters. I really want to help him. He's a great guy and doesn't deserve whatever it's happening to him -

\- Don't worry dude - Said Stan - We'll do our best to get to the bottom of this and help Butters -

Eric nodded with a light smile - Thanks guys... I've been really worried about that but wasn't sure about what to do -

\- I think we could call him now don't you think? - Kyle suggested.

\- You mean telling him to come over now? - Eric asked knitting his brow - But, shouldn't you do that alone? -

\- Well, you're right about that - Kyle acknowledged - But at least I could call talk to him on the phone a little. Let him know that we're here too and see if he wants to talk... -

\- You could tell him to come to my house on Thursday - Said the black haired boy - My father will be working and my mother will be out for a while, Shelly is gonna spend the day at her boyfriend's house... I was thinking of telling you guys to come over but maybe it would be better if we use that opportunity to ask Butters about this -

\- That sounds great - Kyle nodded - I'll ask him if he wants to go - He gently caressed Eric's back a few more times, earning himself a warm smile from the chubby boy and then, smiling back at him, Kyle got up from the couch and headed to the phone.

The red haired boy lifted the speaker and was about to dial when he stopped for a second, then he turned around and said - Um... I don't know Butter's number... -

Eric got up from the couch and walked over to Kyle. Shaking his head a little, the chubby boy dialed the number on the phone and smirked at his boyfriend.

Kyle looked at him and blushed a little with a sheepish smile until he heard someone speaking on the line - Hello? - It sounded like Butter's father.

\- Hello Mr. Stotch? I'm Kyle Broflovski, could I talk to Butters please? - Kyle asked.

\- Um... Sure... Let me call him - Butter's father sounded a little uneasy and Kyle knitted his brows at that.

Just a couple of seconds later, Kyle heard muffled voices on the other side of the line and then someone said - He-Hello? Kyle? - Butters sounded completely puzzled.

\- Hey Butters! How are you doing? - Kyle tried to sound as warm and kind as he could.

\- Oh! What a surprise... - Butters voice turned excited and Kyle could imagine him smiling wide - I'm... I'm fine... And you? - Then, the blond boy stuttered a little with a more serious tone - Wait... Why are you calling me? You never call me... Has something happened? - Butters sounded a little concerned.

\- No, not at all dude... - Kyle felt a sting of sadness at the concerned and somewhat suspicious tone of the blond boy. It was true that he had never called Butters before and he rarely went to visit him, only seeing each other at school or sometimes when all their grade did something together - I know I don't talk to you often but, well, what I said at my birthday was true you know? You're a good friend and I would like to hang out more with you... So, I was thinking that it would be great if you could come to Stan's place on Thursday, we'll have the house for ourselves and it will be a great time to hang out... So, what do you say? -

For a moment there was silence on the other side, Kyle could imagine his friend pondering over such an uncommon call and invitation - Um... Really? Do... Do you want me to go? - Butters finally asked hesitantly.

\- Of course - Kyle replied with a smile and hoped that Butters could sense that in his tone - Like I said, we all think you're a great guy and we want to hang out more with you -

\- Wow... That's... That's great! - Butters voice sounded unmistakably joyful and excited - I would love to do that! But um... - The blond boy made a pause and his tone got a little somber - I gotta ask my parents... -

Kyle bit his lower lip, thinking again about what they had been talking about Butter's parents - Sure, of course. I'll wait over here - Kyle replied.

Again, there were some muffled voices on the other side and after a moment, Butters picked up the phone again - They say I can go! - Kyle smiled again at the joyful voice of his friend - When do you want me to be there? -

\- Let's see... About 2pm? - Kyle asked looking at Stan who was now standing beside Eric. The black haired boy nodded - Yeah, about 2pm would be fine. And don't worry, there's no problem if you gotta be back home early... - Kyle added that as a reassurance to Butters, knowing that the blond boy was probably worrying about exactly that.

\- Oh great... I should be back before 7pm... - Butters replied - Um... Do I have to bring something? I could buy some snacks or something... - Butters made a little pause and then asked - Is... Is Kenny gonna be there too? -

Kyle looked down and sighed internally - No... He's working all week so he's not gonna come -

\- Oh okay... - Replied Butters quietly - But... Don't think that I don't like him or something... I do like him... I mean, I don't... - Butters stuttered nervously.

\- Hey... Calm down... I get it - Kyle tried to calm the blond boy - Don't worry; nobody thinks that you have something against Kenny. We all understand that what happened at my birthday made you feel uneasy but there's no hard feelings about that okay? -

\- Wait... Do you... Do you know what happened? - Butters sounded a little scared.

\- Yes Butters. We're Kenny's friends, he told us... - Kyle's tone was as reassuring and warm as he could, as if he were lulling a baby - But it's okay, with all of us. Really. Even with Kenny -

\- Oh bummer... - Muttered the blond boy - But... But if you say it's okay... -

\- It is Butters. Don't worry about that - Kyle could imagine the incessant fidgeting and the scared look on the blond boy and he felt an incredibly strong impulse of hugging him and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

\- Well then... I'll...I'll be there on Thursday... - Butters sounded a little more calmed indeed.

\- Great! - Kyle smiled again.

\- Um... Thank you... - Butters almost whispered that but Kyle could sense the big smile that his friend surely was sporting at the moment.

\- No need to thank me dude - Kyle chuckled warmly - You're my friend... -

Again there was a little silence and the Butters said - Thank you... You're... You're a nice guy... -

\- You are a nice guy too dude - Kyle smiled - See you on Thursday then -

\- Sure! - Butters replied.

\- Bye - Kyle said and after an excited response from the blond boy, he hanged up the phone.

\- I take it that he said yes? - Eric asked smiling.

Kyle nodded, smiling too - He sounded a little suspicious at first... But then he got really excited and happy about meeting us - Kyle's smile faded a little - He seemed to be worried about seeing Kenny though... Looks like that thing between them hit them both very hard... -

\- Well, I think it's understandable - Said Stan - For Kenny it was a rejection that he wasn't expecting and we all know how carried away Butters can get... Even a small thing can affect him greatly -

\- And I thought that they would end up together... - Kyle sighed looking at the floor - I really thought it could have been something great for the both of them... But maybe they just don't fit together... -

\- They had a rough start - Said Eric - Maybe it's a matter of time for them to understand each other - The chubby boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side thoughtfully - Although Butters does have his mind on someone else... - Eric sighed - This thing of being in love is so difficult sometimes... -

\- But it gives great rewards too - Kyle smiled warmly at his boyfriend and Eric smiled back while nodding slowly.

\- Then it's settled - Said Stan - We'll meet up at my place and do our best to help Butters -

\- Right - Kyle replied firmly - I hope this works -

\- I'm sure it will - Eric said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder - You two are the best of us to deal with these kind of things. If anyone can help Butters, it's you -

\- Thanks for the confidence - Kyle smiled at Eric - You have proven to be really good at this too, don't put yourself down -

\- Kyle's right - Stan nodded firmly - The way you helped me with Wendy was awesome... But I get that in this case, maybe it could be better for us to handle it. At least at this first approach -

\- Thanks for saying that - Eric smiled to Stan - But yes, this time I gotta stay on the bleachers for now -

\- Well, now that we settled this - Stan spoke with a smile - we should enjoy the rest of the afternoon right? -

\- Of course - Kyle also smiled and walked towards the living room again - Let's try to get ourselves in a good mood again and just forget the sad stuff for a while -

The other two boys joined him and the all sat again at their previous places - So, how about a good match of Mario Party? - Kyle asked with a grin - We're one man short but there are a lot of mini-games that we three can play together... -

\- Sounds great - Eric smiled - I haven't played that game in ages... -

\- Really? - Kyle asked a little surprised - I remember that you loved this game... -

\- I do - Eric nodded - But my stupid Wii got broken and I never got it repaired since I only played a couple of games on it... I preferred to play on the other consoles or the PC... -

\- Well, I got the latest one last Hanukah... - Kyle replied getting up the couch and starting to prepare the console - And I bet you'll love it because it has a lot more fun stuff to do -

\- Sweet - Eric grinned.

\- But I thought that your mother didn't liked all the gift-giving thing on Hanukah... - Stan said knitting his brows a little.

\- She doesn't - Kyle replied handing the controllers to the other boys - She's way more stricter about our religion than dad and she never liked the way many Jewish families have turned Hanuka into a festivity very similar to Christmas... - Kyle sat on the couch beside Eric - But dad always convinces her at the end - The red haired boy chuckled a little - Sometimes it seems that mom bosses my dad around... But he does have his sneaky ways to convince her about not being so hard on us... -

\- I see where you got your sneakiness then... - Eric said with a smirk.

\- You're an idiot - Kyle rolled his eyes but with a light smile.

\- Yeah... - Eric got closer to his boyfriend - But you love this idiot... - The chubby boy whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle felt a shiver at the closeness and the husky tone that Eric had used, his smile grew bigger as his cheeks turned red. Kyle turned his head and looked at Eric - Yes... I do love you... - The red haired boy whispered and then, lowered his gaze to stare with lidded eyes at Eric's lips for a few seconds.

Eric could feel Kyle's want and his own desire made his cheeks to get warmer, as his heart started to beat faster. The husky boy felt his lips dry and the only thing that seemed to quench that thirst was Kyle's plush and soft lips.

The boys stared at each other with enormous desire for a moment, feeling their minds starting to lose all hold on reasoning and getting filled with the sole thought of melding into a deep and long kiss that could make up for the short one they shared when Eric arrived. But then, Eric opened his eyes completely and backed away, looking down - Um... I'm sorry for that... I almost got carried away again... -

Kyle could see the regret on his boyfriend's face and sighed - Don't be sorry about that Eric. I almost did the same... But this is for the best... - The chubby boy looked down too with a sad expression.

Eric bit his lower lip for a second and then put a hand on Kyle's shoulder - Hey... Let's not be sad now okay? Nothing happened and we will have the chance to... Well, to do that... -

\- I know - Kyle nodded slightly and let out a deep breath. Then he raised his head and smiled at Eric - You're right, this is not the time to be sad and we will have the chance to do this - Kyle smirked - I'll make sure of that -

\- Oh... I like that - Eric replied with a smirk of his own. Then the smirk became a warm smile - But let's play now okay? - The chubby boy chuckled looking at Stan - We have our poor Stan there waiting for us to stop treating him as a third wheel... -

\- Kyle's right, you're an idiot - Stan laughed - I told you that I don't feel like that. But you're right about us getting to play now. I don't want to have to defuse a situation in here... - The black haired boy lowered his tone and smirked - Or have to cover Ike's eyes... -

\- Now you are being an idiot... - Kyle laughed as his cheeks went completely red - I'm surrounded by morons... - The ginger added rolling his eyes as the other two laughed. Kyle joined in the laugh too and started the game.

The boys played for about two hours, greatly enjoying the time together and laughing a lot. They all appreciated that moment after he grief and anger they had experienced just earlier. Still, even with the wonderful time they were having, none of the boys forgot about their friend who seemed to be in desperate need of help. But without saying it out loud, the three boys understood that they couldn't do much more right now, they would have to wait for Butters to tell them what was happening.

Around 4:30pm, Eric started to complain about being hungry, to what the other two laughed a lot, but Kyle was also feeling hungry, so he went to look for the snacks he had already prepared for them. Ike was still in the kitchen, watching the TV as usual and didn't seemed to have even noticed all the ruckus that Kyle and his friends had been doing in the living room. Kyle was happy that it was that way because even if he would have enjoyed Ike joining them for a while, he didn't wanted to spend all the time nervous about not showing anything too suspicious.

Again, sadness and anger appeared on Kyle's mind at the fact that he had to hide what had been being the best aspect of his life from his own brother. But the red haired boy threw those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the wonderful day he was spending next to his best friend and his boyfriend.

The snacks were loudly welcomed and the boys made a pause to eat for a while. After they felt satisfied (even Eric, who obviously had eaten way more than the other two) they decided to watch a movie.

Kyle, knowing that both Eric and Stan greatly enjoyed Japanese stuff, had gotten the movie "Returner", a somewhat classic of modern Japanese science fiction/action, to watch on that day. Eric praised Kyle's choice and was very excited about the movie since he had never watched it but had heard about it. Kyle felt flattered and a little proud of himself for starting to know his boyfriend's tastes and sat happily next to the chubby boy as close as he could without snuggling.

Kyle felt surprised about how much he enjoyed the movie, but obviously the thing that he enjoyed the most was to spend such a moment again with Eric, after a long time. He would have loved to be cuddling like they liked to do when watching movies together, but Kyle felt happy anyways just by spending the whole of the film's length shyly caressing Eric's thigh from time to time, or leaning softly against the bigger boy, loving the beaming smiles that always received from his boyfriend when he did those things. Of course that Eric had done similar things too, brushing his fingers over Kyle's thigh and sometimes even caressing the red haired boy's hand. But his movements were always very shy and somewhat hesitant... Eric wasn't feeling bold enough to do more than that after what had happened earlier and he didn't wanted to cross the line again and get too carried away by the need he was feeling of being much more closer to his boyfriend.

Despite their inner battle to stay under control, the boys greatly enjoyed being together again and when the movie ended; they all just talked for a while before deciding to play some more, this time they picked a racing game that could add a more competitive edge to their afternoon.

Just a little after they had started to play, Kyle's father returned from work but he told the boys they could keep playing. Kyle knew that his father liked to watch TV after coming from work but Mr. Broflovski insisted in that he didn't wanted to bother them and that he would just join Ike for a while in the kitchen.

Kyle was surprised by that at first but really thanked his father for that and so, they all continued playing for another half hour until Kyle's mother returned from her shopping day. Even if she never said anything that sounded like kicking his friends out, Kyle knew that his mother would soon start preparing dinner and would like the guys to return to their houses. Stan had said that he had to go back around that time anyways, so they all knew that their afternoon together had come to an end. Still, neither of them felt sad about it, since they had had a great time and were looking forward to spend more days like that during what was left of the summer.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

 *****Chapter title's song is One call away by Charlie Puth  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 5  
**

 **I'll Stand By You**

August 6

Thursday came and Kyle got up both anxious and a little preoccupied about what was going to happen later. First of all, he and Stan needed to think on a way to bring the subject of Butter's home situation in a safe and comfortable way for him. If they were right about what was happening in there that would be a very delicate subject, especially for Butters who loved his parents so unconditionally. But even if they succeeded in knowing the truth, there was still the matter of what to do with that information. Going to the police right away was sure to cause more problems than solutions, like the other times they had confided on the local police. And there was the possibility that Butters would oppose to sending one or both of his parents to jail. Added to that there was the same problem that Eric could face in that situation. Butters had living relatives, but they all lived far away and Kyle wasn't so sure that the boy would be safer with them.

Kyle went down to have some breakfast as his mind was plagued with thoughts of frustration over his friend's situation and plans to make all this the less traumatic for the innocent boy as they could. Kyle thought that it would be better if he went a little earlier to meet Stan, so they could talk about all this before Butters arrived.

Around 1pm, Kyle readied himself and left to Stan's house. Just five minutes later he was already ringing the doorbell and was greeted by Stan's mother who told him to get inside with a smile. Kyle went upstairs to Stan's room and knocked a few times on the door.

\- Come on in! - The muffled voice of Stan could be heard from inside.

Kyle opened the door and got inside the room, where his friend was laying on his bed reading - Hey dude - Kyle greeted with a smile - I thought that you would be outside or something. The day is pretty nice and not so warm... -

\- Hey Kyle... I know, usually I like to be outside during summer, even if I'm just reading - Stan raised himself and sat on the bed, leaving the book he was reading on the nightstand. He had a smile on his face but then, his expression turned more serious and added - But today I didn't felt like going out... I mean, I've been thinking a lot about Butters you know? -

Kyle walked to the bed and sat on the opposite side to Stan - I know... I have been thinking a lot too - The red haired boy had a serious expression too now - Do you think we can handle this? I mean, I'm pretty scared of fucking this whole thing up... Butters is so... Delicate. I don't want to do something that disturbs him... -

\- You mean more than whatever is happening to him already? - Stan asked with an almost disgusted tone - We're trying to help here dude. But yeah, I'm also worried about making him feel pressured or even judged or something... -

Both boys remained in silence for a moment and then Kyle finally spoke - How are we gonna do this? I mean, I don't have a clue as to how to start talking about this -

\- Me neither - Stan replied after taking a deep breath - If we're too blunt he will retreat into himself and won't answer anything. And if we just throw hints at him there's a big chance that he won't understand them - Stan looked to the side - I'm not saying that he's stupid or something, but he's really naive sometimes... -

\- I was thinking the same - Kyle sighed - Maybe we could just ask him about his summer... I know that his parents grounded him for being back late after a walk he had with Eric... Maybe if we mention that he will give us something... -

\- Eric told me about that - Stan nodded slightly - He said that Butters was grounded for a whole week just for being a couple of hours late... I mean, what are his parents thinking? We're all kids, not soldiers under curfew! - Stan crossed his arms over his chest - Eric should have been more careful too... -

\- Hey! He didn't do that on purpose! - Kyle exclaimed, hurt at his friend hinting that Eric was to blame, although he was, at least in part - They got lost in the woods and couldn't make it back earlier -

\- I know dude, calm down - Stan rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Kyle's eyes - Sorry... I know that Eric didn't got them lost on purpose and even if he did, Butter's parents had no reason to punish him so hard just for that... But Eric does know Butters better than any of us and he should take care of him knowing that the guy can get in trouble very easily -

\- Eric's doing the best he can - Kyle frowned a little - You're right about him knowing Butter's situation better, but he's not his babysitter or anything and he's not to blame for Butter's parents doing. If it weren't for Eric's concerns we wouldn't be even having this conversation -

\- You're right... - Stan sighed looking down - Maybe I'm still too used to blame Eric for everything... -

Kyle's expression eased and he sighed too. Of course that Stan wasn't holding a grudge against Eric for what had happened to Butters, but sometimes it was easier to pick on the ones closer to oneself than on some seemingly distant figure like Butter's parents - Hey I get it. That used to be my job remember? - Kyle chuckled a little and Stan smiled slightly - But Eric is really caring about Butters now and I think it shows a lot... -

\- It does - Stan replied smiling at his friend - You sure did a hell of a good job on that guy -

Kyle blushed and smiled a little - He likes to say the same... But I really think that all of this is his own doing. I just showed him that he could do it... -

Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door - It's open! - Stan said.

The door opened and there was Mrs. Marsh, who smiled at the boys - Boys, we're leaving now okay? Stan, is your friend Butters coming later? - Stan nodded - I left some food in the oven if you feel hungry and remember to call if anything happens okay? -

\- Okay mom. Have fun - Stan smiled to his mother.

\- You too honey - Mrs. Marsh waived to them and went downstairs to finally leave the house.

\- Wow, your mother seems to be way cooler than before with leaving you alone in the house - Kyle said raising his eyebrows a little.

\- Well, I'm older now. It was about time - Stan chuckled - At least they didn't insisted in Shelly bringing her boyfriend here... That would have been hell -

\- You're so right about that... - Kyle nodded.

\- Hey, wanna go downstairs to play for a while? - Stan Asked getting up from the bed - I could use a little distraction right now... -

\- Same here dude - Kyle replied while getting up too.

The two boys went downstairs and Stan prepared the console for them to play while they waited for Butters to arrive.

Just a couple of minutes after 2pm, the boys heard the doorbell ringing. Stan got up to answer it and returned with a still nervous but also shining Butters, who smiled wide at Kyle - Hey Kyle! - He waived a little.

\- Hey Butters - Kyle smiled to him from the couch - Come over and join us. We're playing some DIRT -

\- But... In here in the living room? - Butters asked knitting his brow with concern - Won't your parents be mad at you for messing the house? - Butters looked worried to Stan.

Stan snorted and Kyle had to contain a loud laugh - Dude, it's a video game - Replied Stan chuckling - We're not messing around with actual dirt in here -

\- Oh well... That's better then - Butters smiled a little and then his smile faded - I'm sorry... I'm being a dumbass... -

\- Why are you saying such things? - Kyle asked still laughing internally at Butter's comment.

\- I'm just... Not as smart as you guys... - Butters fidgeted with the end of his shirt - I know that you were laughing at me because I said something dumb... -

\- Dude - Stan's face went serious and put a hand on Butter's shoulder, which made the blond boy to cringe a little - We just thought that your comment was funny... But we don't think you're dumb or anything -

\- Of course not - Kyle let go of the controller and got up from the couch, getting closer to Butters - We know that you don't know a lot about games and stuff, but that doesn't mean that you're not smart -

The blond boy looked at Kyle's eyes and a little of pink appeared on his cheeks - You really don't think I'm stupid? -

\- You're one of the best students in our school dude - Kyle smiled - Maybe you're a little outdated with the things we talk about most of the time, but that doesn't make you stupid. On the contrary, you know a lot of stuff that we don't and that's great because together we could make an awesome team -

Butter's eyes were shining and his smile was bigger - I really like how that sounds... - He looked at Stan - I'm sorry for overreacting... I should have known that you weren't mocking me... -

\- Dude, stop apologizing for everything and come to play with us - Stan patted Butter's shoulder and went back to the couch.

Kyle followed him and finally Butters also sat on the couch next to Kyle. Stan unpaused the game and they resumed their previous race.

\- Oh I see... It's a racing game - Butters said - I like those -

\- You better because you're up against the winner - Kyle replied flashing a smile to the blond boy before returning to the game. Butters smiled back and Kyle could swear that he could see Butters blushing.

The race was won by Stan and so Kyle handed the controller to Butters, who took it with somewhat shaky hands. Kyle showed the blond boy the controls and gave him some tips while the next race was loading. Butters seemed to be really nervous but as soon as the race started, he quickly got the pace of it and soon enough was playing as if he had done it his whole life.

Kyle was very impressed by that display of skill and cheered on Butters as the boy started to get ahead of Stan. In the end, Stan won the race but for a very small margin and patted Butter's shoulder - Dude, that was awesome! -

\- Yeah! - Kyle added smiling - I thought it would take you some time to get used to the controls but you did great in no time -

\- Thanks... - Butters blushed and looked sheepishly to the floor - I was so worried it would be very hard... Well, it was, but I think that maybe you tutored me really well -

\- I don't know dude - Kyle chuckled - You're like a natural at this -

\- You really think so? - Butters asked shyly.

\- Sure - Kyle nodded sincerely, then he looked over to Stan - Dude, I think Kenny is gonna have some real competition finally... - Butter's smiled faded again and Kyle looked at him a little worried - Shit... Sorry Butters... I shouldn't have mentioned that... -

\- No... It's okay... - Butters sighed - It's not fair that I act like this just because you say his name... I'm being so mean... -

\- You're not doing it on purpose - Stan said reassuringly - Why are you like this every time that someone mentions him anyways? Did something else happened between you two that we don't know about? -

\- No, nothing! - Butters quickly replied - I don't want you to think ill of him because of me... - The blond boy looked to the floor again - It's just that... I think I really hurt him by saying no... And I'm sad because Kenny is really a great guy and I don't want him to be sad... -

\- Dude... Don't blame yourself for this - Kyle put his hand on Butter's shoulder and the boy jumped a little - You didn't hurt him on purpose. You just didn't want to have that kind of thing with him and that's okay. You can't go around doing things you don't want to do just to please everyone. You have to care about yourself -

\- Yeah, you're not anyone's slave or anything - Stan said serious - And it would have been worse if Kenny had thought that you liked him when you're obviously not into him -

\- I... I guess you're right... - Butters sighed again - But... The way I hurt him... I didn't wanted that to happen -

\- Look, sometimes this kind of things happens - Kyle squeezed Butter's shoulder a little - People like other people that sometimes are not interested in them. And that's okay, it's part of how life work and you're not a bad person for saying no to someone you don't like -

\- Dude, we're being serious here - Stan said - Kenny is a great guy and he would have never pried more after you told him no, you saw it. But there are people out there who can be pushier and if you really don't want to do something you have to be firm. It doesn't matters if you think it will hurt them, because if you do something against your will it will hurt you and your feelings matter too. Hell, they should matter a lot to you -

\- I know you're right... - Butters bit the inside of his mouth, he looked sad and troubled - The teachers had said a lot of times that we should never do something we don't want... But I feel bad for Kenny. The last time we crossed out paths he didn't even wanted to look at me... I think I may have broken his heart... And he doesn't deserves that -

Kyle and Stan looked at each other, they knew Butters wasn't so far from the truth. Maybe Kenny liked to show that nothing was wrong, but they both could feel that this thing between him and Butters had dealt a big blow to their friend. Kyle sighed and lowered his head a little so his eyes could meet the blond boy's ones - Listen, maybe you're right, maybe you did broke his heart by telling him no that night - Butters looked back at Kyle with a deep sorrow on his eyes - But you didn't do it on purpose, we know that and Kenny knows that. And you can't just force yourself to be with someone just to not break their heart if you don't really feel like it. Besides, we've talked with Kenny, he was sad, yeah. It seems that he really likes you, but he's not mad at you and he's not in pain anymore. He told us that he understands you and I bet he wouldn't want to see you like this - Kyle squeezed Butter's shoulder gently again - Maybe someday you'll be on Kenny's shoes and you'll understand that if you really care about someone, you can't force them to be with you. Kenny doesn't want that -

\- You think we could be friends after this? - Butters sounded really sad.

\- Maybe you both need some time before that happens - Stan said trying to sound reassuring - But I'm sure that things will go back to normal soon. You're both strong guys and Kenny's heart will heal. Don't worry about it -

\- I'm not strong... - Butters replied but he seemed to be better already - I sure hope that Kenny's okay... I would really like for us to be friends -

\- You are strong Butters - Kyle said smiling at him - You've been through a lot along with all of us and you still stand here, cheerful as always -

Butters blushed and smiled shyly - Thanks for saying that... I... - His eyes went a little watery - I haven't felt so strong lately... -

Kyle directed a quick and concerned glance at Stan - Butters... Do you want to talk about that? -

\- Um... I don't know... I don't wanna bother you or anything... - The blond boy looked to the side, his words sounded really unconvinced.

\- Dude, we won't pressure you to talk with us - Stan got up from the couch and crouched in front of Butters so he could look at him - But we can see that something's troubling you and we don't want to see you like this. You're our friend, you can trust us with anything okay? -

Butters looked at Stan's eyes and a tear escaped down his cheek. It was so strange for both Kyle and Stan to see the blond boy like that. Butters was almost always laughing and smiling, often oblivious to what was happening around him but never losing his hope and good mood. But now, the boy was hunching over and he could barely get himself to look at the other boys, the sadness was painted on his face and Kyle realized that such sorrow had been there, in Butter's eyes for a long time, mostly going undetected under a gleeful smile that the blond boy would put on his face. But now Kyle was sure that something had been troubling Butters for a long time.

Kyle slowly caressed Butter's shoulder - Has been there something wrong happening to you? Maybe at home? -

Butters quickly raised his eyes and gave Kyle an almost terrified glance - No... - He stuttered - Why... Why would you say that? -

\- I'm just guessing... - Kyle replied trying to make Butters feel comfortable and not accused - Look, we really want to help if something's wrong. But we can only do that if you tell us what's happening -

Butter's look hardened and he frowned a little - Nothing's happening... Everything's fine with me... -

\- Dude, don't lie to us, please - Stan looked directly into Butter's eyes and the blond boy looked away - You can't expect us to believe that you're fine. You're always laughing and now you're looking like a sad mess -

\- We're just trying to help here Butters - Kyle continued to caress Butter's shoulder and the boy seemed to tense at that - Is there someone bothering you? -

\- Like I said, we don't want to pressure you into telling us - Stan said sounding reassuring - But friends help each other right? You have helped us many times and now we want to help you too -

Butters closed his eyes and started to sob quietly. Kyle exchanged a sad glance with Stan and continued to caress Butter's shoulder. Then he moved to the blond boy's back and Butters leaned onto Kyle's shoulder, starting to cry. Kyle held Butters without knowing for sure what to do next. Stan moved his lips to tell Kyle to just let Butters cry. Kyle nodded and kept his hold on the blond boy.

Butters cried for a while, shaking a little until he started to control his breath and he just sobbed for a moment, before tensing again and suddenly broke Kyle's hold, raising up and moving away from the red haired boy. His cheeks were fully red and tear-stained - Oh boy! I'm... I'm so sorry Kyle... - He looked worried - I didn't mean to do that... I mean... -

\- What are you talking about? - Kyle asked really puzzled and still startled by his friend's reaction.

\- I... I was... - Butter's stuttering was almost unintelligible - I was so close... And you were holding me... -

\- Dude, I was comforting you - Kyle was still puzzled but he felt moved by his friend's shyness - You needed a shoulder to cry onto... It wasn't anything bad. It was bad to you? - Kyle felt the uneasiness crawling into him - Haven't you done this before? -

Butters eyes were glued to the floor and he was fidgeting with his shirt - It wasn't anything wrong for me! Didn't meant that... - The blond boy shot a shy glance at Kyle and quickly looked to the floor again - I... I'm just not used to do this with anyone else than Eric... -

Kyle raised his eyebrows and looked at Stan who was also looking at Butters very surprised - So... Eric has let you cry on his shoulder before? - Kyle asked, sounding maybe a bit accusing despite his efforts to do the opposite.

\- Um... Yeah... Many times... - Then he shot an alarmed glance at Kyle - But don't tell him that I told you! - He looked to the ground again - Hell's bells... I shouldn't have said that... He made me promise not to tell anyone... -

Kyle raised an eyebrow and crossed a surprised glance with Stan - Hey... I'm sure he will understand... Don't worry. He won't be mad. I promise -

Butters raised his eyes again and looked pleadingly at Kyle - Really? I... I don't want him to get mad at me... -

\- Hey... He hasn't been mean to you lately right? - Stan asked and Kyle frowned at him. Stan shrugged apologetically.

\- Oh no! - Butters looked at Stan - Quite the opposite. He has been mean to me before... But it's been a very good while since he stopped that - He smiled a little - I don't know what happened about a year ago that made him start to change but he has been pretty nice to me since then... -

Kyle was very shocked by what Butters was saying - I thought he had started to change just at the beginning of this year... -

\- Well, maybe to the outside world it was like that... - Butters looked at Kyle thoughtful - But since even before the last summer he changed... At least I noticed it when he invited me to sleep at his house and we started to talk until late in the night and he never again pulled a prank on me while I was sleeping... - Butter's cheeks went very red again - One night, I was really upset because my parents had grounded me for no reason and he let me cry on his shoulder... And he has let me do it some other times when I really needed it... Although he has told me to man up and be strong... I wish I could be strong like him... He never cries and never lets anyone to tell him what to do... - Butters had a dreamy look on his eyes and a slight smile on his lips as he was saying all that.

Stan looked somewhat worriedly at Kyle, just to see that the red haired boy had an unreadable expression on his face. Still, Kyle shook his head and smiled a little to Butters - Yeah... Eric is pretty great... But you're strong too Butters. Crying doesn't make you weak. Don't let anyone to tell you that -

\- Thanks again for telling me that Kyle... - Butters looked sheepishly at his friend - I hope I didn't bothered you too much with my whining... -

\- Stop saying that dude - Kyle smiled wider - We're here to support you now. We're glad if we can help in any way, even if you just need a shoulder to cry onto -

Butters nodded smiling - Thanks again... I'll be here for you too... If you need it... -

\- Thank you for that - Stain smiled at Butters - But, I still feel that there's something that is making you sad... Are you sure you don't want to talk about it with us? -

Butters looked at his friends for a moment, then he looked down again and sighed - I don't want to get anyone in trouble... -

\- Why are you saying that? - Kyle asked - Who would you be getting in trouble by talking to us? -

\- I promised not to tell... - Butters closed his eyes still with his head down.

\- Butters... Why do you always jump when someone touches you? - Stan asked quietly. Butters shot a quick and alarmed glance at Stan and then closed his eyes again - We've all seen it happen Butters. Are you... Do you feel bad when someone touches you? - Stan asked again with a troubled voice.

Kyle understood where Stan was wanting to go with that and added - Maybe it's because you're hurting?... -

\- I... I never said that... - Butters sounded really nervous - I don't know what you're talking about... -

\- Look, if this is bothering you we won't talk about it anymore - Stan got a little closer to Butters - But if you're having troubles, if there's something that's hurting you, you should let us know... We want to help you Butters. You're a really nice guy and you don't deserve to feel like this -

Butters started to sob again, his hands now covering his face. Kyle felt his eyes stinging at the sight of his friend suffering. The red haired boy got closer again to Butters and once again put his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. Kyle was surprised at Butters not cringing at his touch, instead, the smaller boy just started to cry loudly - I don't want to get anyone in trouble! - Butters words were hard to discern inside the cry and the hard breathing of the boy - I deserve it! I deserve it! - Both Kyle and Stan look at each other shocked. They could feel the immense pain that Butters was going through but those words hit them really hard and neither of them really knew what to do.

For a long while, they just stood there, feeling their hearts crushed under the heavy sadness that Butters was emanating. Finally, the blond boy gradually went from crying to just sobbing. He was still breathing hard and his hands were firmly clutching at his face, as if that could shield him from whatever that was causing him to suffer so much.

Stan finally managed to snap out of his shock and said - Butters, whatever is happening to you, if it's making you feel like this you don't deserve it -

\- But I do! - Butters exclaimed in a broken tone - I always misbehave, I always do something wrong! -

\- You are the most well behaved kid that we know Butters - Kyle gently squeezed his friend's shoulder - How could you say something like that? -

\- I always make my mother to get upset... - Butter's quiet sobbing continued but his breathing was going steadier - I come home late, I get B's, I don't do the laundry well enough, I swear a lot... -

\- Dude you... - Stan was looking at Butters with disbelief on his eyes - Do you realize that nothing of what you said is actually wrong? You're a kid Butters, those things are like... Normal to us -

\- No... - Butters shook his head stubbornly - I... I misbehave a lot and I deserve to be punished -

Kyle felt his chest burning with rage as Butters recited all that. He could understand that grownups could get mad at kids doing those kind of things, but whatever that was happening to Butters, whatever that was making him to act like he was at that moment surely was way over some normal punishment. The red haired boy clutched his fists, trying to not yell - Let's cut the crap already! - His voice had come more violent that he had intended and Butters jumped and stared at him terrified - Butters, is someone beating you? Are your parents beating you as punishment? Tell me the truth -

Butters kept staring at Kyle as if he were some kind of demon. The blond boy's hands were clutching his shirt and his knuckles were white from the grip.

\- Butters, tell me the truth! - Kyle didn't wanted to keep pushing at the smaller boy so forcefully, but the rage he was feeling inside had taken control over him. Then, seeing the terrified look on Butter's eyes, Kyle opened his own widely and again, like many other times before, the image of the night when he almost lost Eric came to his mind. The red haired boy was breathing hard already and he ran a hand through his hair looking away from Butters and then closing his eyes as he realized that he was losing it again. He had promised to never let his rage to take over him and certainly he didn't wanted Butters to end like Eric had done. Kyle took a couple of deep breaths, letting his mind to cool off a little but still feeling the rage burning inside him. Of course that he knew anger would never solve Butter's problem, but he couldn't help to feel hatred starting to build inside him towards Butter's parents. Somehow Kyle knew that his friend's pain had been caused by them.

Kyle took another deep breath and opened his eyes again, still angry but able to control himself. He looked at Butters, who was still frozen, staring at him - I'm sorry Butters... I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really sorry... - Kyle let go of Butter's shoulder and put his hands together, trying to keep himself under control - I shouldn't have reacted like this, it's just that, I can't stand to see you like this Butters. Please, I, we are trying to help you here. Tell us what's happening, please... -

Butters slowly snapped from his shock and looked at Stan, then again at Kyle - I... I promised not to tell... -

Stan sighed and looked at Butters - Are you afraid that your parents are going to be in trouble if you speak? - Butters shot him a horrified look but then just nodded slightly - Look, if... If it makes you feel better, we promise not to say or do anything about what you could tell us unless you say so... Is that fine with you? -

Butters hesitantly looked at the two boys and nodded again. Then, he leaned on the couch's rest and looked down - My... My mother punishes me when I do something wrong... -

Kyle felt a stab on his heart, guessing what Butters was talking about - You mean... She hits you? -

Tears started to flow again from Butter's eyes - Sometimes... Most of the times... Other times she chains me in the basement... But that only happens if I did something really wrong... -

Kyle and Stan looked at each other with horror. They had guessed that Butter's mother was pretty messed up, but that sounded just plain crazy and outright cruel - And... Your father? - Stan asked hesitantly - Does he punish you too? -

Butters shook his head - He just leaves the house when that happens... - Butters started to sob quietly again - At first he tried to stop mom... But she threatened him with killing us all if he ever said or done something against the punishments... - Butters wiped the tears from his face but more appeared quickly - He always tends to me after it though... -

Kyle was feeling overwhelmed by Butter's words. The fiery anger had been declining and instead a crippling despair had taken over his heart. How could such a nice and innocent boy be the victim of something like that? The red haired boy couldn't understand how a parent, someone that was supposed to put even their own lives on the line for the sake of their children, could do such a thing. Then, he remembered about Eric and what his mother had done and what all that had caused. Kyle felt the rage coming again and had to hold his hands with force to try to keep his self-control. He looked at Butters and quietly asked - How... How long has this been happening? -

\- I don't know... Two or three years... - Butter's voice sounded more tired now, as if he had surrendered - Mom started to drink when she fought with dad... Then she started to slap me whenever I did something wrong. But I kept misbehaving, so she started to hit me... - Butter's sobbing stopped and he just looked like a rag doll laying against the couch's rest - I wanted to stop doing wrong things, but I just couldn't... -

Stan's eyes were full of tears but his voice was firm as he approached Butters - No matter what your mother or anyone says, not you, not anyone else deserves to be beaten when they make mistakes. Butters, all the things that she is punishing you for are things that every kid does sometime and even if it's wrong, that doesn't means that it's okay to hit you for doing them - Butters looked at Stan briefly before looking at the ground again.

\- Butters, you don't deserve this - Kyle spoke while again caressing his friend's shoulder - It doesn't matters what you could have done, Stan is right, no one deserves to be beaten as a punishment. Besides, you are by far the nicest and most well behaved kid in this town. If anyone is more undeserving of something like this, that's you Butters -

The blond boy looked at Kyle's eyes for a moment, then he hesitantly asked - Do you... Do you really think so? -

\- Of course I do! - Kyle held Butter's look with a serious but also kind expression - You are one of the greatest guys I've known and you deserve to be happy, not immersed into this... -

A light smile crept on Butter's lips and his eyes regained a little of their usual shine - Thanks... That is so kind of you... - He looked at Stan - Thanks to you too... I... Maybe you're right... -

Stan's look was still one of worry - Butters... I know I promised we weren't going to say anything about this but... We can't just sit here and do nothing while you are going through something like this... -

\- I know... - Butters looked down again - I shouldn't have said anything... -

\- No, you did the right thing by telling us Butters - Kyle caressed his friend's shoulder again - But I understand how you're feeling right now. However, Stan is right. We have to do something to stop this -

\- But... The only thing that would stop it would be for my mom to leave... - Butter's eyes filled with tears again - And I don't want that... I love her... -

Kyle felt again the cruel stab at his heart and couldn't help but lean forward and hug Butters. The blond boy started to sob again with his face pressed on Kyle's shoulder - I know you love her... But you can't continue living like this. Your mother is not... Acting like a mother. She's being cruel and that needs to stop -

\- How... How about we help you out with your stuff? - Stan said hesitantly - I mean... You are a pretty good student but if getting a B means trouble for you then we could help you with that... And if you need to run an errand or something we could help with that too -

\- And you could come and stay at our places whenever you need to... - Kyle added - Keeping you out of your house as long as possible -

Butters raised himself and looked sadly at his friends - I... I would love that, really... But my mother would never allow it... -

\- You can always tell her that you need to do something for school - Said Stan smiling - I mean, it wouldn't be a total lie since we mean to help with that -

\- That... That sounds better yes... - Butters smiled a little - But I don't want to be such a bother to you guys... -

\- What are you talking about? We're offering this because we care about you - Kyle smiled warmly at the blond boy - It won't be a bother -

\- Thank you again guys... - Butters smiled - I'm sorry I haven't been such a good friend to you before... I mean, you're doing all of this for me... -

\- Butters, we are the ones who should be apologizing - Stan sighed - We acted like assholes to you so many times... You are a great guy and this is just a way of telling you that we are sorry for what we did to you before and of saying that we really want to be your friends -

Butters eyes filled with tears again but this time, Kyle could see that they had fully regained their gleeful shine - I really want to be your friend too! Thank you so much guys... - Then his eyes widened and the blond boy freed himself from Kyle's embrace and moved away from him - I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing that... - His face was red as a tomato now.

Kyle stared at Butters for a moment, surprised at such reaction - Dude... It's okay. It's not like you did anything wrong. Hugging a friend when he needs it is never something wrong -

Butters smiled shyly at Kyle - Um... Okay... Thanks - Then his face went serious - I... I should probably tell Eric about this too... It feels unfair for you to know when he doesn't... Besides, he seemed to be worried about me the last time we talked... -

\- He was - Kyle replied - In fact, Eric was the one that alerted us that something might be wrong at your house... -

\- Really? - Butters sounded really surprised.

\- Yeah, he told us about the grounding you earned for coming back late when you guys went out to walk on the mountains - Stan answered - He said that you looked really troubled after that... To tell you the truth, he's been worrying about you for a while now... -

\- Wow... That's... I didn't think he cared... - Butters was looking at the floor with a thoughtful expression. Then he raised his head again and looked worried at the other boys - I mean, I don't want you to get the idea of me thinking that Eric is a bad guy... I never thought he was a bad guy... Even with all the stuff he used to do... -

\- Don't worry - Kyle smiled at the blond boy - We were really surprised too when he started to change and when he said that he was worried about you... After all, he did act like he didn't care about anyone for so long... But things are different now -

\- They sure are - Butters chuckled a little - I'm really glad they did -

\- You like Eric don't you? - Stan smiled at Butters, thinking that he would get another smile from the blond boy.

What he got instead, was an alarmed look from a very red faced Butters - I... Well... I... - Butters was stuttering nervously.

\- I mean, he has been a pretty great friend to us, mostly lately... - Stan continued talking a little puzzled from Butter's reaction - But from what you said he's been nice to you since even before... -

Butters exhaled a deep breath and smiled clearly in relief - Oh... Of course! He's a really great friend... -

Kyle was staring at Butters, his expression was blank but inside him, a lot of thoughts and specially questions were roaming around his mind. Kyle knew Butters was prone to act like that, the poor guy seemed to get nervous about the slightest thing. Still, Kyle couldn't shake away the idea that it had been the wording Stan had used and not the question itself what had triggered such reaction in the blond boy.

\- Butters. How are you feeling now? - Stan asked with a hint of worry on his voice.

\- Um... I'm feeling pretty good now... - Butters replied bumping his fists a little - I mean... Telling you guys about all this... I kinda feel lighter - The blond boy sighed and looked to the floor - But I still feel bad about going home... - Kyle and Stan could feel the sadness on their friend's voice - I don't want to feel like that... I don't want to be afraid of my mother... -

Kyle made his strange ideas to go away and concentrated on trying to help Butters - No one should feel like that... It sucks. But things are like this and at least you can count on us if you need something. Are you okay with what we suggested? -

Butters smiled warmly and thankfully to Kyle and the red haired boy forgot about all the odd feelings he had had just about a couple of minutes before - I know that I can count on you guys... I really thank you. And yes, I would love to do all that... And of course, if you need anything I want to help too -

\- We know that - Stan smiled warmly at the blond boy - I'm sure that we will find a way to make things better for you -

The three boys remained in silence for a while, letting all the emotions that had flowed through them to lay low and trying to let the revelations to sink in their minds. Finally, Kyle knitted his brows and asked something that had been troubling him since Butters had arrived that day - Butters... Are you hurting right now? - The blond boy shot a troubled glance at him - I mean, Eric told me that the last time he went to your house, after the walk thing, you had acted like if you were hurt... -

Butters looked away and sighed - Mom... She hit me really hard last time... On... On my right side... - The blond boy put a hand just below his right ribs.

\- Does... Does it still hurt? - Stan seemed to be fighting against both crying and yelling in rage.

\- Not so much now... I only have a mild bruise... - Butters tried to sound reassuring.

\- Has a doctor ever treated you? - Kyle asked feeling the rage starting to build up inside him again.

\- No - Butters shook his head - That would mean trouble for mom and dad... Usually dad treats me when mom has finished with her... Punishment... -

\- This is more than just sick dude - Stan got up and started to walk around the coffee table - Haven't you ever tried to fight back? -

\- I don't wanna hurt my mom... - Butters replied quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

\- Dude, your mother is seriously hurting you! - Kyle exclaimed and Butters cringed and closed his eyes - I'm sorry... But I mean it Butters. When are you gonna start thinking about yourself? -

The blond boy took a couple of deep breaths, clearly controlling the urge to cry once more - I know that you are right... But I'm not strong. I'm really weak. You have seen it... And I still love my parents... I don't know why. I know I would be really pissed off if this were happening to anyone else but... -

Kyle sighed and managed to control his anger - I know how you feel... Sometimes my parents do stuff that really pisses me off but I still love them... - The green eyed boy put his hand again on Butter's shoulder - But what your mother is doing goes beyond what you should endure... I mean, it's not an unfair grounding because you got bad grades... We're talking about abuse here -

\- I know! - Butters exclaimed and covered his face with his hands - I know that! But I can't just stop worrying about them... -

\- Hey, you should start worrying about you too... - Stan sat beside Butters on the other side of the couch - Even if this weren't happening, you tend to put others above you, that's not healthy. At least not in the way you have done it -

\- But... That's the only way that people will like me... - Butters replied sadly.

\- That's not true - Kyle replied firmly - We like you because you are a good friend. Maybe some people could be like that, but most of the people just wants friends around them, not slaves -

Butters raised himself a little and looked at Kyle - You really think that I could have friends even... Even if sometimes I said no? -

\- Dude, we're here, trying to help you and wanting to be your friends - Stan smiled at Butters and the blond boy turned around to look at him - And it's not because of all the things you did for us without questioning. It's because we feel good hanging around with you - Stan lowered his gaze and sighed - I know that we acted like complete assholes before... We used to abuse your trust and willingness a lot... I'm really sorry for doing that... -

\- I'm sorry too... - Kyle quietly said - We treated you really awfully for a long time. But we don't want that to happen ever again -

\- Well... I certainly didn't liked some of the things that you made me do... - Butters nodded - But If you say it's okay to refuse sometimes... I could try that... -

\- You'll see that things will go better for you if you do that - Stan said - Even if it takes a little time, people will become used to you putting up some boundaries and they will start to see the real you and the many things you have to offer -

\- You mean like my dancing skills? - Butters blinked a couple of times thoughtfully.

\- Yeah... Like your dancing skills - Kyle chuckled and the blond boy blushed a little.

\- Hey... I hate to keep bringing this up but... - Stan hesitantly started - About your mother... If that happens again... Well, you should let us know okay? -

\- And maybe you should start to consider going to the police with this... - Kyle added concerned.

\- But they would put my mom in jail! - Butters exclaimed troubled.

\- Well yes... But you know this is a crime Butters - Kyle tried to sound calm and reassuring - It cannot continue like this -

The blond boy looked to the ground again but didn't started to sob like before - You're right... I have put up with this for too long... I'll... I'll think about it... -

\- If you're needing to talk about it, you know that we're here for you okay? - Kyle patted Butter's shoulder, feeling glad that the boy wasn't cringing at the contact anymore - How are you feeling? -

\- Much better now - Butters smiled - Thanks for all this... I was really needing to talk about it and it makes me very happy to see that you're wanting to be friends with me... -

\- Well, we're happy to hear that too - Stan smiled at butters - Hey... You can stay here today if you want to... I mean, it must be hard for you to know that you have to go back there... -

\- Thanks... But I would have to go back there anyways - Butters sighed - Besides, I already promised I would be back early to help around the house... And... -

\- We understand - Kyle sighed too - We don't want to add to what's already happening. But be sure that you can come to us if you need to stay outside your house okay? -

Butters nodded happily - Thank you... And... You can come too if you want... - He looked a little sheepishly - I mean, if my parents allow it of course and if you want despite my mother and stuff... - Butters was bumping his fists again.

\- That would be great - Replied Kyle - I mean, that way you wouldn't get in trouble for staying somewhere else and we could help you in there... -

\- That sounds nice - The blond boy smiled again.

\- Well, since everything seems to be looking up now, I think we deserve a little rest from all this right? - Stan got up smiling at his friends.

\- Indeed - Kyle smiled too - I'm starting to get hungry... Don't you? We should eat something... -

\- You're starting to sound like Eric - Butters laughed a little and Kyle was so relieved to hear that again. Finally he felt that the sorrow was leaving his friend, at least for the moment.

\- A while ago I would have snapped so bad at that... - Kyle chuckled - But yeah... Maybe I do sound like him sometimes -

\- Not like it's anything bad... - Butters smiled - I mean... You're both so... Great... - The blond boy looked away with his cheeks turning red again.

\- Dude, you blush a lot... - Stan laughed - People might start to think stuff... -

\- What kind of stuff? - Butters looked at Stan concerned - I mean... I don't know why this is happening... - He looked at the floor again.

\- Cut him some slack dude - Kyle said to Stan - Butters needs to ease his mind not to worry about something else -

\- I know... - Stan apologized - Sorry Butters. Kyle's right by the way. Let's get some snacks okay? -

Butters nodded and got up from the couch. The three boys went to the kitchen and started to prepare some snacks for them to enjoy. They all returned to the living room and started to eat while talking about what they had done during the time they hadn't seen each other.

The boys played for another couple of hours and the decided to watch a movie. The day was nice enough to go outside and take a walk, but Stan had promised that he wouldn't leave the house until his parents would have returned. Of course that watching a horror movie was out of the question having Butters with them and Kyle was glad that now he had someone else that shared his opinion on that kind of movies. They ended up watching a decent enough comedy but they mostly laughed at Butter's comments, which were really weird but hilarious. Kyle understood why Eric liked so much to hang out with the blond boy and felt happy that they all could do the same now.

Still, Kyle was feeling sorrow for his friend. The things that he was suffering at home were sad enough for Kyle to feel the need to protect Butters. But the red haired boy had been also thinking about their past with Butters. He was now realizing the cruelty with which he and the others had often treated Butters and that made him feel terribly guilty. Even more so when Butters flashed him a smile, so innocent and warm that no one would have thought that the boy had been constantly bullied by almost everyone else around him. And being one of the people that had bullied him the most, Kyle felt hypocritical for all the times he had reprimanded Eric when Kyle himself had done terrible things to Butters.

All those thoughts had distracted Kyle from the movie and he didn't even noticed when it ended until Stan threw a chip to his head while chuckling - Earth to Kyle... Did you zoned out? I asked you what do you think about the movie... -

\- Oh it was... Good - Kyle shook his head to free himself from his thoughts - Sorry, I was just thinking... -

\- About? - Butters asked hesitantly.

\- About how much of an asshole I was to you... - Kyle looked down - I'm really sorry Butters, I shouldn't have done the things I did to you... And all those times I said awful things about you... - Kyle's voice was genuinely sorry - I don't know why you even want to be friends with me... -

Butters looked to the floor thoughtfully and then quietly said - Well, you said and did some pretty nasty things to me... I think almost anyone did the same... - The blond boy sighed - But I never thought that any of you were really bad people. I mean, everyone, even me, has said or done regrettable things - Butters raised his head and smiled to Kyle - But the good thing about life is that it gives everyone second chances. And I always do the same, because despite the bad things that people may do, I know that everyone has some good to offer. You did bad stuff to me before, but now you're wanting to help me and I think that that beats all the other bad stuff greatly -

\- Wow dude... You're like a saint or something - Stan said quietly - I mean, Kyle is right, we all did awful stuff to you and still you never hated us... -

\- Well... I did had my resentment moments... - Butters chuckled - I mean... Professor Chaos wasn't born from nice and happy thoughts... But I think that hate only leads to sadness... For everyone involved. That's why I try not to hate anyone, even if they do things I don't like. Everyone has a reason for doing what they do... -

\- Crap, we got ourselves another Buda to our group... - Stan laughed.

Butters looked at the black haired boy puzzled and Kyle chuckled - Don't mind that Butters. He's just saying that those words were pretty awesome and that we're really glad that you still want to be our friend -

\- Well, I'm really happy about it too - Butters smiled wide - I think things will get better from now on... -

\- I'm sure they will - Stan smiled too - Hey... I hate to say this but, it's getting late... And the last thing we want is you having trouble at home... -

Butter's smile faded and a trace of darkness crossed his eyes - I know... Sorry for having to leave early... -

\- Don't apologize for that dude - Kyle smiled reassuringly at him - We'll plan the next evening better and maybe we can all spend more time together -

\- That would be great - The blond boy smiled - I really hope we can all get together again before school starts -

\- I'm sure we will - Kyle nodded - Hey... Do you want me to walk you home? I mean, it isn't nighttime yet but maybe your parents could be angry if you walk back alone... -

Butters blushed hard and looked away - Well... That would be really nice... - Then he smiled at Kyle - But don't worry about me. I don't want to bother you and I'm sure that as long as I return before 7:30 I'll be okay... -

\- It wouldn't be a bother - Kyle replied shrugging - But if you prefer to go back alone it's fine. Just, let us know if something happens okay? -

\- I'll do - Butters nodded happily - Thanks again for all of this. I mean, not only with listening to my problems and helping me with them... This afternoon was really great and I had a very nice time with you guys -

\- Well, it was great indeed - Stan smiled warmly at Butters - I'm looking forward to the next one -

\- Me too - Kyle smiled too.

Butters got up and the other two boys did the same. They followed Butters to the door and after saying their goodbyes the blond boy left the house with a huge smile on his face.

Stan closed the door and returned to the living room with Kyle. As they were sitting on the couch again, Stan gave a strange look to his friend and asked - What was all that about? -

\- What do you mean? - Kyle asked back really puzzled by that question.

\- I'm talking about you being more than just nice to Butters... - Stan knitted his brow - Anyone else could have thought that you were flirting with him... -

\- What?! - Kyle exclaimed with wide eyes - Are you insane? Why would I want to flirt with Butters? - The red haired boy frowned at his friend - First of all I have a wonderful boyfriend with whom I'm more than happy and I would never cheat on him. Second, I wasn't flirting, I was just... - Kyle's expression eased a little and sighed - I was feeling really bad about him... I mean, I feel so responsible for the awful things we did to him... And the stuff he's going through at his house is just... - Kyle closed his eyes, feeling anger building up again inside him - I don't know, I just felt the need to take care of him -

Stan laid back on the couch and sighed - Yeah... I understand... I too feel like shit for doing all that to the guy and seeing that he isn't even the least resentful is just... I don't know how he manages to do that... - The black haired boy looked at his friend and smiled a little - Sorry for saying that you were flirting with Butters... It just felt... Strange -

\- Yeah, now that you say that it kinda feels strange - Kyle nodded - I mean, Butters has always been a little weird but... Did you noticed that he was acting even weirder today? -

\- You're talking about all the blushing and the shy looks he gave to you? Or about the way he talked about Eric? - Stan scoffed - Dude... I thought you were going to jump over him at that... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away, but he knew that Stan was right. Even if he had told himself millions of times that it was really stupid to be jealous of Butters, he still felt that sting inside his chest at the thought of them spending so much time together. Specially with the revelation that Eric had started to act more nicely to Butters way before the whole thing that had led to the chubby boy's major change.

\- You know... I can't help but to feel jealous... - Kyle sighed and leaned on the couch too - I mean, I know it's pretty stupid to think like that. Knowing Butters he would never break a couple like that... And I like to think that Eric wouldn't cheat me... -

\- Dude. What's that crap of "I like to think?" - Stan interrupted, frowning at Kyle - Are you saying that you don't fully trust in Eric not cheating on you? -

\- It's not like that... - Kyle felt a lump forming in his throat - I do trust him. It's just that... - The red haired boy ran both hands through his hair - I'm so terrified of losing him... -

Stan looked at his friend in silence for a while. Then he put his hands behind his head and said - I get you... I feel the same for Wendy... I know that she's loyal and would never do such thing but, the feeling of losing her makes me think weird stuff... -

\- I still don't know how I ended up feeling like this in such a short time - Kyle chuckled - I mean, you and Wendy have been together for years already and you've liked each other for even longer... But Eric and me... We went from tearing each other apart to not being able to stay too far from each other for even a couple of days without feeling like shit... -

\- You both have always been fiery - Stan chuckled - Fighting each other, loving each other... You both do everything like ten times more passionately than everyone else... -

\- Maybe you're right... - Kyle smiled, thinking that it would be nice if that fire accompanied them all of their lives, because even if the bad things could be really bad if they happened, it also meant that the good things would be more than just great.

\- Still, I think you need to learn to control that fire dude... - Stan talked quietly and a hint of concern could be heard on his words - The way you snapped at Butters earlier... The guy was terrified... -

Kyle closed his eyes, feeling incredibly shitty about that - Fuck... I know... - He sighed and looked at his friend - I promised to never do that again but... It's really hard. I mean, I didn't intended to yell at him like that. But I was feeling so much hate and rage at that moment... - Kyle's eyes were filled with sorrow and his voice seemed to be about to break - Stan... The same happened that night... When Eric... - Stan nodded, signaling Kyle that he understood, not wanting his friend to have to recall all that again. Kyle closed his eyes and then opened them again - Do you think I need help? Like, professional help? -

Stan bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Kyle thoughtfully - Could be... I mean, you clearly have an issue with controlling your anger... A shrink could help you with that but I think that before recurring to that, maybe you should try to do something to help you keep all that under control -

\- Like what? - Kyle asked a little desperate - I have been thinking a lot about that. I don't know what to do -

\- I don't know... - Stan looked at his friend worried - Maybe... Maybe you're having too much inside your head and don't know how to deal with all of that. I mean, a lot has happened in a very little time and that can make a person to lose control over things... -

\- Perhaps you're right... - Kyle sighed and looked down - I have never been good at keeping myself in line when things are bottling up inside my head... -

\- How about looking for something that could distract you? - Stan looked hopefully at Kyle - I think that maybe doing something that's completely away from your routine could help... I mean... That's what the doctors used to tell me when I had that... Problem... -

\- That sounds pretty logical - Kyle nodded. Obviously he knew that Stan was talking about his episode of cynicism and depression, but he also knew that Stan wasn't fond of talking about it so he tried to shift the conversation to himself again - I could try to find something to keep my mind centered and not spilling out all what's inside it... -

\- Exactly - Stan nodded - I think that could really help you -

\- Thanks dude - Kyle smiled to his friend - You always know how to help me -

\- Well, it comes with knowing you for almost all my life... - Stan smiled again.

\- I really hope we're doing the right thing about Butters... - Kyle sighed again.

\- Well, we could go to the police and tell them everything... - Stan suggested. Then he looked at the ceiling - But we're kinda in the same ground as with Eric's problem... -

\- At least we have proof this time - Kyle sat up again - I mean, Butter's... Bruises... Fuck, how can people be so sick? - Kyle sounded disgusted and angry again.

\- I guess there's a lot of messed up people out there... - Stan sat up too - I don't get why we get the most of them in here though... It's like this town is a magnet for sick people... -

\- Maybe it's just because it's a small town... - Kyle sighed - I mean, I bet that there are those kind of people in other places too. But since this is a small town and we know practically everyone this kind of things just feels closer... -

\- Yeah, you're right... - Stan got up from the couch - Anyways, I think that we should do our best effort to help at least ease Butter's situation. Then, if things go well maybe we can convince him to go to the police... I mean, forcing him to do that or going ourselves would be bad for him in the end -

\- I was thinking the same - Kyle nodded - You're right. We gotta do our best to help him with what we can for now -

\- Maybe we should talk to the others about this too - Stan said - I mean, they need to know... -

\- Of course - Kyle replied - But I think it would be better if Butters told them on his own... I mean, it's a delicate matter and he needs to feel comfortable and safe around us. At least that's how I think he needs to feel... I don't want to push him to anything anymore -

\- Yeah... - Stan nodded - Maybe the next time we get all together we could discuss it... - The black haired boy stretched himself a little and said - I'm going for something more to eat... It's pretty early for dinner but I'm kinda hungry again... - He chuckled - I'm starting to catch your appetite too... -

\- You're an idiot - Kyle playfully kicked Stan and then got up - I'm up for a snack too though... -

The boys went to the kitchen and grabbed some more snacks to last until dinner time. They went back to the living room and played some more until they felt hungry enough to have dinner. After that, they just lazed around in Stan's room, talking about random stuff until Stan's parents came back home.

Kyle decided it was time to get back to his house and said goodbye to his friend, thinking that despite the sad moments, that day had been really great and the best of it was that now he had another really nice and great friend to share things with.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

 *****Chapter title's song is I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 6  
**

 **Plans  
**

August 7

Kyle had stayed until pretty late the last night playing on the PC, so it wasn't surprising that even at 10am he was still deeply asleep. Not even the warm sun that entered through the window and that hit him directly on the face was enough to wake him up.

But, there was something that could have awoken Kyle no matter what – Kyle! – Mrs. Broflovski's voice could be clearly heard from all around the house and made Kyle almost instantly jump on the bed – Kyle! Someone's at the phone looking for you… - The red haired boy groaned still with his eyes closed and threw away his blankets. He sat on the bed and lazily started to look for his indoor clothes. The warm night had made him sleep with only his boxers instead of his usual pajamas.

After finally being able to put on his clothes, Kyle left his room dragging his feet, feeling incredibly sleepy and somewhat tired. Downstairs, Mrs. Broflovski was waiting for her son with the phone on her hand – It's your friend Eric – She smiled at Kyle, something that just some months ago would have been unthinkable for him. After all, the mention of Eric's name in front of his mother had been always accompanied by a frown of deep disgust on her face for the last couple of years.

Alas, Kyle's heart leapt at those words and instantly smiled back; taking the phone from his mother's hand – Thanks – Kyle said to his mother and waited for her to leave until pressing the phone to his ear – Hello? Eric? –

\- Hey sweetie! – Eric's voice answered visibly excited and happy – How's my favorite little guy doing? Did I wake you up? –

\- What do you mean by "favorite"? – Kyle asked faking being upset – Do you have other "little guys" out there? –

\- No! Of course not! – Eric's worried and somewhat hurt tone indicated Kyle that he hadn't caught his attempt of a joke – You are the only one in my life… I thought you knew that… - Eric's voice faded and Kyle felt really stupid for causing such noticeable pain on his lover.

\- I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't meant it like that… - Kyle sighed, kicking himself mentally for being so stupid, knowing that Eric was really sensitive to that kind of things – I was just joking… I know that there's no one else… I'm…. I'm really sorry –

After a brief silence Kyle heard a relieved sigh and Eric spoke again – Oh… I should have known that… - Kyle could picture Eric smiling sheepishly but happy – I should've known you were just joking… I'm sorry for overreacting –

\- Don't apologize honey – Kyle said with a warm tone – I should have thought better before saying such a thing… -

Eric chuckled a little – Hey, there's too much "should"s on this conversation… I think that the only thing we should be doing right now is holding each other… At least that's what I want to do… -

A huge smile appeared on Kyle's face and his chest felt warmer and bigger – You're absolutely right about that. I would love to be doing that now… In fact, I would have loved to wake up doing exactly that… -

\- Me too sweetie – Eric replied with a dreamy sigh – But then, that's exactly what I was wanting to talk to you about… Unsurprisingly, I have the house for myself the whole weekend… And I thought that maybe you would want to spend the night with me… And maybe, if you want, we could get up pretty early and take a hike through the mountains… - Eric chuckled – I promise that I'll let you guide us. I don't want to get you lost in there too… -

\- That sounds really great – Kyle smiled and already started to imagine the wonderful time they would have spending the weekend together and doing such a nice trip – Of course I gotta ask my parents, but I think there's not going to be any problem – The red haired boy exhaled deeply and excitedly – I really love this idea honey. How do you manage to always think such nice things to do together? –

\- Well, maybe because I'm always thinking about the best way to make you happy and to keep you that way… - Eric replied, a little smugly but mostly just with sincere love – Because I really, really love you… -

Kyle smiled dreamily and took a deep breath, feeling his heart melting and his stomach filling with sparkling butterflies – I really love you too Eric… - Sadly, Kyle had to say that really quietly, his mother was still around the corner inside the kitchen and he didn't wanted his happiness to be cut short. Then, a sting of uneasiness stabbed Kyle's heart and he sighed, the smile leaving his face – I'm sorry about you being the one that's always thinking about such things… I suck at being a boyfriend… -

\- Are you nuts? – Eric asked loudly, Kyle could almost feel that the chubby boy was scolding him – You're an amazing boyfriend, the best I could've ever known and the only one I will ever want. You're right, I'm always having these ideas of things to do together and stuff, but that's mostly because I've spent the last two years at least, thinking about how wonderful it would be to do this and that with you. Honey, it's not that you don't care about this; I know that's not the case. But maybe I have been thinking over all of this for way too long and that's why this all comes so naturally. I understand that you're still adjusting to being with me, this is something new for both of us but I at least have been thinking about it for far longer than you –

\- Maybe you're right… - Kyle sighed again, still a bit uneasy about that but feeling way better at the words from his boyfriend – I know you're right. It's just that I panic over thinking that maybe I'm not replying to what you give me like I should… -

\- Kyle, I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you this – Eric's voice sounded serious but not mad, instead, his tone was warm and loving – You give me the most important thing there is: Your love. The idea that you're there, thinking about me, loving me like I love you, wanting to build our future together… That's something that cannot be measured or compared to anything. Kyle, you are the reason why I get up in the morning not wanting every day to be my last… - Eric made a pause and sighed – I actually felt that way for a long time… Until you held me that night and told me that you cared about me. That alone was enough for me to want to stay in this world. And when we started to hang out together and then you told me that you loved me… I cannot express how that changed my life and the way I thought about everything. Just by being with me, giving me this opportunity to be actually and completely happy is way more than I could have ever hoped I could have. So I don't want you to keep thinking like this, I'm serious about it Kyle, you give me life, that beats any other thing than anyone else could do –

Kyle remained silent, clutching the phone in a tight grip and pressing it to his ear as if with that he could get to the other side, where Eric was. The red haired boy was breathing erratically, making a huge effort to not break into loud sobs as the tears were running down his cheeks. Not ever in his entire life, Kyle had thought that he could ever feel like how he was feeling now. He had wondered many times how would it feel to be loved, to be the recipient of such lauded and praised thing, he had thought about how it would feel to make another person to feel that. But not in his wildest dreams, Kyle had ever imagined that the emotions would be of such a huge dimension. Because this wasn't something ephemeral, Eric's feelings that he had put in such beautiful words were more real than anything else than Kyle had thought about. It wasn't just the words, but the person they were coming from…

Kyle had known Eric for almost all of his life; he knew that for Eric to surrender his whole self like that, the things he should be feeling weren't something fleeting and shallow. Many times before, since the first time that Eric confessed his love for him, Kyle had tried to comprehend the true depth of the larger boy's feelings. But just now he had been able to fully grasp the meaning that this relationship had for Eric.

And that realization filled Kyle both with an exhilarating happiness and an overwhelming horror. Since the night of his birthday, Kyle had felt that the heavy responsibility for Eric's well-being had left him. But now, he understood that such responsibility would never leave him. Even if Kyle was determined, since a pretty good while now, to spend his life beside Eric, making the husky boy happy and by that making himself happy too, there was still a corner of his mind that nagged at him with thoughts of failure. Failure to meet Eric's expectations, failure to keep his own heart true to the love he was feeling for Eric… Before, Kyle had dismissed such thoughts, easily caught in the bliss of the wonderful moments he spent with Eric, but now, Kyle understood that those thoughts held a promise of unbearable pain if they became true. And so, despair descended over Kyle's heart, tainting the happiness he was feeling with black doubts.

Just as suddenly as the bliss had taken hold of the red haired boy, a shadow grew inside him. Kyle closed his eyes, his previous smile turned now into a painful grimace. Kyle took a deep breath and with an almost broken voice said – I… I don't know if I can do this… -

\- What? – Eric asked completely puzzled, getting a pained whisper when he had expected a warm declaration of requited love – What's happening Kyle? What are you talking about? – Eric's voice became worried and desperate.

\- This all that you're feeling Eric… - Kyle squeezed his eyes hard, feeling his chest tightening – It is too much… I don't know if I can be responsible for all that… -

\- Wha...? – Eric started and then stopped abruptly. Kyle imagined that the large boy had understood the meaning of his words. For a moment, there wasn't anything else than a dark and tense silence. Kyle could almost touch the grief inside him and could also feel that the same was happening to Eric. Again, he felt horrible for causing such pain to the boy he loved so much, but Kyle needed to be honest to Eric and this wasn't something that he could just let pass under him, waiting for a moment to talk about it later. That had almost destroyed him the last time he tried to the same.

Kyle heard some muffled noises and then a firm thud on the other side of the line. He instantly panicked, thinking that something terrible had happened to Eric and he almost let go the phone, thinking that he should run to the other's house, but then, Kyle heard a quiet whimper followed by a deep breath. That calmed him down, although that sound made Kyle felt his heart being stabbed with a hot iron, but at least Eric was still on the other side of the line…

\- I… I thought that you weren't feeling like that anymore… - Eric whimpered again, Kyle winced, feeling the pain on his heart becoming something physical already – I'm still a burden to you… -

Kyle felt the urge to cry becoming almost uncontrollable, but he gathered what strength was left in him and asked – Eric, what was that sound? What happened? –

\- Uh? What do you mean – Eric sniffed, visibly puzzled and taken off guard by that strange question – I… I just fell on the couch… Why does it matter? –

The green eyed boy sighed relieved, finally being able to open his eyes and he felt a little stupid for having asked that – I was… Worried that something might have happened to you… Something bad… -

Again there was a silence and then Eric scoffed sarcastically – I'm not gonna jump from a bridge every time you tell me something that I don't like… -

Kyle felt extremely hurt by those words – I'm sorry for worrying about you… - He felt anger building inside his chest, surprisingly since he hadn't thought it possible to be angry at Eric again since that awful night – I don't know why you gotta act like that just because I got worried –

Eric sighed loudly – I'm… I'm sorry… - Kyle could feel clearly the sorrow and regret on his boyfriend's voice – I'm just… Fuck I don't know how I feel right now… -

\- Well, if you're feeling just a little bit like I'm feeling now, then it must be something horrible… - Kyle leaned on the wall next to the phone table and closed his eyes again – Eric I… I feel so stupid and… Evil… I feel evil. You don't deserve this… -

\- The only one who doesn't deserves any of this is you Kyle – Eric's voice was again firm although the pain was still noticeable – You don't deserve to carry such a burden over your shoulders. I already told you that you're not responsible for me. I don't want you to feel like that – Eric sniffed again and his voice became pleading – Kyle, tell me what I have to do to make you feel happy again. I don't want you to be in pain because of me… -

Kyle let out a quiet whimper of his own – Help me… Help me overcome this… - The red haired boy opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling – I'm scared Eric. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you because you love me so much… -

\- Do you love me that much too? – Eric's question was loaded with both hope and terror.

Kyle took a deep breath and couldn't help to let a smile to curve his lips – I do… I love you more than I had ever imagined it would be possible… - Kyle heard a sigh on the other side of the line and his smile grew for a second. Then, it faded again – But I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. I'm afraid of one day realize that you could be happier with someone else… - Kyle's voice broke again, the thought of failing to make Eric happy shattered his heart.

\- You really are a stupid Jew… - Eric sighed but his voice was warm and Kyle could almost see his smile – How can I make you understand that you make me happy? Not just that. Kyle, I need you to understand that without you in my life, without these months that we have spent together, I would have never known true happiness. Don't you get it? You're not enough for me because I will never have enough of you. You've already surpassed everything I have ever dreamed of. Even this conversation, so full of sadness for a moment, is better than the wildest dreams I had about us. Because this is real, WE are real… Kyle, I'll… I'll never be able to tell you how much you really mean to me, but that should never be a burden to you, because you see… I truly love you. It doesn't matter what you give me or not, it doesn't even matter if we're together or not… I love you, my heart is yours, my happiness is yours… But I'm not surrendering myself to you here… We're doing this together. That's why I'm so bent on always doing stuff to make you feel happy, because I accepted that responsibility too… And you know, I'm also terrified about it sometimes… But every time I see you smile, every time I hear you laugh when we're together, that gives me the strength I need to cast aside all those fears and embrace the most beautiful task I ever embarked into… We're building our happy future here Kyle, together –

Kyle was speechless. He slowly let himself drop to the floor and just leaned onto the wall with his eyes closed. The red haired boy couldn't believe that something like that was happening to him. That kind of love surely only happened in movies, in the perfect scripts that people molded after their own dreams because reality didn't seemed to be able to produce such thing… But here he was, listening to Eric spilling his love as if it were an endless sea of warm fuzzy light that surrounded Kyle in the most beautiful embrace – Fuck Eric… - Kyle slowly regained his voice – How… How could I be so blind? I can't believe I spent all these years just hating your guts when you had all this inside… -

\- Hey, I hated you too remember? – Eric chuckled, relieved that his words hadn't sent Kyle into another despaired state – I loved to hate you… Then I hated loving you… And now I just love to love you… - The chubby boy sighed – Life is really weird sometimes right? –

Kyle chuckled too and a smile stayed on his face, the pain and despair already leaving him, replaced by the warmth that protected his heart and that Kyle new it could only come from Eric – How long is it going to be until I can kiss you again? –

\- As long as you want… - Eric replied smiling – There's nothing holding me back from going over there right now… I only need you to tell me so… -

Kyle sighed and bit his lower lip. He was amazed at how Eric was able to make him feel so good so quickly, even after so much pain – I wish you would be here right now so I could kiss you… But we both know that wouldn't be the best of ideas… - Kyle smiled again – But I'll make sure to go to your house today, no matter what, so we can spend this night together… -

Eric exhaled resignedly – I guess I could wait until later… - Then he chuckled – But don't expect me to go easy on you… We still have so much kissing to do to make up for the last month… -

\- I know – Kyle chuckled – And I was hoping that we could soon do exactly that… I need you so much Eric… -

\- I need you too sweetie – Replied Eric – So, are you gonna ask your parents about tonight and the weekend? –

\- Of course – Kyle nodded – But I'll ask my father first… I know he'll say yes and having half of the approval will make it easier when convincing my mother –

\- You're a very sneaky and smart guy… - Eric chuckled – I love that –

\- And I love you… - Kyle smiled dreamily.

\- I love you too little one… - Eric smiled.

\- I'll call my father right now to ask him okay? I'll tell you how it went pretty soon – Kyle said.

\- Sure, I'll be waiting here – Eric nodded.

\- I'll call you in a little while then… - The red haired boy smiled – I love you my sweet teddy bear… -

\- I love you too my gorgeous little guy – Eric replied smiling.

Again, there was a brief silence and then, not wanting it to become awkward, Kyle hanged up the phone. He remained sitting on the floor against the wall for a moment, recovering from the intensity of the conversation and the feelings that had coursed through him just minutes ago. Although inside, Kyle felt already recovered and even better than before, reassured in that the love he shared with Eric was easily the best thing that had happened in his life.

After a couple of minutes, Kyle finally got up and dialed his father's number. The red haired boy was teeming with excitement before the possibility of spending the weekend with his boyfriend, something he had been wanting to do desperately since the last time they had spent the night together.

In fact, this was going to be their first night together in more than a month. Kyle could barely contain himself, the need to be again on Eric's bed, cuddling with the large boy, kissing him was incredibly strong. Finally, Kyle's father answered and the red haired boy almost blurted out the plans that he was expecting to carry out that weekend. As he had suspected, Mr. Broflovski gladly gave him permission to do all that, as long as his wife allowed it of course. Still, Kyle felt relieved in that at least he had a great ally in his father if he had to really convince his mother.

After hanging up the phone, Kyle raced to the kitchen, where his mother and brother were watching the TV. She had made breakfast for Kyle and left it over the table, but it seemed that they had already eaten. Kyle sat on the table and took a deep breath to control himself and not sound too eager when he asked – Mom… Eric asked me if I could spend the weekend at his house… - Mrs. Broflovski turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised – Um… He asked if I could go today and spend the night so we could get up pretty early in the morning and take a hike through the mountains… -

Contrary to what Kyle was used to, his mother smiled at that last part and her expression became warmer – Oh bubbe, that's such a great idea! I was wondering when you were going to finally take interest in that kind of healthy activities instead of playing video games all day… So, who else is going on your little trip? –

Kyle felt his heart sinking and couldn't help but to let a somber look to take hold of his eyes. For a moment, the boy thought about telling his mother that Eric's mother was going to accompany them, but that idea alone sounded horrible inside Kyle's head. He felt a bitter disgust at the idea of that woman acting like if she were the perfect mother after all that she had done. Then, Kyle thought about telling his mother that their other friends were coming along, maybe there wasn't an adult with them but the idea of the sheer number increase could shift the balance in his favor as he tried to convince his mother. Then again, Kyle had promised not to lie to his mother again about such things, and frankly, he was quite sick and tired of having to lie about the whole thing. Of course that Kyle wasn't thinking about coming out with the whole relationship he was having with Eric, but at least he wanted his mother to get used to the idea that he wanted and enjoyed spending time alone with Eric.

Kyle took another deep breath as he mustered all the courage he had inside and said – No one else. We're going alone –

Again, Mrs. Broflovski raised an eyebrow, this time with a harsher look on her eyes – Alone? You mean that you two boys are going to hike alone through the mountains? – Kyle was surprised that instead of the usual anger that would have accompanied those words, this time there was more concern than anything else on his mother's eyes. And, the fact that the thing that worried her was that they were alone and not the thing about him being alone with Eric was relieving and encouraging.

Kyle felt his heartbeats rising up a little and smiled – Don't worry mom. We have camped out there by ourselves before remember? Besides, Eric has done this before and we're both trained scouts. There's nothing to worry about –

\- Well, you have camped by yourselves before, but that was by the lake – Kyle's mother replied still looking worried – The mountains are a different thing. There are lots of dangers up there… -

\- Mom, we're just going to take a hike, on the trail and in the middle of the day – Kyle felt encouraged and brave. He could actually pull this off by himself – I promise we're not going to go deep into the forest and that we will get back before the sun sets –

Mrs. Broflovski looked worried for a moment and then she sighed and smiled – You've grown up so much… You're right, I'm sure that you can take care of yourself out there… Still, you have to promise that you'll be extremely careful and that if something even just looks like trouble you come back right away okay? –

\- Of course mom – Kyle smiled ecstatic. He could already feel the warmth of the sun over him as he walked down the hiking trail holding Eric's hand – I'll be extremely careful and we'll take every precaution. Besides, it's going to be a nice summer day, I'm sure that there's going to be other people around hiking too… - Those words seemed to calm Mrs. Broflovski's worries, but to Kyle, that idea brought down his excitement a little. Even if it wasn't something too common to see people hiking on the mountains around South Park, Kyle thought that encountering people from his town down the road would force him and Eric to be cautious about what they did during the walk. Suddenly, the image of him and Eric walking by the hand disappeared from the red haired boy's mind, but still, there was the possibility of they not encountering anyone else on the trail and even if they did, they could just go off the trail for a little while and enjoy some time alone.

\- Alright, you can go… - Mrs. Broflovski smiled at her son – You're starting to spend a lot of time with Eric… - A little shadow of concern crossed Kyle's mother's eyes for a second – Has something happened between you and Stan? Like… Like the last time? –

Kyle felt his chest tightening a bit and looked down; his mother remembered how when Stan had been affected by that cynicism episode, he and Eric had become closer. Kyle looked again at his mother and shook his head – No mom. Stan is fine and we're still best friends. But now that Eric has changed, there's a whole lot of stuff that we have discovered together and I really like to spend time with him. I mean, he has been a really great friend these last months and I think that this will only keep growing… - Kyle smiled and looked away, knowing that his relationship with Eric had already grown and shifted into something way deeper than a friendship. Or at least, it took a special and defined place in Kyle's heart. He knew that the love he could feel for Eric wasn't in discord with the friendship he could have with Stan or Kenny or Butters now.

\- I'm so glad to hear that bubbe… - Mrs. Broflovski smiled warmly – I'm happy that you got to recover your friend after all those years of fights… That boy surely has a lot of potential inside him, it's a pity that he spent so much time wasting it on hate… -

\- You're right mom. Eric does have an incredible potential to do great things – Kyle replied, smiling dreamily for a second and then shaking his head a little to get that stupid smile off his face before his mother could notice it – And yes, he wasted a lot of time being bent on doing awful things but… - Kyle looked down, remembering what he had been thinking about for a while now – He wasn't the only one that did awful things… -

Kyle's mother looked at him puzzled – What are you talking about? –

\- The thing is that… Well, we also did and said some bad things to Eric before… - Kyle sighed sadly – I didn't wanted to acknowledge it before, because I thought he deserved all of it but now I can see that I acted like a real idiot to him. Sometimes he didn't even do anything and we all still insulted him and made fun of his weight or his bad grades or anything else that we thought that could hurt him… - Kyle was feeling worse as he talked about all that. He had been thinking about it all for a while but saying it out loud felt pretty different.

Kyle's mother looked at her son in silence for a while, her brows knitted together and her lips pursed. Kyle looked at her and knew that she was angry and he thought that she should be, Kyle felt that he deserved it for having done all that – Kyle, all this you're saying to me… All this time I thought that Eric had always attacked you unprovoked, just because he was evil… But this makes a lot of sense… Why did you do such a thing Kyle? I thought we had raised you to be a respectful and good person –

Kyle looked down again and sighed – I don't know mom. Probably because I am an idiot that got carried away with feeling… I don't know, better than him? It is something cruel and horrible but I think maybe that's why I did all that, well, at first at least. Later it just kinda become our way to talk to each other… -

\- But I hope that all that has changed now right? – Kyle's mother asked frowning – I mean, he apologized to you right? Did you do the same? –

The green eyed boy looked to his mother briefly and then down again – He apologized… Many times. But I… I think I didn't do it properly –

\- What are you waiting for then? – Mrs. Broflovski asked folding her arms over her chest – Kyle, if Eric has changed so much as you say, then the best thing you could do for him is to apologize for all those things you did. Especially if he already did his part –

\- I know mom – Kyle nodded and looked up at his mother's eyes – I will do it. I have been thinking a lot about it and I really need to do it –

\- I hope you do it Kyle – Mrs. Broflovski's expression eased on her face – Maybe… Maybe we could invite him and his mother to dinner? –

Kyle shot an alarmed look at his mother. That had caught him completely off guard and a lot of stuff raced through his mind at the moment. First of all thinking about having to share a dinner at his house with Eric's mother felt like acid corroding Kyle's heart. The idea of them all sitting at a table, with him and Eric knowing all the truth about what the woman had done to her own son while pretending to be two perfectly happy families was disgusting.

But even if Eric's mother didn't attend to the dinner, Kyle still felt weird about it. The image of the classical "Meeting the parents" dinner that Kyle had seen on uncountable movies instantly came to his mind. The catch was that no one else in that table, except from him and Eric, would know that they were boyfriends. Kyle felt terrified at the idea of him slipping up and saying something to Eric that his parents shouldn't hear, or him getting caught staring at Eric with doe eyes like he used to do at school. Maybe the people in his class hadn't noticed that yet, but his mother would surely do.

However, despite all those fears about the complications that could turn up from such a thing, a part of Kyle wanted that to happen. His family and Eric, all together enjoying a meal and talking, it felt nice to think that someday that could become a reality.

\- Um… I don't know mom – Kyle finally let out – I mean, I would like to talk about this with Eric alone… - The red haired boy smiled briefly to his mother – But the idea of a dinner together could be nice… - A thought assaulted Kyle's mind and he almost smirked – Maybe I could invite Eric to spend the night in here someday… I mean, I went to his house so many times; it would be fair that he could come over too right? –

\- Well, you're right about that. Those kind of things are better said one on one… - Kyle's mother nodded – And yes, he could come over someday – Mrs. Broflovski smiled slightly – I haven't forgot all the things that boy did… But I'm willing to forgive and look forward and if you two are becoming such close friends then he is welcomed into this house as much as your other friends –

Kyle felt his heart soaring and he smiled wide at his mother – Thanks mom! That really means a lot… I was afraid that you might be against us being friends… -

\- I was at first – Kyle's mother nodded – But I see that Eric has changed indeed, or else you wouldn't be wanting to be so close to him –

Kyle chuckled internally, if only his mother knew how close he really wanted to be with Eric… But still, this had been a huge step into Kyle finally getting rid of the stuff that had been troubling him for so long. His mother accepting Eric back, without further questioning meant that Kyle could feel way freer to spend time with his boyfriend and his hopes of finally telling the truth to his parents and they accepting it gladly grew considerably.

\- So I take it that I can go to Eric's house today? – Kyle asked, even if his mother had agreed to the hiking, he wanted to assure her permission to spend the night with Eric.

\- Of course – Mrs. Broflovski nodded – A hiking is better if it's started early. But, you and I will prepare all the things you will need for tomorrow before you go okay? –

\- Sure mom – Kyle smiled – Thanks a lot for all of this –

Kyle's mother smiled at him and the boy started to eat his breakfast, just then realizing that he was starving but more importantly, Kyle felt incredibly happy that things were developing so great for him and Eric.

After finishing his breakfast, Kyle hurried to the phone and called Eric. The chubby boy had been waiting anxiously for the news and Kyle could almost touch Eric's joy when he told him that they could spend the weekend together.

Feeling very excited, Kyle went to his room and started to prepare his backpack, knowing that he should bring even things he thought he wouldn't need or else his mother would get paranoid about his hiking trip. The red haired boy packed his pajamas, although he expected the night would be warm enough for him to not need them, especially if he was going to sleep cuddling with Eric. But his mother could have suspected something and Kyle thought that it was better to pack it anyways. He packed a bottle of sunscreen, his sunglasses, a spare pair of shorts and t-shirt in case the other ones got too dirty, his swim shorts, in case they wanted to take a dip in the small pond that rested next to the second resting area of the trail, his visor cap, some bandages, gauze, a little bottle of iodine and of course his glucose meter, his needle-pencil and a couple of insulin shots, even if he only needed one a day, Kyle didn't wanted to take any chances of something going wrong.

Eric had said that his mother would be leaving around 5pm and so he asked Kyle to be at his house around 6 so he could prepare himself a little. Knowing Eric very well, Kyle knew that the chubby boy would be ready hours before that, but he still played along, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend again thinking on setting up something nice for him, because that could be the only reason for making him to go at that hour.

Finally, the time for Kyle to leave his house arrived and he was feeling overflowed with excitement about seeing Eric again. Mrs. Broflovski checked everything inside Kyle's backpack to make sure that he brought all that he could need for his walk. After getting back his pack, Kyle raced once more to his bedroom and put something else inside with a smile and his cheeks fully blushed.

The red haired boy said goodbye to his mother and brother and headed towards his boyfriend's house. The air was still warm but dry and there was a nice breeze blowing that Kyle welcomed as he walked down the street. He finally reached Eric's house and rang the doorbell. Not even a minute after, the door opened and Eric smiled wide at Kyle – Hey sweetie! Come in –

Kyle smiled to Eric and got inside. Eric closed the door and immediately after that, Kyle shrugged off his backpack and wrapped his arms around the chubby boy's waist while kissing him softly but deeply. Eric smiled and kissed his boyfriend back, wrapping his arms around Kyle's shoulders and holding him tightly.

\- Hello my sweet teddy bear – Kyle whispered, breaking the kiss and looking at Eric with a wide smile and bright eyes – I missed you… -

Eric rested his forehead on Kyle's and smiled with lidded eyes – I missed you too little one – The chubby boy gently caressed Kyle's back and sighed – I've been needing to do this so badly… -

\- Me too honey – Kyle kissed Eric's cheek – I'm really excited about tonight… -

\- You have no idea how excited I am about it too – Eric nuzzled Kyle's cheek and then kissed it softly.

Kyle looked into Eric's beautiful eyes and then to the chubby boy's plump lips for a moment before kissing them again, softly catching Eric's lower lip between his own. Eric moaned quietly and kissed Kyle back, softly caressing the red haired boy's lips with his tongue until Kyle let it in, seeking it with his own tongue.

The kiss started to become more passionate and Kyle felt his whole body burning with the accumulated desire that he had contained since the last time he got to kiss his boyfriend. Feeling increasingly hot, Kyle softly pressed his body against Eric's and then kept pushing gently until the larger boy took a step back until his back got pressed against the door. Eric let out a small surprised whimper, Kyle had never acted so commanding before, at least not while kissing him but Eric instantly knew that he liked that – Wow… What the hell got into you? – The chubby boy chuckled a little, separating himself just enough to see Kyle's half-lidded and desire filled green eyes.

Kyle blushed even harder than he already was and chuckled too between heavy breaths – I don't know… I just felt that it would be… Well hot to do that… - Even being riddled with want, Kyle still had managed to say that almost shyly; this made Eric feel even more besotted.

\- And fuck you were right… - Eric bit his lower lip, then he leaned forward again and whispered into Kyle's ear – I could get used to it… –

Kyle chuckled and caressed Eric's sides – Look who's enjoying being commanded now… -

Eric separated again and raised an eyebrow at Kyle but smiling – Don't get too carried away though… - He kissed Kyle's lips again – I still enjoy taking the lead too… - With that, Eric swiftly but still gently turned them both around so now it was Kyle the one against the door.

Kyle chuckled and kissed Eric – I enjoy that too… Pretty much – They started to make out again, their bodies pressed against each other, their hands caressing every inch of their backs and their tongues going from one's mouth to the other's, dancing at the accelerated beat of their hearts.

After what it seemed like a blissful eternity, Eric broke the kiss and Kyle let out a little moan in protest, to which Eric chuckled – Yeah, yeah… I want to keep kissing you too but, wouldn't you prefer to go to the couch? We could be more comfortable… -

Kyle chuckled and nuzzled Eric's neck – You're right… Let's go then – The two boys walked towards the living room holding hands and smiling at each other. They sat on the couch and Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle again, then he grinned at his boyfriend and leaned on the couch, easily making the smaller boy to lay over him.

Kyle gasped surprised and then chuckled – What was that? –

\- I was just checking something… - Eric grinned again – And yup, you're taller but still light as a feather… -

Kyle blushed and rested his head on Eric's chest – Or maybe you're just insanely strong… - Eric scoffed and Kyle raised his head, making their eyes meet again – I'm serious, I think you're really strong Eric. I've seen you do things that not anyone can do… -

Eric's cheeks were red and he looked away – Well, I may be a little strong… But not as much as you say… -

\- I think you are… - Kyle smiled and then nuzzled Eric's chest – My big and strong teddy bear… -

Eric held Kyle tighter and kissed his head – I love you so much Kyle –

Kyle looked up again and smiled warmly – I love you too Eric –

The chubby boy smiled too and said – Hey, wanna see what I thought for us tomorrow? I want us to plan it together… -

\- That sounds really nice – Kyle nodded.

Eric kissed Kyle's forehead and smiled – Well then, let me get up so I can bring all the stuff… -

Kyle got up and chuckled – What stuff? –

\- Everything we need for planning our day of course – Eric replied as if the answer was so obvious – Just wait for me here okay? – Kyle nodded feeling a little puzzled and Eric left the living room and went to his bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, Eric returned with a lot of stuff on his arms. He put all of it on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat beside Kyle. The red haired boy looked at the notebook, brochures, pictures, a couple of rolls of paper and pens and markers that his boyfriend had carried over – Dude… What are we planning here, a heist? –

\- Um… Well, I like how you think… - Eric flashed a smirk to Kyle – But no. I just thought that since this trip needs to be perfect we better plan it well – The chubby boy changed his smirk to a warm smile – I was going to do it all by myself, but I thought that it would be nicer to do it together… After all, this is meant to be for the two of us and I don't want to plan something that you won't like afterward –

\- Wow… You really took this seriously – Kyle smiled, looking again at all the materials Eric had brought – But we're just going to take a hike. I mean, yeah it will be nice because we'll do it together but I don't know if you really needed to take all this effort to plan it –

Eric blushed and looked down – Well, it's going to be like, the first big planned thing we'll do since we became boyfriends – The chubby boy looked up again and was met by the big and beautiful emerald eyes of his boyfriend, that were shining warmly – I thought it should be absolutely perfect… -

Kyle smiled and leaned forward to kiss Eric's lips – Even if I had looked for him all my life, I would have never found a better boyfriend than you… -

Eric smiled shyly and kissed Kyle back, softly caressing his cheek. Then he leaned back again and they just stared at each other with big smiles and dreamy eyes – Well, let's get on it then – Kyle finally said winking an eye at Eric and then turning to the table – Okay, you'll have to explain to me what all this is –

Eric quickly took the brochures and pictures and started to explain – Well, here we have all the info about the things that we can encounter on the trail. There are three rest stops on the way to the top. The first one has a supplies store where we could buy any last minute thing we could need. The second one has a little pond where it's safe to swim and the third one is the overlook from where most of the town can be seen – Kyle already knew all that but didn't said anything, loving the way in which Eric was passionately talking about the trip. Then, a light smirk grew on Eric's lips as he continued – That would be the end of the trail… But, there are still some interesting things ahead if you're willing to keep going – The chubby boy handed the brochures to Kyle and extended one of the rolls of paper that turned out to be a pretty detailed map of the trail and its surroundings – Here is the overlook – Eric pointed at a large area near the center of the map – But if you keep going northeast for a while, you'll eventually end up on what's left of the old trail – Eric traced a line from the overlook in the direction he had spoken of and Kyle could see that the way he had followed circled the peak of the mountain and by the look of it, it was visible that there could be a trail there – About thirty years ago, the trail was cut down to what it's like today, that's when they built the overlook. But before, the trail went as far as mile up and around the mountain and into, listen to this – Eric accented his smirk and put on a mysterious voice – A cave… There's a huge cave where the trail used to end – Eric took the notebook and opened it, taking out a couple of printed out papers – I did some research and the reason why they closed off the way to the cave was because people used to go there and well… Use it as some kind of free motel… - Eric chuckled – It's supposed to be clean now, since nobody has gone there in years. But digging a little more, I found out that the cave is in fact a cavern that goes in pretty deep into the mountain. Ever since I heard about that I've wanted to go in there. Can you imagine what could be down there? – Eric looked at Kyle with eyes full of excitement.

Kyle was surprised by the seriousness with which Eric had looked into planning their walk. But then he just smiled, it was Eric after all; the boy had always acted like that when he planned something that really interested him. Kyle had to admit that the whole adventurous idea of going into a cave that had been forbidden for thirty years sounded pretty interesting. He chuckled internally; Eric and he really were similar in many ways. That thrill seeking sense that Eric had displayed many times and that he was showing now was also shared by Kyle. Still, Kyle had always been way more cautious than Eric on that matter. The red haired boy smiled wide at his boyfriend – That sounds really great… I would love to go there but… I don't know if the place would be really clean... –

\- Well, I bet it's never been dusted of course… - Eric rolled his eyes and Kyle hit him in the arm playfully – What are you afraid of? – Eric asked a trace of a mock on his voice but in any way like how he used to ask such a question. Instead, Kyle could sense that Eric was asking sincerely concerned about Kyle being afraid of something.

\- Well, I'm not afraid of ghosts or monsters or the fucking manbearpig – Kyle rolled his eyes – What I wouldn't like is to go there and find it filled with hobos living in there or something really gross or dangerous like if being some sort of criminal base for someone… -

\- That would be actually pretty kickass – Eric's eyes shined for a second and his look got lost in daydreams about the stuff they could find inside the cave.

Kyle rolled his eyes again and huffed – No, that would be really dangerous and it would suck that our nice trip had to be interrupted because of some weird ass guys living in that cave and going after us for disturbing them –

Eric shook his head and snapped out of his daydreaming. He looked at Kyle and nodded – Yeah… I wouldn't want our special time together to be ruined… But you know… I kinda miss our adventures – A shy and somewhat nostalgic smile appeared on the husky boy's face – It's been a while since we have gotten in the middle of some weird shit… -

Kyle smiled to and nodded – Yeah… Well, I'm glad that the weirdness has stopped or at least reduced lately. But I get what you're saying. I do miss the things we used to do. I mean, this last year had become so dull, every day was the same routine of going to school and then going back home and just doing something else once in a while… Well, at least it was like that until we started to hang out together – Eric smiled shyly to Kyle and then looked away. Kyle smiled at the cute reaction and continued – Since that day, everything has been vibrant once more, at least for me. Those first couple of months where I didn't even dared to recognize that I was slowly falling in love with you… - Kyle got closer to Eric and gently caressed the chubby thigh of his boyfriend – And then when we actually started to be together as boyfriends… I can really say that for me, every one of those days have been like an adventure… I have learned so much about many things and I have experienced such great and yes, some terrible things too, but the most important thing is that we're here, together and I'm sure that we'll keep on having these little adventures of our own… - Kyle leaned forward and kissed Eric on the cheek.

Eric closed his eyes and sighed with a huge smile on his lips – You make every second of my life to feel like an adventure Kyle… - The chubby boy locked his eyes with Kyle's in a passionate and loving look – I was so lost into my own routine of hating everything and mostly myself… But you saved me from all that and here we are, planning our lives together and at least I feel that I don't want to do this alone anymore… Even if it's some small, mundane thing I want to do it with you – Eric leaned towards Kyle and kissed him gently on the lips.

Kyle sighed happily and returned the kiss, squeezing Eric's thigh softly and caressing his boyfriend's chubby cheek with his free hand – I want to share my whole life with you too Eric… - Kyle whispered into Eric's mouth and kissed him again. Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle and held the smaller boy tight. They kissed for a little while, their hearts beating fast but in synch with the love that was coursing through them.

Kyle finally separated and stared at Eric panting and smiling warmly – You know, you were right before… I too miss adventuring with you so, I kinda want to see what's in that cave too – Eric smiled and Kyle added – But if there's any sign that there could be trouble we make it back to the trail okay? –

Eric nodded – Of course. I want to go there but my priority tomorrow is that we both have some fun out there –

Kyle kissed Eric's lips quickly one last time and then gently separated from the embrace – So, do you think we'll be able to get there and back tomorrow? –

\- Of course – Eric scoffed – Unless you walk like a snail or something. I mean, the trail's length can be covered in three hours if we walk at a normal pace, two if we don't stop at all – The chubby boy grabbed his notepad again and turned the pages to one that had a lot of stuff scribbled on it – I calculated that if we make just a little stop at the store on the first rest stop to check that we have everything, then we eat something at the second stop we'll be at the end of the official trail by 10am if we leave at 6:30am. Considering of course that we gotta take a bus to the base of the mountain – Eric then grabbed a marker and started to draw a trail going from the end of the official one and into a place that followed the side of the mountain, finally marking the end with a circle – If my calculations are correct, the entrance of the cave should be around here. It would take us another half hour to get there, considering that the road will be harder than the trail since it hasn't been taken care of for a long time. By 11 am tops, we should be arriving at the entrance of the cave. We can explore a bit and if the place is neat enough, we could stick around to have lunch in there –

Kyle felt impressed again by the meticulous work his boyfriend had done in planning their trip. He smiled and then said – Okay, that sounds pretty nice but, I was thinking that, if the day is nice enough and if there's not many people around, I would like to take a dip in the pond at the second rest stop… -

\- I love it when we think alike – Eric grinned and turned the page on his notebook – I had thought to include that in the way back, since it would probably help if we're too tired and heated up by the sun. If we stay at the cave for even as long as 3 hours, lunch included, we could still have a whole hour at the pond and get back here by 8pm –

\- We do think alike sometimes – Kyle chuckled, also loving that feeling of being so different but so similar to Eric in a way that would ensure they would always find new and exciting things about the other while getting to share some of the same tastes still – This is all so detailed and great… I'm so excited already for this trip – The red haired boy smiled at his boyfriend – Have you thought about the food? I mean, if we're going to have lunch and probably breakfast too up there we should bring something –

\- Of course I thought about the food – Eric rolled his eyes thinking that it was a pretty dumb question – Actually, I have some suggestions to make – The chubby teen got up from the couch and extended his hand to Kyle – If you were so kind of coming to the kitchen with me I'll show you – He said that with a mocking pompous tone and a smirk on his face.

Kyle chuckled and took Eric's hand, the bigger boy hauled him up and they both walked to the kitchen. Kyle hadn't noticed it before, but there was a really nice smell coming from the kitchen and as they entered he found out exactly where it was coming from. Over the stove there was a big pan with a whole roasted chicken that looked exactly like the ones from the TV commercials. On the counter next to the stove, there was a big bowl that, when he got closer, Kyle could see it was filled with little discs of something that looked to have been roasted and they were dipped into a white and thick looking sauce. On the kitchen table there was a big plate covered with a plastic dome and Kyle thought that surely there was more food in there.

Eric walked to the stove and then turned around to grin at Kyle – Well, for today's dinner we have this roasted chicken I made just an hour ago and here – The large boy turned to the big bowl – We have some roasted potatoes with some bechamel sauce – Eric turned again and opened the oven door, taking out a big pan out of it – For tomorrow's breakfast, I prepared some brownies. Of course I made them Kyle-friendly with some sugar-free sweetener… - He placed the pan inside the oven again and walked towards the kitchen table, raising the plastic dome and showing what was under it – And for tomorrow's lunch I prepared some milanese beef sandwiches with ham, cheese and boiled eggs inside too. I thought that we should eat something that could be handled easily without having to use a plate and forks and stuff… -

Kyle looked at all the food feeling astounded. He was getting used to Eric preparing those kinds of elaborate and always delicious meals for them, but it still impressed Kyle the amount of effort that his boyfriend put on all of it. Eric had been known for doing just the necessary minimum of almost anything, except when something really interested him. Again, Kyle recognized then that he was something that Eric was really interested into and all the things that the husky boy did for him were the proof. Kyle smiled and got closer to his boyfriend, softly kissing his chubby cheek – All this looks amazing Eric. And I bet it tastes even better. Thank you for doing all of this… I know that you must have spent a lot of time doing this and planning our trip and, well, I want you to know that I really appreciate how much you are putting into this relationship… -

A little of pink appeared on Eric's cheeks and he smiled at Kyle – I'm glad that you're liking all of this… Sometimes I get scared about doing too much and overwhelming you. But I really love to do all this for you, for us… It's like I finally have something nice to put all my energy into and being your boyfriend is absolutely the best thing that I could put myself to work into –

Kyle felt his heart melting and his chest growing full of warm and wonderful feelings. A huge smile grew on his lips and he kissed Eric's lips tenderly – That's it… You left me without words… - Kyle chuckled a little – I don't know how to reply to those beautiful words other way that isn't with an "I love you". You made my heart to turn 180 degrees from hating you to madly being in love with you. And now I can't find the words to tell you how happy you are making me – Kyle kissed Eric once more and looked directly into those beautiful chocolate eyes of him – I love you –

Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle and pressed the red haired boy against his him while kissing him softly but showing all of the affection and love Eric felt towards him – I love you too. So, so much… And you don't need to say anything else; you have already said the most beautiful thing anyone could have said to me… -

They both kissed again and then they just remained hugging, their cheeks pressed together and their hands firmly holding each other as their hearts were beating fast filling them with love.

After a while, they separated and stared to each other smiling warmly. Kyle kissed Eric's cheek again and said – I love all of what you did, but you didn't have to do it alone… I could have helped you –

\- I know that – Eric nodded – In fact, I was intending for us to prepare all this together. But then I thought that I was better if I just used the time until you came here to prepare everything so then we could have more time to ourselves tonight – The husky teen looked away with sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck – Besides, this helped me to get a little distracted while I waited for you. Otherwise I would have spent all those hours doing nothing and with the anxiety eating me… -

\- Well, you're not the only one that felt like that – Kyle chuckled and caressed Eric's cheek softly – I was so excited too for coming here tonight… -

\- Really? – Eric looked at his boyfriend with a hopeful smile.

\- Of course! – Kyle answered not understanding how it hadn't been so obvious for Eric to notice that – I was desperate to see you again and to spend the night with you once more… I love you Eric. Every second we spend apart from each other the need I feel to be with you grows stronger and my heart and my whole body longs to be next to you again… - Kyle's expression became a little somber and he looked away – Don't you… You can't see how much I love you? –

Eric sighed and gently grabbed Kyle's chin, turning the boy's head so their eyes could meet again – I know that you love me Kyle. I can see it in your eyes when we talk like this, in your smile when we're doing something nice, in your kisses and hugs and when we're cuddling in our sleep… But you're not the only one dealing with new things here – This time it was Eric the one who looked away – I still think I don't deserve your love… -

Kyle's heart felt stabbed by a dark and sharp blade of sadness. Even after all they had done together; the chubby boy couldn't feel that someone could really love him that much. But Kyle loved Eric deeply, much more than he had ever imagined. The green eyed boy caressed Eric's cheek softly – What you don't deserve is feeling like this. Eric, whatever you did in the past doesn't compare with the happiness you have brought to me on these last months. And I'm sure that this happiness will continue growing and in no time we will be over all that happened before. I need you to understand that you do deserve love, you deserve a whole life of love and affection and I am the one that wants to give all that to you – Eric looked at Kyle and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Kyle caressed the chubby cheek of his boyfriend with his thumb and continued – I know that I'm not showing how much I feel for you and I really want, I really need for that to change. But no matter what, I need you to know that I love you, deeply, madly and with all my heart and soul –

Eric's eyes became watery and he hugged Kyle tightly. The red haired boy held Eric firmly too and caressed his back softly and lovingly. They separated a little and looked at each other, eyes shining with tears that came directly from their moved hearts and they both leaned forward to meet in a sweet and loving kiss that dissipated every doubt and sorrow they had been feeling that day.

Eric finally broke the kiss and stared at Kyle smiling for a while. Then he took a deep breath and said – Well, now that we have the night to do as we please, what do you want to do? –

\- Well, I think the planning stuff for tomorrow is already done – Kyle replied smiling – So maybe we could play a little while, or watch a movie… Even just lazing around would be great as long as I get to be close to you… -

Eric touched the tip of Kyle's nose with his own playfully and sighed – You're so cute and amazing… - He nodded and smiled – Okay, how about we go back to the couch and watch a movie? I've been needing to cuddle with you like the other times so much… -

\- That sounds great – Kyle smiled wide and gently let go of the embrace, but his hand trailed down Eric's arm and grabbed the chubby hand of the other boy – Let's go – He lead Eric by the hand towards the couch and then motioned him to lay down. Eric reclined on the couch's arm rest as always and Kyle stood beside him, just looking at his boyfriend with a dreamy smile – You're so beautiful… -

Eric blushed and rolled his eyes chuckling – Just come over here already -

The red haired boy chuckled too and sat on the couch, slowly leaning back to finally lay over Eric and resting his head on the chubby boy's chest. Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle and ran his hands over the green eyed boy's belly – You are beautiful – He said kissing Kyle's head.

Kyle blushed too and smiled, then he put his hands over Eric's and said – So, what are we watching tonight? –

\- Well, I'm in the mood for some action… Unless you want to watch something else of course – Eric replied playing with a crimson curl from Kyle's head.

Kyle let out a happy sigh, he really liked when Eric did that – No I'm fine with something like that. But could it be some kind of thriller? I'm kinda sick of movies filled with explosions that have no meaning –

\- Dude, those are the best to just chill out and not think about anything – Eric chuckled – But yeah, I could go with something more interesting too – The chubby boy grabbed the remote from the little drawer that was beside the couch and turned on the TV. He browsed through the movie list and both of them commented on the movies that were on display.

In the end they found a movie about spies that seemed to be interesting and Eric started it before going back to rest his hands on Kyle's belly. The red haired boy again put his hands over Eric's and smiled, feeling finally complete, after all, it had been a pretty long time since they got to be like that.

The movie indeed was interesting and Eric ended being even more immersed in the plot than Kyle. The red haired boy chuckled when at the end of the movie, Eric started to talk about how they should do a sequel – See? Action with an actual plot is way better –

\- Well yeah, I loved this movie and I love even more that you suggested it. I mean, I love it when we like the same stuff… - Eric kissed Kyle's head tenderly – It feels as if we were connected or something… - The chubby boy ran his hands through Kyle's round belly, caressing it softly.

\- Yeah, I love that too – Kyle smiled. Then he looked down to see Eric's hands moving all over him. The feeling was awesome and Kyle was surprised by that, he had never thought that he would enjoy something like that so much. Kyle's cheeks blushed and he asked shyly – Do you… Do you like my belly? –

\- A lot – Replied Eric nodding – It's so soft and round and nice… - The chubby boy stopped his movements and asked a little worried – Should I stop doing this? I mean, if it makes you feel uncomfortable I'll stop… -

\- No, it's not that – Kyle shook his head and caressed Eric's arms – It feels really nice. It's just that… I don't know, even with all what we have talked about, I think maybe I'm still kinda self-conscious about my body –

\- You shouldn't feel bad about this sweetie – Eric moved his hands a little again, tracing circles on the side of Kyle's belly with his fingers – You look amazing, you're really beautiful the way you are now and I love you –

The red haired boy smiled and closed his eyes – Thanks honey. Even if I try to let go of my preconceptions, I still need to hear that once in a while… - Kyle opened his eyes again and looked up smiling – You are beautiful too you know? – Eric scoffed and Kyle turned around so he could look directly into his boyfriend's eyes – I mean it Eric. You are so handsome and every time I look at you I just can't take my eyes off you – Kyle chuckled – I should be more careful though, one of these days someone will catch me staring… -

Eric was blushing and nuzzled Kyle's nose before saying – Well, I don't mind you staring at me… I mean, I never felt good looking before… -

\- Are you crazy? – Kyle asked raising an eyebrow – You are the most handsome guy I know –

\- Even more than Stan? – Eric asked with a smirk.

\- What are you talking about? I never liked Stan – Kyle knitted his brows – Are you jealous of him? I already told you that nothing ever happened between us and will never happen either –

\- I know… - Eric looked away – But he is like… I don't know… The good looking guy in our grade you know? Him and Craig, even Clyde, that guy was elected as the cutest of the class… -

\- Are you talking about that stupid list the girls made years ago? – Kyle raised an eyebrow and then chuckled – That thing was stupid and the list that we all saw wasn't even the real thing… -

\- What do you mean by that? – Eric knitted his brow and looked at Kyle pretty interested – That list was a fake? Did you got to see the real list? –

\- Yeah, it was a fake that Bebe and some other girls did to get free shoes from Clyde… - Kyle rolled his eyes – And no… I never saw what was on that list. Bebe told us that I wasn't the ugliest one though. That had been just a coincidence. But I didn't wanted that list to affect me anymore so I told Wendy to burn it – Then he looked at Eric with concern – Did you took seriously what was on that list? –

\- I was the ugliest just over you… - Replied Eric again looking away – And since that was just a forgery then that means that I was the real ugliest one… -

\- Dude, that happened years ago! – Kyle exclaimed – And who cares what those girls thought at that time? I got carried away but in the end I realized that it was really stupid to be mourning about such a thing. I mean, looks aren't all that matters right? Besides, even if I wasn't the ugliest one, I'm sure I wasn't the cutest one either, but here I am, cuddling with you and hearing how you think I'm handsome… I mean, fuck that list and fuck those girls! The only thing that matters to me now is that you like me, because I like you a whole lot –

Eric looked back at Kyle and smiled – Yeah… You're right about that… I don't care if some people thought I was ugly back then. As long as you like me I'll be happy… Because I love you and yeah, I hella like you too –

Kyle smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly – Besides, maybe you weren't the ugliest either… I mean, maybe I didn't noticed it back then, but now that I finally opened my eyes, you would be the first one on that list without a doubt. At least to me – Kyle rested his head on Eric's chest but kept looking at him – I mean, I had never looked at the other guys like that before, but when I started to question my sexuality, I tried to find someone, other than you, that I could like. Because I was really confused and thought that maybe I wasn't really gay, maybe I just kinda liked you but not guys in general… But then I could recognize that some of them had handsome features, but they just kinda looked… Dull to me – Kyle smiled again – But you, ever since I started to discover these feelings, you have been the center of my attention and… - The red haired boy felt his cheeks getting hotter – Well; you have also been the only one in my fantasies… -

Eric raised his eyebrows and asked – Really? I mean, I know you like me, I believe you when you say it but… Have you really fantasized about me? – Eric blushed too and asked shyly – Have you ever... Thought about me when… You know… - He motioned downwards with his eyes. Kyle picked up the idea and blushed even harder before nodding and looking up again – Well well… You'll have to tell me about those fantasies then… - Eric spoke softly and with the same husky tone that had used to tease Kyle over the phone.

\- No! – Kyle exclaimed chuckling – It's too embarrassing… -

\- Please? – Eric asked with an innocent voice.

Kyle looked at his boyfriend and could see him grinning at him. Kyle rolled his eyes – I don't know… Maybe someday, but not now –

\- Awwww… But I want to hear about that – Eric pouted. Then he lidded his eyes and spoke again in his low and husky tone – I bet that you have a very vivid and wild imagination… -

Kyle could feel heat concentrating on his groin and tried to move away, embarrassed that his already growing erection would be pressed against Eric's thigh. But Eric quickly wrapped his arms around Kyle, pressing the red haired boy against him. Kyle could feel then that he wasn't the only one getting aroused as something hard and hot was pressed against his belly.

The green eyed boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His arousal was growing but then, his mind started to get filled with the familiar and incredibly annoying thoughts of fear that always froze him when he thought about doing such things with Eric.

The husky teen noticed Kyle getting tense and despite what he could feel pressed against him, Eric knew what was going on inside Kyle's head – Honey look at me – He said softly. Kyle opened his eyes and saw that Eric was smiling lovingly at him – I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I like to play a little like this but I don't want you to feel bad okay? I know that you still feel weird about, well, that… But it's okay – Eric eased his embrace and gently let go of Kyle – Let's get up okay? We don't want this to turn awkward –

Kyle nodded, infinitely thankful about having such an understanding boyfriend. The whole sex thing still felt weird to him and even if a part of him was desperate to try all that, Kyle still wasn't feeling ready. The two boys sat up on the couch and smiled to each other. Eric slowly leaned forward and kissed Kyle softly – I love you little one. I don't want you to feel bad about this. If you're uncomfortable with me doing these things please tell me okay? –

Kyle kissed Eric back and nodded – I love you too honey… - Then he sighed and looked down – It's not that I don't like what we were doing… But I just don't feel ready to go further –

\- It's the same as before, when we just hugged each other then – Eric smiled warmly – We just gotta go slowly, doing what we're okay with doing and taking it further only when we're ready. That worked before and I'm sure will work with this too –

Kyle smiled too and sighed again – You're right. I'm sure that that moment will come and it will be wonderful… - The red haired boy leaned forward once more and kissed Eric – Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend –

Eric blushed and kissed Kyle back – Thank you for letting me be your boyfriend – They both smiled warmly at each other and then Eric patted Kyle's thigh – Well, I think it's time for us to have some dinner. After all, we should get into bed early. Tomorrow we have a pretty big day ahead of us – Kyle nodded and they both got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Once there, Eric cut out some of the chicken and put some potatoes on two plates and heated it on the microwave while Kyle brought everything else they were going to need for dinner to the table. The red hared boy felt really happy while doing that, it felt great to be doing things with Eric, even if it was just preparing for dinner. Somehow it felt as if they were already living together. A warm and wonderful feeling filled Kyle's chest thinking of that and he spent the whole time with a huge smile on his face.

The boys finally sat at the table and started to eat. As always, the food was delicious and Kyle was impressed about how many new things he had tried since Eric had started to cook for him.

After about an hour of eating and then just talking while resting a while, both boys got up from the table and returned to the living room to spend some more time together until it was time to go to bed.

Around 11:30pm, Eric suggested that they should get in bed since they would have to be up at 6am if they wanted to catch the bus that was going to leave them at the base of the mountain the next day. Both boys went to the bathroom and then into Eric's room to get some sleep. Kyle was teeming with excitement about finally being able to sleep cuddling Eric again and it was obvious that the chubby boy felt the same way.

Since the night was pretty warm, they both decided it was better not to sleep with their pajamas, so the boys just undressed until they remained only with their shirts and boxers. Getting into the bed, Kyle felt almost like an adult, getting ready to sleep with his boyfriend just in their underwear. Eric switched off the lights and got inside the bed next to Kyle, as always, he wrapped his big arm around Kyle's torso and placed his hand on the ginger's chest – Finally… - Eric let out a big and happy sigh – I can't tell you how good this feels… -

\- Well, if it feels for you like it feels for me then it must be the best feeling in the world… - Kyle smiled and scooted back to press his body even more against Eric's – I missed being like this so much… -

\- Me too sweetie – Eric replied kissing softly Kyle's shoulder – Sleeping alone feels so… Wrong, now that I know how wonderful it feels to sleep with you –

\- I know what you're saying – Kyle grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it softly – But at least it's nice to know that even if some nights we have to sleep alone, we will do this again right? –

\- As many times as we can – Eric nodded – I love you little one… -

\- I love you too my precious teddy bear – Kyle kissed Eric's hand and then rested it again on his chest – Good night –

\- Good night sweetie – Eric replied and placed one last kiss on Kyle's back before closing his eyes and letting himself drift into sleep as quickly as only the peace he felt while sleeping with Kyle could do.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 7**

 **Soft breeze**

August 8

Kyle opened his eyes startled at the sound of a loud and clunky noise that came from somewhere behind him. It took him a couple of seconds to acknowledge that it was the alarm of Eric's clock that sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Kyle felt Eric moving behind him and then the chubby boy retired his arm, which had been wrapped around Kyle throughout the night, as he rolled over grumbling to turn off the clock. It took him a couple of tries until he finally was able to paw it loudly and the alarm went quiet.

Eric turned around again with a quiet grunt and hugged Kyle once more. The red haired boy felt that his boyfriend hadn't woken up completely and was now falling asleep again. But Kyle was already awake and remembered that they had little time to get up before they had to leave.

Kyle rolled over until he was face to face with Eric and softly called him out – Eric sweetie, it's morning already – It certainly didn't looked like morning Kyle thought, the room was pretty dark and there wasn't a sound outside. Still, Kyle knew that Eric had programmed the clock to wake them up at 6am and probably the sun hadn't started to rise.

Eric moved a little and grumbled some more until he finally opened his eyes. The chubby boy looked at Kyle for a couple of seconds with a sleepy face, as If he were trying to understand what was happening and then he opened them completely and a slight smile appeared on his lips – Hey little one. Slept well? –

Eric let out a yawn with the last word and Kyle smiled – Wonderfully, how was your night? –

\- Amazing… - Eric nuzzled Kyle's nose as he pulled the ginger closer – Do we really have to get up? It's so cozy and nice in here… -

\- It is indeed – Kyle chuckled and kissed the tip of Eric's round nose – But we do have to get up if we want to catch the bus –

Eric's eyes opened wide and he rose himself suddenly – What time is it? – The husky boy turned around to look at the clock. He let out a relieved sigh and plopped onto the bed again – It's just 6am… I thought I had slept off the alarm… Wouldn't be the first time –

Kyle moved closer and pressed himself to Eric's back, wrapping his arm around the large boy and caressing his big belly – Nope, the alarm just rang and you turned it off pretty quickly. But I woke up with it instantly – Kyle groped Eric's belly a little, deeply enjoying the softness of it and the feeling of cuddling Eric the way the chubby boy cuddled him when they slept.

\- That feels good… - Eric purred. Then he yawned again – I'm glad that at least one of us actually pays attention to the clock's alarm –

Kyle chuckled at that and kissed Eric's back – It's nice to be like this… Could we sleep like this someday? – A smirk curved Kyle's lips – I never had such a big teddy bear in my arms to sleep with –

Eric chuckled and Kyle knew that he was probably blushing – Well, it does feel amazing. I wouldn't mind to sleep like this from time to time – The chubby boy turned around and smiled to his boyfriend – But we do have to get up now or we'll miss the bus –

Kyle nodded and kissed Eric softly on the lips. Eric returned the kiss with a smile and then they both separated and got up from the bed. Kyle took his time in getting dressed, enjoying the view of the big boy in front of him lazily putting his clothes on. Eric, when noticed that Kyle was staring at him, blushed and stood with his hands on his waist and a defiant look on his eyes - What are you staring at? Never seen anyone getting dressed before? - A smirk curved Eric's lips - Or is it just that you like what you see? -

Kyle chuckled and finished to put on his clothes, then he slowly walked towards Eric and when he was in front of the chubby boy, Kyle smirked and ran a hand over Eric's chest - Well, I do like what I see... A lot - Kyle was surprised that his voice had come out so teasingly seductive, almost matching the tone that Eric used to drive him crazy a couple of times before.

Eric felt a shiver running down his spine at Kyle's tone and couldn't help to feel the blood going in two opposite directions, up making his cheeks to blush completely and down, making his shorts to start tenting at the front. Embarrassed by that but at the same time loving the effect that Kyle had over him, Eric leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly, licking them a couple of times before pulling out and looking at Kyle through half-lidded eyes - Fuck Kyle... I don't know how you manage to make me feel like this but I love you so much for it -

Kyle felt his own arousal to start rising at the soft touch of Eric's lips and tongue on his own lips and smiled at his boyfriend - Well, now you see how you make me feel when you talk to me like that... -

Eric smiled and caressed Kyle's cheek with his palm lovingly - If I really make you feel like this then I'm really happy for that, because I wouldn't want to be the only one madly hot for you -

\- Believe me, you're not the only one in here who's crazily hot for the other - Kyle looked deeply into Eric's eyes - Even if I want to take it slow, I do want you so bad -

The larger teen smiled shyly and kissed Kyle again, this time more tenderly and Kyle kissed him back, loving that they both could intertwine raw desire with pure innocent love so perfectly.

\- We should hurry up now - Eric finally said smiling at Kyle - We have very little time to catch the bus -

Kyle nodded and Eric turned around, still embarrassed about the bulge in the front of his shorts. Even if he had been like that around Kyle before, even in more compromising situations, he still felt sometimes that he didn't wanted to taint what he had with Kyle by being nonchalant about such things. Eric knew that it was a big deal for Kyle and it was a big deal for him too. After all, he had done a lot during his dark years but that had always been mechanic and forced, never really enjoyed by him. But now, with Kyle, Eric felt completely the opposite, now he was choosing this and that was more important than anything else. During their most heated moments, Eric could excuse to show Kyle the effect he had on him, but this was supposed to be a more tender moment and the chubby boy wanted it to be just like that.

Eric grabbed his backpack from the desk where he had left it after preparing everything the day before and smiled at Kyle, signaling the smaller boy to follow him out of the room - I have almost all inside the backpack. I'll go grab the food while you go to the bathroom or something -

Kyle nodded and entered the bathroom to prepare himself. Then, he walked downstairs and helped Eric to pack the food. Eric's backpack wasn't the one he usually carried to school, this one was way bigger and had more pockets, it looked like the packs Kyle had seen the military using - Pretty neat uh? - Eric smiled smugly - I got it from Jimbo's store two years ago. I was intending to use it when I had to run away from here but it just sat there until I dusted it off yesterday for our little trip - The chubby boy finished packing his stuff and looked at Kyle with a calm smile - I'm happy that it's intended use was never needed and that I can use it for something way better now -

Kyle stared at Eric for a while, his chest felt tight and a lump was forming on his throat. The red haired boy thought that he should get used to Eric talking about the horrible past he had been through, but Kyle couldn't help to be shocked and deeply sad at the mention of those times - You were planning to run away? - Kyle hesitantly asked, sadness staining his words.

Eric looked away and nodded - When that... Stuff finally stopped, at first I didn't thought it would be permanent. So I started to prepare myself. If it happened again, I would run away from this place and go as far away as possible - The husky boy chuckled sadly - On my wildest dreams I thought about asking you guys for help... But Kenny was too poor to take me on his house, Stan's parents would have turned me to social services or something and you... - Eric looked down.

\- And I hated you so much... - Kyle completed the phrase felling his heart being squeezed by the toxic claw of guilt and regret. To think that he had instilled such thoughts on Eric made him feel like shit. Kyle knew that at the time, he had every reason to hate Eric passionately. But now that he knew the whole truth, Kyle felt so evil as the people that had done so much harm to his boyfriend - I'm so sorry Eric... You needed me so much back then and I only acted like an idiot all the time and you couldn't even ask me for help... -

Eric let go of the backpack and hugged Kyle tenderly - I'm to blame too Kyle. I did all those things that made you hate me instead of just telling you what was really happening. I cornered myself back then. I should have asked for help way sooner, before doing all that crap that ended up leaving me with no one to ask for help later -

Kyle hugged his boyfriend tightly, feeling really stupid for hating Eric so much before, but also knowing that Eric was right. Kyle hated that duality, things used to be so much simpler just a year ago... But things also felt much dull and gray a year before, the last six months had shown Kyle how really colorful and pretty life could be, even if it came with it's difficult and sad times - You know that you can count on me now right? I won't ever abandon you like before - Kyle's broken voice was pleading against Eric's shoulder.

\- I know that sweetie. And you can count on me too, you know that right? - Eric kissed Kyle's cheek and looked at his big emerald eyes, Kyle nodded and Eric continued - Besides, you never really abandoned me - Eric smiled before kissing Kyle's lips softly.

Kyle sighed, trying to let his sadness to escape his body at the wonderful feeling of Eric's lips touching his. The red haired boy kissed Eric back, gently caressing his back before pulling back and smiling at him - I'm so glad that you didn't needed to use that backpack for what it was intended... -

Eric smiled and nodded - Me too - The chubby boy curled a lock of hair behind Kyle's ear gently - Are you okay? -

Kyle nodded - Yeah, you? -

\- I'm fine. After all I'm with you right? - Eric smiled warmly at Kyle before landing a quick and tender peck on his boyfriend's lips.

Kyle rolled his eyes chuckling and returned the peck - I love you -

\- I love you too - Eric kissed the tip of Kyle's nose - Now let's get going before we miss the bus -

\- Alright - Kyle let go of Eric gently and they went to the living room where Kyle had left his backpack. They still had ten minutes to catch the bus but neither of them wanted to leave anything to chance, so they grabbed their stuff and hurriedly left the house after making sure everything was in order.

The way to the bus stop wasn't long but the two boys almost ran through it, not wanting to miss the chance to have their day as they had planned it. The morning was rather cold in contrast to the warmth of the previous day, but it always happened that way when the sun hadn't rose above the mountains to warm the town.

Eric and Kyle finally arrived to the bus stop and sat on the bench, catching their breath and glad that they hadn't missed the bus. Although it was a good thing that they had hurried there, because just a couple of minutes after they arrived, the bus appeared around the corner. The boys stood up again and waited for the vehicle to stop in front of them. They got inside and as Eric was searching for the money, the driver glanced at the boys with a suspicious look - What are you kids doing so early on this bus and carrying such loaded backpacks? You're not thinking about running away aren't you? -

Eric shot an annoyed look at the driver as he counted the coins to pay for the ticket. Kyle chuckled - No sir, we're heading to the mountains to take a hike -

The driver looked at the boys for a second, visibly trying to decide if to believe them until he finally nodded and smiled - Alright. It's good that such young folks are interested in that kind of things -

Eric huffed rolling his eyes and gave the money to the driver without saying a word. After that, the boys headed to the back of the bus. It was empty since it was too early and it was a weekend, so even the people that usually took that bus to go to work weren't there.

Eric sat heavily next to Kyle, who had taken the window seat and crossed his arms - Fucking nosy driver... - He muttered.

\- Hey don't be mad at him - Kyle chuckled - He was probably just worried. We might look like runaways with our packs and all... -

\- I don't care, he should mind his own business - Eric pouted.

Kyle smiled and kissed Eric's cheek, he had learned to find really adorable the way Eric looked when he pouted like that - Just drop it honey. We're about to spend a great day together. You're not gonna let something like this to bother you right? -

Eric rolled his eyes and smiled to Kyle - Yeah... You're right of course - He placed a chubby hand over Kyle's that was resting on the red haired boy's thigh - We still have at least half an hour until we reach the mountain base. Do you want to sleep a little more? I'll make sure to stay awake until we get there -

Kyle looked outside the window, it was still dark although some light had started to emerge from behind the mountains, making the peaks to look like fingers that were trying to block the sun. He was pretty tired indeed and welcomed the suggestion - Are you sure you don't want to sleep instead? - Kyle asked looking at his boyfriend again.

Eric shook his head - Nope, I'm fine. Rest a while my sweet little one - The chubby boy caressed the back of Kyle's hand and smiled to him.

Kyle turned his hand over and grabbed Eric's one, intertwining their fingers as he leaned against the larger boy, making his head to rest on Eric's shoulder - Okay, but if you feel you need to close your eyes wake me up alright? -

Eric rested his head over Kyle's for a second and nodded, softly squeezing the red haired boy's hand. Kyle closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Maybe it was because he was really tired or maybe it was because of the immense peace he felt by being so close to Eric, but Kyle fell asleep almost immediately.

Eric felt that something was shaking him and he opened his eyes mumbling curses under his breath. The chubby boy opened his eyes and closed them almost immediately, the light was too bright and it stung on them. After a couple of tries, Eric finally managed to open his eyes and lazily raised his head, that had been resting over Kyle's and looked at the big figure that was standing beside him. The chubby boy opened his eyes fully now and startled, discovered that it was the bus driver the one that had been shaking him gently to wake him up. When the man saw that Eric was awake he smiled - You're lucky that your stop is the end of the ride for this line. If today wasn't Saturday you'll be on your way to Denver right now... -

Eric gasped surprised and looked outside the window. The sunlight was already fully bathing the base of the mountains and just in front of them laid the start of the hiking trail - Fuck! I fell asleep! - He looked at Kyle, who was still asleep and then at the driver with a pleading look - Please, don't tell him I fell asleep... I promised I wouldn't do it -

The bus driver laughed - Don't worry kid, your secret is safe with me. But now you should get going, I gotta head back to the town already -

Eric nodded, glad that things hadn't gone wrong and feeling really grateful to the driver for waking him up. Then, he noticed that Kyle was still leaning against him and that they were still holding hands. He quickly let go of Kyle's hand and shot an alarmed look at the bus driver. The man seemed to understand and just smiled again - I didn't see anything - He winked an eye to Eric and headed back to the front of the bus.

Eric sighed relieved and smiled, feeling really stupid for having been mad at the man when he was actually a really cool guy. The chubby boy turned again to Kyle and softly shook him - Sweetie, we're here already -

Kyle moved a little and made some protest noises, then he yawned and lifted his head, still with his eyes closed and mumbled - Really? I didn't noticed... -

Eric chuckled and caressed Kyle's hand - Of course you didn't. But we have to get off the bus now -

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and weakly smiled to his boyfriend - Alright... -

Eric got up, gently moving Kyle off him so the other boy wouldn't fall over and grabbed their backpacks. Kyle fully opened his eyes and got up too, yawning again and grabbing his backpack that Eric was handing to him. The boys climbed the stairs of the bus and walked towards the the entrance of the trail. The air had started to get warmer already and the day was way clearer than just thirty minutes before. They heard the bus starting and Eric turned around as the vehicle was starting to leave, he smiled to the driver and he in turn sounded the horn to them. Kyle turned around a little startled at that and looked puzzled at the chubby boy - What was that? -

\- The bus driver was cool after all - Eric replied smiling at his boyfriend.

\- Okay... - Kyle shrugged and turned around again, looking at the forest in front of them - Well, we should get started then -

Eric turned around too and nodded. They walked through the big fence gate and headed into the trail to spend their perfect day in the mountains.

Everything was really quiet, aside from some birds singing in the distance, as the boys walked through the wide trail. The air was pretty still and the trees barely moved some of their leaves, making the shadows to slowly dance over the boys. For a while, neither of them spoke. Even having slept a little more on the ride, they were feeling sleepy and besides, just being there, walking side by side down the quiet road felt so peaceful and nice that the boys just wanted to enjoy the walk. Still, they both stole glances at each other and when their eyes met, they smiled, grateful for being able to spend such a nice time together.

Kyle yawned quietly again and Eric chuckled - Still tired? - Although he would have loved to be on his bed sleeping too, waking up too early wasn't something that Eric was too fond of - Maybe we should find a nice spot in the forest so you could take a nap... -

The red haired boy smiled, that idea sounded really great - Well, as much as I would love to do that, we're supposed to have a schedule for today. Especially if we want to explore that cave... -

\- Guess you're right - Eric replied nodding - But you know, even if we did plan this whole thing, we don't have to strictly follow that... -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend a little surprised by that - Really? I mean, you're always pretty upset when you have planned something and someone doesn't play their part exactly as you said... -

Eric ran a hand over the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly - Yeah... But today isn't about me... It's about having a nice time together and I won't be mad or upset if we decide not to do what we had planned -

Kyle smiled wide; he had seen that Eric was acting way more mature than what he used to, more so when it concerned their couple, but the red haired boy was still surprised to see his boyfriend talking like that. Surprised but happy about that of course - I'm glad that you think that way, but our plan does sounds really great and I think we should stick to it. I mean, it's not like we won't get to do this anymore right? Some other day, when we have already seen all there is in here, we could just come and spend the day quietly in the forest or something -

\- That really sounds nice - Eric smiled and got closer to Kyle, their hands brushing softly every time they moved their arms - I had thought the same; besides, it would be good for us if we stick to the main roads today. I don't want to repeat the thing with Butters again - Eric blushed and smiled shyly looking to the ground.

Kyle chuckled - Maybe you're right - Then, he looked at Eric and added with a low tone - Still, I wouldn't mind to get lost in the forest with you... -

The husky teen grinned to Kyle and brushed his fingers over the red head's hand, pretty intentionally this time - I wouldn't mind that either -

Kyle took a deep breath and grabbed Eric's hand. The brown haired boy widened his eyes and looked at their hands - Kyle... We're in the open - He whispered.

\- I know - Kyle blushed and shrugged, trying to make it look like it was no big deal - But there's no one around and I really want to do this... You know, walking here with you by the hand... -

Eric smiled warmly and squeezed Kyle's hand softly - I know. And I too want to do this. I would do this way more often if I could - The red haired boy looked down and Eric quickly added - Oh no, you're not gonna start feeling bad about this again you hear me? - Kyle looked up again and was met by a big and warm smile from Eric - Yes, I would do this more often if we could, but that doesn't mean that we have to. I'm cool with things as they are for now and you should too. We just started to date, we don't have to act like a years old couple -

Kyle chuckled, the sadness that had begun to stir inside him disappearing - Sometimes we do act like a years old couple... - Eric blushed again and rolled his eyes, Kyle chuckled again - But I love that. I mean, you're right, we just begun to date and we should take things slow. But sometimes it feels like if we had been a couple for years already... We know a lot about each other, we're really comfortable with one another, we share so many things... And yet, there's a lot of new things to discover, about each other and about being together... -

\- I guess we have the best of both situations then - Eric smiled - I do love this too. You know, when I started to feel things for you, well, nice things at least - Kyle rolled his eyes - I realized that if I was going to be with someone, it had to be you. Aside from liking you a lot, I felt that you were perfect for me, you had everything I could like in a guy and everything I could need in a guy -

\- That's so sweet Eric - Kyle stared at his boyfriend for a while, the sunlight landing perfectly over him, accentuating his already handsome features, making it hard for Kyle to look away and even hard to imagine himself not loving that chubby boy that seemed to radiate an enthralling aura able to capture Kyle's heart effortlessly. The green eyed boy sighed and smiled dreamily to his boyfriend - I still can't believe how I didn't see earlier how handsome you are... -

Eric blushed and looked away with a shy smile - Stop talking nonsense -

\- Hey, I'm being serious here - Kyle chuckled, adoring that absolutely cute gesture from the husky boy - You're so cute Eric. You're beautiful and not just that. You're so sweet and adorable when you say those nice things or when you smile like just now... You should have shown me this side of you before -

Eric looked to the ground, his smile fading - I should have... Maybe. But then you would have just thought I was lying or maybe even you would have ripped on me for that... -

Kyle also looked to the ground, the weight of his guilt appearing again to crush his heart - You're right about that... I'm sorry -

Eric gently elbowed Kyle and chuckled - Hey, you're agreeing with me a lot lately. It's starting to be scary. Are you sure you're the same Kyle I know? -

Kyle chuckled too and squeezed Eric's hand - Maybe you're not the only one who's changed around here. Hell, I know I have changed, a lot, since we started to be together - The red haired boy smiled at his boyfriend - But it shouldn't be scary you know? I feel so much better now, about a lot of things. Even if sometimes, like now, the guilt for what I have done strikes me down a little -

\- Hey what are you talking about? What guilt? - Eric knitted his brows at Kyle.

\- The guilt of having treated you like shit for such a long time... - Kyle sighed - Even when you weren't so hateful and bitter I used to insult you a lot, most of the times even unprovoked -

\- Yeah maybe... - Eric looked away and bit the inside of his cheek - But we were kids, hell we are kids... I mean, we live off insulting each other and making fun on one another right? -

\- Perhaps... - Kyle shrugged unconvinced - Still, it doesn't mean it's okay to do such things -

\- Come on Kyle, those times are over okay? - Eric held Kyle's hand tighter - But you know... There is something that really hurt back then... I don't want to guilt trip you or anything. The last thing I want is for you to feel worse about this, but I feel the need to tell you... - Kyle looked at Eric and nodded in silence - Well, even with all those insults and the times you hit me and stuff... What hurt me the most of those days was that I was feeling so alone... I had no father, or at least one that really cared about me, my mother could as well have been absent like my father, sometimes I wish that she had ran off too... - Eric sighed and closed his eyes for a second - I only had you guys and Mr. Kitty of course, but I needed... I don't know. Sometimes I just needed a hug you know? Like when you hugged me at the hospital when Kenny was dying. That felt so fucking awesome - A light smile crossed Eric's lips as he remembered that moment - But everything else just seemed so shallow, so empty. Even the times that I hugged you after that, by the way I'm so grateful that you didn't pushed me away, but you didn't hugged me back... I know that I didn't deserved it of course, I was always treating you like shit, but I was just so desperate for attention, for someone to acknowledge that I was there, for someone to care... - Eric closed his eyes and covered them with his free hand, wiping the tears that had started to come out - I'm sorry, I'm talking nonsense again. I shouldn't have wanted all that if I was acting like an asshole -

Kyle looked to Eric for a moment and then to the ground again. The guilt had already amassed at his chest and was now mixed with an unbearable sadness that made it difficult for him to breath. The knot in his throat hurt like hell and he couldn't repress the cry any longer. First it was a quiet sob, but it soon escalated to a full cry as his tears ran freely down his cheeks. Eric stopped and quickly looked at Kyle startled and then wrecked to see his boyfriend like that - Come here - Eric said with a raspy voice and led Kyle by the hand to the side of the trail, entering into the tall grass and finally stopping beside a tree. He knelled down and brought Kyle with him, then he leaned against the tree and held the smaller boy in his arms. Kyle buried his face on Eric's chest and cried loudly as his body trembled.

Eric held Kyle tightly, making a huge effort to not start crying as well, because to him, there wasn't anything sadder than seeing the boy he loved crying like that. After a while, Kyle managed to turn his crying into quiet sobs as he regained control over his breathing and stopping the trembling. Eric noticed that and eased his hold, lowering his arms when he sensed that Kyle wanted to rise.

The red haired boy sat up and looked at Eric sadly, the chubby boy wiped the tears from Kyle's cheeks with his thumb and said - Hey, I told you I didn't meant to make you feel worse... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and scoffed - How can you expect me not to feel like shit after what you said? - Eric looked away and Kyle sighed - Eric, you acted like an asshole most of the time we spent together before, but you did deserved someone to care about you. I know that what you did in the past was a way to not feel so shitty about the stuff that was happening to you and yes, I would have loved if you had found another way to deal with that other than making mine and other people's lives miserable... But that doesn't excuse me from being an asshole to you too. I... - Kyle looked away - I really hated you back then... And now I'm hating myself for doing such thing. If I had tried harder to understand you, to see past your annoying manners... Fuck, if I had tried at all... - Kyle frowned and then sighed - What I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for helping to make your life miserable for so long -

They both remained silent for a while until Eric looked at Kyle and smiled - You're making my life awesome now... I guess that beats whatever happened before right? Even more if we keep doing this... -

Kyle raised his eyes and met the deep brown ones of his boyfriend. The chubby boy's smile instantly starting to warm his heart and making a small smile of his own to appear on his lips - I want to make up for all the times I hurt you, will you let me make my best effort to make you happy and to give you the happy life you deserve? -

Eric smiled wider as a couple of tears escaped from his eyes - Only if you let me do the same for you - Kyle fully smiled and Eric pulled the smaller boy closer, making them both to meld into a warm and loving embrace that already had started to heal the wounds that had been opened just a moment ago. For a while they just remained like that, basking in the comfort and security that their embrace provided and feeling their hearts beating peacefully, cleansing them from the pain and replacing it with the happiness of knowing that they belonged to each other. Eric kissed Kyle's cheek softly and a little playfully, making the red head squirm a little at the ticklish sensation and they both chuckled, looking at each other with loving smiles. Kyle got closer and gently pressed his lips against Eric's caressing the plump ones of the chubby boy while letting out a quiet sigh of happiness. Eric held Kyle tight and started to kiss him too, capturing Kyle's lower lip between his and then, as Kyle's lips parted, he took the chance to caress them with his tongue before making it enter Kyle's mouth looking for the red head's tongue. Kyle moaned at the pleasant intrusion and quickly responded with his own tongue, caressing Eric's and going for the chubby boy's mouth then. Their hands were running free all over each other's backs and their hearts increased their beatings, making the boys to feel the surge of energy and warmth that always accompanied their kisses.

Eric pulled out and looked at Kyle smiling and panting - See? We should be doing this more often instead of crying so much... -

Kyle rolled his eyes chuckling - It's not like we can control that kind of things dumbass. But yeah... We should do this more often... - He kissed Eric again and whispered in his ear - Maybe we can find a cozy place up in that cave and continue this... -

A shiver ran down Eric's spine at those words as a fiery sensation did the same but ending at his groin - Fuck yeah. We should go there right now then -

\- We're still like three hours away from that cave - Kyle chuckled - But I get what you say, the faster we get there the better - He pulled out and sat on the ground next to Eric. He wanted to get up from that place and continue their trip, trying to forget about the bad moment that had happened, but something was preventing him from doing so - Um... But maybe we should wait before continuing down the road -

\- Why? - Eric asked puzzled.

\- Um... I have a bit of a problem... - Kyle replied blushing and looked down to his lap - Down there... -

Eric followed Kyle's eyes and laughed - Oh I see... You don't want to be pointing the road ahead... - Then he blushed too and smiled sheepishly - Well, if it makes you feel better you're not the only one in that state... -

Kyle looked at Eric's lap, maybe hoping to see something he had been wanting to see for quite a while now, but the chubby boy was sitting too straight and with his legs pressed together, so there was no visible sign of his arousal. Still, Kyle felt really hot knowing that Eric had gotten like that from their kiss - Heh... We will have to be careful if we start kissing like this in public then... - Kyle chuckled.

\- You would like to do that? - Eric asked a little surprised and with a hopeful tone - I mean, kissing like just now... -

\- Yeah why not? - Kyle replied honestly - I mean, after we make our relationship public, I don't see the problem in kissing you in front of other people... -

\- I just thought that you wouldn't want to do that... - Eric looked away - I mean, sometimes... - He sighed - Sometimes I think that you could feel ashamed of being with me... -

\- What?! - Kyle exclaimed and Eric felt uneasy at how similar that exclamation had sounded to the ones that Kyle's mother used to say - Are you crazy? Why would I feel ashamed of being with you? -

Eric sighed again and looked at Kyle - I don't know... Because I'm the asshole of our grade? Because I'm fat and ugly and totally not popular... I mean, you could do way better than me and I'm sure that a lot of people would agree with that -

Kyle stared at the chubby boy for a second and then kissed him soft and lovingly - I don't know why you're saying such idiotic things, but you've never been more wrong than just now - Kyle grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it gently - Listen to me and listen well. You're fat, you're all round and big and I fucking love that you're like that okay? I'm not like Kenny, I'm not obsessed with that kind of stuff but I know I love your body just the way it is and I frankly can't understand why you would say such a thing when it was you who first told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of being chubby... And, you dare to say you're ugly when you're easily the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. I mean, have you taken a good look at yourself? Your hair is so soft and nice and looks so well even when it's all messed up. Your skin is so nice and I don't know how you do it because you spend a lot of time inside your house, but you're nothing pale like me and I'm always tempted to touch you because it feels so great to do it. Your round face and nose are so adorable and my heart melts when you blush and still you manage to look so tough and manly when you get all serious. And your eyes... I can't believe that nobody has told you before that you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world... - Kyle kissed Eric again and smiled dreamily at him - And the asshole and not being popular thing... Dude, seriously? Haven't you paid attention to the way all the people at school treats you now? Maybe in the past you were indeed shunned, but even then people listened to you and now... Don't you remember your birthday party? Everyone really wanted to go and they had a great time and none of them were faking, we were all enjoying a lot being there with you that day. And even if you weren't popular, who cares? I want to be your boyfriend because I love you, not because I want anyone else's approval - The red haired boy cupped Eric's face with his hand - Eric, I could never feel ashamed of being with you because then I would be ashamed of the best part of my life. And even if I want to be cautious for the moment, as soon as it is safe for us to do it, I will brag to anyone about how my boyfriend is the best in the whole world -

Eric stared at Kyle with his mouth agape and his cheeks completely blushed. Then he let out a long breath - Fuck... I'm so fucking in love with you Kyle... -

Kyle chuckled at the adorable expression on his boyfriend's face - Well, that's a good thing, because I'm so fucking in love with you too... -

Eric chuckled too and suddenly grabbed Kyle, pressing the boy against himself and kissing his cheeks, nose, lips and forehead many times, to which Kyle laughed and tried to kiss Eric back with his heart melting at the cuteness of the chubby boy. Eric pulled away and stared at Kyle again biting his lower lip - I can't believe that the most beautiful and wonderful person in the whole world feels like that about me... - Now it was Kyle's turn to blush and he looked away - And I mean it - Eric continued - There's no one that could ever compare to you Kyle. You're the most beautiful thing that has ever touched this planet and I love you, I love you like no one else will ever do -

Kyle felt his chest about to explode from the amount of love inside it, wanting to come out and to bend the laws of space and time to make that moment eternal so he could be forever next to the boy that made anything else to seem trivial, because Kyle knew that Eric meant the world for him. The red haired boy leaned forward and kissed Eric passionately again, not caring about anything else but the bliss that only Eric's kisses could bring to him.

Eric kissed back, hugging Kyle tightly until he separated, chuckling at the little moans of protest coming from Kyle - Wait, wait... We were supposed to ease things down there not make them more unbearable... -

Kyle chuckled too and gave Eric one last kiss before going back to sit beside the chubby boy with his back against the tree - I know... But I just couldn't resist to kiss you like that... -

\- Me neither - Eric replied and held Kyle's hand as they were both laying on the ground.

Kyle leaned towards his boyfriend and rested his head on the chubby boy's broad shoulder - I love you Eric -

The husky teen smiled and rested his head on top of Kyle's - I love you too Kyle -

A soft breezed picked up as the boys were sitting there in silence, the bird's singing had increased, probably because the sun had already started to warm the air more and more as the morning rolled. After about ten minutes, Kyle finally felt ready to resume their trip, although he was so comfortable leaning against Eric that he could have easily spent the rest of the day like that. But he really wanted to get to the end of the trail as they had planned, even more now that the cave held the promise of continuing the amazing making out that had happened a while before.

\- You're up to keep on walking? - Kyle asked to his boyfriend.

\- Sure - Eric replied nodding - We should get to the first rest stop already, I'm getting hungry -

\- Me too actually - Kyle said and separated from Eric, kissing his chubby cheek before standing up. Eric smiled and also stood up.

Both boys returned to the trail and started to walk up the mountain again. The sun was now visible over the peaks and they were grateful for the breeze but knew that in just a couple of hours, the air would be pretty hot. Kyle felt a tinge of worry at that, thinking that maybe it would be bad if any of them suffered from the heat on their way, especially if they went ahead of the main trail where there wouldn't be anyone else to help them. But he realized that Eric and Butters had already been in there on an even hotter day and neither of them had had any problem with that.

After a half an hour march, the boys arrived at the first rest stop that was, unsurprisingly, devoid of people. At least the little store at the side of the road seemed to be open and they went inside. The shop seemed to be a mix of a grocery store with a gift shop. The only person around was an old lady that was fanning herself with an old Chinese imitation paper fan.

\- Well, we should buy something to drink in here since I thought it would be better to not bring that from my house because it would have arrived warm and ugly - Eric said while heading to the little fridge that held a mild variety of bottled water and sodas. The chubby boy grabbed a bottle of water and one of lemon flavored soda and handed them to Kyle. The red haired boy smiled noticing that the soda was sugar-free, Eric was always caring about Kyle's condition.

Eric went to grab another soda and Kyle said - Shouldn't we bring more water with us? I mean, if we're gonna walk this much, the soda will only make us more thirsty -

\- I already have a water bottle inside my backpack - Eric replied holding the light coke he had picked and closing the fridge - I brought one from the house in case that this place was closed - Kyle nodded, impressed again at the level of planning that Eric had put onto the trip - Wanna take something else from here? We won't have the chance until we come back down -

Kyle thought for a second, looking around the store, trying to find anything that may be needed on their trip, but it seemed that he and Eric had all they needed already and so he smiled and said - Nope, I think we have everything -

Eric nodded and went to the counter to pay for the drinks. The old lady smiled at them and said with a nice tone - Are you two little men going up the mountain by yourselves? -

\- Yes, we're planning to spend the day in here - Replied Kyle smiling too.

\- That sounds nice - Said the old lady giving Eric the change for his purchase - You'll love it if you go all the way to the lookout -

\- That's the idea - Said Eric smiling as Kyle had only seemed him doing when he wanted to get something from an adult, but this time it didn't looked like he could get something of value from the old lady.

\- It's so nice to see young people enjoying our beautiful landscapes - The woman replied - Here, have a couple of these on the house - She handed two mini chocolate bars to each of them.

They grabbed the sweets and thanked the old lady before leaving the store. The boys walked across the road and into the rest stop area to sit on one of the little wooden tables that were scattered throughout the area under the trees.

\- That was so sweet of hers - Kyle said looking at the sweets, then he handed them to Eric - Although these are pretty strong for me. You can have them if you want -

\- Thanks - Eric replied smiling, then he looked down - It's unfair though that you can't eat them... -

\- Yeah... But I'm used to that already - Kyle smiled at the chubby boy - By the way... I should take my shot - He opened his backpack and took out the little case where he kept the insulin pen and the measurement kit.

\- What, you're doing it right here? - Eric asked a little alarmed.

\- Yeah why? I can do it anywhere as long as I have what I need - Kyle replied puzzled by the husky teen's reaction.

\- I don't know... It's just that I've never seen you doing it before and I thought that maybe you needed to take special precautions for it. Like maybe sterilized stuff and such... - Eric ran a hand over the back of his neck, still looking nervous.

Kyle chuckled at the cuteness and protectiveness Eric was displaying - It's much simpler than that, look - Kyle took the measurement kit and after washing his finger with some water, he pinched it with the little needle. Eric cringed at that and extended a hand as if he were to prevent Kyle from stabbing himself but quickly stopped himself. Kyle smiled at him reassuringly - It almost doesn't hurt now, I'm really used to it. Okay, this is to measure my blood sugar levels - Kyle let the drop of blood that had amounted on his finger to fall on the test strip designed for that and then put that into the little device that would tell him if he needed the shot. He showed Eric the results - See? This indicates that indeed I need to take a shot - Kyle then took out the insulin pen and put the vial inside, making sure that it was all set, he lifted his t-shirt and grabbed a flabby side of his belly chuckling a little - Well, at times like these is when all this extra meat comes handy - Eric chuckled too but he still seemed uneasy. Kyle prepared the needle and made it enter his skin, releasing then the shot of insulin. He took out the needle and removed it from the pen, storing it inside a little plastic bag along with the used test strip. Kyle lowered his shirt again and put everything back into the case and it inside the backpack - And that's it. Simple right? - He asked to Eric.

The chubby boy seemed both fascinated and uneasy by the whole thing - It doesn't hurt? - He finally asked.

\- It does sting a little - Kyle replied taking a sip from the bottle of water - But I've been doing this since I was nine or so, and before that my parents did it for me, so I'm used to how it feels -

\- And you have to do it every day? - Eric asked with a little hint of sadness on his voice.

\- Hey, it's not so bad. At least I don't have to do it three or four times like other people with diabetes - Kyle handed the bottle to Eric.

The chubby boy took a sip from in and left it on the table - It still feels strange watching you doing it... Why I never saw you doing it before? -

\- Well, I prefer to do it alone, preferably on a bathroom where it's easier to wash my hands and stuff - Kyle shrugged - But you'll get used to it - He blushed and a smile curved his lips - After all, if we're going to live together you'll get to see me doing it much more often -

Eric smiled and his uneasiness disappeared - I like the sound of that... Not you having to take those shots of course, but the idea of sharing such things with you... -

\- I like to think about that too - Kyle replied with a dreamy sigh - I would really love for that to happen -

\- It will happen - Eric said with a firm tone - We'll make it happen - Then he chuckled - It's a pity that I don't like med stuff or else I could find a cure for that so you could get to eat as many sweets as you want and not have to stab yourself everyday - Eric grabbed his chin and looked to the sky in a thoughtful way - Maybe I actually could study medicine... -

\- That is so sweet of you... - Kyle smiled warmly - But even if there is no cure, I have all the sweetness I need inside you - Eric blushed and smiled shyly - Besides, now there are a lot of sugar-free sweets that I can eat so that's not a problem. And the shots... Well, like I said, I'm used to them and don't bother me anymore -

Eric nodded - Okay, I still don't like the idea of the needles but I'm proud of you for doing that every day without complaining... - Kyle blushed now and Eric continued - I would hate to have to do that... -

\- Well, then you should take care of yourself... Especially with what you eat - Kyle replied with a concerned tone - My type of diabetes comes from birth, but you can develop the other type for eating too many trash food and not taking care of your body... -

\- I know that - Eric rolled his eyes - That asshole of a doctor tells me the same story every time I go to see him. But I have cut down the junk food, have you seen me eating as much crap as I used to before? - Kyle shook his head, realizing that just a couple of years ago Eric would have already eaten a couple of bags of chips as they talked - I'm eating healthy stuff. I'm not starving myself and I will never, ever, go on a diet. But I do take care of myself - Eric grinned - I don't want to die young now that I found a reason to live -

Kyle smiled to his boyfriend, perfectly understanding what he had meant with that and feeling incredibly happy to know that he was giving Eric such happiness. Looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around, Kyle leaned towards Eric and gave him a quick but tender peck on the lips - You're right, you have changed indeed your habits... - The red haired boy chuckled - The roles have been inverted, now it's me the one eating junk food more often -

\- Well, you gotta cut down that too - Eric replied serious - I know that people with diabetes can have their condition worsened by eating stuff like that - He smiled slightly - I absolutely love the way you're shaping up now, all round and soft, but you can't do the same I used to do okay? If you need to do a diet and to lose weight and stuff to not have your condition worsened then please do it. Hell, I will do the same to accompany you if that makes you feel better, but please, take care of yourself -

Kyle stared at the chubby boy quite surprised about all that, Eric's attitude and thoughts had taken a 180 degrees turn, at least in what concerned to Kyle - Honey that's... - Kyle smiled and let out a sigh of happiness - I love you so much... -

Eric smiled too and grabbed Kyle's hand under the table - I love you too little one -

\- But you shouldn't worry sweetheart - Kyle squeezed Eric's hand softly - As I said, I'm used to take care about those kind of things. Yes, I have been eating more crap lately and I will tone it down, but I don't think I'll need to do a diet or something. I'm a little overweight but I know other people with even stronger cases of diabetes that are like me and still get to live well. And I would never make you go on a diet just to feel better, I know how much you love to eat and depriving you of that would be a real dick move on my part - Kyle smiled warmly at Eric - Still, it's really sweet that you're caring so much about this stuff, about me -

\- Of course I care about you - Eric smiled back - You're my whole world... - This time it was him the one who leaned forward and planted a sweet and tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips - Um... Are you ready to eat something now or do you need time for your shot to kick in? -

\- I'm good, I can't stuff myself immediately after my shot but a couple of minutes are enough before I'm being able to eat -

\- Sweet! - Eric grinned - Because I'm starving - The chubby boy opened his backpack and pulled out a tupperware with the brownies he had prepared the day before. He put the case in the middle of the table and opened the coke after having placed a couple of plastic cups for each other. Kyle chuckled at the dedication the chubby boy was showing and felt that Eric was indeed, the best boyfriend he could have ever wanted.

The boys started to eat. As he had thought, Kyle found Eric's brownies delicious and ate a lot of them, while looking dreamily at his boyfriend as the chubby boy ate with an undying smile. Kyle chuckled a little at Eric's table manners, the guy was still messy but unlike before, the red haired boy found Eric's doings cute and adorable now that he had begun to understand and love him. After they finished with the brownies, the boys decided to rest a little more before continuing with their trip. The breeze that had accompanied them before had died and now the trees sat silent as the sun climbed from behind the mountains, making the air warmer. For a good while, the peacefulness remained undisturbed until a couple appeared walking down the trail in the direction of the little shop. Kyle thought they were probably another couple that like themselves, had decided to spend the day on the mountains.

\- We got company... - Eric huffed clearly annoyed.

\- It's not a big deal dude - Kyle chuckled - They're not gonna ruin the day for us right? -

\- I don't know... - Eric shrugged - I kinda wanted us to be alone in here... I mean, since people aren't supposed to see us together and stuff... -

Kyle looked down and sighed. Eric immediately placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and shook him a little - Hey! Don't you dare to get all sad and gloomy on me again okay? - Kyle looked up apologetically - I didn't said that for you to feel bad. Damn, do I have to be careful with everything I say? -

The red haired boy knitted his brows - I'm sorry okay? - Kyle snapped, not wanting to sound angry but a little hurt at the words that Eric had used - You're not the only one that has to be careful with words after all -

Eric looked away and bit the inside of his cheek, then he looked back at Kyle and took a deep breath - I know... I'm sorry for having said that... You're right, I can be a crybaby about a lot of stuff -

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed - I'm sorry too... I didn't meant to snap at you or to say such things - He shot a slight smile at Eric - I guess this thing of being a couple can be harder than we thought right? -

\- You're realizing about that just now? - Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked - You've gotten pretty slow... -

Kyle punched Eric's shoulder playfully and chuckled - Of course not dumbass. But I haven't thought much about it before. I mean, I have been concentrated on other things... -

\- Oh really? - Eric's smirk widened - Tell me more about those things... -

\- Well, I've been thinking about how good you make me feel... How I miss you when we're not together. How much I like to see you smile and it's even better when I know that you're smiling because we're together... - Eric's smirk became a warm smile and Kyle blushed - I've been thinking about how handsome you are and how I could just stare at you for hours without doing anything else and that would make me happy... I've been thinking about how much I love you... -

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them again and looked around, making sure that no one was around and leaned forward to kiss Kyle on the lips, gently and lovingly caressing the red haired boy's ones for a moment before pulling back again and smiling at him - Honey... I love you so much... I don't know if I really deserve to be your boyfriend, but I don't care anymore, I just love you with all of what and who I am and I will love you like this forever... -

Kyle felt his chest growing and the familiar warmth that he loved spread through him making his heart to flutter filled with love - I'm glad that you don't care about that because I can't be fighting your stubbornness forever, but you do deserve this Eric, you deserve this and so much more... And I love you too with all of myself... - Kyle grabbed Eric's hand under the table and held it tightly as they both smiled warmly at each other.

\- I'll have to remember to be more stubborn then - Eric smirked - I know now that you'll give in at some point... -

\- Don't be an idiot - Kyle rolled his eyes - I can be pretty stubborn too. Especially if it concerns getting the fact that there are people who really love you inside that thick skull of yours -

\- I know that you can be stubborn too - Eric gently elbowed Kyle - But you gotta understand me on this... It's pretty new for me to have people talking nice to me, at least sincerely... -

\- I know - Kyle nodded biting the inside of his cheek - But here I am... Completely in love with you... - Eric smiled and Kyle continued - And there's Stan, Kenny and Butters too... They really appreciate and care about you... - Kyle chuckled - Even my mother is growing fond of you -

The chubby boy shot a surprised look at his boyfriend - How's that? -

\- Well, when I asked her yesterday if I could spend the weekend with you she didn't even tried to argue. In fact, she seemed really glad that we're getting to hang out together again... - Kyle looked away and hesitated a little before continuing - She even suggested that we should all get together for dinner someday... Our two families... -

Eric stared at Kyle surprised and thoughtful. Then his expression hardened and he looked to the road - That's not gonna happen -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes - I thought you wouldn't like the idea... - A glint of anger tinted Kyle's eyes - I wouldn't want "her" to be in there either... - Eric looked down and Kyle could see the sadness on the chubby boy's eyes - Um... But I told my mom that it would be better if you just spent the night at my house first... Like I've done with the other guys before. I mean, I don't want the formality of a "dinner" to make you or me feeling uncomfortable -

\- You are a very clever little guy - Eric looked at Kyle with a light smile - Yes... I think that a dinner with all of us could end up in a disaster... But getting to spend the night at your house as just a friend, no protocol or formal stuff attached, sounds really nice - Eric smirked - Will I get to sleep on your bed too? -

Kyle chuckled but blushed - I don't know... I mean, knowing my mother she will come into the room in the morning to wake us up. And I bet that seeing us cuddling in my bed is not the way she would like to begin the day -

Eric clicked his tongue - I had to ask anyways... - Then he chuckled - But I can still kiss you goodnight? -

\- I won't let you go to sleep without doing that - Kyle smiled.

\- It's a deal then - Eric grinned - The next night we will spend together after this weekend will be at your house -

\- You sure know how to invite yourself huh? - Kyle chuckled - But I agree, we should do it like that the next time -

Eric smiled and let go of Kyle's hand gently, then he grabbed everything that was on the table and put it inside his backpack - Ready to keep going? We still have a long way to go -

\- Sure - Kyle nodded and got up. Eric followed him and they returned to the trail, walking at a nice and steady pace as the sun warmed the air more and more with every minute that passed.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 8  
**

 **Caving**

Half an hour later, Kyle felt that the warmth was starting to feel heavy on him and asked Eric to stop for a minute. The chubby boy looked concerned at his boyfriend and offered him some water. Kyle was thankful that the water was still really cold and drank a lot - Phew, I'm sure out of shape... -

Eric chuckled - You have a perfect shape, but you really became lazy this last year... We used to walk everywhere and you were always the fastest and more resistant... - A deviant smirk curved Eric's lips - Now it looks that I'm the more athletic of the both -

\- Shut up - Kyle pushed Eric playfully - You're still a fata... - Kyle stopped talking suddenly and Eric's eyes twitched for a second - Sorry... I almost messed it up again - The red haired boy looked at Eric with apologetic eyes.

The chubby boy rolled his eyes - It's okay Kyle. I know what you meant with that. Don't feel so bad about everything okay? We're still learning how to get along and to be a couple, we are going to mess up at some point, but the important thing is that we don't fall into regret. I love you and I know you love me, that's all that matters right? - A warm smile was adorning Eric's face and Kyle couldn't help but to feel better.

\- You're right of course - Kyle nodded - Still, I promise I'll try to be more careful in the future -

\- That's okay, I'll do the same - Eric grinned and took the bottle of water from Kyle's hand - Now let's get moving again or we'll never get to the top -

\- It's easy for you because you're more used to walk than me lately - Kyle rolled his eyes huffing - Besides, this backpack is fucking heavy -

\- Wanna trade packs? - Eric asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at Kyle.

The red haired boy scoffed at the mocking look his boyfriend was giving him and defiantly said - Okay, bring it on -

Eric shrugged and took off his backpack, placing it on the ground. Kyle took off his and handed it to Eric, the chubby boy put Kyle's backpack on his shoulders and grabbed his so Kyle could put his arms inside the bands - I'll drop it now okay? Be ready... -

\- Just let it go dude - Kyle replied starting to feel annoyed. Immediately he wished that Eric hadn't let go of the backpack as its weight pulled Kyle backwards, making him almost fall back.

Eric laughed hard as he grabbed his backpack again and helped Kyle to steady himself - Dude! - Kyle exclaimed - What do you have in there? A dead horse? -

\- It's just some basic survival stuff Kyle... - Eric replied laughing while helping his boyfriend out of the bands of the pack - But you shouldn't have tried to be so cocky when you know you're pretty weak and feeble... -

\- I'm not weak! - Kyle exclaimed and turned around to glare at Eric, then he blushed and looked up while pouting - You're just a fucking ox or something... - Kyle looked at Eric again and saw that the chubby boy was blushing too - I mean it, it's not that the other people are weak, you're just really strong -

Eric blushed even more and looked to the side, shrugging off Kyle's backpack and handing it to him - I don't know... Maybe. I mean, I know that I have done some stuff that other people just couldn't... But I thought that they just hadn't tried. But I do know I'm kinda strong. I mean, you're pretty heavy looking now and I still can lift you easily -

\- Yeah, you can, but don't try it okay? - Kyle chuckled.

\- Awww Why not? - Eric fake pouted - Won't I get to carry you through the bedroom door on our wedding night? - The chubby boy's grin was playful but there was a lot of hope on his eyes.

Kyle blushed and looked away. He had thought about such thing, of course he had. But that kinda scared him. Kyle knew he wanted to spend his life with Eric, but somehow that thought was a little vague, something intangible and there were no visible chains attached to it. But marriage... That was something completely opposite. That was solid, an actual chain of commitment that was meant to show the love they shared. But Kyle was afraid of losing it, of losing that love he so feverishly felt towards Eric at the moment. He had seen that happening before, couples that spent so much time together that their love had become stagnate and dull. Kyle didn't want that for them, he wanted the feeling he got from seeing Eric now, to accompany him for the rest of his life.

\- I don't know... I mean, are you really into all that corny and predetermined stuff? - Kyle asked, trying not to show his fears and concerns about the matter.

\- Well... Maybe... - Eric blushed and looked down - But we don't have to do it if you don't like it... I mean, the only thing that matters to me is being happy with you... -

\- We'll see when the time comes okay? - Kyle smiled at Eric; feeling that with or without doubts and fears, the thought of getting married to Eric someday did brought a certain happiness to his heart.

Eric smiled wide and nodded, putting on his backpack again - Okay. Now let's get going shall we? -

Kyle nodded and they both started to walk again. This time, Eric walked at a slower pace and Kyle silently thanked him for it.

Despite that the sun was slowly going up, making the air warmer, a long part of their path was covered by trees, so it was pretty fresh in there. The boys didn't talked much, mostly because walking while carrying heavy backpacks was difficult enough for them without adding the effort to further control their breathing, but also because they were enjoying the scenery and the peace that surrounded them. Kyle had never considered himself an outdoors person, always preferring to stay inside, reading or playing or listening to music. But walking there beside Eric, listening to the birds singing and the trees gently moving in the almost unnoticeable breeze, looking at the beautiful mix of golden struck rocks on the side of the mountain to their right and the green and brown sea of the forest to their left was so nice to Kyle that he thought he could get used to do these kind of things on a regular basis.

Eric on the other side had always liked to be outside, sadly perhaps because of what happened inside his house, but still, he had always enjoyed a lot to feel the air on his face and the sound of a quiet place like that one. But now, his attention was mostly fixed on the red headed boy that walked beside him. Even after six months, Eric still couldn't believe that Kyle was with him. The chubby boy had dreamed about it for so long and had thought so many times that it was just a hopeless dream, but here he was now, walking next to Kyle, as his boyfriend, after having talked about loving each other forever. Eric felt that if his happiness at that moment could be translated into light, there wouldn't remain a shadow on the entire earth.

Forty five minutes went by and by then Kyle actually thought he could pull this off. Now that the drowsiness of having woken up early had disappeared and the air was cool because of them walking under the trees, the red haired boy felt lighter and with a lot of energy. Still, he was kind of dreading the moment when the forest would be cut off by the real ascension to the peak of the mountain, knowing that by that time, the sun would be pretty high in the sky and the day would become hotter.

Finally, the boys reached the second rest area. They went directly towards the benches that sat around the small pond in the forest and rested for a while. Kyle was feeling a little hungry already, he wasn't used to walk so much and he needed to recharge some energy. Eric laughed when his boyfriend suggested they eat at least one of the sandwiches that were meant for lunch - Dude! I can't believe that you are hungry when I'm not! - Then Eric rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly - But well... That would be sort of a lie since I am a little hungry too... But we shouldn't eat now, the hardest part of the trip is still ahead and if you climb up there with your stomach full you'll end up throwing up or something -

\- I know... - Sighed Kyle - I'll try to hold on until we get to the cave -

\- We don't have to go all the way up there you know? - Eric caressed Kyle's hand that was resting on his thigh - We can just go until we reach the overlook and then come back and spend the rest of the day here taking a dip or something -

Kyle shook his head - Nope, I want to go to that cave with you. I want us to find a nice place to lay down for a while and just cuddle and have a moment of peace up there - He held Eric's hand and squeezed it softly - You don't need to be so careful and stuff with me you know? I like that you're being so thoughtful but I can make an effort too if it means that we'll get to spend a nice moment together -

\- I know that. I'm not saying you're weak or something - Eric replied smiling - But I want this to be a nice experience for the both of us and it won't be if you're pushing yourself more than you can handle -

\- I can handle this - Kyle knitted his brows, his pride kicking inside but he knew that Eric didn't meant ill with his words - We can do this honey and we will okay? - He smiled - Are you ready to keep going? - Eric nodded and smiled too.

The boys got up again and returned to the road. They walked for another fifteen minutes, thankful for the brief rest they had before. As the road continued the trees that were covering it started to grow sparse and the forest slowly was disappearing ahead, making place for a rockier scenario where the boys could now see what was behind it. As they walked on the trail, it became steeper and the forest to the left gave place to a cliff that was crowned by a big metal railing to prevent anyone from falling. As Kyle had imagined, the air was now hotter and the sun had begun to sting. The boys stopped for a moment to put on their caps and Kyle took the chance to put on some sunscreen. He had forgotten to do so before starting and he didn't want to end up with burnt skin by the end of the day. Eric didn't want to put on the cream at first but Kyle insisted and finally managed to hold his boyfriend still while he applied it over his arms and face. Despite Eric's first resistance, it felt so nice to both of them to be doing such a thing. Finally, Kyle was satisfied with the protective measures against the sun and they continued walking.

The last hour of walking was arduous and the boys barely talked while it lasted. The road was steep and the gravel made it a little difficult to thread for Kyle since his sneakers had a really thin sole, which made his feet to directly feel the impact of the tiny stones. Eric insisted in exchanging footwear halfway through, but he was a whole size bigger than Kyle and so his shoes wouldn't have fit on him.

But, all the effort was worth it when they arrived to the overlook. A big plain area that extended itself from the cliff at least twenty feet and that gave a perfect look of the whole town. Kyle immediately went towards the railing and looked forward, the sight was breathtaking and he felt the air blowing on his face fresh and invigorating. Then, he looked back and saw that Eric was standing at the beginning of the platform and looking at Kyle with concerned eyes. Kyle walked to his boyfriend and asked him tenderly - Are you alright sweetheart? -

\- Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that you know I don't like the heights... - Eric replied looking down.

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek and said - Yeah... I know - Then, something came to Kyle's mind and he knitted his brow - But there's something I don't understand. When you were The Coon, you used to patrol the town from the rooftops right? And that time you rode on Chtulu's shoulder, you were pretty up high... How come that you're now afraid of heights? -

Eric shrugged and sighed again - I'm not afraid of heights... It's just that... Last summer I was on top of your tree um... Looking at you outside the window... And then, the branch where I was resting on cracked and I fell to the ground. I broke a finger and nearly broke my wrist too. Not to mention that I could have died if I had landed on my head... Haven't you noticed that I can't move quite well my left little finger? - Eric demonstrated by wriggling said finger on both of his hands, but while the right one moved freely, the left one barely moved - The doctor said that there's the possibility that I will need to have a surgery to fix it in a couple of years if my growing process doesn't fix it by itself. Since then, I haven't been too fond of heights... -

Kyle looked at the chubby boy completely shocked. He had never imagined such a thing happening to him - But... Why I never saw you with a cast or something on it? How did you managed to hide that? -

\- I didn't had to hide it a lot... - Eric rolled his eyes and sighed - It was the beginning of the Summer and all of you guys had gone on vacations, well except Kenny of course but I did hid it from him. You left just the next day from that, that's why I wanted to see you. And even when you returned, well... You and I had fought remember? You didn't talk to me until the school year began, so I just spent the whole time not having to explain that to anyone. When school started, I still was supposed to be using the cast for another month, but I just didn't wanted anyone to notice it so I took it off and just pretended that nothing had happened, maybe that's why it hasn't healed quite well... -

\- Eric I... - Kyle was speechless. Eric had always been good at hiding things from the others. He had kept secret a lot of stuff during the years before, but Kyle still felt quite shocked by all this. He gently grabbed Eric's left hand and softly brushed the hurt finger - Honey... You didn't have to hide this... -

Eric rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically - Yeah right. And what was I supposed to say? "Hey everybody, I broke a finger because I was spying on Kyle as he was sleeping like I always do when I'm feeling like shit..." -

\- You could have said anything! - Kyle looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression - You could have made up any story you wanted. You lied so many other times, why this had to be different? This was dangerous Eric, what if you had accidentally broken your finger again? What if now it remains unhealed forever? -

\- I don't know... I wasn't thinking right okay? - Eric huffed and pulled out his hand from Kyle's grasp - I was messed up and didn't wanted anyone to look at me with pity or as if I were some idiot that couldn't even stay on top of a tree -

\- You are an idiot that couldn't stay on top of a tree... - Kyle couldn't help but to chuckle and that seemed to catch on Eric because he rolled his eyes and snickered - Eric, promise me that you won't do something like that ever again okay? Promise that you will never hide something like this from me -

Eric sighed and nodded - I promise... -

Kyle then came a little closer and asked - Um... You said that you watched me sleep when you were feeling bad... Why? -

Eric blushed and looked to the side - I don't know... I... I liked to watch you sleep, I still do. You look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep. And those times, when I watched you, some of that peace somehow transferred to me and that always made me feel better. Well, except for that time because I ended up crawling out of your yard and barely made it back home where I called the doctor - Eric's face became somber for a second - One of the few perks that come with having a mother like mine is that you get to know some very discreet doctors... - Eric sighed again.

Kyle caressed Eric's arm and smiled to him - I never imagined that you could feel like that. You really are a sweet guy - Eric blushed more and rolled his eyes with a smile. Kyle's smile grew and he grabbed Eric's hand again - Come with me - He began to walk towards the railing, pulling Eric gently. The chubby boy showed some resistance but slowly followed him at the end - I want you to be able to see this without fear. I'm here with you and I promise I won't let anything happen to you okay? - Eric nodded and they both walked to the railing, the last couple of steps were really difficult for Eric but Kyle's hand on his and the red haired boy's smile felt reassuring and warm inside Eric. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath with the last step. The husky boy remained with his eyes closed for a while until Kyle softly said - It's okay sweetheart. We're here together - He squeezed Kyle's hand and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. Eric looked forward, the town seemed to be just a scale model and the mountains around it made it look like a fortified city. Eric never thought that he could love that sight so much, but he did. However, what he loved the most was that he had been able to overcome his fear because of Kyle's words and tender touch. Eric looked at his boyfriend and saw that he was smiling.

\- See? We made it. And like this, we can do anything if we're together - Kyle spoke softly and with every word, Eric felt his heart growing with pure love.

\- Thanks - Eric said quietly, smiling at Kyle - Thank you sweetie. Thank you for being here with me - He felt his chest bursting and wrapped his arms around Kyle, holding him in a tight and loving embrace. Kyle smiled wide and hugged Eric too, caressing his back and making their faces to rest on one another as they shared such a tender embrace.

Kyle pulled out and smiled at Eric, then, looking behind him and to the road to make sure that no one was coming, he leaned forward and kissed the chubby boy on the lips. Eric was surprised by that but immediately held Kyle tighter and kissed him back softly. They separated and stared at each other smiling - I love you - Kyle said softly.

\- I love you too little one - Eric nuzzled the tip of Kyle's nose - I'm so happy that we're together... -

\- Me too my big and gorgeous teddy bear - Kyle kissed Eric's cheek - Are you okay being up here? -

The chubby boy nodded - Now I am. I could have never done this alone... - He looked towards the town - That day at the bridge... I guess I had lost any fear I had in that moment. But when we came back together, the fear did too because I didn't wanted to lose the opportunity to be with you -

Kyle looked down - It seems that I only cause you pain... First I make you feel that there's nothing to lose, then I make your fears return... -

\- Come one Kyle! - Eric knitted his brows at his boyfriend - Can't you see that you're making me strong? You're helping me overcome my fears and all the shit I went through in my life. You're making me happy like no one else could do. My fear of heights returned because I finally had something to live for -

\- And to die for too apparently - Kyle looked to the side and sighed.

Eric bit his lip trying to repress a yell and took a deep breath - Wanna know why I wanted to die that day? - Kyle looked at Eric with sad eyes - I wanted to die because I thought that without you I was nothing. I had experienced the joy of being with you and then I felt all that just disappearing and my whole existence didn't had any meaning anymore - Tears we starting to amount on their eyes - But now, now I'm not thinking like that anymore. I know that even if you're not with me my life has a meaning. I have friends; I have plans for the future... Yes, I love you, you're still the most important thing to me and those plans I have I want to share them with you. But I'm not lost anymore. You taught me that I don't have to isolate myself like before or to cling to one person or thing for my life to mean something. I've finally known happiness when I had spent my whole life thinking I didn't deserve it. You showed me that there's hope even for me -

Kyle closed his eyes and felt tears running down his cheeks. Eric closed the gap between them and they hugged tightly again, feeling their heartbeats resonating on each other. After a while, Kyle separated and freed one of his hands to wipe the tears from his face. Eric did the same and smiled at the ginger.

Kyle kissed Eric's lips gently and said - You know, I used to think that I was here for a reason. That god had put me on earth to fulfill something. I used to think that I was going to be a famous and influential person, that people would come in masses to hear me speaking... - Kyle chuckled and rolled his eyes - I was so stupid... Now I see that there are much more important things than speeches and inspirational words. Now I think that maybe my mission was you all along... Maybe I was put here to take your hand and show you how beautiful you are and how much happiness you can bring to someone, even after all the things you went through. Because you have made me the happiest person in this world and I want to make you happy because you really deserve it -

\- I'm sorry but I have to disagree... - Eric said with a snicker although his eyes were full of tears too - I am the happiest person in this world because I'm with you -

Kyle chuckled - Could we just call it a tie? -

Eric nodded and kissed the tip of Kyle's nose - You got it. I guess we really make each other happy don't we? -

\- Indeed - Kyle nodded too and they both smiled at each other.

The boys gently let go of the embrace but remained there, holding hands and looking at the scenery in front of them - I didn't thought it would look so nice in here - Eric said softly.

\- It's beautiful - Kyle squeezed Eric's hand gently - Thanks for bringing me here -

\- It's something we both did honey - Eric smiled, still looking forward - I just suggested it -

\- I know and I thank you for that - Kyle smiled too and scooted closer to Eric - You know? We should take a picture -

\- I was thinking the same - Eric grinned at Kyle and gently let go of his hand to reach for his cellphone that was in his pocket - Okay, just stay there and I'll take the picture okay? -

\- But I want us both to be in the picture - Kyle replied - It wouldn't be the same otherwise -

\- Well yeah... You're right... - Eric started to look around them - If there were a place to put the phone in so I could make it take the picture on auto... -

\- What about there? - Kyle pointed to a curve that the railing took to avoid a tree. It was almost in front of them at the end of the road - It's not too far and I think it will catch some of the landscape behind us -

\- I love how smart you are my sweet little guy - Eric smiled and nuzzled Kyle's cheek. The red haired boy chuckled and Eric went to the place he had pointed at. The chubby boy held the phone and looked into it, searching the best angle - I think this will be perfect. Okay, just stand there and let me prepare everything... - Eric placed the phone over the railing, putting a rock he got from the ground behind it to keep it steady. Then he activated the auto mode and ran towards Kyle - Okay, it's going to take it any second now... -

Kyle wrapped his arm around Eric's back and the chubby boy did the same. They both smiled at the camera and after a couple of seconds, the phone made a shutter noise - Okay. Let's see how it came out - Eric walked to the phone followed by Kyle and they looked at the screen. The picture looked great with them in the center of the frame and a good look of the landscape behind them.

\- It looks great! - Kyle smiled - You sure know about this - Eric blushed and saved the picture - Could you send it to my email when we get back? I would love to have that picture too -

\- Of course - Eric replied smiling - I was thinking about taking a lot of pictures today but I was so concentrated on walking earlier that I didn't even thought about it until now -

\- It's okay - Kyle shrugged - We still have the whole day ahead of us right? -

Eric nodded and then a smirk appeared on his lips - Speaking of which... We should take the chance now that there's no one in here and continue our way... -

Kyle smirked too. He liked the idea of doing such a forbidden thing with Eric. He would have never admitted it before, but he liked to do things he wasn't supposed to from time to time. And growing up next to Eric he had gotten to do a lot of said stuff, although most of the time he didn't enjoyed it at all because he was always worried about not getting caught, or even killed... But he did enjoy it when it was something more planned and that promised to be fun.

\- Let's get going then - Eric walked towards the road again. It was marked to be obvious that the end of it was the overlook, but even if the railing and some trees were blocking the way a little, it was still visible that there was something behind them. Eric went over the railing and ushered Kyle to follow him. The red haired boy did so and they got past the trees and into a clear area that had grass growing all over it but it was still obvious that there had been a road there in the past.

They kept walking a bit more, going around a curve that blocked the view of the overlook and finally stopped because there was a tall metal fence that was blocking the way.

\- Oh fuck. So much for going into the cave... - Kyle said while kicking the fence which made almost no sound because it was covered with vines.

\- It's alright. I knew that this could happen - Eric shrugged off his backpack with a devious smirk on his face and opened it. After searching a bit, he took out a big chain cutter and showed it to Kyle - See? -

Kyle looked astonished at Eric - Dude! You brought a chain cutter? Where did you even got that? -

\- Please Kyle, how do you think I managed to do all the stuff I did over these years? - Eric scoffed and walked to the fence - I have lots of tools. Everything I could need for almost every situation -

\- Okay that's a bit scary actually... - Kyle bit the inside of his cheek and backed away from the fence.

\- You don't have to be scared Kyle - Eric looked at him with reassuring eyes - I promised not to do crazy stuff anymore remember? -

\- We're doing a pretty crazy stuff right now... - Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

\- Yeah, but you know what I meant - Eric chuckled too and crouched in front of the fence, readying the chain cutter and started to cut through the fence - Watch out in case someone hears us and come looking okay? -

Kyle nodded and walked a couple of steps back towards the road. He was feeling quite nervous about breaking into a forbidden place, but he was also feeling excited about having an adventure with Eric. A pretty mild one compared to the others they had before, but it was still pretty exciting. Just a couple of minutes after, Kyle heard Eric calling him and when he turned around, the chubby boy was looking at him with a triumphant grin and holding open a part of the fence, big enough for them to get through easily. Kyle went back to the fence and helped Eric get the backpacks through it, then, he got inside and held the fence for Eric to get inside too. Once they were on the other side, Eric put the fence back together and covered it with some vine branches to make it look like it was still whole.

The boys grabbed their backpacks and started to walk on the road again, that was now covered with tall grass. Kyle was feeling so full of energy and excitement. Walking on that trail when he wasn't supposed to made him feel quite alive. Eric looked at his boyfriend and found that the red haired boy had a big and somewhat devious grin on him - What got you so happy? - Eric asked almost chuckling.

Kyle looked at him and shrugged still grinning - I don't know... We shouldn't be here and that... Well, that makes me feel so excited... -

\- Oh... I see - Eric smirked - I guess your mother was right all along, I'm bringing out the criminal in you... -

\- I'm not a criminal - Kyle scoffed and blushed.

\- We are indeed trespassing - Eric replied amused.

\- I know but this is not harming anyone - Kyle nodded and rolled his eyes - I mean, we're just taking a hike -

\- I like how you're already wording it as if someone had caught us... - Eric chuckled - You're a natural -

\- Shut up! - Kyle elbowed Eric laughing - We did far worse things before. This is practically nothing in comparison -

\- But you're still enjoying breaking some rules right? - Eric asked raising an eyebrow and curving his lips in a devious smirk.

\- Well yeah... - Kyle blushed and looked away.

\- It's okay. You're so structured and always do everything by the book Kyle - Eric got closer and brushed Kyle's hand with his - It's okay to break a couple of rules every once in a while -

\- Maybe you're right... - Kyle shrugged and smiled at Eric - But don't make this a habit okay? -

\- Not more than necessary - Eric smirked.

Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed Eric's hand, the chubby boy smiled and they continued walking by the hand. The trail now was much more difficult to thread since it was riddled with grass and bushes. It was also a little steeper and so the boys had to make an extra effort to walk it. The good thing was that there were some trees spread on the way and that gave them some shadow to protect them from the sun.

It took a little more than what Eric had predicted, the boys walked for about forty five minutes and they finally reached a big plain area, pretty similar to the overlook but this one was natural. There was a rusted railing on its limits and to the right; there was the entrance of the cave. Both boys stared at it really surprised. It was much bigger than what they had thought it would be and it looked like it was very deep too.

Even if during the walk before there hadn't been almost any movement in the air, at the end of the trail there was a breeze that seemed to blow towards the inside of the cave. Maybe there was another opening somewhere that was creating the current, or maybe it was just so big that drew the air inside.

\- Wow... This is so awesome - Eric said looking at the cave with a huge smile.

\- It's huge! - Kyle added with his voice full of astonishment - How nobody ever talked about it to us before? -

\- Well, remember that it has been a forbidden area for about thirty years - Eric shrugged - And since the fence was whole when we got here, it seems that no one ever tried to come since then -

\- Well, I'm really glad that it was that way - Said Kyle - I would've hated to get here to find it riddled with trash and stuff -

\- Yeah... Besides, think about it. Where the first ones in here in thirty years - Eric grinned at Kyle - We could find any kind of stuff in there... -

\- Oh no... Not again with your treasure seeking stuff Eric - Kyle scolded Eric knitting his brows - We're not gonna get stuck inside a cave again because you want to search for some fake gold -

\- Come on... It was just one time - Eric rolled his eyes - Fine, no treasure seeking... - The chubby boy looked to the side pouting.

\- There are other things we can do in that cave Eric - Kyle caressed his boyfriend's hand with his thumb - Other more interesting things... -

Eric smiled and looked at Kyle squeezing his hand - I guess you're right... -

\- So, how about we go inside then? - Kyle started to walk and pulled Eric with him. The chubby boy didn't resisted, glad that his boyfriend was actually eager to get into the cave when he had thought that it would require some convincing from him.

The boys walked inside the huge cave, the sun was almost at its highest so there was a lot of light on the entrance. Their steps quickly started to resonate through the entire cave and there were some muffled sounds that came from inside.

\- Do you think there's someone inside? - Eric asked a little worried that they might find something that could ruin their trip.

\- Probably just some animals... - Kyle replied shrugging but then he started to get worried too - I hope there aren't any wolves or bears or something... -

\- Well, this could make a great place for such kind of animals... - Eric squeezed Kyle's hand trying to not sound too worried - but the way up here was guarded by the fence and on the other side there's just a cliff, so I don't think there could be any wolf or bear that could get in here -

\- Unless they come from the other side of the cave... - Kyle was getting paranoid already - What if there's another entrance and we're just walking right into some wild beast's lair? -

Eric stopped and made Kyle to do the same - Sweetie, do you want us to just stop? We don't really need to go further inside and maybe you're right; I wouldn't want us to walk into something dangerous -

Kyle couldn't help but to chuckle a little, loving the way in which Eric's words made him feel better instantly - I can't believe that I'm hearing Eric Cartman not wanting to get into something dangerous... - The chubby boy blushed and looked away - But I wouldn't want anything happening to you... So I don't know... Maybe we could keep walking a bit more and if we hear something weird or worrying we leave immediately okay? -

\- Sure - Eric nodded smiling. The boys started to walk again, slower than before and paying close attention to any sound that might seem scary.

They walked for about five minutes and the light from the outside was still enough for them to walk without a flashlight, although the ceiling of the cave wasn't visible and they couldn't see past a hundred feet ahead. Then, Kyle, who was watching the walls to the side closely, saw some kind of shine coming from what it seemed to be a crack in the wall.

\- What's that? - He asked and signaled the crack to Eric. They walked closer and found out that it was an opening in the wall that seemed to lead somewhere - There seems to be another room or something in there - The red haired boy slowly got closer and looked inside the opening - Eric, you won't believe what's inside here - He said looking at his boyfriend with a big and amazed smile.

\- What? - Eric asked puzzled and tried to see inside the opening - Woah... - The chubby boy exclaimed when he saw that the opening in the wall led to what it seemed to be a room coated in shiny stones all over its wall that were reflecting the light that came from the entrance - Do you think they're precious stones? -

\- I don't know... - Kyle shrugged - Maybe, but if they were, why didn't anybody try to mine them? -

\- Maybe nobody knew about them? - Eric stated looking at his boyfriend, a hint of excitement could be seen on his eyes, as well as some greed as Kyle sadly assumed - What if this crack in the wall was made after they had forbidden the access to the cave? -

\- How? I mean, it's a pretty big opening... - Kyle didn't liked how Eric's voice was becoming overexcited. That could lead to something potentially dangerous if the chubby boy got into his mind that he needed to mine the stones or something.

\- I don't know... An earthquake? - Eric guessed while leaning against the wall and cupping his chin on his hand, looking up. Kyle couldn't help but to think that he looked cute like that, despite the machinations that could be happening inside his mind - I mean, remember when the volcano erupted some years ago? The tremors could be sensed from as far as our homes... Maybe it could have shaken this mountain too... -

\- I guess you could be right... Still I don't think there could be any value in those rocks so don't try to take them, please... - Kyle sounded worried.

\- What are you talking about? - Eric asked knitting his brows. Then his expression hardened a bit and looked to the side - I see... You're thinking that since I'm a greedy bastard I will try to do something to get those stones... Maybe you're thinking that I had this planned all along and that's why I suggested coming here... - The husky boy's voice sounded harsh but also truly hurt.

\- I didn't meant it that way Eric - Kyle replied serious but knowing that he had hurt Eric's feelings - I know you didn't planned this trip just to get some stupid stones okay? - Kyle looked down and hated himself for his next words - Because... You didn't right? -

Eric let go of Kyle's hand and walked away. After a couple of steps, he turned around and Kyle could see that his brown eyes were a bit watery - Fuck Kyle! Are you going to really trust in me someday? - Eric sounded deeply hurt and was looking at his boyfriend with a hard frown that showed a mix of anger and sadness - No! I didn't planned this trip to make myself rich or anything okay? I just wanted us to have a nice day together to make up for all the time we spent apart the last month, because I love you - Eric looked down and sniffed - But I see that I ruined everything like I always do - The chubby boy turned around and started to walk out the cave.

Kyle felt incredibly stupid. In fact, he was kind of getting used to that feeling lately. Somehow there was always something that could trigger that feeling of suspicion when he thought about something that could sound remotely shady coming from Eric. The red haired boy hated to feel that way, but it was something that came by itself, a kind of automatic mechanism that his mind adopted when there was the slightest hint that Eric could be thinking something weird or suspicious. Kyle fought those thoughts and walked towards Eric, trying to catch him - Eric wait please! I didn't mean this to happen - But the chubby boy just kept walking until they were out of the cave. Eric headed towards the railing on the other side of the plain area and Kyle's heart started to beat faster while his mind started to fill with panic - Eric wait! - Kyle ran towards the chubby boy. Eric reached the railing and grabbed it, looking forward, lost in his thoughts. Kyle reached him and hesitantly moved closer, fearing that a sudden move could trigger something awful - Eric... Please, walk out from there... -

\- I'm not gonna jump if that's what's making you worry - Eric replied in a harsh and dry tone - I already told you that I wasn't going to do such a thing -

Kyle was hurt by Eric's tone but still was relieved with those words - Um... Okay. But still, could you please look at me? - Kyle wanted to say he was sorry, because he was indeed, but words alone didn't seem to be enough for him to show Eric how much he regretted saying those things.

\- You can talk to me without me looking at you - Eric replied deadpan and not moving an inch.

\- Please Eric, I'm sorry. Just look at me... - Kyle's voice sounded broken and he could feel his eyes stinging with tears. The red head wanted to be strong and to make Eric see that he was sorry, but the pain in his heart for having doubted Eric again was strong - I don't know why I said those stupid things Eric. I'm really sorry -

The chubby boy closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a turmoil of sadness and anger inside him. Mostly he was angry at himself, because he couldn't really blame Kyle for doubting him. Eric knew that all the years he had been lying had made his words to be taken with a pinch of salt by the people around him. The husky teen turned his head and opened his eyes, finally looking at Kyle who was staring at him with eyes swollen with tears and a distraught expression on his face. Eric couldn't help but to feel even sadder at that, he hated to make Kyle cry - Okay... Let's just forget it... -

Kyle shook his head and sniffed, wiping the tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks - No. I don't want to pretend this didn't happen. I love you Eric, I don't want to mistrust you anymore -

\- Yeah, you said that before but you still have doubts about me - Eric replied not wanting to sound accusing.

\- I know okay?! - Kyle kicked the ground and yelled, frustrated at his own mind that didn't let him to fully embrace the fact that Eric had been true to his words for quite a while now and that he could trust in him if his mind just stopped to form dark thoughts about it - Do you think I like this? You're my boyfriend, I love you, I want to spend my fucking life with you and still I can't make myself to just stop with this bullshit inside my head - Kyle started to sob and his words were difficult to understand between them - I fucking hate myself... I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I'm a horrible person -

Eric felt his chest tightening and walked closer to Kyle, wrapping his arms around the red headed boy and holding him tight - We need to stop this Kyle... We can't go on like this -

\- I know - Kyle sobbed, gripping Eric's t- shirt - But I don't know how -

Eric sighed and caressed Kyle's head, doing his best to not start crying himself at the heartbreaking sound of his boyfriend's sobs - Maybe it's time we stop trying to pretend that everything's right... -

Kyle separated from Eric's chest and looked at him with a deep sadness on his eyes - What do you mean? I thought we were fine together. Don't you feel fine being with me? -

\- I didn't mean that Kyle - Eric bit the inside of his cheek and sighed again - I'm happy with you. Happy for the first time in my life. But we have issues. We come from years of crazy and bad shit between us. It's like wanting two countries that have been at war with each other for years to just merge and pretend that they weren't killing at one another overnight. We've been basically at war for years Kyle, things have been awesome lately but there are still some scars, maybe even some open wounds... -

Kyle stared at Eric, his sobbing had stopped to listen closely to his boyfriend's words. Eric was sounding so mature and right that Kyle felt incredibly thankful for being there, even with the sadness that was still present in him - Maybe we own each other a deep and real talk about this stuff right? -

Eric nodded - Exactly. I've been so busy trying to be a good boyfriend, trying to make you feel happy and wanting you to stay with me that I forgot about actually making our relationship better on it's foundations too, not only on the surface -

Kyle sighed and smiled a bit, feeling his sadness and hurt starting to leave - I think we do have a solid foundation. We love each other right? We were committed enough to see past our differences and concentrated on the things that makes us feel good about each other - The red haired boy nodded and smiled a bit more, looking directly at Eric's eyes - But we should talk better about the things that still hurts us from the past... I want to get these stupid doubts out of my head once and for all -

\- I don't think that will happen quickly... - Eric bit the inside of his cheek - But at least we could acknowledge that you're not really meaning that you don't trust me with that... And what I mean is that I will try my best to not think you're mistrusting me if you say things like that... - The chubby boy sighed - This is not just your fault Kyle, I shouldn't expect people to just trust blindly in me after all the shit I've done. So I promise to try my best to not be so hurt by that... -

\- I promise to think better before I talk - Said Kyle smiling a bit - Better yet, I'll try to think better before I even think about stuff like that. I mean, it's stupid for me to keep doubting when you're proving already that you've changed a lot. These past months have been great, except for those bits of sadness that we went through... What I want to say is that I can really see that you were honest when you said you wanted to change and that I will do my best to change too, because I need to change the way I thought about you - Kyle chuckled a little - I already have changed a lot in that aspect. But I need to keep changing -

\- I just want you to feel that you can trust me. Nothing more - Eric smiled a bit too and caressed Kyle's arm - I love you Kyle. I'm sure we will overcome this... -

\- I love you too Eric - Kyle smiled wide - I'm sure we will - He leaned forward and kissed Eric softly.

Eric smiled into the kiss and hugged Kyle once more, pulling the green eyed boy closer to his body. Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric's waist and kissed him deeper, letting their lips to finally erase the sorrow they had been feeling with their soft touch on each other's. They separated and smiled at each other. Eric leaned forward once more to kiss the tip of Kyle's nose and said - Would you like us to rest for a while? Maybe it's too early to have lunch but at least we could sit somewhere and just laze around or something... -

\- Actually, I would love to find a nice place where to lay down and just cuddle with you... - Kyle replied blushing a bit - I feel that there were so many nights that I spent without being with you like that... And now I just need to feel you close to me again for a good while -

Eric smiled wide and chuckled - I couldn't have said that better. I too need to just cuddle with you again - The chubby boy looked around and then grinned to Kyle - This way - Eric eased his embrace on Kyle but held his hand, pulling gently at the red haired boy to make him follow.

They walked towards a tree that had grown next to the entrance of the cave. Eric let go of Kyle and shrugged off his backpack placing it on the ground next to the tree. Opening it, he pulled out the same mat they had used their last time at Stark's Pond. The chubby boy sat on the mat and pulled at Kyle's hand so he would do the same. The red head smiled and sat beside his boyfriend.

\- We don't have pillows or anything, but I want you to be comfortable - Eric said smiling at Kyle - So, come here - He laid down on the ground, facing up and pulled Kyle to him so that the red haired boy was laying on his side, with his head resting on Eric's chest. The chubby boy wrapped his arm around Kyle and kissed the top of his head - Are you okay like this? -

\- You're more comfy than any pillow - Kyle chuckled a little and rested a hand on Eric's big belly, gently caressing it.

Eric caressed Kyle's back and blushed - I'm happy to hear that - Both boys just laid there with big smiles on their faces and feeling an immense peace inside them. The air was much fresher than on the way up and the breeze that was blowing certainly helped the boys to feel really comfortable. It didn't took much before Eric started to drift off into sleep. He was still a bit tired for having woken up so early and the walk had made him to need some rest. Kyle on the other hand was a bit tired too but wide awake and he chuckled a little internally when he noticed how his boyfriend's breathing started to be more spaced and relaxed as his belly went up and down, making Kyle's head to rise a little too.

The red haired boy just stood there with his eyes closed, loving the nice warmth of his boyfriend's body and the soothing sound of his breathing. He thought about how this could become something of an everyday activity. Him waking up before Eric, resting his head on the chubby boy's chest and hearing his heartbeat as he caressed the big and soft belly of his boyfriend. Kyle could definitely get used to this.

Then, Kyle's thoughts wandered towards another thing that had a lot to do with their future. They were still really young and Kyle had already told Eric that he didn't had to worry about the distant future, but Kyle was worrying now about the moment when they finished high school. The last time they had had that conversation, Kyle wasn't certain about his feelings towards Eric, but now he couldn't picture himself spending more than a week without seeing the chubby boy again. The last month away had made Kyle realize how much he missed Eric when they were apart. And he knew that Eric had been feeling torn too. Kyle had already made his mind about what he wanted to study after high school. He was intending to attend to the best medical school he could get into and then he would probably become a surgeon. But Eric still hadn't decided and even if he had, Kyle knew that Eric wasn't going to attend to the same medical school... So they were going to separate at some moment, even if it was just to study, there could be entire months before they could meet again.

That idea started to hurt in Kyle's heart and he couldn't help but to think if being boyfriends now was such a good idea... They still had some more years to be together, but what would happen when they reached that moment of decision? Kyle knew it wasn't fair to ask Eric to study something he didn't liked just so they could remain close and the same went for him. Maybe it was better if they just build their lives and then, once they were finally adults with the means to do what they wanted, maybe then they could finally be together. Because Kyle was sure that no matter how much time could pass, he would always love Eric.

But the red haired boy knew that he wasn't going to find an answer by himself and right now... So he just tried not to let his mind to get filled with sadness and concentrated on enjoying what was happening in the present. He could always worry about the future later, while holding Eric's hand and talking about it together. That did sound like a better idea.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 9  
**

 **A helping hand  
**

Kyle didn't know how much time went by as he was laying there, listening to his sleeping boyfriend and just enjoying the peaceful moment. He didn't actually care about time at all, if it were for him, he could have stayed like that as much as he could. But something must have bothered Eric, or maybe he just slept enough, because he slowly started to breathe differently and then he made a couple of sleepy moans, which Kyle found adorable, while tightening the hold on Kyle - Huh... Did I fell asleep? - Eric softly mumbled.

\- Yup... For a good amount of time too - Kyle chuckled as he caressed Eric's belly.

\- That feels good... - Eric purred. Then he yawned and slowly opened his eyes - How long did I sleep? -

\- Let me see... - Kyle reached for his pocket and opened it, luckily it had a zipper on it so he could put there the thing that Kyle held most dear. The red haired boy grabbed the golden watch that Eric had gave to him and took a quick glance at it - It's almost 12:30pm So you slept about three quarters of an hour -

\- And you just stayed there the whole time? - Eric asked surprised.

\- You're not the only one that likes to watch the other sleep you know? - Kyle replied with a smirk - Besides, I was really comfortable. It was really nice to just have this quiet moment -

Eric blushed - Okay... - Then he looked away - You... You haven't been wearing the watch... I mean, it's not like you have to but... Is it because you don't like it? - The chubby boy's voice sounded sad and disappointed.

\- Why would you say something like that? - Kyle knitted his brows - I love this watch Eric. It's not only beautiful but it also symbolizes how much you love me and that's something that I will always hold dear. In fact, that's exactly why I don't wear it on my wrist all the time. It's just too important for me, so I don't want to risk it to be broken or have it stolen from me... So I just keep it in the safest pocket I have, so I can always have it with me -

Eric turned again to look at Kyle - Is it really that important to you? - The chubby boy had a slight but hopeful smile on his face.

Kyle raised himself a little so that he could look at Eric - Of course it is. It's the most beautiful thing that anyone has given to me - The green eyed boy smiled warmly at his boyfriend - And it comes from the most beautiful and sweet person I've ever met... So yeah, it is really that important to me - Kyle leaned towards Eric and kissed his cheek.

Eric smiled wide and pulled Kyle closer to him, kissing his boyfriend's lips softly - I love you Kyle -

\- I love you too Eric - Kyle returned the kiss and then rested his head on Eric's chest again - Would you mind if we stay like this for a little more? -

\- Not at all sweetie - Eric replied kissing Kyle's head - Just don't let me fall asleep again okay? -

\- But it's alright if you need to sleep honey - Kyle said groping a little on Eric's belly.

The chubby boy laughed - That tickles... - Kyle chuckled too but stopped doing the groping and instead just rested his hand on his boyfriend's belly - I know that you don't mind, but I don't want to sleep so much in here. Besides, we should eat soon so we can have some time to go to the pond... When we passed by there it looked so good that now I would like to take a dip on our way back -

\- That sounds nice - Kyle replied smiling - It's warm enough today to enjoy some time in the water indeed -

\- And... I would like to do something else too before we leave. Well, actually two things - Eric said.

Kyle raised his head and looked at Eric - And what would those two things would be? -

\- Well... One would be finding a nice spot in that cave to do what we said earlier... - Eric blushed but looked at Kyle with a knowing and suggestive look. Kyle blushed too and smiled - And the other would be... And I don't want you to get mad okay? But I would like to get inside that room with the stones... I think it looked really cool and I want to take a closer look - Eric raised his hand and bent three of his fingers, leaving only the index and middle up - I swear like a good scout that I won't try to grab any of the stones -

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed - Okay... It wouldn't be so bad to grab just one... I just didn't wanted you to get all crazy and try to take all the walls back home - Then he leaned towards Eric and kissed his cheek - And the first part sounds really cool... - Eric smiled and gave Kyle a quick peck on the lips. Kyle smiled and got back to resting his head on Eric's chest.

Another half hour went by while the boys just remained laying on the ground, enjoying the peace they brought to each other. Eric kept his eyes open, looking at the leaves of the tree above him moving with the breeze and softly caressing Kyle's back, loving the weight of his boyfriend's head on his chest. He would often lower his look, glancing at Kyle's scarlet locks and smiled, thinking that he would never get bored of having Kyle like that with him.

Finally, Kyle started to play with his fingers on top of Eric's belly, making his index and middle finger to "walk" over it, which made Eric to chuckle - Dude, what do you have with my belly? You haven't stopped touching it since we laid in here -

\- I don't know... It's just so soft and warm and nice to touch... - Kyle replied, circling Eric's navel with his finger - Why? Does it bother you? -

\- On the contrary, it feels great - Replied Eric pulling Kyle a little closer with his arm - Although sometimes it tickles a little. But I don't know... I wouldn't have thought you could like to do that so much -

\- Me neither... - Kyle smiled - Then again, I hadn't thought I would like a lot of things that I love to do now. Like kissing you, hugging you, sleeping with you... - The red haired boy chuckled - If anyone had told me a year ago that I would love so much to be your boyfriend I probably had puked... -

\- Thanks... - Eric rolled his eyes.

\- It's not about you - Kyle replied raising his head and looking at his boyfriend - Well, maybe a little. I mean, I would have never imagined that we could end up being together. But what I'm trying to say is that I would have never imagined that I could like so much to be someone's boyfriend at all. I just thought that such thing wasn't for me... -

\- And what made you change your mind? - Eric asked, really curious about that - I mean, you went from not wanting to be with anyone to being here now with me in a pretty short time... -

\- I'm not quite sure actually... - Kyle looked to the sky for a moment - Before, I thought that being in a couple would bring a lot of responsibilities and stuff that I wasn't prepared or willing to take... I saw how Stan was pretty much dragged around by Wendy and how some people actually felt sad because Kenny didn't wanted to be with them for more than a few days... I think I didn't wanted to be a prisoner of that kind of stuff. The thing is that I never before had seen the good things that a couple can bring - Kyle lowered his gaze and smiled at Eric - But when you started to show me how much you cared and then I saw all the things you were willing to do for me... Well, it made me think that maybe this wasn't so bad. And when we actually started to be together even more, cuddling and sleeping together and sharing wonderful moments I finally saw that being in a couple was about those things. It is about sharing your life, the good and also the bad times with someone that is there for you when you need them and that is willing and wanting to make you happy. And yes, it does bring some responsibilities, but they don't feel bad at all when you see the person you love smiling or happily talking with you or sleeping peacefully next to you... - Eric was smiling at Kyle and the ginger smiled wider and leaned to kiss him - You showed me that having a boyfriend is a wonderful thing -

\- You know, I used to hate your little speeches... - Eric chuckled and Kyle rolled his eyes - But hearing you talking like this is so nice... I mean, I'm really happy that you got to change your mind about this because it is indeed a wonderful thing. And I'm even more happy that I helped in making you discover all this -

\- Well, maybe I wouldn't have changed my mind if it hadn't been you the one showing me all this - Kyle brought his hand up to cup Eric's cheek on it - I mean, I think another person would had just given up... I know I can be difficult sometimes... -

\- Difficult? You're impossible sometimes - Eric chuckled and Kyle rolled his eyes again but smiling.

\- But I mean it. You were so patient with me when I was so insecure and had a lot of doubts inside... And you're still being patient about the whole making love thing too... - Kyle caressed Eric's chubby cheek with his thumb.

\- That's because I love you Kyle - Eric replied smiling - I would do anything to see you happy -

\- I love you too Eric. So much... - Kyle leaned down again and kissed Eric. The chubby boy held him tighter and started kissing back. Soon enough, their lips were moving graciously over each other's and their tongues, now more used to their little game, were again moving from one's mouth to the other's while little moans filled the warm and otherwise silent air.

Kyle pulled out from the kiss and smiled at Eric with eyes half-lidded - So... Want to go into that cave again? -

\- Would love to - Replied Eric smiling and stealing a quick peck from his boyfriend's lips - But we should eat first... So then we can go to the pond later -

Kyle nodded – Okay, sounds reasonable. Besides, I am quite hungry -

\- I'm pretty much starving - Eric chuckled.

Kyle chuckled too and moved from over his boyfriend - I guess we're eating here right? -

\- Yeah. There are no tables or anything like in the first and second rest stops but I'm okay with eating here anyways - Eric sat up and shrugged.

\- Me too - Kyle smiled and grabbed Eric's backpack that was beside him. He made a huffing sound from the effort - Fucking heavy... -

Eric laughed and grabbed the backpack - Maybe you should start weightlifting or something... -

\- I don't think any gym will allow a thirteen years old guy to weight-lift - Kyle replied rolling his eyes - Besides; I don't really know if I need it. I mean, it wouldn't be bad to be a little stronger, but it's not like I'm scrawny and weak or something... -

\- Well, you surely are not scrawny - Eric chuckled and groped Kyle's belly - And you're not weak either. I mean, even if you haven't done exercise lately I'm sure that your punches still hurt like hell -

\- Did it really hurt you when I hit you? - Kyle asked both surprised and regretful.

\- A lot... You broke my nose more than once dude - Eric shrugged - Besides, maybe I always was bigger, but you were quick and you caught me by surprise most of the times. I think you could be a dangerous guy to fight against -

\- Well, I'm sorry for having done that... - Kyle looked down - Even if you did deserved it most of the times -

\- It's okay sweetie - Eric scooted closer and kissed Kyle's cheek - You are right, I brought that onto myself. Besides, we never did anything too serious. A broken nose, a cut lip and some bruises are something that every guy gets at some moment right? -

\- It shouldn't be like that but yeah... I get your point - Kyle sighed and smiled - I'm glad that we never actually hurt each other much -

\- Me too - Eric nodded and started to take out the food from the backpack - And now I'm even gladder that we can touch each other without having to do it with our fists -

Kyle smiled - Indeed. It's so much better to kiss you than to punch you -

Eric blushed a little and smiled while he prepared everything to have lunch. The boys started to eat and just as Kyle had guessed, the sandwiches were delicious. He thought that maybe Eric could actually cook for a living. But he decided not to bring the issue up right at the moment, since that brought up the thoughts he had been having earlier and Kyle didn't wanted to have another sad conversation that day. They would have plenty of time in the future to talk about that stuff.

After finishing their lunch, the boys decided to rest for a moment before making their way into the cave. When Eric felt ready, he asked Kyle - Hey, what do you say about going inside the cave again? -

\- Sure, let's go - Kyle replied smiling and got up.

Eric imitated him and then folded the mat, stashing it in the backpack again before reaching his hand to Kyle - Let's get going -

Kyle smiled and held Eric's hand as they started to walk again into the cave. They felt more confident than into the first minutes, since they had already walked that far without anything bad happening. As they approached the stones room, Eric said - Honey... Would it bother you if we go inside? -

Kyle shook his head - No, it's okay. I want to see that too -

The boys went closer to the crack in the wall. It was big enough for them to squeeze themselves inside. Eric left his backpack on the floor next to the entrance and began to enter the room. Huffing a little as he had to suck in his belly a bit, he finally was able to get inside - Woah! Kyle, this is even better than we had thought! - Eric's excited voice came accompanied with a strange echo from inside the stones room.

Kyle left his backpack next to Eric's and looked hesitantly at the crack in the wall - Do you think it's really safe to get in there? What if we can't get out later? -

\- Are you planning on eating the rocks or something? - Eric laughed, sticking his head out the crack a bit - If I could get inside it should be easier for you don't you think? -

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed, but smiled at Eric and patted on his head lightly - Okay... Get out of there so I can come in - Eric retreated into the room and Kyle turned to his side to enter through the crack. Eric had been right of course, Kyle wasn't as fat as his boyfriend so it was easier for him to get in. Once inside, Kyle looked around and immediately understood the exclamation that Eric had made.

The room was way bigger than both of them had imagined. It stretched into the side of the cave and it was larger than Kyle's and Eric's rooms combined and the ceiling was so high that they couldn't get to see it. The walls were almost completely covered in shiny stones that had a mix of purple and blue tones and since the sun was entering the cave directly from the entrance, the stones were shining and filling the room with a dim but still powerful light.

\- Dude... This is amazing! I never thought there could be something like this in South Park... - Kyle exclaimed with a breathy voice filled with excitement.

Eric got near to one of the walls and hesitantly touched one of the stones - They're soft and so cold... Ouch! - He pulled his hand quickly and frowned - And sharp too. Be careful sweetie -

\- Are you okay? - Kyle got closer, worried about Eric.

\- Yeah, I just didn't thought they were going to be so pointy - Eric suckled on his index finger that was obviously still hurt.

\- Did you cut it? I have some bandages and stuff... - Kyle said starting to shrug off his backpack.

Eric removed the finger from his mouth and inspected it - Huh... Nope, there's no cut. It just hurt a bit -

Kyle smiled relieved - That's better then. Be careful Eric, you can't go touching stuff like that... -

\- Give me a break - Eric rolled his eyes but smiled at Kyle - You know what would be awesome? Taking a picture of this place... -

\- I don't know... - Kyle replied looking around - If other people know about this they will want to exploit the place and will end up ruining it. Like they have ruined pretty much everything else... -

\- Yeah... You're right about that - Eric said - But we could keep the secret to ourselves right? Wouldn't that be even more awesome? -

The chubby boy's smile was so honest and cute that Kyle chuckled feeling his heart warming - I guess it's nice to have our own little secret... -

\- Okay then, get over that wall. I would love to get a picture of you in here. This light makes you look so good - Eric smiled while taking out his phone and starting to prepare the camera.

\- What about you? We should take a picture of the both of us... - Kyle replied.

\- We will honey, but I want to have a picture of just you too... - Eric blushed and smiled a little shyly - You know... To look at when you're not with me... -

Kyle blushed too and felt the warmth in his heart growing. Eric could be really cute and tender when he wanted to and Kyle just loved that - Okay... But I want one of you too okay? -

Eric nodded and finished preparing the camera. He had adjusted it so it would look good even in the low light of the cave - Okay... Now smile for me - Eric aligned the frame to get all of Kyle and a good chunk of the stones wall on the picture. It looked as if the stones were tiny spotlights that illuminated Kyle from behind but not too strongly to cast a shadow on him, so it looked as if Kyle had an illuminated purple aura around him. Eric took the picture and smiled - Okay... Just one more to be sure... - But then, he saw something on the floor that caught his attention. It was a dark shadow that had twitched a bit after he took the photo. The shadow twitched again and Eric opened his eyes wide - Um... Kyle... I don't want to scare you but don't move... - Eric didn't knew what was the thing that was moving beside Kyle but if it was some kind of animal it could get jumpy with a sudden movement, so he started to very slowly move towards Kyle.

Of course, like it happens to anyone when they hear that, Kyle started to panic at Eric's words. He opened his eyes wide but he didn't moved. Even if he felt more scared by Eric's expression - What... What's happening?... - Kyle quietly asked.

\- I think there's something right next to you so don't move - Eric replied quietly too and getting closer.

Now Kyle felt terrified but he tried to look to the side as slowly as he could. His eyes trailed to the floor and then he could see the same shadow that Eric had seen - I think... I think it's some kind of animal... - Kyle's voice sounded scared. But then, squinting his eyes, Kyle could see that the shadow was quite small, no bigger than his hand. As slowly as he could, Kyle turned around to stand facing the shadow and began to crouch to look at it better.

Eric felt the worry filling him when Kyle moved and he moved a bit faster - What are you doing? Stay still! - He breathed out, not wanting to raise his voice too much.

As Kyle was moving closer, the shadow moved again and he froze, the dim light didn't let him see clearly what that thing was but it was clear now that it was something small. Eric finally reached the place and started to crouch too. From the angle he was in, some of the rays that the stones reflected illuminated better the shadow and Eric let out a gasp - It's a bat! -

Kyle knitted his brow and started to move again, trying to get closer and then he saw that Eric was right. On the floor next to him, laid a really small bat, its wings were retracted and it was laying on its side. For a moment, Kyle thought that it was dead, but both of them had seen it moving. Eric reached his hand towards it very slowly and touched it. The bat moved a bit, clearly startled but it didn't moved from the spot - It looks like it's in a bad shape... It could be hurt... - Eric whispered.

\- Maybe it's dying or something... You shouldn't touch it Eric - Kyle whispered too. He was really concerned about his boyfriend - You know that those animals often carry diseases -

\- It's not always like that Kyle - Eric frowned a bit - We... We cannot leave it in here -

\- What? Are you talking about taking it with us? - Kyle was shocked by his boyfriend's words.

\- It needs help Kyle. It's hurt or something - Eric touched the bat gently again and the animal barely moved.

Kyle was scared that the animal could snap and just bite them, but it looked so small and maybe Eric was right, it did looked like it needed help - Maybe... Maybe it needs water or something... -

Eric nodded - Probably. Wait here - The chubby boy slowly got up and walked to the entrance of the room. Kyle looked at him and then again to the bat. He couldn't help but to feel concerned and scared, but at the same time he couldn't just abandon a small animal that obviously needed help.

Eric reached out the crack for his backpack and pulled it closer. Opening it, he took one of the bottles of water and returned with Kyle. He crouched again and poured some water on the cap. Then, very slowly, he placed the cap near the head of the bat. For a second, the bat didn't moved, but then, they saw that its head started to move and it was obvious that it wanted to get up. Kyle grabbed the cap and moved it a little closer to the bat, tilting it a bit so it would be easier for the animal to reach the water. The bat immediately moved closer to the water and started to lap at it with its tongue - It's drinking! - Kyle couldn't help but to smile. The bat seemed to have been really thirsty because he didn't stopped drinking for quite a while.

\- Looks like it's been here on the floor since last night... - Eric said - Maybe it lost its way to its lair or something... - Then he smiled at Kyle - But now it seems that it's regaining its strength -

The bat stopped drinking then and extended its wings - Wow, it's bigger than I thought - Kyle said moving back a bit. The bat flapped its wings but one of them looked limp.

\- That wing is broken... - Eric reached for the left wing that was laying on the floor. The bat tried to move away and turned around, moving towards the wall - Easy... I'm not gonna hurt you... - Eric said with a soft voice. He reached for the bat again and gently touched the seemingly broken wing. The bat squirmed and flapped the healthy wing rapidly - We have to take it to a vet Kyle. It's going to die if we leave it here -

Kyle bit his lower lip and looked at the small animal with concern and pity on his eyes. He had always liked to help the animals and it was obvious that Eric was right - Okay... But how? I mean, we can't carry it in our hands... It's frightened, maybe will try to bite us -

\- Yeah... You're right... - Eric remained silent for a moment, cupping his chin with his hand - I know... - He suddenly got up and went back to the backpack. Eric took from inside the tupperware they had used to bring the food and showed it to Kyle - Do you think it fits in here? -

Kyle shrugged and took a look at the bat. It was small with its wings retracted and the tupperware was pretty big - I think it will work - He said nodding to Eric.

The chubby boy went back towards them and got closer to the bat - Now get in here... We will take care of you... - Eric was speaking softly, almost tenderly. Kyle couldn't help but to smile at his boyfriend's determination and gentleness. Eric tilted the tupperware and tried to corner the bat against the wall, he was afraid of being too rough with his hands so he was trying to touch the animal the least possible. Moving the tupperware slowly, he finally managed to corner the bat, who was still moving kind of frantically trying to get away - Kyle, hand me the lid - The red haired boy took the lid of the tupperware and gave it to Eric, who finally had the bat trapped. Slowly, he covered the container and lifted it from the floor with the bat inside - Done! Now it's safe in here -

\- Won't it suffocate with the lid on? - Kyle looked at the container where the bat could be seen moving around inside.

\- Um... Probably... But it's going to get away if I leave this open... - Eric frowned and opened a corner of the lid so a little air could get inside.

\- I got an idea - Kyle went towards entrance and got out. Then he went for his backpack and looked in one of its pockets until he found a rubber band. Then, he opened Eric's backpack and pulled out a big cloth napkin and got into the room again - Okay, open the lid and hold the container for me - He said to Eric. The chubby boy opened the lid slowly, the bat moved again but it couldn't fly and neither climb the plastic walls. Kyle extended the napkin over the opening and fastened the rubber band around it, closing the opening with the napkin - This way it will have some breathing air... -

\- That was awesome - Eric smiled at Kyle - Now it's secure inside and comfortable -

\- I'm not sure about the comfortable part... But at least it's not going anywhere - Kyle chuckled a bit.

\- We should get out of here... I don't know how long this little dude can hold inside this. It's probably hungry too - Eric's voice reflected his concern.

\- I know... Maybe we should get back home - Kyle nodded, not managing to hide his disappointment.

Eric looked down - I'm sorry... -

\- What are you apologizing for? We're doing the right thing here Eric - Kyle smiled to his boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- I know, but I didn't want our trip to be cut short like this - Eric bit the inside of his cheek.

\- We had a great time anyways right? - Kyle's voice was reassuring. He did have wanted to stay longer. But he also wanted to help that little animal. Besides, he had never seen Eric acting like that, so caring towards an animal and he didn't wanted to interfere with such a noble and tender thing - Now let's go. We can always come back here another day. But this guy needs help now -

Eric nodded and smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kyle's cheek - Let's go - They both got up again and went towards the entrance. Kyle got out first and grabbed the container that Eric was handling to him. Then Eric made it out too and they grabbed the backpacks to start their return.

The boys walked down the road again. Kyle was carrying the container with the bat inside and Eric often looked at it as if he were afraid that the bat might die at any second. Kyle was amused and touched by his boyfriend's care for the small animal and tried to handle the container as carefully as he could. They finally made it to the fence and like before, Kyle went through and then Eric handed him the container and the backpacks before going out himself. Eric insisted in covering the hole as best as he could so no one could suspect anything.

The boys made their way back to the main road and walked down it to leave the mountain. The way down proved to be easier but the sun had heated both the air and the road itself. Eric was worried about the heat endangering the bat so he covered the container with a spare shirt he had brought.

It took them less than an hour to make it to the second rest stop. They could have made it sooner but Eric insisted in stopping every ten minutes to check on the bat. Kyle indulged him because it was nice to see Eric so worried about a little animal and because he himself was kinda worried. Although he wasn't as optimistic as Eric. Kyle thought that without professional help soon, the animal wouldn't have much of a chance. But he didn't want to tell that to Eric at the moment, afraid that it might upset the chubby boy.

They decided to take a small pause at the rest stop. Even if the way down was being easier, they still felt tired and didn't wanted to push themselves too far because they were still pretty much alone in the trail and didn't wanted to risk something happening to either of them.

After the brief stop, the boys resumed their walk, this time Eric carried the container. The boys talked just a little during the way back, Eric was completely absorbed with the state of the small animal they were trying to help and Kyle just let him be, wondering how he had never seen that Eric was so good with animals before. He had seen the chubby boy yelling at his pets before and he had even hurt Kenny's cat one day, although Kyle wasn't so sure about that because the cat had just appeared with a broken leg and everyone blamed Eric because he had been playing with the cat earlier.

Another hour went by and the boys made it to the first rest stop. Kyle went to check at the store the schedule for the bus, since they were going back earlier than what they had planned. The bus made a stop there every hour, so they had a lot of time still to catch the next one. They decided to wait for a while in the tables at the rest stop. There was still some way to the bus stop but they preferred to wait there because there was some shadow from the trees. Once at the tables, Eric carefully opened the makeshift lid on the container and served another cap of water to the bat, who drank it even faster than before. The chubby boy smiled and remarked that the bat was already feeling better. Kyle couldn't deny it, the animal looked more active than before, but he still worried about how longer it would hold.

Finally, the time to leave came and the boys walked the rest of the trail down to the bus stop. They waited for just five minutes and then the bus appeared on the road. They waited for it to start the trip back and hopped in.

Luckily for them, the bus's trip went near the main street, where they knew was a veterinary's shop. The boys made their way there, hoping that the place was still open. Once there, they looked around and didn't see anyone, but the door wasn't locked, so they made their way inside and waited for a moment. Eric was getting impatient and was about to go to the back of the shop but just then the vet came from the back and greeted them - Hello boys. What may I help you with? -

\- We found this bat while we were taking a hike in the mountains today. I think its wing is hurt - Eric hurriedly placed the container on the shop's counter and uncovered it.

The doctor held it in the air, inspecting the animal inside. Then he placed the tupperware down again and removed the cloth. The bat looked agitated but it still couldn't escape - It seems you're right boy... I'll have to check it better. Come with me to the back please - He grabbed the container again and walked to the back of the shop. The boys followed him and watched as the vet gently tilted the container until the bat rested on a small examining table.

Eric was anxious and wanted to move closer. Kyle noticed his boyfriend's nervousness and softly brushed his hand, smiling at him reassuringly - Don't worry. It will be fine -

The husky teen looked at Kyle and nodded while smiling a bit - I hope so... -

\- How long it's been since you found it? - The doctor asked while still examining the bat.

\- About three hours or so... - Kyle replied - We found it at the end of the trail of the northern mountain - Eric looked at Kyle with wide eyes and a panicked look on his face. Kyle mouthed "Leave it to me" and continued - It was on the floor, near a tree. We found it by pure chance -

The chubby boy pursed his lips to hold a smile and rolled his eyes to Kyle. The red head shrugged and smiled back to him.

\- The poor thing must have spent the whole morning there... - The doctor said quietly.

\- We gave it some water - Eric added - It seemed really thirsty. But we didn't know what to give it to eat... -

\- You did great boys. Bats need plenty of water and food, but it's better not to try to give them anything if you're not sure what it can eat. The water was just fine - The vet turned around to smile at them and then went to a counter and grabbed some medical instruments the he placed on a little stand next to the examining table - I will have to operate our little friend here. Its wing is strained and I have to splint it, but I will need to ask you to wait on the front for a while okay? -

Both boys nodded silently and returned to the front of the store. Eric shrugged off his backpack and left it on the ground as he sat heavily on one of the waiting couches. Kyle sat beside him and softly caressed his hand - It's going to be alright Eric. You heard what the doctor said; the bat's wing is just strained. In a couple of days it will be flying again -

\- I really hope so sweetie... - Eric sighed and then smiled at his boyfriend - Thanks for this. I might be looking pretty stupid to you but I'm actually worried about that little dude -

\- I don't think this is stupid. In fact, I think is quite sweet from you to feel so worried about a little animal. I mean, it really shows how sweet you are honey - Kyle squeezed Eric's hand gently. Then he chuckled a bit - But how do you know it's a dude? Maybe it's a girl... -

\- Whatever it is... I just call it "dude" because I'm used to that word - Eric chuckled too, feeling much better now that they were finally at the vet and also because he had Kyle beside him, reassuring him all the time - Thanks again for being here Kyle. It feels really nice to have someone with me when I get worried about something... -

\- You don't need to thank me Eric. I love you, of course that I would be at your side through something like this - Kyle smiled warmly at Eric and looked around, they were alone in the shop and there weren't too many people out there, so he quickly leaned towards Eric and kissed him on the cheek.

Eric blushed and smiled surprised - What was that for? -

\- That was for being an awesome guy that did his best to save a small animal that needed it - Kyle replied smiling.

Eric smiled shyly - I didn't do that much... And you helped a lot too. We did this together -

\- And that's what makes it all even better - Kyle caressed his boyfriend's hand once more before leaning back on the couch - Now try to rest a bit. I'm sure that everything will be fine - Eric nodded and leaned back too, trying to relax

Around half an hour later, the doctor came back from the examining room and smiled to them - Your little friend is going to be okay. Do you want to see him? -

Eric jumped form the couch and walked quickly to the doctor. Kyle followed him and they both went back into the room. On the examining table there was a big and transparent cube with something that looked like a white blanket inside. The little bat was inside. It wasn't moving but as they walked closer, they could see that its chest was making a minimal but visible movement - He's sedated now but will be up in an hour or so. I splinted his wing and will be able to fly again in just a couple of weeks. Luckily he didn't broke any of the wing's bones, they're really fragile -

\- See? I told you it was going to be okay - Kyle smiled at Eric.

\- Yeah... - Eric was smiling too - So it's a he then? - He asked to the doctor.

\- Yes, a very young male. They're usually larger but this one must be an equivalent to you in bat years -

\- I told you it was a dude - Eric grinned to Kyle. The red head rolled his eyes but smiled - Thanks doctor. We were really worried -

\- I could see that - The vet replied chuckling - But you were the ones that brought him so quickly. Otherwise he wouldn't have had a chance -

\- So... What it's going to happen to him? - Eric asked starting to worry again.

\- Well, I'll have him here for a couple of days for observation of course. But then I won't be able to keep him here anymore. I have to make room for the other animals that come here every day - The vet noticed the sad look on Eric - I'm sorry... -

\- But... Could I take him home with me? - Eric asked suddenly full of hope.

\- I guess... Will your parents let you? - The doctor asked biting the inside of his cheek.

Eric's expression turned a little somber but then he just nodded – There won't be a problem with that -

\- Well, then you can take him home - The vet replied - But remember, these aren't pets. You can't keep him forever okay? Once his wing is healed and can fly again you have to release him -

\- I understand - Eric nodded and turned again to look at the bat - Heard that? You're coming with me... -

Kyle smiled again at the tenderness that his boyfriend was showing and then turned again to the doctor - Thanks again. Do we... Do we owe you anything for this? - Kyle started to worry because he hadn't thought before about such a thing.

\- Don't worry, I'm supposed to help the local wild fauna for free and since this little guy came from the mountain I couldn't charge you anything even if I wanted - The doctor smiled again - Now, I was about to close the shop when you came in and this little guy needs to rest, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now... -

Eric nodded - Okay, but I will come on Monday for him -

\- Of course - The doctor smiled again and grabbed the container - I'm gonna take him back home to take care of him during the weekend -

\- See you on Monday then - Kyle smiled at the veterinary and then signaled Eric to follow him. The bigger boy took a last glance at the animal and followed his boyfriend out. They grabbed their backpacks and left the clinic.

The boys made it to the bus stop and then to Eric's house again. Once inside, they both shrugged off their backpacks and without even a word, they went to the couch and crashed there. For a while, neither of them spoke, they were feeling really tired but also content.

After a while, Kyle snuggled closer to Eric and kissed him on the cheek - I loved what you did for that bat... -

Eric blushed a bit and smiled - Well, I loved that you helped me even if it kind of cut short our day out... -

\- Come on Eric, we spent a wonderful day at the mountain and we got to save a little guy that needed us - Kyle smiled warmly and reassuringly to his boyfriend - I think it was a really great day. And we will be able to go back any other time - He kissed Eric's cheek again - In fact, we will have to get back there to release the bat once he's healed right? -

\- Yeah, you're right... - Nodded Eric smiling - And I promise that we will take a dip in the pond then -

\- Sounds like a good deal - Kyle chuckled a bit.

\- Although... I was wanting to do what he had said we were going to do in the cave too... - Eric blushed even more and looked to the side.

\- We can do that here too you know? - Kyle moved even closer and whispered huskily into Eric's ear - Tonight... -

Eric's eyes went wide for a second and then turned to look at Kyle - Really? That would be awesome but... Are you going to spend the night here today too? - He sounded excited but at the same time a little restrained. Eric knew that he shouldn't get his hopes too high up. Even with the recent friendlier behavior from Kyle's mother, she was still strict.

\- Well, I was wanting to - Kyle replied nodding - I mean, I didn't tell my mom but I was wanting to do it. I could call her and ask. If you want me of course -

\- Why would you even ask that? - Chuckled Eric - Of course I want! I would have you sleeping with me every night if I could! -

Kyle blushed a bit and smiled - Really? I mean... i would like that too -

\- Well, of course that I know that we can't do that now... - Eric replied biting the inside of his cheek - But it doesn't mean I wouldn't love it. And i have been thinking a lot about, you know... The future... About living together at some point... - His words were a little hesitant but there was so much hope and love in them that Kyle felt his heart melting.

Of course that Kyle had thought the same ever since they had started dating, even before that a bit too. But he knew that there was going to be a long time before that could happen. Still, knowing that Eric was wanting that as much as him made Kyle's heart leap in joy - I have been thinking about the same Eric and I would love to do that. And I'm sure that someday we will... -

The bigger boy smiled wide and leaned towards Kyle to kiss him. Their lips were locked into a tender and loving kiss that seemed to seal that promise about sharing a future where they would live together.

\- So, if you want I could ask my mother if I can stay the night with you - Kyle said smiling.

\- Of course that I want - Eric smiled too and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Kyle took out his cellphone and dialed his mother's number. After just a few rings, Kyle heard his mother's voice - Hello? Kyle? -

\- Hey mom - Kyle greeted to her.

\- Hello bubbe, is everything okay? - She sounded happy to hear him and at the same time a bit worried.

\- Yes mom, everything's fine. We just came back from our trip - Kyle answered and smiled because Eric had started to play with a lock of his hair.

\- So soon? I was expecting that you came down later - Mrs. Broflovski replied surprised.

\- We were planning to, but we found a little bat that was hurt at the end of the trial, so we took it and brought it to a veterinarian here in town - Kyle said while resting his head on Eric's shoulder.

\- A bat? Where did that came from? - Asked Kyle's mother, now she sounded definitely worried - You didn't touch it didn't you? -

\- No mom, I didn't touch it - Eric rolled his eyes and Kyle snickered quietly - We were extra careful and brought it as soon as we could. It's staying with the vet now -

\- Oh well... That was sweet of you bubbe - Kyle could hear his mother's tone easing up.

\- In fact, it was Eric's idea and he was the one who found him - Kyle looked at Eric and the chubby boy was blushing.

\- Really? That boy is surely showing a kind side - Mrs. Broflovski replied a little surprised again.

\- I told you he had it in him... - Kyle smiled and snuggled into Eric's side. The bigger boy kissed his head softly - But I called you because I wanted to ask you if I could stay at Eric's house again tonight... Since our trip was a little bit interrupted, I thought that we could at least stay here and play or something. He's alone today and I would like to keep him company - Kyle almost regretted having said that. The implications of them two being alone in Eric's house were too many and he thought that his mother would object immediately.

\- Well... I don't like the idea of you two boys alone in a house all night - Mrs. Broflovski started and Kyle's heart started to sink a bit - But since things have been going so well between you two and you have shown how much you have grown up, well, I think it wouldn't hurt you to stay. But only for today okay? -

Kyle could have jumped from the joy and turned to flash a huge smile to Eric - Of course mom. And we will take a lot of care. Thanks mom! -

\- Just call me if you need anything and we will be there in a second okay? - Kyle's mother said and he could have sworn that she was smiling.

\- Sure mom. Thanks again. Bye - Kyle replied ecstatic.

\- Goodbye bubbe - Kyle's mother finally hung up and the ginger did the same before planting a deep kiss on Eric's lips.

\- I guess she said yes? - Eric chuckled, amused at his boyfriend's behavior and excited about spending another night with Kyle.

\- Yes! She didn't even tried to argue! - Kyle was feeling really excited and happy.

\- Your mother is acting really strange lately - Eric chuckled again - But I'm glad that is a good kind of strange - He wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed him again.

\- Well, since we have some more time for ourselves, what would you like to do now? - Kyle asked snuggling again on Eric's shoulder.

\- I don't know... I'm feeling a bit tired... Maybe walking so much and the commotion at the end were too much - Eric held Kyle a bit tighter.

\- Do you want to take a nap? - Kyle asked running his hand over Eric's chest.

\- I already slept up there... I wouldn't want you to think I'm some kind of sloth or something - Eric laughed, loving the attention that Kyle was giving to him.

\- I wouldn't mind to sleep for a bit too... - Kyle replied looking up and smiling - Just an hour or so and later we can watch a movie or something -

\- Well, that does sounds nice - Eric kissed the point of Kyle's nose - Okay, wanna go to the bed? -

Kyle nodded and gave Eric a quick peck on the lips before getting up. They walked upstairs and into Eric's room. The day was still really warm, so they decided to sleep again just in their boxers. Kyle climbed into the bed and waited for Eric to close the blinds so that the light wouldn't bother them. Then Eric climbed onto the bed too and hugged Kyle. They kissed and held each other for a while, loving the feeling of their hands running through their bare skin and their chests and bellies touching each other without anything in the middle. Kyle finally turned around and scooted closer to Eric who in turn held him tightly and kissed the back of his neck. The day was pretty quiet and they were really tired indeed, so both the boys fell asleep quite fast, having each other's breathing as a soothing melody.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 10  
**

 **If every weekend could be like this one  
**

Kyle woke up suddenly, thinking that he had only dozed off for a minute or so, but soon he heard Eric snoring a bit and found the room to be much darker than it was when he had closed his eyes. Eric was still holding him tight as always and he didn't wanted to wake him up, but Kyle felt the need to go to the bathroom and as gently as he could, he tried to ease himself from Eric's embrace. The bigger boy growled a bit, mumbling something but finally let go off Kyle. The red head walked as quietly as he could and went to the bathroom.

Once he had finished, Kyle walked back into Eric's room and found him laying on his back, his mouth a bit open and still snoring a bit. What caught Kyle's attention though was that his boyfriend had a quite noticeable case of morning, or in this case afternoon, wood. Kyle had seen Eric being aroused once before, but the boy was wearing jeans and it wasn't this noticeable. Somehow this time it looked way bigger than before and for a second, Kyle just remained frozen, staring at the tent that had been formed in his boyfriend's boxers.

The red haired boy felt his own boxers starting to tent too and blushed. Even if Eric was asleep and couldn't see him, it still felt a bit weird. But then, Kyle's curiosity and awakening arousal made him to walk towards the bed. He wanted to see it closer. Standing next to the bed, Kyle felt the increasing need to do more than just look. His heart was beating crazily fast and his own member was already hard as a rock. Hesitantly and slowly, Kyle reached his hand towards Eric's groin, he was going to touch just a little, of course that he didn't wanted to get caught doing such a thing. Eric was his boyfriend but still Kyle didn't wanted to be caught like that. His hand was now just an inch from the tip of Eric's member when the large boy made some grunting noises and moved a little. Kyle's heart skipped a beat and he pulled back his hand quickly thinking that Eric had caught him. But the bigger boy still had his eyes closed. Kyle walked to the other side of the bed and slowly sat on the edge, but that seemed to finally take Eric out of his sleep because he turned his head and lazily opened his eyes - Kyle? Why are you sitting there? - He said with a low and sleepy voice.

\- I just went to the bathroom - Kyle answered, his heart was still beating really fast and his cheeks were burning.

\- Oh... Okay... - Eric yawned and then scratched his belly. The boy looked down and saw the same that Kyle had been staring at just before. Eric's eyes opened wide and his face became fully red - Shit! - He exclaimed and rolled to his side, giving his back to Kyle - I'm... I'm sorry... - Eric said embarrassed.

Kyle chuckled, amused at his boyfriend's reaction and sighed internally, glad that he hadn't been caught. If Eric had acted like this just for realizing that Kyle could see his arousal, then he would have probably freaked out if he had caught Kyle touching him. Then, an even worse thought crossed Kyle's mind, an image of a younger Eric waking up at night to find one of his mother's clients touching him.

Kyle's heart got filled with sadness and rage at that thought and promised to never touch Eric like that without the boy knowing it.

Kyle moved towards Eric and ran a hand over the side of his torso - Honey, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. It happens to all of us -

\- I know... But it's still embarrassing... - Eric replied, easing up a bit but still blushing hard.

\- So says the guy that loves to press his hardon against me when we make out... - Kyle chuckled again - Don't get me wrong... I love that -

\- That's... Different... - Eric turned his head a bit, trying to see Kyle but the boy was behind him - When we're at it is different... I don't know... -

\- Shh... It's okay sweetheart - Kyle continued caressing Eric's side, sounding reassuring - I get it. I wouldn't want you to see me like that either... Not yet at least... -

Eric chuckled a little - It's weird huh? I mean, we want each other but we still feel embarrassed about this... -

\- I think it's the opposite of weird actually - Kyle laid down and hugged Eric from behind - We're together and yes, we want each other, but even if don't like to admit it, we're still young and this is something new... -

\- You're right... I mean, it's not so new to me... - Eric sighed sadly and Kyle felt the sting of sadness on his heart again - But I had never been like this with someone that mattered to me... So I do feel a little embarrassed -

\- It's okay honey. We'll get used to this kind of things - Kyle kissed Eric's back - We're gonna see a lot more than that if we plan to live together right? -

Eric laughed, loving the feel of Kyle's body against his back and the sweet little kisses that the red head was planting on it - You're right. And maybe even before that too -

\- Exactly - Kyle smiled and snuggled closer to Eric.

\- So... I guess we're already awake now... What time is it anyways? - Eric asked.

\- I don't know... - Kyle replied caressing his boyfriend's belly now.

\- Let me check - Eric raised himself and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand - It's almost 8pm -

\- Already? - Kyle asked surprised - We must have slept almost two hours -

\- Yeah, more or less... - Eric nodded and went back to lay on his side.

\- Maybe we should get up then, or else we won't be able to sleep tonight - Kyle groped Eric's belly playfully.

\- Hey, I told you that tickles - Eric laughed while squirming a little.

\- I know, that's why I like to do it - Kyle laughed too but stopped tickling Eric, instead kissing his back again.

\- You're right though, we should get up already - Eric turned around and hugged Kyle, pulling the boy closer to him and kissing him softly.

\- Alright - Kyle nodded. Then he blushed a bit - Um... I should probably take a shower... -

\- Oh yeah... You smell already - Eric wrinkled his nose a bit and then just laughed at the frown on Kyle's face - I'm just kidding. You don't smell. At least not in a bad way... - He smirked and then kissed Kyle again quickly - It's okay if you want to take a shower sweetie -

\- Thanks - Kyle returned the kiss - I'll do it before going to bed then -

Eric nodded - I'll do the same... - Another smirk curved his lips and his eyes went half-lidded - Maybe we could take a shower together... - Eric said that in his low and husky voice.

Kyle blushed again and looked at his boyfriend nervously - I don't know... -

\- Come on... We have done it before right? - Eric raised and lowered his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Kyle looked away feeling really nervous. Then Eric rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of Kyle's nose - Kyle, Kyle... Can't you see that I'm just joking? You don't need to get all flustered about this - Kyle looked at him again and the relief was almost palpable on his look - I mean, I would love to do it... - It was Eric's time to blush now - But I'm not gonna pressure you to do something like that now. Maybe in the future, when we're both more comfortable with all this... -

\- Thanks... I love that idea too - Kyle smiled at the bigger boy - But yeah... I can't do it right now -

\- There's no problem with that sweetie - Eric ran his hands over Kyle's back reassuringly - We'll get to it in time -

Kyle nodded and kissed Eric - Of course... Well, now we should get up already then -

\- Okay - Eric nodded and they both gently let go of the embrace, getting up from the bed and getting dressed again.

The boys walked downstairs and Eric suggested playing for a while until they were hungry enough to have dinner. They went to the couch and snuggled there like they usually did and started playing. As they were playing, the brunet thought about how much he would love to do this on their shared house, maybe on a Friday afternoon after they had both came back home after working, or on a weekend just like this one. Eric had no doubts that he loved Kyle with all his heart, but moments like these made him believe much more firmly in the fact that this was only being possible because he had changed, because he was leaving the dark path he had walked through during the years before and was now looking for a brighter future. And that made his resolve to strengthen. Eric knew that the war hadn't been won, but day by day, he realized that he was winning small battles against his old self, making his mind to actually heal after the damage it had suffered from so many years of abuse and loneliness.

All that just made him love Kyle even more and that was the reason why he was so bent on making everything that was in his reach to make Kyle happy. Because if it weren't for Kyle, Eric would have never amounted the courage that was necessary to start changing. Of course that Eric knew this wasn't a Kyle's achievement alone, the strength to fight every day came from his own heart, but Kyle was the one feeding it with love and care and peace.

\- You seem a little distracted today... - Kyle said to Eric and that snapped the bigger boy from his thoughts.

\- Sorry, I was just thinking... - Eric replied nuzzling Kyle's hair.

\- About? - Kyle asked smiling, he loved when Eric did that.

\- About how much I owe you for helping me to find a way to happiness... - Eric paused the game and wrapped his arms around Kyle - About how I would love for us to have a nice life together where we could share many moments like this one... -

Kyle caressed his boyfriend's arms and then moved Eric's hands up and kissed them - You don't owe me anything. I'm helping you as much as you are helping me and we are making each other happy because we love each other - The red haired boy pressed Eric's hands onto his chest - And I would love to have that wonderful future with you too -

Eric closed his eyes and rested his head on Kyle's for a moment, feeling his boyfriend's heartbeats on his hands and enjoying the bliss of such a peaceful and tender moment - I love you my sweet little guy... -

Kyle smiled and closed his eyes too - I love you too my gorgeous teddy bear -

The boys remained like that for a while, they were growing accustomed to just stay like that together, a comforting silence around them and their bodies warming each other while their closeness made their hearts to feel really complete.

Eric kissed Kyle's head again softly and asked - Do you want us to have some dinner? I'm kinda hungry -

Kyle nodded - Sure, I'm a bit hungry too - The red haired boy kissed Eric's hands before gently easing himself from the embrace and stood up, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same.

They walked towards the kitchen and Eric prepared some of the food that had been left from the night before while Kyle prepared the table. After the food was ready, the boys made their way to the dining table and started to eat while they were talking about all the stuff that had happened that day. The boys finished their dinner and decided to go back to the couch so they could watch a movie. As they were snuggled again on the couch while Eric was surfing through the list of movies, Kyle suddenly remembered something and sat straight - I almost forgot! - He started to get up from the couch.

\- What? What happened? - Eric asked a little concerned.

\- I have something for you... - Kyle smiled at Eric and went down to kiss Eric's lips for a second - Just wait for me here -

Eric nodded with a puzzled expression on his face and Kyle went to Eric's bedroom, where his backpack was laying on the ground. He grabbed the thing he had put there just before leaving his house and went back downstairs to sit on the couch next to Eric - I brought you a little something from my vacations... -

Eric smiled wide at him and blushed a bit - Really? You didn't have to... - But Kyle could see that Eric was really excited about getting a present, he always was happy to receive presents.

\- Of course I had to. I really wanted to bring you something - Kyle replied smiling too - I hope you like it... - He handed a small package wrapped in a blue paper with red stripes all over it.

Eric grabbed the package and smiled at Kyle once more before gently starting to remove the paper. The bigger boy let out a gasp with his mouth open in surprise when he saw that inside the paper, there was a not so small figurine, about five inches long, of a very stylized shark. It was mostly blue but had some white and green details and its eyes were bright red. It looked as if it were made of a carved stone that had been polished carefully and all of its bits were soft to the touch.

Eric stared at the figurine for a moment without uttering a word, gently running his finger through the many fine details of it. Then, he raised his head again and smiled at Kyle for a second before suddenly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight embrace - Thanks! Thank you Kyle! This is so cool! -

He let go of Kyle and planted a deep kiss on his lips before smiling again and looked at the figurine - Woah... It's so awesome! I love it sweetie - Then, Eric knitted his brows a bit and looked at Kyle - Wait... How much did it cost? This looks expensive... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed - You are going to lecture me about expensive gifts? - Eric blushed and smiled sheepishly. Kyle chuckled - It doesn't matter how much it cost, I wanted to give you something nice. I found it at one of the artisan's shops in the Bahamas and I knew you would love it -

\- How? I mean, I don't usually have this kind of stuff... - Eric asked surprised.

\- True, you're not an artsy type of guy... - Kyle chuckled again, scooting a little closer to his boyfriend - But everyone knows that you love sharks and this one looked pretty cool -

\- I do love sharks! - Eric smiled and kissed Kyle's cheek - Thanks honey. I love it -

\- I'm glad that you liked it - Kyle rested his head on the bigger boy's shoulder - I wanted to give you something that wasn't common in here and that represented that beautiful place. Did you know that they do scuba diving sessions with sharks? -

\- Really? That would be so awesome! - Eric's eyes shinned with his dreamy smile.

\- I thought you would say that - Kyle chuckled - We could go there someday... -

\- I would love to - The brunet rested his head on Kyle's and looked at the figurine again - Thanks Kyle. It's beautiful -

\- You're welcome sweetheart - Kyle nuzzled into Eric's side smiling.

The boys remained like that for a moment, Eric was looking at the figurine and touching it softly, feeling a wonderful warmth on his chest. Before, people used to give him the presents he demanded and many times they weren't things with a meaning or that came really from them wanting to give him something nice. No one put much thought into those things, no one had really cared if he liked something or not actually. But all that seemed so far away now. Eric thought about the wonderful and thoughtful presents he received on his birthday and now this... Eric was feeling so loved, mostly by Kyle and that felt wonderful, but he also felt that in general, people were thinking about him and not in a bad way as before.

\- So, do you want to watch a movie? - Kyle asked caressing Eric's thigh softly.

\- Sure - Eric nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. He left the figurine on the coffee table as gently as he could - I'll put it in my room later - Kyle nodded as Eric grabbed the remote again and laid back on the couch on their usual position to watch movies. Kyle snuggled into his boyfriend and held Eric's hand over his chest. The bigger boy had picked a movie already and started it, smiling at how a wonderful turn his life had made and at how things were looking way brighter than he had ever imaged they could be.

It turned out that the movie wasn't so good, so the boys mostly spent their time just making funny comments about it and goofing around. Eric had kept one hand on Kyle's chest but with the other one he caressed Kyle's belly softly, making Kyle to sigh happily. The red haired boy hadn't thought that such a thing could feel so good, but there was something really soothing in the way Eric's hand moved over him, gently rubbing his palm across Kyle's belly and often circling his navel with a finger, which made Kyle to chuckle every time because it felt a bit weird but wonderful.

Kyle loved the tenderness with which Eric handled him. Everything from kisses, hugs, words, Eric did all that with such gentleness that Kyle could really feel how much Eric cared for him. And still, Eric managed to put so much passion in his kisses and hugs that Kyle also felt wanted, something that he had never imagined that would happen.

When the movie ended the boys remained cuddling for a while, just enjoying being together. Then, Eric kissed Kyle's head and asked - What do you want to do now sweetie? -

\- I don't know... I guess it's pretty late but I'm not feeling sleepy at all... How about you? - Kyle answered while caressing the hand that Eric had on his chest.

\- Hey... I have some ice cream in the fridge... Would you want to eat some in the backyard? - Eric asked still playing with Kyle's belly - I think the night is nice enough for us to be outside... -

\- That sounds great - Kyle smiled - But I don't know about the ice cream... I wouldn't want to risk anything... -

\- Um... Yeah, I get what you mean. I don't know if you could eat it... Let's find out okay? - Eric patted Kyle's belly gently and the red haired boy nodded, getting up from the couch. Eric got up too and they went to the kitchen. Eric grabbed the ice cream and inspected the label - I don't see sugar as an ingredient... It has sweeteners but it doesn't says if they're safe for diabetics -

Kyle grabbed the container and read the label too - Well, I've eaten stuff with these ingredients before... I don't think there should be a problem -

\- Sweet! - Eric smiled and went to the cupboard to grab a couple of cups for them. Then he served the ice cream and handed one of the cups to Kyle - I guess yours won't have chocolate syrup on it... - He sounded kinda down when he said that.

\- It's okay. I like it this way - Kyle shrugged and smiled to his boyfriend - Don't think that we have to have the same thing always honey. I can't eat some stuff but it's okay for you to eat them, even if it's while being with me. I won't get mad or sad or anything. And the same goes for the things I like that you don't right? -

\- Of course - Eric nodded and smiled too - But it's still unfair that you can't eat sweets -

\- I'm okay with this sweetheart - Kyle kissed Eric's cheek - Really. Now let's go outside -

Eric nodded and opened the backyard door. They went to the table at the middle of it and sat on the bench, side by side and slightly leaning on each other. The night was clear and warm but not suffocating, it was indeed a wonderful night to spend some time outside. The boys ate their ice cream while laughing and talking a lot. Eric finished his really quickly and asked for a bit from Kyle's. The red haired boy accepted to share but only if he could give it to Eric himself. The larger boy blushed but agreed and so Kyle reached the spoonful of ice cream towards him. Eric slowly wrapped his lips around it and took the ice cream, but just then he looked at Kyle with a lewd and suggestive look while raising his eyebrows a couple of times. Kyle blushed and started to laugh, trying to get back the spoon but Eric wouldn't let it go, instead, he moved closer and only opened his mouth when he was really close to Kyle. Again, he looked at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes and kept moving until their lips touched. Kyle could feel Eric's cold lips and the taste of the ice cream on them, which made him moan a bit when they started to kiss. Immediately, Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled him closer. Kyle did the same and held Eric tightly as their lips had already started their passionate dance. It wasn't long until the kiss turned more heated as they opened their mouths, leaving place for their tongues to caress each other.

Then, Eric pulled out from the kiss and smiled warmly to Kyle, getting up from the bench and signaling Kyle to follow him. Then, Eric laid on the grass, pulling gently on Kyle until the green eyed boy was on top of him. Kyle chuckled at the strange situation but was loving to be like that again with his boyfriend. They started to make out again, even more passionately now. Eric's hands ran down Kyle's back while the ginger played with Eric's soft hair. Then, Eric couldn't resist it anymore and lowered his hands, grasping Kyle's butt firmly and then caressing it. Kyle let out a loud moan and groped Eric's hair a bit, feeling an immense pleasure at his boyfriend's touch. Kyle already could feel himself hard against Eric's belly and he also could feel that the bigger boy was in the same situation. Even if they had the same height now, while Kyle was on top of Eric he still had to be a little more upwards to reach his mouth due to Eric's large belly. But in a way he was thankful for that, if he was feeling so much pleasure just from rubbing himself against his boyfriend's belly, then having done the same against his groin would have made him to have an bit of an accident right there and then.

Eric could feel how heated Kyle was becoming and he was starting to have problems himself to think clearly, the arousal beginning to cloud his thoughts as his hands coursed through Kyle's body. Not wanting to repeat what had happened at Kyle's house before his birthday party, Eric gently but firmly pulled out from the kiss and caressed Kyle's cheek, smiling at him - Hey... Maybe we should slow down a bit don't you think? -

Kyle nodded, panting a little - You're right... It was feeling so awesome... But you're right. We have to take it slow... -

Eric kissed the tip of Kyle's nose and smiled again - Someday we won't have to restrain ourselves anymore... -

\- I know... I want that day to come... - Kyle rested his head beside Eric's and kissed his cheek.

\- Soon sweetie... - Eric caressed Kyle's head as they were still trying to catch their breath from their kiss.

The boys remained like that for a good while. The air was pretty much still and there weren't almost any sounds around. Kyle was feeling quite comfortable laying over Eric and the bigger boy just loved to have his boyfriend like that. Eric started to play with a lock of Kyle's hair and the red haired boy smiled - Hey... Maybe I should take a shower... Or maybe you want to go first? -

\- No... It's okay, you go first sweetie - Eric rubbed Kyle's back a couple of times and the ginger got up the ground. Eric did the same and they got inside the house again.

Kyle went to Eric's bedroom and grabbed the spare clothes he had brought. Then, he realized that he hadn't brought any spare underwear, not having planned to stay two days in a row. For a moment he thought about using the same he was already wearing, but then he decided to ask Eric if maybe he could lend him one. It felt weird but at the same time nice for Kyle to think about even sharing his underwear with Eric. The ginger went down to the kitchen where Eric was taking care of the dishes and asked - Um... Eric... Would you have a... Well, a pair of boxers or something to lend to me? I didn't bring any spare underwear... -

Eric looked surprised at his boyfriend for a moment and then blushed a bit - Yeah sure... Although... I don't think they'll fit you... I'm way bigger than you after all... -

Kyle realized that Eric was right, even if he did have a bigger waist than before, Kyle was still much thinner than Eric - Well... We could try at least... I wouldn't want to bother you with this but we walked a lot today and... - Kyle was feeling really embarrassed about having to ask such a thing from Eric.

The bigger boy smiled and hugged Kyle - Don't worry sweetie. You're not bothering me. Come on, let's look for something you could use - They walked upstairs and into Eric's bedroom. The brunet opened the closet and started to look for a pair of boxers that could fit Kyle. Of course that most of his underwear was pretty big - Let's see... Maybe this could work for you. I haven't used it in months because it didn't fit me anymore... -

Kyle grabbed the pair of blue boxer-briefs that Eric handed to him. The fabric seemed to be quite elastic and he extended it over his waist to see if it wasn't too big - It's a bit big... But maybe I could use it anyways. Thanks - He smiled at Eric.

The bigger boy smiled back at him - Good, then take a shower and try it on. I'll finish with the dishes and will come here to wait for you - He gave Kyle a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

Kyle went to the bathroom and started to undress. He felt a little uneasy in there, he had barely used the bathroom in the many times he had been on Eric's house and never before had taken a shower. Thankfully everything was quite in plain view so he didn't needed to rummage through the cabinets and drawers. Kyle turned on the shower and waited a bit for the water to heat up while looking around. Being naked in Eric's house felt strange but for some strange reason it also felt good. In just five months they have achieved a confidence with each other that felt wonderful to Kyle. He had always been worried about having to act in a certain way when he was around other people, but with Eric he felt that he could be himself and that there wouldn't be any problem with that. Just now he had asked the brunet to borrow one of his boxers, something he would have never done with anyone else and yet Kyle didn't felt so bad in doing it. The ginger finally got into the shower and deeply enjoyed the warm water over him, they had had quite a moved day but just now he was starting to really feel it.

Kyle finished his shower and dried himself up. Then he grabbed Eric's boxers and just stood there for a moment, thinking about this whole thing of being so intimate with his boyfriend already. Even if they had said they wanted to go slow with their relationship, things had advanced quite fast. Kyle thought about Stan and Wendy and how they had spent even years to do some of the things that he and Eric had done in months. Well, maybe things like getting to sleep together and such were a bit easier for them since their parents thought they were just friends, thus never imagining that they were actually sleeping together in the same bed and cuddling after making out...

The red haired boy shook his head, not wanting to linger anymore and just too tired to postpone going to bed anymore. He slipped the boxers on and turned out that they fit pretty well on him, maybe a bit more loose that what he was used to but at least they wouldn't be falling down on their own. Kyle didn't put on any more clothes, thinking that it was absurd since they were going to bed already. He thought about putting on his t-shirt but the night was really warm and it would probably be even warmer since he was going to sleep cuddling with Eric. However he did felt a bit weird walking around Eric's house with nothing but a pair of boxers. The boy reached Eric's bedroom where the bigger boy was waiting for him, already only on his boxers and ready to take a shower. Eric looked at Kyle for a moment with a smile and then signaled Kyle to move closer. The ginger walked towards the bed and Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist before planting a hesitant but tender kiss on his belly. Kyle blushed intensely and chuckled a bit, if Eric's hand on that area had felt awesome before, his lips felt just heavenly. Kyle placed his hands on Eric's shoulders and smiled at him when the bigger boy looked up - Why are you always so tender and cute with me? - Kyle asked gently caressing his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb.

\- Because you awake all this in me... - Eric shrugged - I mean, I had never before felt the need to do these kind of thing to anyone else... But when I'm with you I just need to kiss you softly and to caress all of you... It's like an instinct or something - The brunet rested his head on Kyle's belly, pressing his cheek against the soft skin - It feels so good to do this with you -

Kyle hummed happily and nodded - It does feels great... - He wanted to remain like that a bit longer but Eric was probably wanting to take a shower and get in bed too, so he patted Eric's shoulder and smiled to him - I would love to do this again... But now maybe it would be better if we get to sleep... I'm kinda tired already... -

Eric nodded - Yeah, me too... - He pulled away and smiled at Kyle as he got up - I'll be back in just a couple of minutes okay? -

\- Take your time sweetheart - Kyle replied kissing his cheek - I'll wait for you in bed -

Eric nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. He was loving all these little things they were doing together and how much their relationship had advanced already. No one that had seen them now would have thought that just a year ago they were sworn enemies. Eric took a quick shower and returned to the bedroom, where Kyle was laying in bed with his eyes closed. The bigger boy thought that maybe his boyfriend was already asleep, so he moved as quietly as he could and turned off the light before getting into the bed. Kyle sighed and smiled as he moved to his side - You were quick after all, but maybe it was better... I was already starting to doze off and I didn't wanted to miss my goodnight kiss -

Eric smiled warmly at him and caressed the side of Kyle's belly - You didn't have to wait sweetie. But I'm glad that you did because I did wanted my goodnight kiss too - Eric moved closer and pressed his lips against Kyle's, gently brushing them while his hand groped Kyle's love handles a bit. Kyle smiled into the kiss and opened his lips a bit so they could have a deeper kiss. Eric moaned a bit at that and kissed Kyle a bit more passionately but he didn't wanted them to continue what they had left on the backyard, he was feeling tired and Kyle was already half asleep. Besides, Eric didn't wanted them to have to stop themselves all the time. So he had decided to be a bit more chaste with their making out sessions. A bit of teasing was okay from time to time but sometimes Eric felt too heated with their kisses that it was hard for him to not feel a bit cranky sometimes for all the accumulated tension.

Finally, Kyle pulled out from the kiss and caressed Eric's cheek - Goodnight my sweet teddy bear... -

\- Good night my precious little one - Eric kissed the tip of Kyle's nose - I love you -

\- I love you too - Kyle smiled and then turned around, grabbing Eric's arm and placing the big hand on his chest to hold it tightly for the rest of the night. It didn't took long for the boys to finally drift into sleep, feeling happy about the wonderful day they had shared and already thinking about how many more there were to come.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 11  
**

 **Relaxation**

August 9

The blinds on Eric's room had been left down the day before so it took quite a while for any of the boys to notice that the sun had already risen. But Eric was someone who couldn't sleep for long, uninterrupted periods of time. He could easily spend a whole day in bed, but he couldn't actually sleep more than seven or eight hours without waking up, to then go to sleep again if he could of course. But now, as he opened his eyes slowly, he noticed the brightness of the sun behind the blinds and realized that it was morning already. Kyle was still soundly asleep and Eric smiled, cuddling a bit closer to him and taking in the sweet scent of his sleeping boyfriend. The larger boy snickered a bit, Kyle smelled like him a bit, since he had used Eric's shampoo and soap and Eric loved that. It felt so nice to be sharing such things and he thought about how it would be once they were actually living together, sharing more than just a couple of nights together. Eric sighed happily at the idea of waking up every morning to the warmth and softness of Kyle's body pressed against his and the gentle and silky kisses that they would share while still half asleep and just basking in the comfort of their shared nest.

Being a very eager teen, Eric's mind trailed to some more heated thoughts then, like sharing a morning shower, making love before going to study or to work and the nights they would spend just enjoying each other until they both fell asleep on each other's arms. Such thoughts made Eric's face to turn red and he felt Kyle's backside pressing against his groin in a delightful but also dangerous way. The bigger boy didn't want to be a creep and take advantage of his sleeping boyfriend like that, so he moved his hips away a bit and planted a few light kisses on the back of Kyle's neck.

The ginger stirred a bit, his body and mind didn't wanted to leave the dream world but he had already slept a lot and Eric's tender kisses were promising something nice that Kyle's subconscious was wanting to taste. Kyle finally let out a deep sigh and a yawn before turning around, making little grunting noises that made Eric's heart to melt with tenderness - Good morning little one... Slept well? - Eric caressed Kyle's cheek gently.

Kyle purred a bit and nodded, still with his eyes closed - Good morning honey... - Kyle opened his eyes - How about you? -

\- I slept wonderfully - Eric smiled and kissed the tip of Kyle's nose.

\- What time is it? - Kyle asked yawning again.

\- Let me see... - Eric turned around to look at the clock on the nightstand - Around 11am already... - He chuckled a bit as he returned to hug Kyle - We sure slept a lot... -

\- Well, we kinda went to bed pretty late too... - Kyle smiled still feeling sleepy.

\- Wanna stay here for a bit more? - Eric asked smiling at his boyfriend - I'm not feeling like sleeping again but we could stay just like this... -

\- Sounds nice - Kyle closed his eyes again and scooted closer, burying his face in Eric's warm chest. The air around them was pretty warm too, but Kyle just loved to feel Eric's skin on his face and be held like that - What are we doing today? - The ginger asked without moving from his cozy spot.

Eric felt Kyle's words tickling his chest a bit and smiled - I don't know... We could just stay here resting. Playing a bit or maybe we could go out and take a walk or something... I hadn't planned anything for today because I didn't knew you were staying -

\- That's okay honey - Kyle looked up and smiled at the bigger boy - Maybe we could go to see Kenny? I know that he will probably be working but at least it would be nice to talk for a little while -

\- Yeah... That's a good idea - Eric nodded and kissed Kyle's forehead.

The boys just remained laying down for a while longer. Kyle debating into going back to sleep or not, he was feeling so comfortable snuggling with Eric like that. But he decided that it was already late to stay in bed anymore, so after about half an hour, Kyle suggested to go downstairs and have something to eat. Eric accepted gladly and they got up the bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Eric prepared a nice breakfast for them both with a little help from Kyle that seemed to be getting the hand of cooking and he moved around the kitchen feeling more confident.

After having breakfast, the boys went to the living room to play some video games. As they were cuddling in their usual position on the couch, Kyle thought about how nice it would be if they could do this every weekend. Just lazying around after a week of work or school, getting to spend a lot of time together and being close to each other. The idea of someday living together sounded even nicer every time that Kyle thought about it and he felt determined to make that a reality.

After about an hour of play, the boys decided that it would be best if they left for Kenny's house right then, since things at the garage would probably be quieter. They headed towards their friend's house, walking slowly and enjoying the nice day. The air was starting to get less warm already as it seemed that they had gone past the peak of the summer. The boys arrived at Kenny's house and indeed saw that there were no clients there. Still, they knew that Kenny would be probably helping his father with the pending jobs. Eric knocked at the door and just a minute later, Kenny's sister Karen opened it - Hey Eric, hey Kyle. Are you here to see Kenny? -

\- Hey Karen - Eric smiled. He had always gotten along with Kenny's sister, even if he had never told the others about it. Even Kenny thought that Eric just ignored her but sometimes that the chubby boy had to wait for him alone, Karen would come in and talk a bit with him and they would talk about Karen's tea parties with her dolls and Eric would give her ideas to make the parties even better, like tips about how to serve the table to make it look all classy and how to sit the guests and what they should wear - Yeah, we came to talk with Kenny for a while if he's free now -

\- I'll look at the back, I think he was helping dad - Karen smiled back - Come on in - She opened the door so they could get inside.

The boys just stood by the door, not wanting to intrude more. Just a couple of minutes later, Kenny appeared from the back of the house where it was connected to the garage and smiled at his friends - Hey guys! What are you doing here? -

\- Hey Kenny - Kyle smiled - We were just spending the weekend together and thought about coming to see you today. How are you? -

\- Great - The blond boy made a gesture for them to go to the couch - I'm fine, just working a lot and stuff... Do you want to have a drink or something? -

\- Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk? - Eric suggested - If you have some free time today of course -

\- Yeah, no problem - Kenny nodded - I was just helping a bit but this weekend has been pretty quiet so I could go with you for today. Let me ask dad just in case though... - The blond boy left the room and went into the garage. Just a minute after, Kenny returned and smiled to his friends - Okay guys, I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day. Let's get going... -

Eric and Kyle nodded and they all left Kenny's house - Where are we going then? - Kyle asked while they reached the sidewalk.

\- Downtown maybe? - Eric shrugged - I think it could be nice to go around and we could just eat something there too... -

\- That sounds great - Kenny smiled. Then he bit the inside of his cheek and looked down - I don't have a lot of money though... -

\- Since when that's a problem when you hang out with me? - Eric scoffed and elbowed his friend.

\- Come on dude. You used to love ripping on me and make me envious of the stuff you ate in front of me... - Kenny raised an eyebrow at the bigger teen.

\- Exactly... I used to love that... - Eric rolled his eyes and smiled - But I haven't done that in quite a while... -

\- Yeah... You're right... - Kenny nodded - You lost your douchebag touch... -

\- I just decided to be more humble... - Eric replied in a fake pompous tone - After all, it would have been too cruel on my part to keep showing how superior I am... I had to let you simpletons to have some hopes too... -

\- So I'm a simpleton huh? - Kyle raised an eyebrow at Eric - And I suppose I should be grateful to have such a superior and awesome boyfriend... - His tone was bitter but he couldn't hide his amusement.

Eric blushed and looked away - Well no... Of course you're not a simpleton... I was just joking... -

\- I know - Kyle snickered and felt the need to hug Eric tight - Besides, I am grateful to have such an awesome boyfriend as you... -

Eric's face lightened up and he smiled warmly at the read haired boy - You are the most amazing boyfriend there is... -

\- Here we go again... - Kenny chuckled - If you wanted to just be all over each other today I could have stayed at home... -

Kyle blushed and looked down - I'm sorry Kenny... It wasn't my intention to ignore you... -

The blond boy snickered - Dude! Relax okay? I was just joking... It's really nice to see that you're so in love with each other actually -

\- Thanks... - Kyle smiled to his friend - I'm sure that you'll have your chance to just ignore us when you find someone too... -

Kenny looked away - Yeah... Probably... Although I don't think that's gonna happen... -

There was a silent moment where Kyle and Eric just didn't know what to do. Kenny's tone had been sad and defeated. It was obvious that he hadn't completely forgotten about his recent rejection. Kyle looked down - I'm sorry Kenny... I didn't mean to rub that in your face... I mean, I know you're probably still hurting about what happened with... -

\- Look, I'm trying okay? - Kenny snapped although his voice wasn't so high - I'm trying to forget and make everything to go back to how it was but it's difficult. Everyone has someone these days and I'm the only idiot that couldn't have a couple even if the other were interested in me... -

\- Again with that? - Eric asked furrowing his brows - Dude, why do you insist on that? What makes you think you couldn't have a couple? -

Kenny sighed and looked to the ground - I don't know... I don't want to be tied up by something like that... -

Eric stopped in his tracks and grabbed the sleeve of Kenny's parka, making the blond boy to also stop - Cut the crap Kenny. We all know that's not the real problem here. Spit it out dude. We're your friends right? You can tell us stuff... -

Kyle was looking at them both with a bit of concern on his eyes. He knew that Kenny couldn't just have forgotten about the thing with Butters, even if the blond boy tried to make everyone to believe that - Eric is right... It's clear that something is bothering you about this whole thing and we want to help you -

Kenny looked at his friends in silence for a moment and then took a deep breath - Look, I just think I wouldn't be a good boyfriend okay? I... I wouldn't want to be with someone just to end up hurting them... -

\- Why would you hurt them? - Eric asked really puzzled - How? -

The blond boy buried his hands on his pockets and kicked the ground a bit - You know that I can't come back anymore if I die again... I'm just afraid that Death will try to take me again and this time, if I had someone beside me, I would just end up breaking their heart because of my stupid fate... -

Kyle and Eric didn't know what to say. They understood immediately Kenny's plight and why he was feeling like that about being with someone.

\- Look... Even if it happened to you a lot before, it doesn't means that you'll die again anytime soon... - Kyle spoke quietly but trying to be reassuring, even if he was feeling the same fear his friend was experiencing.

\- Yeah, besides, you said it yourself, Death promised to leave you alone right? - Eric asked trying his best to not sound sad although he was terrified of losing his friend forever.

\- Can you really trust in someone that spent years using me as an experiment and laughing her ass off every time I died? - Kenny rolled his eyes and huffed - I should be happy about not having to deal with every day deaths anymore but now I'm just afraid of it happening again because this time I'll just lose everything forever... -

Eric frowned and got closer to Kenny, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder - We won't let Death to take you away Kenny. I'm not letting that to happen again you hear me? - His expression was serious but his eyes were starting to get watery.

Kenny closed his eyes and sighed - How? Are you planing on being all the time beside me? How are you gonna stop a car from running me over? Or a piano from falling on me? Or a fucking meteorite crashing just where I stand? - The blond boy's voice was troubled and about to break, but it was also laced with fury and frustration.

\- But those stupid deaths were just because of Death's experiment right? - Kyle frowned concerned and utterly sad about his friend's suffering - I mean, those kind of things shouldn't be happening anymore... -

The blond boy opened his eyes and looked sadly at Kyle - I really hope you're right Kyle... But how can I be sure? Life has always been like a sick joke to me... -

\- And you're just gonna give up like that? - Eric frowned and squeezed Kenny's shoulder a bit - This is not the Kenny I know. You're not the one who gives up when things gets rough -

\- Eric's right. You can't just feel sad and frightened all the time, thinking that something bad is gonna happen - Kyle got closer to and spoke with a firm and hopefully inspiring tone - You have the chance now of living a normal life and yes, that comes with the possibility of losing everything, but it also carries the chance to have a long and happy life Kenny. And if anyone deserves that is you -

\- Besides, I won't let you get away so easily dude... - Eric smiled a bit and sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes with his free hand - You still owe me a lot of meals and stuff... I'll fight Death itself is the fucker comes for you -

\- The last time you met her you just ran away screaming - Kenny chuckled and wiped his own eyes that had tears in them too - But I see that you've grown some balls since that day... - Eric rolled his eyes but smiled wider at his friend - I know that I shouldn't live with fear. But feeling that I won't come back again is something I'm not used to... -

\- Well, you're going to get used to that and we're gonna make sure you do - Kyle smiled at the blond boy - We're here for you -

\- Thanks guys... - Kenny sniffed and smiled wide - I'm here for you too and you know it right? -

\- Of course dude - Eric shook Kenny's shoulder a bit playfully, feeling quite happy to see his friend regaining his good mood.

The three boys continued walking, now in a way better mood. A bit of a breeze had picked up and made the air just perfect for a summer walk. They reached the main street quickly and passed by the various stores, filled with people that like them, were enjoying the nice day.

They passed by the veterinary clinic and Eric stopped for a moment, looking at the closed shop with a bit of concern on his face. Kenny looked back when he noticed that Eric had stopped and asked puzzled - Dude! What's going on? -

Kyle got closer to Kenny and sighed - He's worried about a little bat we found in the mountains yesterday... - Kenny looked at Kyle with his eyebrows raised - We found it at the end of the trail, it was hurt and we brought it here just in time for the vet to patch it up... Now it's supposed to be staying at the vet's house and Eric is going to take it to his house tomorrow... -

Kenny grinned and got closer to Eric, patting his shoulder - Dude! You're gonna have a pet bat? -

Eric shook his head and looked down a bit - No... It's just until he's well enough to fly again... Then I have to release him into the mountains... - His voice sounded a bit sad.

\- You know it's for the best Eric... - Kyle got closer too and brushed his boyfriend's fingers with his own cautiously but needing to comfort him - He can't stay here in the city, in your house... They're not domestic animals... -

Eric sighed again and nodded - I know that... I'm just worried about him now... - Then he shrugged and looked at Kyle with a smile - It's okay though, I know he's safe now and tomorrow I'll come early to pick him up -

The ginger smiled too and patted Eric's shoulder - Let me know and I'll come with you okay? -

\- Of course - Eric nodded again and started to walk again - Let's go guys... I'm starting to get hungry... - Both Kenny and Kyle chuckled and followed Eric.

The three boys walked down the main street until they finally got inside the local KFC, everyone knew that this was Eric's favorite place and Kyle thought that this might help his boyfriend to ease his mind about the whole thing of the bat. They pooled their money and bought a huge bucket of drumsticks to eat while sitting on a table near one of the windows.

\- Where's Stan? - Kenny asked then - We should have told him to come over too... -

\- Probably with Wendy... - Eric shrugged.

\- You're right... We should have told him to come too - Kyle nodded - Maybe it's not too late. Why don't you text him Eric? -

The bigger boy took out his phone and texted Stan. Just a few seconds later a response came and Eric chuckled - Told you... He's with Wendy at the mall -

\- Well, at least he's not alone in his house - Kyle shrugged with a smile.

\- Of course not, with all the time he has to make out for with Wendy it was obvious that he was going to be with her all the time now - Kenny snickered.

\- Speaking of making out... - Eric cooed and flashed a smirk to Kyle.

The ginger's cheeks became pink and he looked away - Yeah... I know. We should be doing the same... -

\- If you want to go back to your house and spend the rest of the day sucking the life out of each other that's fine with me - Kenny chuckled.

\- No one is going to suck anything Kenny - Kyle blushed harder and frowned a bit at his friend.

\- Yeah... We haven't got there yet... - Eric snickered but he too was starting to get blushed a bit. Kyle smacked his chest while pursing his lips to contain a laugh.

\- You will... - Kenny smiled to them while still eating - Just don't push it... -

\- I know - Eric nodded - We're taking our time with that stuff. There's no rush. Although sometimes it's a bit hard to contain myself... - He looked at Kyle with a mix of a smile and a smirk on his lips.

The ginger rolled his eyes but smiled too - You're not the only one who has to contain himself... And it is hard when you're being all handsome and gorgeous... -

Eric blushed completely now and looked away with a sheepish smile. Kenny chuckled amused - Dude... I never thought I would live to see you two talking like this to each other. It's quite the sight - He then smiled warmly at his friends - But I'm glad that you ended up like this -

The boys finished their meal and got out of the restaurant. There was a nice breeze in the air and the afternoon was inviting so they decided to march towards the arcades - Man, it's been so long since we came here! - Kyle exclaimed when they got inside. The place surely looked different since the last time they had entered.

\- Look! There's a freaking fighting simulator! - Eric dashed towards a big area over the center of the room. There was a huge screen and the sensors and other equipment needed to make a laser fighting simulator - This fucking kick ass! - Eric was practically jumping in his place.

\- Wow... This does looks awesome! - Kyle looked all over the machine as someone else was playing - We should totally do this first. Before anyone else comes, we were lucky the line is not so long -

\- Fucking lines... - Eric muttered but then shrugged - At least you're right, there's just a couple of people in front of us... -

\- I hope this is not too expensive - Kenny tried to look over the place where the coins were inserted - I mean, this is no cheap thing for sure -

Kyle moved to the front while the others waited and then came back biting the inside of his cheek - Five dollars the play... -

\- What the?! - Eric exclaimed clearly outraged - That's a theft! -

\- Told you this wasn't going to be a cheap game... - Kenny sighed.

\- Relax guys. We can do it. We can play at least once each - Kyle grabbed the remaining money in his pocket. The others did the same and amounted enough for four plays.

\- I guess we're competing... - Kenny grinned to the others. The winner of the first match goes against the other and the winner of the second one wins the game... -

\- Sounds fair - Eric nodded and then grinned mischievously - Let's see how good you are when you have to use something more than just your fingers -

\- Dude... I would tell you the same but that is for Kyle to judge and not me... - Kenny smirked.

Kyle didn't caught the real meaning of that phrase but as soon as he saw Eric's red face he opened his eyes wide and smacked the back of Kenny's head - Dude! Don't say something like that in here! -

Kenny was laughing now and Eric couldn't help but to start laughing too - You're both such perverts... - Kyle shook his head but was also chuckling.

Finally, their turn at the machine came and they flipped a coin to see who played first - Well, it seems that Kyle and I go first - Kenny smiled, clearly confident about the first match - Don't worry Eric, at least you'll go against the best -

\- Yeah, yeah... Stop grinning like an idiot and start fighting - Eric rolled his eyes and stood beside the machine to look the fight closely.

Kyle and Kenny stepped into their places and picked their characters. At least the game was one they already were familiar with, so they didn't need to learn how to control their counterparts. The fight started and at first it seemed really hard to even coordinate a simple move. So they spent almost the entire first round tentatively moving around and just throwing some hits at each other. But pretty soon, Kyle got the gist of it and started to attack quickly. Kenny was not expecting that and the ginger beat him quite fast. On the next round, Kenny managed to defend himself a bit more but Kyle seemed bent on not letting the other to even move, so in the end, the blond boy lost and stepped out of the machine.

\- Dude... I never thought this could be so hard! I mean, it's a video game... - The blond boy was shaking his head, still unable to comprehend why he had lost so easily.

\- Told you that it's different when you have to fight using more than just your hands... - Eric scoffed and stepped in. Kyle had a confident look on his face and grinned a bit at Eric. Even if they were boyfriends, standing there in front of each other and ready to fight, ignited the competitive spark again inside Kyle. Eric appeared to be calm and he didn't even try to taunt Kyle as he used to do when they played against each other.

The game finally started and Kyle thought he would have the upper hand because he already knew the ways to move around. But Eric just dodged his first attacks pretty easily and with an almost bored face. Kyle was taken aback because of that and retreated a bit. Maybe Eric had lied and he had already played something like this? But when?

The ginger attacked again and this time, Eric blocked his punches to then deal a counter hit that sent Kyle to the floor. The smaller boy got up immediately and stepped back again. This was proving to be a really hard fight. But instead of feeling disheartened, Kyle had a fire in his chest that compelled him to keep going and the rush that was going through his body made him feel awake and alive. And then it dawned on him that this was precisely what he loved about Eric. The bigger boy made Kyle to feel alive, to feel challenged and to be compelled to do his best.

Eric saw the fire in Kyle's eyes that he had been waiting for and then he finally smirked at him. Then, without any warning, Eric ran towards Kyle and started attacking mercilessly. Kyle was defending himself quite decently, but in the end, being cornered and attacked all the time, he slipped and ended up being beaten up by Eric pretty quickly.

As they waited for the second round, Kyle was already panting. The game was quite physical after all and he wasn't so used to move like that. Eric didn't want to show it but he was also feeling the effects of the fight. But even with that, both boys were feeling the thrill burning inside them as if they were in a real fight. The second round started and this time neither of them hesitated about going all the way, attacking each other fast and trying hard to find an opening on the enemy's defenses. Kyle's style was a bit more defensive, waiting for a moment to strike back, while Eric was a bit more reckless but he still could act quickly to dodge or defend himself.

Kenny watched the match with his eyes wide and his mouth a bit open, not knowing who to cheer since they both seemed to be on equal grounds. Finally, Eric managed to pull out a special move while Kyle was in the air dodging a previous attack and that gave him the chance to throw a flurry of hits that ended the match on Eric's favor.

As the boys stepped outside the machine, they were both panting and a bit sweaty, but the smiles they had on their faces were huge and they both felt really good - Fuck guys! That shit was so intense! - Kenny looked at them still in awe.

Kyle and Eric chuckled a bit and went to a nearby bench - I never knew this could be so hard and fun at the same time - Kyle said while trying to rest a bit. He was still trembling a bit from the rush.

\- Eric, when did you learn to move like that? - Kenny asked - I mean, had you played this before? -

The bigger boy shook his head with a smile - Nah... But as I watched you two fighting I realized that it wasn't so different from a real fight. I mean, the basic moves were all the same and the reaction times were quite good so it was pretty much like being in an actual fight -

Kyle frowned a bit at him - Since when do you know how to fight so well? -

Eric shrugged - Maybe I was the only one who really paid attention in our Karate classes? - Then he blushed a bit and looked away - And... I may have been practicing a bit after we left the dojo... -

\- But... All the times you fought before... All the times you were beaten... - Kyle remembered how many times Eric had fought several people before and how badly beaten he had ended on some of those fights.

\- Well, being caught by surprise always makes the fight more difficult Kyle - Eric rolled his eyes as if it were really obvious - And other times I just wasn't really wanting to fight... -

Kyle frowned a bit more - But all the times you fought me. You were wanting to fight right? How come you never fought like this? -

Eric looked at his boyfriend as if he didn't understand that Kyle hadn't realized about it before - Kyle... What did you wanted me to do? To wreck you? Do you really think I wanted to cause you that much damage? - Eric looked down a bit - Yeah, I could have easily beat the crap out of you, but you never thought that every time we fought I only tried to stop you and not to actually punch you? I wanted to fight to prove a point, but I wasn't going to hurt you to do that -

The ginger remained silent for a moment. Thinking back at all the times they had fought, he could see that Eric had always only tried to defend himself and the punches he had thrown had been really light in comparison to the ones Kyle himself had landed - But then that means that you... You already liked me way back then? - Kyle finally said quietly.

Eric sighed - Maybe... I mean, perhaps I didn't "like" you at that time. But I did want to win over you with my head and not with my fists. I mean, I did enjoy watching you get frustrated or angry, but I hated to see you getting hurt... -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend for a moment in silence. It seemed that Eric's feelings for him ran much deeper than he had thought. He felt a bit bad about it not being the same for him. Kyle had actually enjoyed seeing Eric getting beaten before. Even if he had felt guilty after it. Maybe he still had to learn a lot about Eric. Kyle finally smiled at the bigger boy - I want to hug you so badly right now... -

Eric smiled too - I want the same sweetie... - He looked around and quickly brushed his fingers against Kyle's. The ginger blushed a bit but replied the touch with his own fingers.

After a well-deserved rest, the three boys went around the arcade, looking for some more games to play. The sense of competition inside Eric hadn't died after the fighting game so he proposed to have another little tournament with the last of their money on some racing game. Kenny was still a bit out of his element because a steering wheel wasn't the same as a controller, so he ended second, right behind Kyle who still couldn't believe he had won.

\- Oh man! You're like, made for driving dude! - The blond boy cheered when Kyle stood down from the car seat after his race against Eric.

\- Hehe... You really think so? - Eric scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest while pouting a bit. He hated losing, even if it was to his boyfriend. But then he smirked a bit - Well, maybe driving a car is that different from driving a bike... Or maybe it was the fact that there weren't any police cars to crash against in the race... -

Kyle blushed, a bit from the embarrassment and a bit from anger that had started to pool in him at the mention of his accident - I can't believe that you're bringing that up! I know you are a sore loser but I thought you had changed... - The ginger huffed and shot a look at his boyfriend filled with anger and disappointment.

Eric's smirk vanished from his face and was replaced with regret - I... Shit... I didn't mean it like that... - The chubby boy looked down - It was just a joke... -

Kyle's anger dissipated at the look of his boyfriend seeming so sad and moved closer to him - You shouldn't have said that... - The ginger sighed - And I shouldn't have snapped at you like that... It's just that talking about what happened that day just really gets into my nerves... Especially what happened after that -

Eric looked up and now there was even more regret in his eyes when he realized that he had struck a really sensitive spot - Oh... Fuck... I always have to do this right?... - The chubby boy sat again in the seat of the car and buried his head in his hands.

Kyle gulped, trying to ease the knot that was starting to for in his throat at how quickly everything had turned so sad. He rested a hand on Eric's shoulder and squeezed a bit - No, you don't always do this. But sometimes you should think before talking -

\- Are you mad at me? - Eric's voice sounded almost like a whimper, muffled behind his hands.

Kyle squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder again and sighed - No. I'm just mad about what happened. I'm mad at the fact that something awful had to happen for us to finally start to see each other as friends... I just wish things had gone different... -

The bigger boy raised his head and sniffed before nodding - Me too. I wish it didn't have taken us so long to be able to even talk like this... I'm really sorry Kyle. For what I did, for everything... -

The ginger smiled, again finding that honesty that suited Eric so well in contrast with what he had been used to see in him for so long - Get up. Everything's fine now okay? It was just a slip up. You're doing great Eric. You have changed a lot. I'm sorry for getting so angry before -

Eric stood up and smiled a bit - Well, you've always been quite fast to anger... And I don't blame you. Having to deal with me almost all of your life I'm just surprised that you didn't killed me in my sleep years ago -

\- Well, that was just because he couldn't - Kenny smirked behind Kyle. He had remained apart because he knew the couple needed some space to sort this out but now the storm had already ended - Although he did tried... -

Eric looked a bit surprised at his boyfriend - Is that true? -

\- Of course not! - Kyle exclaimed hitting Kenny on the chest - How can you say that? - Then he looked down apologetically - Although I did kinda... Um... Beat you up once you were sleeping... -

The brunet stared at Kyle with a blank expression on his face and then shrugged - I guess I had done something stupid to deserve it right? -

\- Yeah... - Kyle rolled his eyes but still felt quite bad about having done that - It was that time you started telling all that stupid stuff about "gingervitis"... We got into your room to disguise you as a ginger so you could learn a lesson... Stan told me to knock you down and I kinda... Overdid myself... -

\- You freaking beat the crap out of him with a club - Kenny raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Eric remained silent for a moment and then just scoffed - Guess it's a good thing that I was a heavy sleeper right? -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes full of surprise - You're not mad at me? -

Eric shrugged again - I did so much shit around those days... I deserved that and much more Kyle... -

The ginger frowned then - No! You did a lot of shit alright, but you didn't deserved what I did then. I was angry at what was happening and acted like an idiot -

\- It's okay Kyle - Eric spoke a bit more warmly now, trying to calm down his boyfriend that looked really agitated - Maybe beating me up in my sleep wasn't the best thing to do. But those were crazy times and we all did things we regret now. It's over. If you and the rest can forgive me for everything I did wrong, I surely can forgive what you did -

Kyle managed to slow down his breathing that had become shallow as the guilt was consuming him and looked at his boyfriend who was now smiling at him - Thanks for that... I mean, you're acting so mature now... And yes, we all did stupid stuff but it's so good to see that we can still be fine with each other... - Kyle took a deep breath and smiled too - I promise that I won't do something like that ever again -

\- Well, I hope you don't... - Eric chuckled - I wouldn't mind if you did other stuff to me while I'm sleeping though... -

Kyle smirked and spoke lower - I would prefer to do that kind of stuff while you're awake... -

Eric snickered - Woah there... I was just talking about kisses and stuff... And here I thought I was the pervert in this couple... -

The ginger blushed intensely and looked away - I was talking about that too... -

\- Yeah right... - Eric chuckled again and elbowed Kyle lightly - Although it's nice to know that you think about that too... -

\- Let's go already. I'm getting tired of this place - Kyle huffed and turned around to leave, his face as red as his hair while Eric and Kenny laughed behind him and following him out.

The three boys walked out of the arcade as the sun was already starting to set behind the mountains. Kenny suggested to hang around a bit more, maybe there could be something interesting to see at night, but both Eric and Kyle were feeling kinda tired from their hike the previous day. So in the end, they walked back towards their homes. They dropped Kenny on the way, who promised to try and get at least another free day so they could all get together again before the start of school.

Kyle and Eric walked to the chubby boy's house and Kyle reluctantly grabbed his backpack to get back home.

\- What's the matter sweetie? - Eric asked while standing in the living room when Kyle returned looking gloomy.

\- I don't want to leave... - Kyle shrugged and the disappointment was clear in his voice.

Eric sighed and walked towards his boyfriend, pulling him closer for a tight hug - I don't want you to leave either little one... You know that I would love for you to stay again tonight and every day after that... -

Kyle rested his head on Eric's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's waist - At least we spent a nice weekend together... I mean, it was wonderful -

\- It truly was - Eric smiled and kissed Kyle's cheek - And we'll get to spend many more like this one -

\- I know - Kyle smiled too, feeling soothed by his boyfriend's voice and embrace - Hey... Let me know when are you leaving for the vet tomorrow okay? I want to go with you -

The brunet nodded and pulled out of the embrace a bit to look at Kyle - Okay. I think I'll go early in the morning to get some things that I'll need before going to the clinic. I would be leaving around 10 maybe? I could go by your house on the way -

\- Sure. I'll be waiting for you - Kyle nodded smiling and gave a quick peck to Eric's lips. The bigger boy smiled and leaned forward to give Kyle a longer kiss. After that, the two boys looked at each other and sighed at the same time, dreading to have to leave the comfort of each other's arms.

\- I'll get going then... - Kyle halfheartedly smiled, although he wasn't feeling so bad because in just some hours he would be seeing the brunet again.

\- Want me to walk you home? - Eric asked while gently tucking a scarlet curl behind Kyle's ear.

\- I'm fine - Kyle shook his head slightly and smiled fully now - It's not too late and you should get some rest -

\- I wouldn't mind doing it - Eric shrugged - But if you say you're okay... -

\- I am Eric - Kyle chuckled - It's really nice that you want to do all those little sweet things. I love that. But let me take care of you too okay? -

The bigger boy's chest got filled with an intense warmth and his smile was wide and beautiful as he nodded before pecking the tip of Kyle's nose - I love you little one -

Kyle kissed his boyfriend's lips softly one last time - I love you too my big teddy bear - A little pink tinted Eric's cheeks as he smiled sheepishly now. The boys walked to the door and Kyle got out of the house, walking to the sidewalk and turning back to waive at his boyfriend before starting to walk back home.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 12  
**

 **Caring for a little thing  
**

August 10

The next morning came really quickly for Eric, or at least that's how he felt it since he was indeed really tired the night before and he slept deeply. Now while getting up, he felt rested but a bit nervous about what was going to happen. He had no doubts about wanting to take care of the little animal they had found in that cave of course, but he was kinda doubting himself and if he was going to be good enough for such a task. Still, Eric knew that he couldn't back down now. He needed to prove to himself that he could do some good. Even if everyone around him was praising how big of a change he had went through, Eric still feared the dark and twisted side of his own mind, that he knew wasn't and perhaps would never be really defeated.

The chubby boy grabbed his cellphone and swiped through the pictures he had taken the day before. Both he and Kyle looked really happy standing there together and that quickly made his heart to flutter and a nice warmth to spread through his chest. Even if there was still a long way before he could change completely, the fact that he was being able to make Kyle smile like that was more than enough to assure him that he was threading the right path.

Now smiling and feeling better already, Eric got dressed and grabbed some money from his strongbox. He had been saving that for the next comics convention that was going to be held just two months ahead in Denver. But right now, it was more important for him to buy the needed supplies for the little guest he was going to house for the next two weeks. The brunet chuckled at the thought of the many selfless things he was now doing when just a year ago it wouldn't have even crossed his mind to do such a thing. Then again, it wasn't just a thing of having changed suddenly. Eric understood that Kyle had been right in saying that such kindness had always existed in Eric but was just now coming to the surface. Now that his mind wasn't constantly clouded by negative thoughts and hatred, Eric could finally let his heart run free and do all the things he had wanted to do before but just hadn't been able to because of the powerful voice inside him that always said that any effort he did was going to only be undermined by failure and rejection and that it didn't make any sense for him to do stuff for other people than himself because no one was going to ever do something for him. Luckily, that voice had been constantly smothered lately by every loving kiss and smile and hug that Kyle would give to Eric and by the words of encouragement of his friends. Eric finally left his house and headed towards Kyle's with renewed strengths and a huge smile on his face.

Kyle woke up feeling fresh and anxious about getting together with his boyfriend. The prospect of probably spending another whole day with Eric had the ginger in a really good mood and it seemed that his face was showing it because as soon as he went down to the kitchen, Ike whistled and smirked to him - Wow... Someone's in a good mood today... Is it because your weekend with Cartman? -

Kyle quickly walked to the counter and started to prepare some cereal for himself while trying his best to cover his blushed face. Ike had grown incredibly perceptive lately and wouldn't stop landing wicked smirks and knowing comments towards his brother about Eric. Kyle feared that the little boy could already have figured out what was happening. Although if that was the case, Ike hadn't told anything to his parents about it and only said those things when they were alone. Well, Kyle had told him that he was seeing someone after all and of course that Ike, being so curious, would want to know who was the one that had his brother in that almost constant happy mood. Maybe he was just fishing for Kyle to slip up someday and just blurt out what was happening. But the ginger was cautious and having spent so many years around Eric had taught him how to conceal stuff successfully.

\- Yes. In part at least - Kyle answered as his face was finally losing its reddening - We had a great time after all and got to do some cool stuff... -

\- Hehehe... I bet... - Ike snickered and took a spoonful of the pudding he was eating - Is it true what mom said? Did you snatch a bat from the mountains? -

Kyle snorted as he sat on the table to eat his breakfast - We didn't snatched it **.** We just rescued it. The poor guy was in an awful shape... - The ginger raised an eyebrow at his brother's unusual choice for breakfast - You shouldn't be eating that for breakfast... Does mom knows? -

\- Of course not - Ike smirked as he hurriedly ate more of the pudding - I bought it yesterday and kept it hidden. I'm sick of oatmeals and stuff... Don't tell mom though... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit - You're gonna get in trouble. I'm not telling anything but why don't you just tell mom you want to eat sweets? Wouldn't be easier than having to sneak food into your own house? -

Ike huffed and licked the spoon with the last of the pudding - You talk like if you hadn't lived in this house for thirteen years... You know how strict mom is and even if I told her that I want to eat something else, she would just say that she knows what's best for me and stuff... Besides, we're not supposed to have sweets in here... -

The red haired boy sighed and started to eat his cereal - Yeah... That sucks... I do love mom but she should listen to us a bit more... Although I think she's changing a bit. I mean, at least I got to talk to her about stuff and she has been way more open than before - Then Kyle shot an apologetic look at his brother - Sorry about the sweets stuff... I mean, I know she does it because she thinks is for my safety, but it's not like I will be eating everything just because it's in the house... -

\- She treats us like kids - Ike pouted while resting his head on his hand.

\- We are kids - Kyle chuckled - But I know what you mean. Maybe we should talk to her about all this? We're both growing up and she should see that already -

\- Maybe - Ike nodded - Perhaps we could get better results if we team up - The black haired boy smiled then - Why are you up so early anyways? Going somewhere? -

The ginger nodded and smiled too - I'll go with Eric to get the bat from the veterinarian and then we'll take it to his house. The little guy will stay in there for a couple of days until his wing is healed -

\- That's so cool! - Ike exclaimed - Can I go with you? I want to see it -

Kyle thought that even if it could be nice to get his little brother to go with them and especially after seeing how interested he looked about the bat, he knew that having Ike there would make impossible for him and Eric to be together the way they wanted - I don't know... -

\- Awww come on... I won't even talk! - Ike pleaded - I just want to see it... -

Kyle knew he owed it to Ike. The little boy had been really great lately with him and it had been quite a lot since they had done something together. At least before the trip - Well... It's not entirely up to me though. I mean, I should at least ask Eric if he's okay with that... Maybe you could come later to his house? After we're settled and stuff -

\- Okay. Thanks big bro - Ike smiled wide - I promise I won't be a bother -

Kyle smiled too, happy to see his brother so excited about that and hoping that Eric wouldn't mind about it. Of course that he wanted to spend as much time alone with his boyfriend as they could, but spending some time with his brother was important too and he hoped that Eric would understand that.

Just as he was finishing his breakfast, the doorbell rang and Kyle hurriedly went to open the door. He smiled wide as he saw Eric smiling back at him - Hey there -

\- Hi - Eric tried to look past Kyle to make sure there wasn't anyone else in there - How are you sweetie? - He practically whispered just in case.

Kyle giggled at that - I'm fine... Don't worry, there's no one up yet. Except Ike but he's in the kitchen - He opened the door so Eric could get inside - How are you? -

\- Fine... A bit nervous... - Eric stepped inside and just stood there by the door - Are you ready to go? -

\- Sure. Just let me grab my backpack - Kyle nodded and went as quickly as he could to his bedroom to grab his pack. Once back downstairs, he peeked into the kitchen - Ike, I'm going already. Tell mom I'll be back around seven okay? And I'll call you if you can come to Eric's - The black haired boy nodded and Kyle continued towards the door where Eric was waiting for him - Let's go -

Eric nodded and Kyle opened the door for them to leave. The day promised to be really nice and the boys walked at a leisure pace towards downtown. Kyle looked over at Eric who wasn't as chatty as always and could see that the boy was visibly nervous as he had said before - Hey, why are you so nervous sweetheart? -

Eric sighed and looked at his boyfriend - It's just that... Well, I don't know if I'll be able to take care of the little bat... I mean, I've never been the best when it comes to animals... -

\- Well, yelling all the time at your pets it's not really nice... - Kyle nodded - But you never were bad with animals either. Maybe you weren't a role model about that, but you've always showed that you care about them. Those cats you saved years ago... All you did to help Willzyx... - Kyle looked up thoughtful - Although that was kind of a disaster in the end... Poor whale... Anyways. What I'm saying is that you can do it Eric. After all, if it weren't for you, that bat would probably be dead already -

\- I guess you're right - The larger boy shrugged - I've always seen animals as friends kinda... I mean, I can hate people, but animals... - Eric bit the inside of his cheek - Now I really regret not having treated my pets better when I still had them -

\- Yeah... You used to yell at them a lot... - Kyle nodded again and then chuckled - You even used to do it in your sleep -

Eric shot a puzzled and surprised look to his boyfriend - How would you know that? -

\- Um... One time, Stan and Kenny sneaked into your house, I don't even remember what for and they were about to enter your room when you got out and they thought you were awake, but it seemed that you were just sleep walking and started to yell at your pig before going back to bed... - Kyle snickered and then looked apologetically to Eric - Um... By the way... I'm sorry for having tried to breed your pig with my elephant... It was a really dick move on my part... -

Eric laughed a bit at that and rolled his eyes - Yeah... It was. But I think she liked it in the end -

The ginger chuckled too - Those were crazy times... What happened to fluffy anyways? -

Eric's smile disappeared and his eyes turned somber - I... I'm not sure. One day I came back home and she wasn't there. My mother said she had gone to live with my uncles in Nebraska. But I never saw her again there after that - The bigger boy's tone turned more bitter and angry - I think... I think they ate her or something... -

Kyle felt his chest tightening and couldn't find the words to say after that. He knew how much Eric loved his pet pig and knowing that his family could have done something so awful was just too much. But then again, Eric's family had done worse things to him and that was just another one of the messed up things that had probably molded Eric's mind into the mess it had been before he started to change.

The ginger hesitantly put a hand on Eric's back and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort his boyfriend - I'm really sorry about that Eric... I don't know what to say... -

\- You don't have to say anything Kyle - Eric sniffled and then took a deep breath - It happened a long while ago. I already mourned for that -

\- Still, that shouldn't have happened... - Kyle was feeling angry again towards Eric's family and the cruel things they had done to the bigger boy.

\- Let's just... Drop this okay? - Eric asked while looking sadly at his boyfriend - I don't want to be sad today -

Kyle nodded, understanding that it was something painful for Eric to talk about still and he was right, they were about to spend what it promised to be another nice day together and Kyle didn't wanted it to be tainted with sadness either.

The rest of the walk downtown really quiet. Eric seemed to be less nervous than before but their talk about his pets had left him sad, even if he really didn't wanted that. Kyle knew that and so he didn't want to push Eric more to talk. Instead, he just tried to show his support to Eric by caressing his back in a comforting way now and then and smiling to him. Eric thanked Kyle internally for that because it did helped a lot to make him feel better. They finally reached the pet store that Eric had wanted to go to so they could buy what was going to be needed to take care of the little bat. It was pretty early still so the shop was practically empty. The boys walked around, looking at the various cages, tanks and terrariums filled with all sorts of animals.

Finally, the clerk walked towards them and smiled - Hello boys. Were you looking for something in particular or just want to browse the shop? -

\- Hello. I'm going to house a bat that's in recovery for some days and I need some things - Eric replied - I'll need some sort of bed, not too large obviously but cozy enough for him. I'll also need one of those water things that people use with hamsters so he can get water and some insects for food - The large boy looked around - You... Do sell that right? -

\- Oh, I see you're really well informed about it - The middle aged woman said with a smile - We do sell all those things indeed. But, are you going to put the bat in some sort of tank? Otherwise he could get away and start roaming around the house... -

\- Well, he has a sprained wing so I doubt that he will be moving around too much - Kyle shrugged.

\- But he could crawl out of the bed, even if he can't fly a bat is always trying to move around. Especially in an unfamiliar environment - The clerk replied.

\- But I can't buy a tank just for a week or so... - Eric bit the inside of his cheek - I mean, I don't have that much money and I doubt I'll use that after I release the bat -

\- Maybe I could do an exception and rent you one? - The woman said thoughtful - You do seem to be a responsible boy who knows what he's doing -

A slight shade of pink colored Eric's cheeks and he looked away - Well... That would be great. I mean, of course I'll be careful and stuff... -

The woman smiled again and nodded - Then let me look for something that can be useful to you - She went to the back of the shop to get the stuff that Eric would need.

Kyle smiled at his boyfriend then - Hey, I didn't expected you to know so much about how to take care of a bat -

\- Well, I've spent the night researching about it - Eric rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly - Most of the sites about bats just said that you should call a specialist, but there's no such thing around here and the vet already told us that he couldn't take care of the bat... In the end I found a couple of sites that talked about what to do in these kind of situations. I just hope that it was enough with that... -

\- Well, we could always ask the vet a bit more about it... - Kyle smiled - Or try to read some more... Like you said, it's just for a few days until he can take care of himself -

\- Yeah... - Eric sounded a bit down at those last words and nodded - Sure, It'll be alright -

Just then, the clerk returned carrying a big plexiglass tank and some more stuff inside it - Well, I think this tank will be enough right? I don't know what kind of bat you'll be taking care of but the ones around here are not usually large -

\- Well, this one is one of the largest I've seen - Eric declared. Kyle smiled at how proud his boyfriend looked - But yeah... He's not that large... Just a bit smaller than my hand -

The clerk nodded - Well then you won't have any problem to house him in this tank. I got you a kitten's bed too. It fits well inside the tank and it will be comfortable for the bat to lay on while recovering -

\- Couldn't you just use Mr. Kitty's bed? - Kyle asked remembering about his boyfriend's beloved cat.

\- I don't have it anymore - Eric replied dryly.

\- Oh... Do you have a cat in the house? It could be dangerous for the bat... - The clerk said apprehensively.

\- Not anymore - The larger boy said. His tone had become somber now and he was looking to the ground.

\- I see... - The woman sensed that it was a delicate topic and decided to just change the subject - Well, I got you a nice cage top to go with the tank. I think that bats kinda need to hang upside down right? I bet that once he's almost completely recovered, he will want to hang from something to sleep... And there's the water tank of course and I got you some beetles for him to feed on. Be careful because they're alive - She handed the box to Eric and the boys could hear the insects moving inside - Will you need something more? Of course that if you need some more food you can come or we could even deliver it to your house -

\- I think that it's enough with all this - Eric replied, visibly trying to move on with their business there - How much will it be for all this? -

The woman made some calculations and finally said - Well, how long will you keep the tank? -

\- I don't know... - Eric thought for a second - A couple of weeks tops I think -

\- Okay... Then it will be $85 for everything - The clerk replied.

\- That's a lot of money... - Kyle bit the inside of his cheek.

\- I know. But I have to do this - Eric shrugged.

The ginger fished into his pocket for the money he had gotten as allowance for that month and handed it to Eric - It's not much but I want to help... -

\- You don't have to Kyle - The brunet shook his head.

\- We brought that bat together and I want to help take care of it too - Kyle knitted his brows stubbornly and shoved the money into Eric's hand - Now just let me do this okay? -

Eric was going to speak again but just rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile - Okay... - He paid to the clerk and they both grabbed everything they were going to need before heading out and towards the clinic.

As they walked, Kyle looked down for a second and sighed - I'm... I'm sorry for what I said in the store... -

\- Huh? - Eric looked puzzled at his boyfriend for a second and then understood - Oh... It's... Okay - He sighed too - Don't worry about that -

\- No, I do worry! - Kyle shot a concerned look to the larger boy - Earlier I already made you sad talking about Fluffy and now I did the same with Mr. Kitty and I don't want to keep doing that! -

Eric stopped walking and looked at Kyle with a serious expression - Look, it's not your fault that everything in my life was fucked up okay? And you couldn't know that saying that would make feel like this. I am sad alright, but it's not your fault at all - Eric's expression eased a bit and he sighed once more - I don't want you to be over thinking everything you say around me or feeling that you have to be careful about that. My life has been a mess and it's obvious that a lot of things from before will make me feel sad or mad and it's not your fault if that happens because you mentioned it. If everything were like before, it would be bad for me to talk about all that stuff, it still kinda is, but at least now I have you here with me to make me feel better and to hope that such things will never happen again -

Kyle closed his eyes for a second and nodded - I guess you're right. Still, I'm sorry about doing that. But I'll do my best to support you if that happens again... -

Eric smiled a bit, knowing that even if talking about his beloved lost pets hurt too much, doing that with Kyle beside him felt different. Yes, he was deeply sad about losing his friends, but the last months had taught Eric that even if it hurt losing something, at least he could remember the good times he had and not just sink into the sadness. But that made another thought to crawl inside his mind, a horrible thought. What would he do if he lost Kyle? Lately, the ginger had been the beacon guiding him towards the right path and then, he became the anchor that made Eric to not stray from it. Even if there were still some sad and disturbed thoughts inside Eric's head, thinking of Kyle always made him to be at peace again, happy that things were going fine and that there was a bright and happy future for him ahead. But without Kyle, Eric didn't know if he could do it.

Still, like he had said earlier, the brunet didn't wanted to be sad that day. So he made his best effort to cast away those dark thoughts and smiled to hi boyfriend - I know you'll do. You already are. You've been the reason why I haven't fallen into sadness whenever I think about the past lately. Because I know there's so much waiting for us and that's much stronger than any sadness there could be. So don't feel bad anymore okay? Today should be a happy day -

Kyle nodded, smiling too and feeling relieved from the guilt that had taken over his heart at the thought of making his boyfriend to feel bad - You're right. Let's not waste any more time then - His smile turned a bit shy then and almost whispered - I love you... -

Eric smiled warmly at the ginger - I love you too little one... - The boys stood there for a moment, really needing to hug each other but knowing that they just couldn't do it. Still, like they both had agreed, neither of them let that thought to sadden them, because they knew that as soon as they reach Eric's house, there would be lots of hugs and kisses to make out for the need they had now.

The clinic was finally on sight and Eric looked better now, determined and happy to be able to do something good and share it with his boyfriend. Kyle felt proud of Eric for taking this whole thing so seriously and was reassured of the brunet's will to be a better person. Once inside the clinic, the secretary smiled to them from her desk - Hello, what can I help you with? -

\- Hi, we came here to take a little bat that we brought from the mountains last weekend - Kyle replied and walked towards the counter.

\- Oh right! Dr. Simmons told me about you - The girl got up from her chair and walked around the counter - I'll bring him here. Just a second -

The boys nodded and waited for the doctor to come. Eric rested the tank that he had been carrying on the counter - Good thing that the tank isn't made of glass or it would be hella heavy -

\- I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem even if it was - Kyle smiled to him and Eric blushed a bit - Still you got the best part. This box is creeping me out - He showed the box with the beetles.

\- They're just insects Kyle - Eric laughed - Do you think we should give them to the little guy just like that? I mean, they could just run away... -

\- I have no idea how this works - Kyle shrugged.

Just then, the doctor walked into the front of the clinic and smiled to the boys - Hey there guys. Oh, I see you got some stuff for our little friend huh? -

\- Yeah, I wanted to be as prepared as I could - Eric nodded smiling - Where is he? Can we see him? -

\- Of course. Come to the back with me - The doctor nodded and signaled the boys to follow him. Like on the last Saturday, there was a big plastic container resting on the operating table, fitted with some blankets inside and the little bat was resting there - Here he is. I must say he's a really tough guy. Even if he was pretty battered and weak when you brought him, just yesterday was trying to crawl around at every chance he got. And I'm happy to say that apart from the thing with his wing, this bat is in perfect health so I don't think there's gonna be any problem for him to recover - The vet looked at all the things that the boys were carrying and smiled again - So, I see that you got all the basics for taking care of him right? -

Eric nodded - I did some research last night about how to handle this and got everything on our way here - He looked to the side then - Although... I've never done something like this before. I mean, I had pets before, but nothing even close to a bat. Even less an injured one -

\- Of course. This is not a common thing - The vet sat on a stool next to the table and signaled the boys to do the same - I'm no expert in bats, but I'll try to give you some tips okay? I see that you got a nice place for him to rest on and to keep him safe from wandering around the house. Now, you want to keep that in a place that's not too lit and preferably quiet, especially during the day. Maybe in the attic or basement? And you should check on him regularly. The guy is in no immediate danger but still can't be left unsupervised for too long. As I told you the other day, bats need a lot of water and food because their metabolism is really quick. He's not going to spend much of his energy but still must be fed well. remember that he's a nightly creature and will probably only feed during the night - He pointed at the bat that was visibly asleep - You'll need to keep an eye on him during nighttime, I know that you're probably not used to that but maybe you could take turns with someone else in the family to do that? -

Eric looked to the side and then at the vet with a serious look - I have that covered - Kyle looked warily at his boyfriend but didn't say anything.

\- That's great. Now, I know this part can be disgusting for most people but you need to maintain the tank clean or else the little guy will get sick pretty quickly. Bats are really hygienic animals but since this one will not be roosting in a place where he can be far from his droppings it's crucial that you clean the tank at least once every day -

\- That's no problem - Eric shrugged - I used to have a pig so I'm not squeamish about doing that -

\- Good - The doctor nodded pleased - What are you planning on feeding him? -

\- We bought these beetles... - Kyle showed the box to the vet.

\- Good choice. This bat is a big brown one, I mean, that's how the species is called - He chuckled - And they like to eat big bugs. Sometimes even bigger than they can carry. But I'm sure that he'll like those beetles -

\- Um... So how do we do it? - Eric asked - Feeding him I mean. Do we just drop the bugs inside or we have to give them to him or what? -

\- Well, usually bats like to hunt. They like to catch their prey alive. But they won't object if it's just lying in there too. Especially since our guy can't fly yet. Still, this bat is a really active one and I'm sure that if you just leave the bug close enough he will crawl and catch it himself. At least that's how I've been feeding him -

\- Sweet... - Eric grinned.

\- One thing that's really important for both your safety and the bat's one is that you always handle him wearing gloves. I've already tested him and like I said, he's not sick or anything, but it's always good to be cautious about these things. And always handle him with extra care and gentleness -

The boys nodded and Kyle added - Of course. And I guess we should buy some gloves before we leave... -

\- Don't worry about that. I can give you a box of them - The vet smiled and grabbed a box of disposable gloves from the counter behind him and handed it to Kyle - Also, even if he's probably grateful to you for having saved him, this bat is still just a wild animal and could feel scared, at least at the beginning. So be really careful if you have to grab him to avoid bites - The doctor stood up - Here, let me show you how to grab him - The vet put on a glove on his right hand and carefully grabbed the bat, making sure that his hand wrapped the whole body of the little animal, letting just the head out. The bat opened his eyes and started to move his head around, clearly startled about having been awoken - See? You gotta be gentle but also not let his head to turn around and come close to bite you. Now let's put this little guy in his new home -

Eric placed the tank next to the container on the operating table and extended the soft bed inside. The doctor placed the bat inside and Eric closed the tank with the plastic lid that had come with it. The little bat crawled around the new place but didn't look as scared as he had when the boys found him in the cave.

\- Alright. Now, try to leave a part of the tank not covered by the bed, that way the bat can use it as a bathroom and you won't have to be cleaning the whole bed every time - The vet said while taking off the glove - I think you have all you'll need for taking care of this guy until he's well enough to go outside. If you need anything else you can call me okay? - He handed Kyle a card with his number.

\- Thanks for all this doctor - Eric smiled - I'll do my best to take care of this little guy -

\- I'm sure you will - The doctor smiled - Um... Do you live far from here? How will you return home? -

\- Not too far but I was planning on taking a bus... - Eric felt a bit worried about the question - Why? -

\- Well, it would be good if you had something to cover the tank with then... - The vet replied - Bats are not comfortable when exposed to light and the day seems to be really bright today -

\- I got this - Kyle opened his backpack and took out a sweater with which he covered the tank. Eric raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. The ginger smiled sheepishly back - What? My mother made me pack something in case that it got colder later... -

\- Well, I'm glad that she did - Eric grinned at his boyfriend.

Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled to the doctor - Thanks again doctor -

\- You don't need to thank me. It was a pleasure to help you - The vet smiled back at them.

The boys said their goodbyes and left the clinic. Eric was carrying the tank again and walked carefully to not startle the precious cargo that he was carrying inside. Kyle again smiled at how caring his boyfriend was and felt his chest warming at how much he loved to see Eric acting like that and wanting to help so much.

Luckily for the boys, the bus didn't take too long to come and they went towards the last seats so they could be more comfortable because of all the stuff they were carrying. Eric was sitting by the window and had the tank on his lap. Kyle could clearly see the happiness in his boyfriend's face and felt both proud of him and happy to be there to see Eric doing all that.

Sensing a pair of eyes looking intensely at him, Eric turned to face at Kyle and found the ginger smiling goofily at him - What's with that stare? - The brunet chuckled sheepishly.

\- Nothing...- Kyle sighed and smiled warmly at him - I was just thinking about all this. I mean, doing these kinds of things with you. Getting to see you being so kind and wonderful... It really makes me love you a lot... -

Eric blushed a bit and looked away - I'm just... You know, doing something right because it was needed to be done -

\- And that's exactly what I wanted to see you doing all this time - Kyle replied scooting closer to his big boyfriend - I always wanted to see you using your knowledge and determination to do good things -

\- Well, after all the fuck ups I did in the past, this is the least I can do... - Eric shrugged and looked to the tank - Let's see how our little friend is doing... - The bigger boy lifted a corner of the sweater and peeked inside, then smiled and almost whispered to Kyle - He's sleeping... I think he's really comfortable in there -

Kyle moved a bit to look inside and saw the little bat laying against one of the walls of the tank, visibly asleep - Yeah. I bet he'll like to spend the next days in there -

\- You think so? - Eric asked with clear hope in his voice.

\- Of course. After all, he's going to spend all that time with you... - Kyle smiled at his boyfriend while practically leaning completely on his side.

Eric blushed even more and chuckled - Well yeah... I'm an excellent host after all - Then his voice became a bit quieter and he also leaned his body against Kyle's - Thanks for being here with me... -

\- You don't need to thank me for that - Kyle replied softly - I love to be with you. I love you -

Eric sighed happily - I love you too... –

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love is a Battlefield**

 **Volume 2 Chapter 13**

 **Accomodations**

The trip wasn't long and soon, the boys were already walking back towards Eric's home. On the way, they stopped to buy some groceries since they planned to spend the day together and Eric insisted in preparing something for the both of them.

\- Hey, your mom is surely getting warmer to the idea of us hanging out... - Eric said as they were walking inside his house - I mean, just a couple of months ago you had to practically beg to her to see me or to hang out and now you're spending a lot of time in my house and she hasn't even argued against it -

\- Yeah... It might seem a bit odd - Kyle nodded while shrugging off his backpack and helping Eric to carry all the stuff they had bought - But I think it's pretty logical. I mean, she was really upset at you for the things you did in the past. But you know? I think she kinda wanted us to be friends -

\- That is odd... - Eric raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend - What do you mean by that? -

\- Well, I think that, like many other people, she was just disappointed to see you wasting your potential on doing evil things... I think she really liked you when we were younger - Kyle and Eric reached the kitchen and the bigger boy left the tank on the small coffee table so they could store the groceries around - Remember that picture of us in kindergarten that we saw at my birthday? I asked her about it and after telling me where she got it, she told me that it was a pity that we two had spent so much time fighting in the last years and that we were pretty close back when we just met... -

Eric hummed thoughtfully as he was storing things in the fridge - I have a vague idea that we were indeed pretty close at that time. I mean, I used to tease a lot on all of you of course, but the few memories I have about that time are all about us hanging together... - The brunet smiled then - And they are pretty good memories... - Then he chuckled a bit - Well, aside from the Trent Boyet thing... -

A chill ran down Kyle's spine then - Ugh... Don't mention that name... - The ginger leaned against the coffee table and sighed - We really screwed up that guy huh? -

Eric shrugged and walked closer - Kinda... But he got it coming -

\- Really? - Kyle asked biting his lower lip - He spent his childhood in prison and now he's going to be there for a lot more years because of what we did. Not even mentioning that we really fucked up that poor teacher... -

\- Kyle... Trent was pretty much a psycho. At least he was a really heavy bully - Eric held his boyfriend's hand trying to reassure him - If he had went on normally, he would have made ours and everyone else's lives miserable. I know that because instead of him it was me who filled that role later - Eric sighed too - Look, I'm not proud of what we did that time. It was awful, both to our teacher and also because we framed Trent when he hadn't done that. But you can't deny that things wouldn't have been nice with him around as we grew up... -

\- I guess you're right about that. He was kinda messed up - Kyle nodded but still looking down - I still feel guilty though... -

\- That's because you're a good guy - Eric squeezed Kyle's hand softly - And you hate to do something wrong. But sometimes we all must do something wrong for a greater good -

\- Yeah... I understand that - Kyle nodded again - It doesn't make it easier though... -

\- Of course not, but that's because you have a conscience. A good one - Eric smiled lightly at the ginger.

\- You too have a conscience Eric - Kyle looked up to the bigger boy and smiled too - Even if it took a while to find it -

Eric chuckled a bit and gave a light peck to Kyle's lips - It took more than just a while... But I'm glad that you helped me find it. Even if sometimes I wish I didn't had it again... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and returned the soft kiss - Like you said, it's not easy... But it worth's it -

\- I know - Eric nodded and kissed Kyle once more.

Once the boys were ready, Eric grabbed the tank again and signaled Kyle to follow him - I thought that our friend could be more comfortable in the basement. There's a place I think he'll like and there will be no problem about the light and stuff -

\- You really thought a lot about it huh? - Kyle smiled to his boyfriend while opening the door to the basement for him.

\- Thanks - Eric smiled and started to go downstairs - Yeah, I thought a lot about this. Maybe it sounds stupid, but it's something really important for me... -

\- And why's that? - Kyle asked genuinely curious. He thought that Eric was just being kind, but the bigger boy had proved that this whole thing with the bat was something important to him.

\- Well, let's say that I kinda understand how this little guy must have felt... - Eric got into the basement and turned on the light with his elbow - He was alone, hurt and frightened in a dark place... I don't know if he was abandoned or just lost, but he really needed help and if it weren't for us, he would probably had died there - The brunet walked to the farthest wall of the basement and placed the tank over a table before turning around to look at his boyfriend - I've been thinking that I was exactly like him. I spent so many years like that and I know that if it weren't for you, I would have died or ended up worse, dead inside and as a menace to those around me - Eric's face was serious and clearly showing how he was feeling about what had happened to him. Then he smiled and Kyle thought that for a second, the basement became more illuminated - But you saved me. You pulled me out of that dark and rotten place I was in. You healed me and brought me to the light again. And now I want to do the same, well, I know it's not the same of course, but I want to give something of myself to help someone who's really needing it. Doesn't matter if it's a person or an animal, I want to make a difference and save someone as I was saved... -

Kyle remained speechless for a moment, just staring at his big boyfriend with a big smile on his face and his heart warmed by the words and genuine sentiment that Eric was emitting. The ginger had thought he would never see the day when Eric Cartman, the selfish asshole that reveled in making other people's lives miserable, would say something even remotely as selfless and good as these words. And Kyle had no doubt that Eric was being sincere. Even if he had thought at first that it would take a lot for him to fully believe in Eric's good intentions and will to change, now there was just no room for doubts in Kyle's heart.

The red haired boy left the bags he had been carrying on the floor and walked towards Eric, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy in a tight embrace as he felt how his chest could easily explode from the immense love he was feeling for Eric right then - That was so beautiful Eric... And you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you talking like this... - Kyle looked at Eric's chocolate eyes and smiled wide - It's amazing how much you changed, but I know that all this is not something new, it was inside you all along and this shows how strong you are to have thrown away all that was holding you back. I'm really proud of you Eric and I'm immensely proud and happy of being your boyfriend... I love you so much... - The ginger couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips against Eric's ones, locking them both in a deep and heartfelt kiss as they held each other tight.

Finally, after a long while, Eric pulled out from the kiss and smiled to Kyle with his eyes full of tears and his face blushed both from the kiss and from still feeling a bit embarrassed about being so open with his feelings. Although that was becoming easier to do for him, especially around Kyle, since he was feeling completely safe and loved with him - I really meant all that... And I really meant it when I said that if it weren't for you, I could have never been able to do all this. I am proud about this too you know? I am proud of doing these kind of things and especially about being part of something incredible. Because being with you is amazing and it shows in this, in how much this changed me and liberated me from the pain I had been carrying for so long - Eric held Kyle's face between his hands and kissed his boyfriend once more - I love you Kyle... I love you more than anyone could ever hope to love somebody. You make me whole... -

Kyle just couldn't hold in the tears anymore and kissed Eric again as the tears ran freely down his cheeks and dampening Eric's too and mixing with the ones coming from the bigger boy's as well. After that incredible kiss, the boys just remained holding each other and feeling that all the hardships they had endured in the past just couldn't hurt them anymore.

\- Who would've thought that we would end up like this... - Kyle smiled with his cheek resting on Eric's shoulder.

\- Probably no one... - Eric replied as his fingers played with Kyle's scarlet curls and his other hand caressed his boyfriend's back gently - But who cares? It's not the end anyways right? I mean, we could end up even better... -

\- And how much better than this could it get? - Kyle moved back his head to look at Eric with an eyebrow lifted.

\- Well, you know... We could be in bed... - Eric looked up with a mischievous smile - On our wedding night... With no clothes on... - The brunet winked an eye to Kyle at those last words as he spoke with a husky tone.

Kyle blushed intensely and looked away - Um... Yeah... You do have a point in there... - Then he sighed - But... -

Kyle couldn't finish that sentence because Eric interrupted him with a kiss and then just smiled warmly at him - But nothing. There's no room for sadness today remember? I know how you feel about that and I just said that because it is something I really want to be able to do someday. Not now, not tomorrow - The brunet chuckled a bit - Not in a lot of years obviously since we can't get married until we're both eighteen... But if things go well enough, that dream I always had will come true and we'll be really happy -

\- I think that everything's going to go well enough for that... - Kyle smiled, grateful that Eric had stopped him from falling into the same feeling of disappointment at himself that the ginger always got when thinking about being close to his boyfriend in that way.

\- I sure hope so... - Eric smiled again and gave a quick peck to Kyle's lips - Well, we should get everything ready for our little guest -

Kyle nodded and let go of Eric, grabbing the bags he had left on the ground and placing everything on the table beside the tank - Should we uncover the tank? -

\- Just a second - Eric raised his hand and then went to the light switches by the entrance to the basement. He switched all the lights off except the one on the farthest wall so now the area where the tank was had the perfect amount of darkness but they could still see enough to get everything ready.

Kyle uncovered the tank and folded his sweater. The bat immediately started to move around, probably having sensed the faint change in lighting - Looks like our friend is awake already... -

\- Maybe he's hungry? - Eric asked lowering his head to the bat's level and smiling.

\- The doctor said that bats only eat during the night - Kyle replied while placing the box with the beetles near the tank but far enough from himself - I think he's just startled for being in a new place -

\- Probably - Eric shrugged and opened the box where the water tank came in. The bigger boy assembled it and then went to fill it on a sink that was near the washing machine - Okay, I'll need you to open the top so I can put the water tank inside - Kyle nodded and lifted the cage top from the tank. The bat was still moving around and looked a bit nervous but Eric just smiled and shushed the little animal reassuringly and made some place on a corner of the tank to place the water - There you go... Now I'll just move things in here just a bit... - Eric moved the other side of the bed so there could be an empty space for the bat to use as a bathroom just as the doctor had instructed. Then he moved back and Kyle closed the tank again. The bat, which had been pressed against a corner, now moved around a bit and then went directly towards the water tank and started to drink right away - Look! It seems that he was thirsty - Eric smiled wide and stared at the bat as he drank a lot of the water that he had left for him.

The ginger smiled too and leaned against his boyfriend. Seeing Eric acting like that felt wonderful and Kyle couldn't understand how someone so sweet and tender had to endure the hardships that Eric had went through in the past. The smaller boy felt angry at that unfairness but at least now, things were going great for Eric and he felt renewed his will to do all that he could to make Eric happy.

\- Do you want to stay here for a while sweetie? - Kyle hugged Eric from the side and smiled at him.

\- I don't know... On one hand I want to because I'm kinda really excited about all this - Eric's cheeks became red and he smiled sheepishly - But maybe it would be better if we just let the little guy to rest -

\- It's so nice to see you like this - Kyle nuzzled Eric's shoulder feeling again moved by his boyfriend's cuteness - I love that you're excited about taking care of that bat. But maybe it would be better indeed if we just let him rest. I bet we're being too loud for him or something -

\- Yeah... That's what I was thinking - Eric nodded and turned his head to kiss Kyle's one - Let's go upstairs and get some rest ourselves -

\- Good idea - Kyle let go of Eric and they both walked back towards the stairs. The light was still on and Kyle turned around to look at Eric - Are you going to leave that light on? -

\- Why not? - Eric shrugged - I was thinking that it could help the bat to be more comfortable. I mean, otherwise wouldn't he think that it's nighttime all the time? -

\- I don't think that's how it works... - Kyle chuckled - I mean, they do spend the day in really dark caves... I think he'll know when it's nighttime by other means -

Eric thought about it for a moment and then switched the light off - I gotta read more about this... -

\- I'll help you - Kyle smiled and they started to walk upstairs.

Going into the kitchen, Eric grabbed a bottle of soda and a pair of glasses and handed them to Kyle - I was thinking that we could rest a bit on the couch... At least until it's time for me to start making lunch -

\- For us to start making lunch - Kyle grinned and Eric nodded with a light smile - That sounds good. Maybe later we could go online and search a bit more about what we should do to take care of our friend? -

\- Yeah. I was thinking the same - Eric grabbed some snacks and they went to the living room. The boys sat on the couch and Kyle served the soda while Eric opened the snacks bags and left them on the table - By the way... Are you going to stay until tomorrow? -

Kyle could see the hope in his boyfriend's eyes and felt a bit down about disappointing him. And of course that he was disappointed by that too himself - No... Mom is okay with me staying over from time to time but not so often. Besides, tomorrow we're supposed to get up really early to go to the mall. We're going to buy what Ike and I will need for school this year -

\- Oh... It's okay. I imagined that you wouldn't be able to - Eric shrugged but Kyle could see that the bigger boy was disappointed. Still, Eric grinned and chased away whatever gloom could be inside him and concentrated on spending a nice day besides Kyle - So, you're already buying all that stuff? Man... I can't believe that the summer is nearly over. I mean, it felt like eternal because I was waiting for you so anxiously and now that you got back it's like time just flew and we're just a week before school starts again... -

\- Yeah... It sucks... But at least we're gonna still be together a lot right? - Kyle leaned against his boyfriend - Have you thought about what classes are you going to take? -

\- Pfftt no - Eric snorted - I mean, I'll wait for the orientation day and then I'll see what to do - He rested his head over Kyle's - I'll probably just pick the same classes as you... Have you thought about it already? -

Kyle sat up and looked sternly at Eric - You can't do that Eric. I mean, you should pick your classes based on what interests you or what you want to study in college or something. You can't just chose the classes because I'm on them -

\- Why not? I want to be with you all day... - Eric knitted his brow and then bit his lower lip, his face turned worried and a bit sad - Is it wrong? I mean... Is it wrong that I want to be close to you so much? -

Kyle could see how troubled Eric was feeling and he felt bad for having hurt Eric. The ginger took Eric's hand and caressed it gently - Of course not. It's great that you want to be close to me. It really makes me feel good to know that and I too want to spend as much time with you as possible. But we can't be together all day. We shouldn't in fact. I think that's how people end up growing bored of each other... And I don't want that to happen to us -

\- You're right - Eric sighed and looked down - Sorry for being a clingy idiot... -

Kyle rolled his eyes and moved closer - Come on Eric! I've told you before that you're not an idiot for this. And you're not clingy - He chuckled a bit and raised Eric's hand to kiss it - Maybe just a little... - Eric lifted an eyebrow at Kyle and the ginger chuckled again - I really mean it when I say that I like that you want us to be together so much. But I also think that we need to do our own stuff too. And you should take the classes that you like because that's the only way you'll be prepared to later get on a career that will be interesting and fulfilling for you -

\- I know that... - Eric leaned on the couch and turned his hand around so he could also hold Kyle's one - But I guess I miss the days when we all spent the whole day together, sitting close to each other... - The bigger boy let go of Kyle's hand and ushered the smaller boy to lean on him. Kyle gladly obliged and Eric wrapped an arm around his boyfriend - I do want to take classes that interest me. Otherwise I know I'll get bored and will end up not paying attention and not doing homework and shit... I guess I'll have to bear with seeing you just during lunch and stuff... -

\- Perhaps there could be a couple of classes that we could take together - Kyle got comfortable using Eric's belly as a pillow and looked up - Are you going to take Spanish again? I would like to do at least another year of it... -

\- Could be - Eric shrugged and rested his hand over Kyle's chest, caressing it softly - I'm not so sure about it yet. I like different languages but I got a bit bored last year on Spanish class. Maybe it's because I'm more used to learn that on my own... But I could give it a shot this year too -

\- Well, I guess it's like you said. We'll have to wait and see what classes are available right? - The ginger closed his eyes, feeling completely safe and comfortable laying like that. Eric hummed while nodding and they just remained like that for a long while.

But their peace was soon interrupted by Eric's belly starting to grumble. Kyle laughed and opened his eyes and looking at his boyfriend with a grin - I guess that we should be eating instead of lazying around huh? -

Eric blushed and rolled his eyes - Probably... It's just that I got no breakfast today before leaving... -

\- Why not? - Kyle sat up and looked a bit concerned.

\- I was too excited about this whole day and I just couldn't eat... - The bigger boy looked down embarrassed.

Kyle smiled and kissed Eric's cheek softly - I can't believe you're so cute... - Eric scoffed but also smiled sheepishly - But you shouldn't have done that Eric. Or at least you should've told me sooner so you could eat something. You must be really hungry -

\- Starving actually - Eric replied and grabbed one of the snack bags from the table - Want some? - He offered to Kyle.

The ginger grabbed some chips and then urged his boyfriend to start eating. Eric grabbed some too and smiled, feeling great about having someone beside him that cared so much about his well-being. After eating one entire bag himself, Eric placed it on the table and drank some soda before leaning back on the couch again - I should leave some space for lunch - He looked to the clock on the wall - Which I should be starting to prepare soon -

\- Good idea - Kyle nodded while returning to his cozy place on Eric's chest - By the way, I have something to ask you... -

\- Anything - Eric replied as his hand started to caress Kyle's chest once more.

\- Earlier, before I left, Ike asked me about what I was doing today and I told him about the bat thing... Actually, my mother had told him yesterday. Anyways, he seemed really interested in that and asked me if he could come and see the bat... - Kyle chuckled - He practically begged me. But I told him I had to consult it with you first - The ginger looked up at Eric's eyes and bit the inside of his cheek - I know that Ike coming here would mean that we wouldn't be able to hug and kiss and stuff but... He really looked like he wanted to come and besides, it's been a while since I got to do something with my little brother... -

\- Sure - Eric shrugged.

\- Really? - Kyle asked a bit surprised. He thought that it would take a bit of convincing, knowing that Eric really wanted to keep their moments alone just like that - It's okay if you don't want to... -

\- I mean it sweetie - Eric smiled warmly at his boyfriend - Yes, I would love to spend much more time with you like we are right now but I don't mind doing other things too. As long as I get to spend time with you I'll be fine. Besides, I know how important is for you to do stuff with Ike and like I told you before, I like the Canadian so I don't mind him coming over -

Kyle smiled wide and nuzzled Eric's chest - Thanks! I'll tell him to come later then... -

\- You don't need to thank me honey - Eric chuckled - You know, one of the things I love the most about this new life I'm living now is that I get to spend time around people that doesn't just hate me or are afraid of me... I mean, I get to spend time with friends and with you... - The larger boy nuzzled Kyle's hair smiling - It really helps me to not think about sad or bad stuff... Besides, I gotta start spending more time with my brother in law right? - He winked an eye to Kyle while smirking a bit.

Kyle snorted and looked up again - We're not married dude - Then he smiled shyly and looked away whispering - Yet... - The redhead shook his head and looked again at his boyfriend - Anyways, it's really nice to know that you enjoy spending time with people and stuff... You're a crowds man after all - Kyle grinned.

\- Kinda - Eric nodded - I like having people listening to me, the more the better -

\- As long as what you have to say is not twisted... - Kyle raised an eyebrow.

\- Nah... I don't need that anymore - Eric replied dismissively - I already got what I wanted -

\- And what that could be? - Kyle asked with a smirk.

Eric leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyle's in a tender kiss - You of course... -

The red haired boy smiled happily into the kiss - I love you my gorgeous teddy bear -

Eric kissed the tip of Kyle's nose and smiled too - I love you too my sweet little one... -

\- I was wondering when I was going to hear that again... - Kyle scoffed.

\- Huh? Why are you saying that? - Eric asked confused.

\- Since we found that bat you've only said those words when referring to him - Kyle replied looking away and faking to be upset - It seemed that you had found a new "little guy" -

\- Okay Kyle... Are you jealous of a freaking bat? - Eric asked scoffing, half amused but also a bit concerned because Kyle was pouting now and it looked pretty real.

\- Of course not dumbass - Kyle chuckled and looked back at Eric. Then his cheeks became pink and his smile turned shy - But I was kinda wanting to hear that again... -

\- So you really like it when I call you like that? - Eric smiled warmly now, understanding perfectly what Kyle meant and how he was feeling.

The red head nodded - Yeah... I used to hate when people told me I was small... I still do actually. But when you say that to me... - He sighed happily - I don't know, it makes me feel so loved and safe and good... -

Eric felt his chest warming at how cute Kyle was being now and especially for knowing that he was making Kyle like that just with those simple words - Well, like you told me before, you'll always be my little guy... - The bigger boy kissed Kyle again, this time spending more time caressing the ginger's soft lips with his own. Kyle smiled into the kiss again and hummed happily as he kissed back, feeling the same kind of warmth that was now filling his boyfriend's chest. The kiss pretty soon into a make out that made the boys to feel their bodies starting to heat up. Kyle briefly stopped the kissing to adjust himself into Eric's lap and the bigger boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tight and kissing him hungrily now as Kyle did the same. But even if their kisses were needy and a bit greedy and little moans of pleasure had filled the room, both boys felt quite at peace then and happy that they didn't needed to feel rushed by anything and that they could just enjoy that moment at full.

Kyle separated a bit to smile at his bigger boyfriend and planted a small kiss on Eric's button nose - I think we forgot about the food... -

\- Who cares - Eric rolled his eyes and dove towards Kyle's jaw, kissing it and going lower. But just then his stomach grumbled again.

\- Someone cares - Kyle let out a breathy chuckle, amused at the sound but still lost into the pleasure that Eric's kisses were producing in him. The redhead moved away gently and looked down, placing a hand over Eric's belly and caressing it - I'm loving this too but we should start thinking about lunch... -

Eric snickered and rested his head on Kyle's shoulder - Who would've thought that I would need someone else to remind me of eating... - He moved to Kyle's neck then and kissed it softly - Then again, I had never been in front of such a huge distraction... -

Kyle repressed a moan, not wanting to rile Eric up even if his boyfriend's kisses were melting him into a heated puddle of want. The ginger playfully pushed Eric away and chuckled - So I am a distraction for you? -

\- The most beautiful one - Eric said huskily while trying to get back at kissing Kyle's neck.

The smaller boy blushed but kept Eric at bay - Well, this distraction is telling you to stop this so we can make lunch already or we'll end up eating really late. After all, I am starting to get hungry too -

Eric pouted a bit and huffed - Fine... - Kyle stopped pushing him and Eric smirked, taking the opportunity to quickly dive again towards Kyle's neck, planting one last kiss there - Okay, let's go cook something -

Kyle got down from Eric's lap while chuckling and waited for his boyfriend to stand up from the couch. The bigger boy got up and they went to the kitchen to start making lunch. As he had said earlier, Kyle was determined to help with the cooking and Eric left the ginger to do all kinds of things so he could learn. Of course that Kyle wasn't used to it yet so he made a couple of mistakes, but Eric just laughed a bit and showed him how to do it right. Kyle was amazed that, even with those small mistakes, he had managed to do a lot with Eric just barely supervising him. In the end, they sat at the small table to wait while the last bits of their meal were being cooked and Kyle sighed - Wow that was a lot of work. And I always thought that making pasta was really simple. Or at least you and my mom made it look that way -

\- That's just because we're used to do it - Eric shrugged - And of course that it could be simpler. But if I have time I always like to do more elaborate things - He chuckled a bit - Even if today it was you the one making most of the work. You've gotten pretty good at this -

Kyle smiled - You think so? I mean, I slipped up a bit... But yeah... I've became more used to doing stuff in the kitchen lately. Thanks to you -

Eric blushed and bit and took Kyle's hand in his - I didn't do anything special. But I'm really happy that you feel this way. You've done so much for me and it feels great to know that I'm doing something for you too -

\- You do much more than just this - Kyle squeezed Eric's hand gently and smiled again at his boyfriend. Then he looked to the side thoughtful for a moment and looked back at Eric - Do you think we've changed too much? I mean, look at us, cooking together and holding hands like a married couple and talking like this... How long it's been since we did like... Kids stuff? -

Eric looked at his boyfriend for a moment, sensing that Kyle's eyes were hiding some sort of concern - Does this bothers you? -

Kyle shook his head and sighed again - Of course not. I'm loving to have these moments with you. It's just that I feel like we're just teens and still lately we've been living pretty much an adult's life... With all that has happened, sometimes I feel like we shouldn't be living like this... The good things that we did together were awesome of course and I want to keep doing that but, it feels like it's been ages since we just enjoyed a full week of just going to school or playing outside or whatever without getting into some sort of deep drama or some other shit... -

The bigger boy looked down and bit the inside of his cheek - It was me right? I started all this and now we're into some stupid drama every day and you're feeling like you're wasting your time away... -

\- I never said that - Kyle frowned a bit - I didn't said that I was wasting away my time. I just kinda miss to not having any worries... Like when we used to just play and do stupid stuff and then some crazy shit would happen but after it ended we were just back to not caring about all that again... But lately, the things that happen to us are a bit less crazy but far deeper. And not everything is because of you Eric. The shit at Butters' house, the thing between him and Kenny, Stan and Wendy's breakup... You had nothing to do with all that and it was still some deep shit that we all lived -

\- Well, maybe it's just part of growing up... - Eric rested his head on his arm, still holding Kyle's hand - Things were lighter before... We didn't had to mind about breaking people's hearts or about noticing worrying stuff that was happening at our friends' homes... Even I just tried to block all the shit away and not mind about what was happening. Of course that I failed miserably, but I did had those brief careless moments and I know how you're feeling. But maybe that's something that comes with growing up. Seeing things that were always there but we never paid attention to. Worrying more about the people around us... - He blushed a bit and looked at Kyle with a shy smile - Starting to feel stuff that you thought it was gross before but not being able to control it so you end up being a mess, thinking all day about someone you never imagined you would even care about before... - Eric scoffed - I guess that's why it's called a crush right? It just hit you like a truck and you end up shaken and not able to do anything about it... -

Kyle snorted at that description and squeezed Eric's hand softly again - Yeah... Pretty much. But if it works well it can be wonderful - He smiled warmly at his boyfriend - And yes, it's probably that. I mean, you're right, growing up comes with all that stuff and it's not easy to get used to it. But even with all that, I'm happy to have you here with me... I'm happy that we're growing up together... -

Eric smiled wide and stood up to walk towards Kyle and planted a kiss on the ginger's lips - And I'm happy that you're here with me too. I really want us to be together through all this. I love you little one -

Kyle kissed Eric back and smiled too - We do make a great team after all. I love you too teddy bear -

The brunet nuzzled Kyle's cheek and kissed it before going over to the stove - I think this should be ready... Give me a hand here sweetie - Kyle got up and helped Eric with the final touches of their meal. By now, Kyle was really hungry; mostly because of the delicious smell the food had been giving all the while they were in the kitchen. The boys prepared everything in there to eat and finally sat again at the small table to enjoy their lunch. It was no surprise to find out that the food was as good as it smelled, although Kyle felt especially proud since it had been him the one making most of it.

Since they were both hungry, the time went on without much conversation as the boys concentrated on eating and after that, Eric left everything in the sink and led Kyle again to the living room so they could rest some more - So, are you going to tell your brother to come here? -

Kyle was leaning against Eric again and nodded - Yeah, I'll tell him to come in a couple of hours. Is that okay? -

\- Sure - Eric replied while playing with Kyle's shirt over his belly.

The ginger smiled at the gentle touches and moved a bit to kiss Eric's cheek before standing up to grab the phone. As he had imagined, Ike sounded really happy about coming to see their new little friend and after a brief conversation, Kyle returned to the couch and into his comfortable position with Eric.

The bigger boy suggested watching a movie but they were still too full to be in their usual position so they remained sitting and leaning against each other's sides while watching the film. Eric had picked an action comedy that they enjoyed pretty much and soon after it ended, the doorbell rang and Kyle got up again - It must be Ike... - He leaned down to kiss Eric one last time. He felt a bit bad because he had wanted to keep that liberty of kissing or hugging his boyfriend whenever he liked it on that day, but as Eric had said, it was nice to do other stuff too.

The ginger went to open the door and indeed, his little brother was there, looking at him with a huge smile and looking really excited about being there - Hey Kyle. Wait... Why are you opening the door? -

Kyle was speechless then and had to physically resist a blush from spreading throughout his face at his brother's words. Indeed, why was he opening the door to Eric's house? Could it be that he felt so comfortable in there and that he had adopted a domestic attitude already? The ginger thought that it felt good to think like that. After all, it was true that he felt incredibly comfortable around Eric and in his house when they were alone. Although he had forgotten how suspicious doing something like that could look for someone that didn't knew about their relationship. Still, Kyle managed to keep his cool and stood aside to let Ike enter - What's wrong with that? We were just chilling in here and he asked me to open the door. It's not a big deal Ike -

The black haired boy hummed and snickered a bit while entering into the house - Wow... I don't remember the last time I was in here... In fact, I don't remember if I ever came here at all... - He said looking around.

\- You did came here - Eric replied walking from the couch - That time your brother passed out in my backyard one day because he had forgotten his insulin and you came with your mother to pick him up. It was like, two years ago I think? -

\- Wow, you have a good memory Cartman - Ike raised an eyebrow at the large boy.

Eric looked to the side at Ike calling him that and just shrugged - Yeah... -

\- Ike, I told you that Eric doesn't likes to be called like that... - Kyle elbowed his brother.

\- Shit yeah... - Ike bit the inside of his cheek - Sorry dude. I forgot... -

\- Don't worry... It's difficult to wean when you spent all your life calling me like that - Eric shrugged again but smiled at Ike - Dude, did everyone grew up this summer? - He scoffed, not wanting to dwell again in stuff from the past - Everyone but me... -

\- I did grow up a bit right? - Ike smiled too - See? I told you I had grown up - The black haired boy stoke his tongue at his brother.

\- Yeah, yeah... You're still a midget though - Kyle rolled his eyes and then smirked at Ike.

\- I'll catch up with you in no time - Ike pouted a bit.

\- The guy has a point you know? - Eric chuckled - Neither of your parents is tall so you can't expect to be tall either... -

Kyle almost glared at his boyfriend then, he really hated to be picked on about his height, but he saw that Eric was just joking so he limited himself to huff while folding his arms over his chest - I'll be taller than you anyways... You'll see -

\- We'll see... - Eric chuckled again and looked at Ike - So, Kyle told me that you were anxious to see what we brought from the mountains... -

\- Yes! Where is it? - Ike's eyes shone and he looked around, half expecting the bat to be there.

\- In the basement - Eric smiled seeing the excitement that the small boy was showing - Come on - He gestured the other two to follow him and they all walked towards the basement's door. The boys walked down the stairs and Eric switched on the light before turning around - Let's be quiet okay? Maybe he's asleep or something and I don't want to disturb him -

The bigger boy started to walk again and Ike shot a surprised look at his brother. Kyle understood that it must had been strange for Ike to see Eric acting like that so he just smiled at him and they went over to the table where the tank was resting on. Eric got closer and smiled before turning around again - Come here, he's sleeping... - He almost whispered while ushering the other two to come closer.

Ike walked really fast but also minding to not make a sound and looked inside the tank. The little brown bat was laying on the bed. The only movement they could see was an almost minuscule raising and falling of the animal's middle and some brief and little twitches on his arms and legs. The black haired boy stared fascinated at the small animal and Kyle smiled standing behind him, always liking to see his little brother like that - It's so small... - Ike whispered with a huge smile on his face.

\- It's actually really big for a bat - Eric smiled beside him - But yeah, they're usually small -

\- Shouldn't it be like, hanging from the ceiling or something? - Ike asked looking briefly at Eric.

\- I guess so. But since he cannot fly yet I bet it's easier to just lay there - Eric replied and then looked at Kyle - Do you think we should like, help him to hang from the cage top? Maybe he would like that even with his wing broken... -

\- What if he wants to get down? - Kyle asked back a bit worried - Or if he falls down? He could hurt himself even worse -

\- It's not that high and there's a mushy bed below him - Eric said but he was looking a bit worried too - We should try to research more about that soon... -

Kyle nodded and looked at Ike - So? What do you think? -

\- It's awesome - Ike smiled - Can I... Touch it? I mean, I'll be really careful not to wake it up... -

\- No... In fact, even us that are taking care of him should only touch him when it's really needed - Eric replied - Trust me, if I could I would be playing with him - He chuckled quietly - But we're not supposed to do it. Both for everyone's health and to not disturb his wild state. We gotta release him soon after all and he can't get too used to humans or his instincts could get messed up -

\- Okay... - Ike sighed clearly disappointed.

\- Hey, don't feel bad. At least you got to see him right? - Kyle put his hand on Ike's shoulder - Not many people get to see them this close. And Eric is right, this bat is not a pet and we can't treat him like one -

\- I know - Ike nodded - It's just that it looks so cute -

\- He is cute indeed... - Eric smiled quietly while looking at the little bat.

\- We shouldn't stay in here too long or we might wake him up - Kyle whispered, sad for bursting the bubble both Ike and Eric were in but knowing that the bat could be disturbed if they kept talking so close to him and that he needed a lot of rest to recover.

\- Your brother is right - Eric whispered and patted Ike's shoulder - Let's go back upstairs - Ike nodded and they went back to the living room.

Once they were all upstairs, Ike smiled again - May I see how you feed him? What does he eat? -

\- Well, we should feed him kinda late in the night so I don't think that will be possible - Eric answered biting the inside of his cheek - I mean, your mother won't let you stay in here until that late... But I can film it if you want so you can see it - Ike, who had looked down disappointed now smiled again. Eric smiled too at the smaller boy's reaction - And he eats insects. We bought some beetles for him to feed on... -

\- Wow... I mean, poor guys but, I would love to see that - Ike said excitedly again.

\- Since when do you like animals so much? - Kyle asked amused at his little brother's excitement about this whole thing.

\- Well, I've always liked them - The black haired boy replied - I've always wanted to have a pet but mom doesn't let us... But I love to pet animals that I find on the street and stuff... -

\- You should be careful with that though - Eric said while sitting on the couch - Not all of them are friendly or healthy. One of the cats that I brought here years ago was sick and made Mr. Kitty to be sick too and the vet said that it could have even gotten me sick too... -

\- What? When did this happen? I had no idea of that - Ike asked surprised.

\- Well, when we were about... I don't know, nine, ten? - Kyle said and looked at Eric who nodded - Around that time, cats were outlawed because people used their... Urine to drug themselves - The ginger shook his head and sighed at the stupidity that took over the whole country and even got his own father and Kenny into doing crazy stuff - When that happened, Eric hid his cat in the attic and then went around the town and hid many more in there too, trying to save them... - Kyle looked again at his boyfriend and smiled to him, remembering how kind and compassionate Eric had been that time.

The bigger boy scoffed with a slight smile - It didn't turned out quite well, but at least all those cats were saved from being "put to sleep" by the government - Eric's look hardened then - I can't believe that people were so stupid and willing to kill innocent animals just because they couldn't control themselves. That's why I hate addictions, any kind, they make people to do stupid and awful stuff while others just start using that to boost their power or to start making bullshit laws... -

\- Wow... - Ike said quietly - Yes, now I remember all that craze that I saw on the news... You're right dude, people are stupid... - Then, the raven haired boy smiled a bit - But you did a great thing Eric. Saving those cats... All that time we thought that you were like, soulless but you did all that, even knowing that you could've ended up in jail... -

\- I just couldn't stand there and do nothing - Eric rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks became a bit pink - But I wouldn't have ended in jail. I'm too smart for the cops -

Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled at the memory of what Eric had done - Either way, you did a great and selfless thing and I'm really proud of you for that -

Eric blushed even harder now and looked down for a moment. Then, he raised his eyes again and looked deeply into Kyle's eyes - You know... I see it now... - Kyle furrowed his brow, a bit puzzled at Eric's words and the larger teen continued - What you told me that time... I understood what you meant in the end... I... Read the Anne Frank's diary you know? - Kyle shot a surprised look to Eric and the brunet scoffed - You shouldn't look that surprised Kyle. I told you that I took a kind of interest to your people... And I understood that you meant for me to realize that what had happened that time with the cats was pretty much like what had happened with the Jews... - Eric sighed and looked down for a second - It took me a while to realize about all that and I understand now how cruel of me was to make fun of all that had happened to your people during those years... - Eric looked again straight to Kyle's eyes with a serious but sincere look - I'm really sorry Kyle - Eric looked at Ike for a second - And to you too Ike. I'm sorry for having said all those things I said... -

Ike stared completely dumbfounded at Eric for a moment and then he chuckled a bit - Dude... Kyle wasn't exaggerating when he said that you had changed quite a lot... - Eric's expression eased a bit and a slight smile appeared on his lips - It's okay Eric. I know that you didn't mean all that. You were just ignorant -

\- Hey! I wasn't ignorant! - Eric protested with a frown. But then he looked to the side and rolled his eyes - Well, I kinda was I guess... I mean, I didn't know a lot about the whole Jewish stuff... I just got to know more later. I just kinda used to repeat what other people said at the beginning - Eric sighed again - But even then I used all that to rip on Kyle because I knew that it bothered him. And even after learning a lot more about your people, I still kept doing that... Ignorance alone doesn't excuse all I did because I did it knowing that it would hurt Kyle... - The brunet looked apologetically at his boyfriend - I'm really sorry Kyle... -

The ginger shook his head and smiled a bit. Seeing Eric apologizing like that, admitting his mistakes and how wrong he had been at doing all those things kept confirming him that Eric had changed and that such change wasn't something fleeting. Kyle could see in Eric's eyes that the boy was being completely honest and that he wasn't going to do something like that ever again. And all that made Kyle to love Eric even more. Because he valued a lot that someone could learn from their mistakes and apologize and try to live a better life - You already apologized Eric and I already forgave you. It's alright. All that is in the past already -

Eric smiled and shrugged - I know that I already said sorry... But I have to say that to so many people still... -

\- Even if you don't do that, you already changed and that alone is a huge thing - Kyle smiled back at his boyfriend - You can't apologize to everyone, but at least you won't do anything like that anymore -

\- Of course not - Eric scoffed smiling - I won't throw away all that's been happening these past months to go back to being the town's asshole -

\- But then who will fill that role? - Ike laughed a bit - You did a fine job being an idiot -

\- Maybe you could be the new town's asshole - Eric raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy - You're already doing a good job at it -

\- That's just because I learned from the master - Ike laughed again and then smiled at Eric - I'm glad that you changed though... You're cool Eric -

The brunet smiled and ruffled Ike's hair - You're cool too Ike. For a Canadian stump at least... -

Ike tried to kick Eric but he moved away, holding Ike by the head and keeping him in his place - Don't stand there Kyle! Help me! - Ike protested while trying to break free from Eric's grasp.

Kyle laughed at the scene and felt warmed at the sight of the two people he loved the most getting along, even if it was in a kind of twisted way, but Kyle realized that they were both similar in that way and felt quite happy at the thought of Eric being a part of his family if things went right and Kyle really wanted to give Eric a nice family too, the kind of family that he should've had. The ginger got closer, still laughing and got in between the other two - Leave this to me - He smirked to Eric and then looked at Ike - You were the one who started so don't ask for my help now -

\- I figured you were going to take his side - Ike pouted and then smirked deviously - You've gotten sooo close to each other... - He dragged that word with a mocking tone and darted his tongue at both boys.

Kyle and Eric stood shocked by Ike's words and for a second, the same thought crossed their minds and they looked at each other terrified at the possibility of Ike having found out the truth about them. But then, the smaller boy laughed - You should see your faces right now... Don't worry, I wasn't suggesting anything weird... - Ike smirked again - Unless... -

\- Unless nothing! - Kyle frowned, trying to remain calm but wanting to stop all this before it turned to the worse - Eric was right, you're becoming an asshole dude! -

Ike scoffed - Wow Kyle, you're really easy to anger - The little boy looked at Eric - Dude, you turned Kyle into a kettle. It's so easy to rile him up -

Eric knew that Ike was probably just taking revenge for all the times that Kyle had pestered him. Still, what he said troubled the brunet and frowned a bit - Dude, your brother is right. Stop it. You don't want to be a little shit like I was... -

Ike rolled his eyes but smiled - Okay... I was just having a bit of fun... - He looked down for a second and then smiled at Kyle - Sorry. I didn't mean anything with all that... -

Kyle could see that Ike was being sincere and sighed, relieved that the whole thing had defused but still a bit unnerved - It's okay. Just, try not to be an asshole again okay? -

Ike nodded and smiled again - So... What now? -

\- What do you mean? - Eric asked puzzled.

\- What are you going to do now? - Ike asked again - I mean, it's really early and I bet that Kyle's not going home now right? - Ike looked to the side for a second and then looked at the other two almost pleadingly - Can I stay with you guys? I don't want to go back home... Whatever you want to do I won't bother you... -

Kyle looked hesitantly at Eric and the bigger boy rolled his eyes smiling and shrugged. The ginger turned to his brother again and smiled - Fine. You can stay with us, but don't be an asshole again you hear me? - Ike smiled wide and nodded - We didn't had anything planned... I guess we should look over at some more info about the bat right? - He looked again at Eric and the brunet nodded - You can help if you want - Kyle said back at his brother.

\- Sounds fun -Ike replied with a smile.

The three boys went upstairs and into Eric's room. The bigger boy sat at his desk to man the computer and the other two sat on each side of him looking at the screen. For a good while, the boys looked up on sites about bats and how to take care of them. Like Eric had said, there weren't many places that said specifically what to do since most of them just recommended that people take the animals to a specialist. But they managed to get some more info, especially about how to feed the little animal and how to handle it. Finally, Eric stretched in his chair and rubbed his eyes - Shit... This fucking site has its letters all blurry... What kind of shitty font is that? -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend furrowing his brow - Blurry? Eric, the letters are fine... -

\- No they're not dude - Eric replied a bit annoyed - I can't read shit... -

\- Dude, your eyes are all red... - Ike looked surprised at Eric.

The ginger shot a worried gaze at Eric and looked closer - Ike's right Eric, your eyes are bloodshot... Are you okay? -

\- Well, they sting a bit... - Eric rubbed his eyes again - I'm fine though... -

\- No you're not - Kyle frowned a bit. He got up and grabbed a book that was laying on Eric's desk, showing one of its pages to him - What does it say in here? -

Eric looked annoyed and squinted a bit, forcing his eyes to focus on the seemingly moving letters - "Het Masteen gestured and the Consul followed the tall, robed figure through a dilation in the pod onto an ascending walkway which curved up and out of sight around the massive bark wall of the treeship's trunk" - Eric smirked triumphantly at his boyfriend - Was that right sir? Anything else that you want me to read? -

Kyle frowned a bit annoyed at Eric's response but read the phrase and it was correct - It's fine -

\- But you squinted a lot... - Ike remarked.

\- Eric... Aren't you seeing well? - Kyle asked really worried now.

Eric huffed and looked at the computer clearly not wanting to talk about that. But he saw that the two boys with him weren't going to let go of the issue - Sometimes... When I spend too much time in the computer or playing on the console... I start to see a bit blurred and my head starts to ache... - The bigger boy got up from the chair and sat on his bed - It had never happened this soon though... -

Kyle walked to the bed and stood there, not sure about what to do, holding his left arm with his right hand - Maybe you're needing glasses again? -

Eric frowned - Fuck no. I already got laser surgery for that years ago and never needed that shit again -

\- Sometimes the eyes, even if were repaired, start to get bad again - Ike commented - Especially if you strain them -

\- I'm not wearing those ugly fuckers again - Eric huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Kyle rolled his eyes at how childish his boyfriend was acting - Eric, it is for the better. You wouldn't want to need another surgery right? Last time you spent a week without being able to see. And Ike's right, it can appear again and if you don't treat this it will become worse and you will need glasses just to be able to see around you... -

Eric closed his eyes and sighed - Fine... I'll freaking go to the doctor and ask about this... -

Kyle smiled satisfied and hoping that whatever Eric had could be treated without any problems. The bigger boy remained with his eyes closed and then rubbed them one more time groaning.

\- Are they still stinging? - Ike asked quietly. Eric nodded and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get them to focus again - When I feel like that I just take a nap and then I'm fine again -

\- You have that too? - Kyle asked surprised looking at his brother.

\- Well, I don't see everything blurry or anything - Ike shrugged - But when I spend too much time reading sometimes my eyes start to sting and I just have to stop -

Kyle nodded and then looked at his boyfriend a bit worried again - Eric, do you want to take a nap? We could leave... -

Eric shot a disappointed look at the ginger that clearly meant that if he had to sleep, he wanted to do it with Kyle - I... I'm fine okay? I just kinda need to rest my eyes for a moment. It's no big deal -

\- It is a big deal if your health is involved - Kyle folded his arms in front of his chest and looked sternly at the brunet - Listen, I know that we were supposed to hang out today but if you're feeling bad then it's better for you to just rest -

\- I said I'm fucking fine Kyle! - Eric exclaimed exasperated - This is nothing okay? -

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair and sighed annoyed while Ike looked at both of them nervously - Guys... I can leave if you want... -

\- It's fine Ike, we're both leaving - Kyle replied frowning at Eric.

The bigger boy furrowed his brow in a sad expression and stood up - You don't have to leave... -

\- Ike, could you wait for me downstairs? - Kyle asked and the little boy hurriedly left the room. Kyle looked at Eric again and his serious expression turned sad too - Yes, I have to leave. You're not feeling well and I know you're saying that you're fine just so we can be together. But I don't want to stay if I know that it's hurting you -

\- It's hurting me to know that you want to leave - Eric looked to the side and Kyle could see indeed how hurt he looked.

\- Fuck Eric... You know that I would love to stay here and take care of you. You know that that's what I would love most in the world to do... - Kyle's voice turned almost into a whimper then - You do know that... Don't you? -

The brunet walked the couple of steps that separated them and hugged Kyle tight - I do know that sweetie... - Eric sighed - Sorry for being a stubborn idiot... I just... I just wanted to spend more time with you... -

\- I too want to spend the rest of the day with you honey - Kyle hugged his boyfriend back - But you really need to rest. Besides, you gotta be up really late to feed our little friend too right? You could use a nap now... -

\- I guess so... - Eric separated a bit and looked down - I didn't meant to yell at you -

\- I know that - Kyle kissed Eric softly - I'll be going now or Ike will start to suspect something... -

Eric nodded and kissed Kyle one last time - I'll walk you there - The two boys walked downstairs and to the front door where Ike was waiting for them with worry painted all over his face. Kyle nodded at him with a slight smile to tell him that everything was fine.

\- So... Thanks for letting me come today - Ike said quietly.

\- You're welcome. You can come whenever you like dude - Eric smiled to the raven haired boy.

Kyle smiled to his boyfriend as Ike opened the door - Text me later okay? I want to know if you feel better - He whispered to Eric. The brunet nodded with a smile and watched as the two brothers walked out of the house.

Not a word was spoken on the way back, but Kyle could sense that Ike was brimming with questions and he wished he could answer them. But he felt the same bothersome fear that kept him from telling anyone about his relationship with Eric. Although Kyle thought that it could've been much worse. At least for now, no one seemed to even suspect about their couple. The only one that had hinted something had been Ike and it could've been something generic to irk his brother. Still, Kyle knew how smart Ike was and he was sure that soon, he would have to answer to him about all that. For the time being, Kyle was more worried about Eric. Those headaches and blurry vision didn't sounded good and knowing his boyfriend, Kyle knew that he would have to be alert about all that, especially if there would be some treatment to correct whatever was happening, because Eric could be pretty stubborn against that kind of things.

The two boys reached their house and got inside. Kyle headed directly towards his bedroom and Ike marched to the kitchen, probably to watch some TV. The red head decided to rest a bit. It was too early and the day was nice enough for him to do something maybe call Stan over or go to his house. But Kyle just felt worried about Eric and didn't want to do anything until he knew that his boyfriend was okay. In the end, Kyle grabbed a book and started to read it absentmindedly.

A couple of hours later, Kyle jumped from the bed at the sound of his cell's text ringtone. The redhead quickly looked at the text app and opened a message from Eric:

[Took me a while to sleep but now I'm feeling way better. Wish you'd be here so I could smooch ya... Feels lonely in here but I'm fine so don't worry your pretty little red head anymore okay? I'll call you tomorrow. Love you little one :*]

Kyle sighed in relief and sat on his bed again, smiling at the message but also wanting to be there, taking care of his boyfriend. But knowing that he was fine felt relieving and although he would've wanted to text back or to call Eric right then, Kyle felt that it was better to wait until the next day. He didn't want to raise any suspicions. After having dinner, Kyle finally went to bed, thinking that maybe it would be nice to at least pay a visit to Eric the next day since their separation that afternoon hadn't been so happy and he didn't wanted to spend too much time away from Eric.

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
